Bevor der Mond aufgeht
by Niliathiel
Summary: Übersetzung von "before the moon rises"
1. Default Chapter

Hallo!  
  
Diese Geschichte stammt nicht von mir- ich übersetze sie nur und kann jedem, der sie noch nicht im Original kennt nur empfehlen, sie zu lesen, denn sie ist toll. Das Original findet ihr auch auf dieser Seite, und zwar unter dem Titel „Before the moon rises"von Penelope 78  
Diese Geschichte gehört sicher zu einer der besten fanfictions die ich je gelesen habe, vor allem weil meine beiden Lieblingscharaktere darin vorkommen, Remus und Hermine. Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß, wie ich. Ich werde alle Reviews weiterleiten und hoffe, ihr reviewt fleißig. ;-) Nili  
  
Bevor der Mond aufgeht  
  
Prolog  
  
Anfang Juli 1998 Hermine saß starr auf der fleckigen schwarzen Kirchenbank aus Walnussholz, das unnachgiebige Holz kalt auf ihrer Haut. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, stütze dabei ihre Arme auf die Bankreihe vor ihr und ließ ihren Kopf sinken.  
  
Warum zur Hölle war sie hergekommen – zu diesem Ort der Anbetung und zerschmetternden Glaubens an dem die Sünder ihren Hoffnungen auf Vergebung nachjagten nach denen sie nicht einmal fragten? Sie dachte spöttisch über ihr eigenes kindisches Verhalten nach. Schweigend blickte sie auf.  
  
Dieser ganze Ort war Ehrfurcht gebietend; und sie gab diese Ehrfurcht willentlich- sie hätte alles gegeben für ein kleines Fleckchen Frieden. Die Gewölbe der Kathedrale waren hoch und voller Vorahnung, aus einem bleichen, weißen Holz geschnitzt aus dem mit dem Alter etwas dunkleres geworden war. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und die befleckten Glasfenster lagen im Schatten, doch man konnte immer noch die farbigen Linien von Aposteln oder Heiligen erkennen – welche es waren, wusste sie nicht mehr- vielleicht beides aber machte das einen Unterschied? Machte überhaupt noch irgendetwas einen Unterschied?  
  
Etwas erhöht und nahe dem vordersten Ende der Kathedrale stand eine Art Altar. Ein dunkelrotes Tuch lag über den Opferstein gebreitet. Mindestens 20 Kerzen waren entzündet worden und flackerten dort in der Dunkelheit. Vielleicht war das alles, was von der Hoffnung der Menschen übrig blieb; vielleicht entzündeten sie die Kerzen als eine letzte Zuflucht, ein letzter Schrei nach Ruhe inmitten einer gebrochenen Seelen. Sie wusste nicht genau, was die Kerzen bedeuteten, doch sie glaubte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht nahe kam.  
  
Hermine wischte eine Träne fort, die ihre Wange hinunterlief und fluchte. Sogleich verspürte sie einen seltsamen Ausbruch von Schuldgefühlen, sie sah zu der hohen Decke hinauf und entschuldigte sich stumm – sicher würde der Geist der diesem Ort inne wohnte ihr vergeben – sicher konnte er verstehen dass ihr Herz geschlagen und geschunden, zersplittert und zerrissen war.  
  
Schwach kam sie auf die Füße, ihre Knie wackelig vor Kummer, und ging den Gang entlang; irgendwie fühlte sie sich an diesem Ort nicht so allein. Als sie vor dem Altar stand, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und, wissend dass sie allein war, entzündete damit eine weitere Kerze neben den anderen. Sie war nicht niedergebrannt, wie die anderen; an ihr waren keine Spuren heruntergeflossenen Wachses. Ihre Kerze war neu und kräftig- die neu entzündete Flamme flackerte hell auf ihrem Docht. Irgendwie schien sie nicht zu den anderen Kerzen zu passen.  
  
Gebe ihr Zeit- ein bißchen von diesem Leben wird das beste von uns niederbrennen lassen.  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie über das prupurne Tuch auf dem Altar. Glatt und kühl fühlte es sich an, beinahe wie Seide. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich, für welche Sorgen diese Kerzen entzündet worden waren. Gab es noch andere trauernde Herzen, andere zerstörte Seelen? Sie hatte ein Gefühl, als würde ihr Kopf in einem Meer aus Leid schwimmen, und wenngleich sie es versuchte konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht vor ihrem inneren Auge verbannen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich zwei Kerzen anzünden.  
  
Nicht eine für sich selbst und eine für ihn, sondern beide für sie selbst. Würde das ihre Chance auf Trost verdoppeln, die Chance, ihr Herz zu heilen? Tränen tropften von ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern, glitten hinab, obwohl sie nicht wilkommen waren. Sie hätte es zugelassen zu schluchzen aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die kein Ort war, der Geräusche mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen würde – die Stille war alles was hier akzeptiert wurde und auch sie konnte still sein... in der Dunkelheit war es immer still und sie wusste dort war auch sie, immer noch darum kämpfend an die Oberfläche zu gelangen und das Licht wieder zu finden – sollte sie es jemals wieder finden. Und aus irgendeinam Grund waren stumme Tränen viel schmerzhafter.  
  
Hermine wandte sich von dem Altar ab und ging langsam den langen Gang zurück. Ihre Schuhe hallten leise auf dem kalten Stein wider. Sie wünschte sich der Gang würde ewig weitergehn, denn das würde heißen, dass sie die großen schweren Türen und die Welt da draußen nie erreichen würde- eine Welt in der die harte Wahrheit in ihre zerbrechlichen und zerschundenen Emotionen schnitt – und eine Welt ohne ihn. 


	2. Der ursprüngliche Plan

Der ursprüngliche Plan Kapitel eins  
  
Januar 1978  
  
Die Rumtreiber, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, saßen an einem abseits gelegenen Tisch in einer Ecke der sich verdunkenlden Hogwartsbibliothek. Es war schon spät und die Rumtreiber hatten, wie üblich, nichts Gutes im Sinn.  
  
Die Bibliothek war ruhig und verlassen, so wie es zu dieser Zeit sein sollte; die meisten Schüler hatten sich bereits für die Nacht zurückgezogen. Sirius und James beugten sich über eine alte und vergilbte Ausgabe von „Geschichte Hogwarts´"und kicherten. Remus hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, sein hellbraunes Haar gerade so lang, dass es über seine Ohren fiel, die Arme vor der Brust gefaltet und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Peter sah nervös und angespannt aus, wie er mit seiner Hand über das Gryffindorabzeichen an seinem Umhang strich.  
  
"Was tun wir hier?" fragte Peter nervös.  
  
"Das haben wir dir bereits erzählt, Peter. Hörst du eigentlich nie zu, wenn Sirius seine Pläne erklärt?"erwiderte James irritiert.  
  
"Könntet ihr vielleicht nochmal wiederholen, warum das eine gute Idee sein soll?" fragte Remus. James lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück und zerzauste gedankenverloren sein Haar – was ohnehin nicht viel nütze, da sein Haar bereits in alle Himmelsrichtingen abstand.  
  
Sirius lächelte und zeigte seine perfekt geraden und weißen Zähne. „Guter alter Remus, fragt immer nach unseren Motiven, immer die Stimme unseres Gewissens. Wir tun es, weil es verdammt noch mal Spaß machen wird Snape für eine Weile los zu werden."  
  
"Ihr redet davon ein Geschichtsbuch mit einem Zauberspruch zu belegen, der Snape innerhalb der Seiten gefangenhält.. für wie lang eigentlich?"fügte Remus hinzu und tippte nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen an die Lippen; seine blassen blauen Augen waren unstet und fragend. "Wen interessiert´s?" antwortete James. "James, sei vernünftig. Ich kann Snape genauso wenig ausstehen wie jeder andere hier, aber das erscheint mir ein wenig drastisch"gab Remus zu bedenken.  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Es wird ihm kein bißchen weh tun. Er wird die Geschichte nicht ändern können nur ein bißchen zwischen den Seiten rumtreiben, verloren wie ein kleines Hündchen. Der Zauber wird sich nach ein paar Tagen... Wochen, wenn wir Glück haben..., von ganz allein wieder abschwächen und dann wird er wieder er selbst sein, fettig und gemein wie er ist."sagte Sirius und tippte das Buch leicht mit seinem Zauberstab an wobei er einen weiteren Spruch murmelte.  
  
"Woher wisst ihr, dass es funktioniert? Was, wenn er die Geschichte verändern kann, wenn er weg ist? Und was wird geschehen, wenn er zurückkommt? Wird er zurückkommen, als sei nichts geschehen oder wird die Zeit auch ohne ihn weitergehn?"fragte Remus und sah über die Schulter. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren wird oder nicht. Und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er die Geschichte verändern kann...Hör auf dir so viel Sorgen zu machen, Remus. Das wird lustig. Und was die Fragen angeht, was mit der Zeit passiert während er weg ist und was passieren wird, da gibt es nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden – es an Schniefelus ausprobieren." Sirius grinste sein strahlendes Lächeln und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
  
Remus verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Ich möchte nur betonen dass ich das für keine gute Idee halte."Remus sah wieder über die Schulter. Sirius fuhr damit fort, das Buch zu verhexen.  
  
"Meinung zur Kenntnis genommen" sagte Sirius, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Warum siehst du dich dauernd um, Moony?" fragte James, lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte seine Arme auf den Tisch.  
  
Remus runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich näher zu James hinüber so dass er flüstern konnte ohne von anderen belauscht zu werden.  
  
"Ich fühl mich.... seltsam."flüsterte Remus.  
  
„Warum? fragte James  
  
„Du bist paranoid"antwortete Sirius ungalant.  
  
„Was ist los, Moony?"fragte James erneut.  
  
„Es ist nur... ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir nicht allein sind."flüsterte Remus rasch und sah sich erneut um.  
  
"W...was meinst du?" stotterte Peter.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du das sagst."begann James. „denn ich habe das selbe Gefühl."  
  
"V...vielleicht sollten wir gehn", sagte Peter und stand so schnell auf dass er seinen Stuhl umwarf, der mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
"Verdammt Peter, sei ruhig!" bellte Peter und sprach dann leise: „Madame Pince ist in den letzten 10 Minuten immer im hinteren Lager der Bibliothek bevor sie ihren letzten Rundgang macht und du weißt das"sagte er und blickte nun zu Remus und James hinüber. „Sonst ist niemand hier. Hör auf so zappelig zu sein Peter."  
  
Peter hob seinen Stuhl auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung während er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte und Sirius die letzten Zauber an dem Buch anbrachte. Remus sah immer noch um sich, bis seine Augen an einem bestimmten Regal hängen blieben und er fühlte, wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufrichteten.  
  
"Hör zu, Sirius. Ich seh mal mit Remus nach was da los ist. Ich hab mittlerweile ein echt komisches Gefühl."sagte James und rückte auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
  
"Okay, okay, ich bin fertig. Ich fass es einfach nicht. Wann seid ihr zu solchen Feiglingen geworden..."setzte Sirius an , brach jedoch abrupt ab, als die Bücher, welche auf einem Regal ganz in ihrer Nähe gestanden hatten plötzlich geräuschvoll zu Boden fielen.  
  
Alle vier Jungen sprangen sofort auf und jagten in Richtung Tür davon. Die verzauberte Ausgabe von „Geschichte Hogwarts´"lag auf dem Tisch. In ihrer Hast hatten sie vergessen das Buch mitzunehmen und somit vereitelten sie den Plan für eine Weile.  
  
Minuten später klickte Madam Pince laut mit der Zunge, als sie durch die Bibliothek ging und den Stapel Bücher auf dem Boden entdeckte. Sie stellte sie zurück an ihre Plätze auf dem Regal bevor sie ein altes und abgenutztes Exemplar eines Geschichtsbuches über Hogwarts aufhob. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe es zu öffnen sondern hob es einfach auf und stellte es vorsichtig wieder zurück ins Regal wo es hingehörte. Dort stand es viele Jahre und fing Staub bis eine Schülerin unglücklicherweise genau diese Ausgabe in die Hände fiel, unwissend welcher Zauber sich in ihren Seiten verbarg. 


	3. Ein vom Schicksal geplante Unstimmigkeit

Eine vom Schicksal geplante Unstimmigkeit  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Januar 1998  
  
Hermine zog sich ihre Decke, die in den Hausfarben gehalten war, enger um die Schultern, als sie sich vor den großen Kamin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum setzte. Nachdem sie sich gemütlich auf den Knien dort niedergelassen hatte, streckte sie ihre Arme aus und wärmte ihre Hände an den tanzenden Flammen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war beinahe leer um diese Zeit; sie konnte sehen, wie der silberne Mond draußen aufging, draußen, hinter einem der vereisten Fenster. Auf ihren Wunsch hin hatten Harry und Ron ihre sehr lebhafte Unterhaltung zum Thema Quidditch zusammen mit Dean und Seamus in den Schlafräumen weitergeführt und alle im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten die Stille willkommen geheißen.  
  
Sie dachte gerade über ein Aritmantikproblem nach, als die Stille im Raum gebrochen wurde. Harry, Ron, Seamus und Dean trampelten die Treppe hinunter und diskutierten dabei lautstark. Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Feuer ab und sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen auf, ärgerlich über den ungewollten Lärm.  
  
„Du liegst falsch, Weasley"sagte Seamus mit seinem dicken irischen Akzent.  
  
„Gib mir nur ne Minute, Finnigan und es wird dir leid tun, dass du je an mir gezweifelt hast", erwiderte Ron laut.  
  
Für Hermine war offensichtlich, dass die Jungs sich nicht ernsthaft stritten. Sie debattierten vielmehr – Dean und Seamus waren einer Meinung, während Harry und Ron auf der anderen Seite standen.  
  
Sie wandte sich von ihnen ab, sah wieder ins Feuer und verdrehte die Augen über diese Unterhaltung.  
  
"Hermine!" sagte Ron hitzig. "Ja?" fragte sie, überrascht darüber, dass sie sie in eine Unterhaltung mit einbezogen bei der es um ein Thema ging, über dass sie nichts wusste.  
  
„Sag Dean und Seamus dass 1942 Barney Sloth den Schnatz im Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff NICHT schneller gefangen hat als Harry bei unserem letzten Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw", sagte Ron, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte Hermine Zustimmung suchend zu. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie in aller Welt soll ich das wissen?"fragte sie.  
  
„Du weißt alles über die Geschichte von Hogwarts", erwiderte Harry und lächelte zu ihr hinunter.  
  
„Ich weiß alle WICHTIGEN Dinge"sagte sie und drehte sich wieder um, um ihre Hände am Feuer zu wärmen. Sprachen die überhaupt mal von etwas anderem? Sie seufzte und wusste dass sie leicht gereizt und müde war- es war nicht die Schuld der Jungs dass ihr so vieles durch den Kopf ging.  
  
Ron schnaubte leicht. „Quidditch IST wichtig! Geh und hol dein Buch damit wir diese Diskussion zuende bringen können,"sagte Ron und sah irritiert auf Hermine herab.  
  
"Welches Buch?" fragte sie gereizt und wünschte sich, es wäre wieder ruhig.  
  
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht", erwiderte Ron sarkastisch. „Das Buch aus dem du IMMER zitierst."  
  
„Ron", sagte Harry warnend und versuchte einen Streit zwischen Hermine und Ron zu ersticken.  
  
Sie blinzelte zu Ron hinauf. „Wenn du ´Geschichte Hogwarts´´ meinst, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich hab meins Susan Bones für den Aufsatz geliehen, den sie für Professor Binns Kurs geschrieben hat."  
  
"Gut, dann hols halt zurück." Sagte Ron verärgert.  
  
„Ron, das werde ich sicherlich nicht tun. Wenn du das Buch brauchst, dann schlage ich vor, dass du in die Bibliothek gehst und dir eine Ausgabe holst."Antwortete Hermine und verlor letztendlich die Geduld mit einem ihrer besten Freunde. „Aber du könntest es so viel schneller finden", quengelte Ron."  
  
„Was Ron zu sagen versucht", wiederholte Harry rasch. „ist dass, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..könntest du dann vielleicht in die Bibliothek rübergehn und das Buch für uns holen? Wir würden doppelt so lang brauchen um es zu finden wie du, denn jeder weiß wie effizient du in der Bibliothek arbeitest."  
  
Dean und Seamus hatten währenddessen geschwiegen; niemand von beiden wollte Hermine wütend machen – Ron machte das offensichtlich bereits besser als sie alle zusammen.  
  
„Fein!"sagte Hermine und stand abrupt auf. „Ich tu alles damit ihr endlich aufhört über Quidditsch zu reden!"  
  
Sie warf ihre rot-goldene Decke auf das Sofa und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
******  
  
Hermine ging die Treppen hinunter und sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb nein; sie hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde um zur Bibliothek zu gehen, bevor sie für die Nacht geschlossen würde- genug Zeit das Buch zu finden und zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kehren. Sie würde beinahe alles tun, damit sie endlich die Klappe hielten und Ruhe einkehrte.  
  
Hermine blieb an dem großen Schreibtisch nahe dem Eingang der Bibliothek stehn. Madame Pince sah sie mit verzogenem Gesicht und wachsamen Augen an.  
  
Könnten Sie nachsehn, ob in der Bibliothek irgendeine Kopie von „Geschichte Hogwarts´"vorhanden ist?"fragte Hermine freundlich. Sie brauchte sie nicht die Mühe zu machen, durch die gesamte Bibliothek zu laufen, wenn alle verfügbaren Exemplare nachgeprüft waren.  
  
Madame Pince schwang ihren Zauberstab etwas genervt über einem großen Notizbuch, das vor ihr lag. Die Seiten bewegten sich zu schnell, als das man hätte lesen können was auf jeder einzelnen geschrieben stand, aber Hermine konnte sich denken, dass es eine vollständige Liste der Hogwartsbüchersammlung beinhaltete. Als die Seiten endlich aufhörten umzuschlagen beugte sie sich hunab und sah dann zu Hermine auf.  
  
"Eine Kope ist noch da. Trotzdem will nie jemand darin nachsehen."Sagte die Bibliothekarin trocken.  
  
„Warum das?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Das Buch ist schon alt und fällt praktisch auseinander."  
  
"Naja, das ist mir egal, solange ich darin die Informationen finde, die ich brauche", sagte Hermine.  
  
„Genau was ich denke. Soll ich Ihnen zeigen, wo es steht?"  
  
„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich denke ich kann es allein finden."  
  
"Sehr schön. Ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Ich hoffe Sie sind sich im Klaren darüber dass wir in 20 Minuten schließen werden. Trödeln Sie nicht herum"sagte sie streng bevor sie sich von hermine abwandte und ihre Papiere durchging.  
  
Hermine verließ den großen Holzschreibtisch und ging in die Richtung von der sie wusste, dass sie dort das Buch finden würde. Die Bibliothek war beinahe verlassen zu dieser späten Stunde. Sie ging um eine Ecke und erreichte einen Tisch, an dem Hannah Abbott und Ernie Macmillan saßen. Sie waren in eine Diskussion über Alte Runen vertieft als Hermine an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging.  
  
"Hermine", rief Ernie ihr nach, "hast du eine Minute Zeit?"  
  
Hermine blieb mitten im nächsten Schritt stehen und seufzte. Sie war müde und kurz davor reizbar zu werden aber sie drehte sich herum und lächelte Ernie müde zu.  
  
„Sicher. Was braucht ihr?"fragte sie und ging näher an den Tisch heran.  
  
*****  
  
Hermine wünschte Hannah und ernie eine gute Nacht. Sie bedankten sich für ihre einsicht in die Alten Runen und sie eilte rasch von ihnen fort. Es wurde spät und je schneller sie das buch hatte, desto schneller konnte sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre frierenden Hände zu wärmen und endlich am Kamin zu entspannen. Sie ging durch einen Gang in der Geschichtsabteilung und blieb vor einem großen Bücherregal stehen. Es war voller dicker Wälzer und sie ließ ihre Augen über jedes von ihnen schweifen als sie nach dem Buch suchte, das sie brauchte.  
  
Sie stand auf den Zehenspitzen als sie es sah und streckte sich danach so weit sie konnte. Als ihre finger es gerade berührten fiel das Buch vom Regal.  
  
„Das ist verrückt."Sagte sie leise.  
  
Das Buch war geöffnet und mit den Seiten nach unten zum Liegen gekommen. Einige der vergilbten Seiten waren verknickt und standen in seltsamen Winkeln. Sie beugte sich hinab und drehte das Buch um. Sofort ließ sie es wieder aus den Händen gleiten; ein seltsames silbernes Licht brach aus den geöffneten Seiten hervor.  
  
Hastig fuhr Hermine zurück doch sie war nicht schnell genug. Das silberne Licht schoss in einem hellen Strahl heraus und verschluckte alles um sie her. Bevor sie wusste was geschah begann ihr ganzer Körper zu beben. Ihr Kopf schwamm und sie fühlte sich als würde sie ohne Kontrolle durch ein Meer aus Silber geschleidert. Sie beschirmte ihre Augen von dem grellen Licht; es war kalt und blendend. Sie zitterte, als wäre sie geradewegs in einen Fluss aus silbernem Eis geworfen worden. Dann erstarrten alle Bewegungen; das silberne Licht verschwand. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah, dass nichts geschehen war. Aber wenn das stimmte, warum stand sie dann in der sich verdunkelnden Bibliothek und hörte eine Stimme die entfernt wie die Stimme von Sirius Black klang? 


	4. Stammeln nach Antworten

Hallo, da bin ich wieder und weiter gehts. Ihr werdet euch wundern, die Geschichte hat nicht mal richtig angefangen, da kommt also noch einiges auf euch zu. Danke für den Tipp mit dem Betalesen, ich hab dieses Kapitel gründlicher kontrolliert und hoffe, das es so in Ordnung ist. Ach ja, die Autorin der Geschichte heiß Penelope78, ihre ID Nummer bei ff.net ist 453312 und die Geschichte heißt im Original „Before the moon rises"  
  
Stammeln nach Antworten  
  
Kapitel 3 Januar 1978  
  
Hermine rieb sich die Augen. Sie erstarrte und lauschte. Was war gerade passiert? „Geschichte Hogwarts´"lag nicht länger zu ihren Füßen; das silberne Licht war verschwunden und nun stand sie hier in der Hogwartsbibliothek in der alles ruhig war, außer ein paar bruchstückhafter Stimmen die sie aus einer Ecke hören konnte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob es funktionieren wird oder nicht und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er in der Lage sein wird, die Geschichte zu ändern..."  
  
Ist das Sirius? Hermines Herz schmerzte bei dieser Möglichkeit; zwei Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie Sirius zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte und die Tränen drohten ihr wieder in die Augen zu steigen. Sie lehte sich nach vorne gegen eines der Regale, um die Unterhaltung besser mitanhören zu können.  
  
"Hör auf, dir so viele Sorgen zu machen, Remus..."  
  
Professor Lupin? Hermine war sich sicher, dass das Buch auf ihren Kopf gefallen und sie bewusstlos geschlagen haben musste und dass sie dies nur träumte. Sie beugte sich etwas nach unten und schrie beinahe auf, als sie über einige Bücher hinwegsah.  
  
Die Rumtreiber saßen an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Bücherregals. Sie sahen so wirklich, so lebensecht aus. Konnte das wirklich nur ein Traum sein?  
  
Zuerst warf sie einen Blick auf James Potter. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Er sah Harry so ähnlich- dasselbe zerzauste, schwarze Haar, dasselbe Lächeln. Nur seine Augen waren anders – Hermine wusste, dass Harry die Augen seiner Mutter hatte.  
  
Als nächsten erkannte sie Sirius. Und er sah verdammt gut aus in seinen jüngeren Jahren. Sein Haar war so schwarz wie eine Rabenschwinge, genauso wie die Augen... so tief und unergründlich. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sicher, er war ihr immer rebellisch und leichtsinnig erschienen und sie hatte Harry vor ihm gewarnt, doch nun spielte das alles keine Rolle mehr. Sirius saß vor ihr, jung und selbstsicher dessen, dass die Welt die großartigsten Abenteuer für ihn bereit hielt, die es nur zu entdecken galt. Sie hatte ihn vermisst.  
  
Dann war da Peter Pettigrew und Hermine musste sich zurückhalten um ihrer Wur Herr zu werden. Sie verspürte große Lust, um den Tisch herumzujagen und ihn zu verprügeln.  
  
Wie konnte er seine Freunde verraten? Wie konnte er sie zum Tode verurteilen? Wie konnte er Sirius für 13 Jahre nach Askaben schicken? Aber seltsamerweise sah Peter gar nicht wie ein Mörder aus. Er sah nicht so aus wie der Mann, der sie alle verraten würde- er sah aus wie ein unsicherer Teenager auf der Schwelle zum Mannsein, unsicher wohin er gehörte.  
  
Der letzte Junge am Tisch musste Remus Lupin sein. Sie hätte es nicht im ersten Moment erraten, denn dieser Junge Mann war voller Leben und sah bei weiten nicht so müde aus wie sein zukünftiges Ich. Unter seinen Augen waren keine dunklen Ringe, kein Grau in seinen Haaren, sein Gesicht hatte nicht diesen müden und mitgenommenen Ausdruck. Er war noch immer ein junger Mann. Seine Freunde lebten noch. Peter hatte noch nicht die Seiten gewechselt und Voldemort war nicht an der Macht...noch nicht. Und Hermine fand ihn seltsam attraktiv. Sein Haar war hellbraun und hinter die Ohren zurückgesteckt. Sie konnte sehen, dass er hellblaue Augen hatte und als er lächelte, lächelte sie zurück, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Das wird lustig. Und was die Fragen angeht, was mit der Zeit passiert während er weg ist und was passieren wird, da gibt es nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden – es an Schniefelus ausprobieren."Sirius grinste sein strahlendes Lächeln und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
  
Remus verdrehte die Augen und seufzte„Ich möchte nur betonen dass ich das für keine gute Idee halte."Remus sah wieder über die Schulter. Sirius fuhr damit fort, das Buch zu verhexen.  
  
Einen Moment mal. Hermine bemerkte, dass das Buch über das sich Sirius beugte „Geschichte Hogwarts´"war. Konnte das möglich sein? War das dieses Buch? War das der Grund, warum sie hier war?  
  
"Meinung zur Kenntnis genommen" sagte Sirius, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Warum siehst du dich dauernd um, Moony?" fragte James, lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte seine Arme auf den Tisch.  
  
Remus runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich näher zu James hinüber so dass er flüstern konnte ohne von anderen belauscht zu werden.  
  
"Ich fühl mich.... seltsam."flüsterte Remus.  
  
„Warum? fragte James  
  
„Du bist paranoid"antwortete Sirius ungalant.  
  
„Was ist los, Moony?"fragte James erneut.  
  
„Es ist nur... ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir nicht allein sind."flüsterte Remus rasch und sah sich erneut um.  
  
Was? Sicher reden sie nicht darüber, dass sie mich wahrgenonnem haben.  
  
„W..Was meinst du?"stotterde Peter.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du das sagst."begann James. „denn ich habe das selbe Gefühl."  
  
"V...vielleicht sollten wir gehn", sagte Peter und stand so schnell auf dass er seinen Stuhl umwarf, der mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug. Hermine sprang erschrocken vom Regal weg, ihr Herz raste.  
  
"Verdammt Peter, sei ruhig!" bellte Peter und sprach dann leise: „Madam Pince ist in den letzten 10 Minuten immer im hinteren Lager der Bibliothek bevor sie ihren letzten Rundgang macht und du weißt das"sagte er und blickte nun zu Remus und James hinüber. „Sonst ist niemand hier. Hör auf so zappelig zu sein Peter."  
  
Peter hob seinen Stuhl auf und murmelte eine Entschuldigung während er sich wieder an den Tisch setzte und Sirius die letzten Zauber an dem Buch anbrachte.  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und beobachtete die Rumtreiber weiter. Als sie sie betrachtete, bemerkte sie, dass Remus sich beständig umsah. Plötzlich traf sie sein Blick. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und ihre Hände stützen sich wieder auf die Bücher. Sie hatte Angst, zu laut zu atmen.  
  
Kann er mich sehen? Sie fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Was würde passieren wenn sie wussten, dass sie hier war?  
  
"Hör zu, Sirius. Ich seh mal mit Remus nach was da los ist. Ich hab mittlerweile ein echt komisches Gefühl."sagte James und rückte auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
  
"Okay, okay, ich bin fertig. Ich fass es einfach nicht. Wann seid ihr zu solchen Feiglingen geworden..."setzte Sirius an , brach jedoch abrupt ab als die Bücher, welche auf einem Regal ganz in ihrer Nähe gestanden hatten plötzlich geräuschvoll zu Boden fielen.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Bücher ohne es zu merken und sie begannen auf dem Regal zu rutschen und fielen schließlich zu Boden und enthüllten ihr Versteck. Sie duckte sich schnell und ihr Herz schlug laut in ihren Ohren. Sie schlug sich die Hand über den Mund um ihren Atem zu beruhigen.  
  
Alle vier Jungen sprangen sofort vom Tisch auf und jagten hinüber zur Tür. Die verzauberte Ausgabe von „Geschichte Hogwarts´"lag auf dem Tisch. Hermine hörte, wie ihre Schritte verhallten. Als sie sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, stand sie langsam auf.  
  
Das fühlt sich nicht wie ein Traum an dachte sie unsicher. Sie fühlte sich allmählich sehr allein und war nervös in der dunklen Bibliothek. Ein Laut von irgendwo hinter ihr schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
  
Madam Pince!  
  
Hermine rannte durch die Bibliothek, bahnte ihren Weg durch Tische und Buchreihen. Sie stieß die Türen auf und stolperte in einen leeren Korridor. Sie sah sich gehetzt um, ihr war kalt und sie fühlte sich allein.  
  
Okay, ich werde jetzt gleich aufwachen. Jetzt wäre schön.  
  
Sie zog ihren Umhang enger und atmete tief ein. Der einzige Ort der ihr einfiel und zu dem sie nun gehen konnte, war Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Er war Schulleiter als die Rumtreiber hier waren, richtig? Sie hoffte nur dass er sein Büro nicht gewechselt hatte.  
  
Und so machte sich Hermine auf den Weg durch die verlassenen Gänge auf der Suche nach Dumbledores Büro, hoffend, dass er ihr die Antworten geben konnte, die sie brauchte. War dies nun ein Traum oder nicht? 


	5. Grobes Erwachen

Grobes Erwachen Kapitel 4 Januar 1978  
  
Hermine trottete durch die leeren Hallen von Hogwarts und fühlte sich so fehl am Platz an diesem Ort, der ihr doch eigentlich lieb und vertraut war. Aber wie konnte man sich wohl fühlen, wenn man sich nicht sicher war, ob all das, was real erschien nicht doch nur ein Traum war?  
  
Die Gänge waren kalt und eine leichte Briese durchwehte die Korridore von Zeit zu Zeit und schreckte den Staub aus den Ecken, oder das eine oder andere zurückgelassene Stück Pergament, dass ein Schüler liegen gelassen haben mochte, auf. Bald stand sie vor Dumbledores Wasserspeier und somit vor dem nächsten Problem.  
  
Wie lautet das Passwort? Verdammt.  
  
Plötzlich wich der Wasserspeier zur Seite und die Wendeltreppe wurde enthüllt. Hermine schrak zurück. Professor McGonagall erschien und sah auf sie herab.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich fragen kann, tun Sie zu dieser Stunde außerhalb Ihres Bettes?"fragte sie.  
  
„Ich... ähm... Professor Dumbledore sagte, er müsse mit mir reden", stotterte sie und fühlte, dass sie unter Professor McGonagalls Blick errötete.  
  
„Nun gut."Die Verwandlungsprofessorin nickte kurz, bevor sie in einen anderen Gang davon schritt.  
  
Hermine schluckte, holte tief Luft und trat auf die bewegliche Wendeltreppe. Oben angelangt ging sie zu Dumbledores Bürotür hinüber und klopfte leise. Die Tür sprang leicht auf und sie drückte dagegen.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Hermine nervös, als sie in sein Büro hinein spähte.  
  
"Ja, kommen Sie herein" hörte sie den Schulleiter sagen. „Setzen Sie sich." bedeutete er ihr mit der Hand und Hermine trat zögerlich ein und nahm in einem plüschigen Sessel Platz „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
"Ich...ähm... also, ich bin Hermine Granger", antwortete Hermine unsicher.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß"erwiderte er und sah sie über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille hinweg an.  
  
"Was.. ich meine, woher wissen Sie das?"  
  
„Ich weiß viele Dinge."  
  
"Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht geboren worden... was ich sagen will ist,... ähm... in welchem Jahr sind wir?"fragte Hermine und wurde dabei noch missmutiger. Dumbledore sah sie nur leicht belustigt an.  
  
"1978, denke ich."  
  
"Richtig," sagte sie, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Boden. „Okay, es ist so, ich wurde 1980 geboren"sagte sie und machte eine Pause um zu sehen, wie der Schulleiter reagieren würde.  
  
"Ja, sprechen Sie weiter." Drängte er sie.  
  
"Und wenn das der Fall ist, dauert es noch 2 Jahre bis ich geboren werde. Ich war in der Bibliothek heute Abend... na ja, also heute Abend 1998 und ich habe ein Buch vom Regal genommen. Etwas ist passiert; da war dieses helle, silberne Licht und das nächste an das ich mich erinnere ist dass ich mich plötzlich im Jahr 1978 befinde und nicht weiß, wie ich hergekommen bin."Hermine holte tief Luft und wartete darauf, dass der Schulleiter etwas sagen würde. Er tippte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen, als denke er nach. Als er wieder zu Hermine herabsah, war ein Zwinkern in seinen blauen Augen.  
  
"Können Sie mich zurück schicken?" fragte sie endlich, als die Stille bereits länger andauerte als es ihr angenehm war.  
  
„Nein", sagte er und lächelte sanft.  
  
„Was? Warum nicht? Fragte sie befehlend aber ohne die Stimme zu erheben- nur Hermine konnte das wirklich gut.  
  
"Ich kann die Zukunft nicht ändern" erwiderte er.  
  
"Aber Sie würden die Zukunft nicht verändern. Ich bin durch einen Unfall hierher geraten; das alles würde korrigiert, wenn Sie mich zurückschicken würden."Sagte sie und rutschte auf ihrem Sitz nach vorne, wobei sie die gemurmelten Kommentare der Gemälde an der Wand ignorierte.  
  
"Es gibt keine solchen Unfälle, Miss Granger."  
  
„Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich erinnere mich genau daran dass in meinem zweiten Jahr alle ausgaben von „Geschichte Hogwarts´"überprüft worden sind, wegen der Kam...- ach vergessen Sie das. Wenn alle Ausgaben weg waren, wie konnte dann diese eine übersehen werden? Sollte nicht jemand anderer an meiner Stelle hier sein?"  
  
"Warum fragen Sie nach dem Sinn des Schicksals?" fragte Dumbledore belustigt über Hermines Drang nach einer sofortigen Antwort.  
  
Sie seufzte frustriert. Wie war das alles nur geschehen. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie mich nicht zurück schicken werden?" "Korrekt. Sie haben dieses Buch heute Abend nicht durch einen Zufall gefunden und das ist für mich Beweis genug um zu wissen, dass sie aus einem bestimmten Grund hier sind. Würde ich Sie zurück schicken, würde ich Ihren Weg und somit Ihre Zukunft verändern und das kann ich nicht."  
  
Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Plüschsessel zurück, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Ihr Verstand raste in tausend verschiedene Richtungen. Was sagte Dumbledore da? Wollte er ihr etwa erzählen, dass sie im Jahr 1978 BLEIBEN musste?  
  
"Aber werde ich für immer hier festsitzen?" fragte sie dann, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte entstand auf ihrer Stirn.  
  
"Nein, nicht für immer. Ich glaube, dass ich die Flüche, die bei diesem Buch angewendet wurden, genau kenne und wenngleich ich das nicht akzeptiere sind sie dennoch nicht illegal. Ich bezweifele ernsthaft dass jene, die das Buch verhexten mächtig genug waren, um sie auch nur für ein Jahr hier festzuhalten. Ich würde eher auf einige Monate tippen."  
  
"Monate?" seufzte Hermine. „Was wird passieren, wenn ich zurückkehre?"  
  
"Nichts. Alles wird so sein, als seien sie niemals fort gewesen"sagte Dumbledore. Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging um ihn herum zu seiner Vorderseite, an der Hermine saß. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.  
  
„Was soll ich bis dahin tun?"  
  
"Leben Sie sich ein, gewinnen Sie Freunde." Antwortete er und lächelte sie an.  
  
Hermine stand auf und nickte. „Und was soll ich antworten, wenn man beginnt, Fragen zu stellen?"  
  
„Sagen Sie ihnen nur, was sie wissen müssen und nichts über ihre Zukunft", sagte er sehr ernsthaft.  
  
"Ja, ich verstehe."  
  
„Man hat alles für Sie im Gryffindorturm hergerichtet. Ich denke, sie kennen den Weg noch."  
  
Sie nickte. „Das ist nicht zufällig ein Traum, oder?"  
  
"Ich fürchte nicht."  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Dann ein Alptraum" murmelte sie, bevor sie zu Dumbledore aufsah und hinzufügte: "Danke."  
  
Sie wünschte dem Schulleiter leise Gute Nacht und verließ mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Enttäuschung das Büro. Was in aller Welt sollte sie im Jahr 1978 für mehrere Monate? Ihr Magen drehte sich um, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Würde sie überhaupt Freunde finden? Wollte sie eigentlich Freunde?  
  
Sie dachte an Sirius- sich mit ihm anzufreunden würde bedeuten, ihn zweimal zu verlieren. Dann dachte sie an James, Harrys Vater – oh Gott, James und Lily, getötet von Voldemort. Wollte sie mit ihnen überhaupt Freundschaft schließen, da sie wusste, welch schreckliches Schicksal sie erwartete ohne ihnen etwas darüber sagen zu dürfen? Peter – konnte sie sich mit einem Verräter anfreunden? Und Remus- nein, nein, Professor Lupin, er war der einzige wahrhaftige Rumtreiber der zu ihrer Zeit noch lebte. Er würde die sicherste Möglichkeit für eine Freundschaft bieten, aber wie konnte man mit nur EINEM der Rumtreiber befreundet sein?  
  
* * * *  
  
Als Hermine das Portrait der fetten Dame erreichte bemerkte sie, ein wenig zu spät, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie das Passwort lautete. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und lachte.  
  
Gib mir ne Pause. Sei mal nett zu mir, bitte.  
  
Bevor sie aufsehen konnte, schwang das Portrait zur Seite und vier Jungen kletterten heraus. Hermine tat einen Schritt zurück und stolperte über ihre eigenen Beine.  
  
"Was tust du hier draußen?" fragte Sirius und sah sie an, als würde sie eine Verschwörung gegen ihn planen.  
  
"W...w.." stotterte sie unfähig sich darauf zu konzentrieren dass sie Sirius gegenüberstand- einem viel jüngeren Sirius. Sie wollte ihm um den Hals fallen und weinen, aber er würde sie vermutlich für verrückt halten.  
  
"Hör mal, wer bist du und was tust du hier?" fragte James und klang dabei so rüpelhaft wie es nur möglich war.  
  
Hermine richtete sich auf und schob ihr Kinn ein wenig vor. „Ich denke nicht, dass es euch etwas angeht, was ich hier tue. Und ich würde gerne in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."  
  
„Du bist keine Gryffindor"erwiderte James skeptisch.  
  
Peter deutete auf Hermines Umhang. Das Abzeichne des Hauses Gryffindor war über ihrem Herzen befestigt. „Sie trägt Gryffindorumhänge, Krone", sagte er leise.  
  
Gott sei dank hatte ich den Umhang dabei, als ich in die Bibliothek ging.  
  
"Hey, Peter hat recht. Wie kommt es, dass wir dich nicht erkennen? Ein neues Mädchen?"fragte Sirius und hob die Augenbrauen. Hermine errötete unter seinem Blick.  
  
„ich...äh... ja, ich bin neu hier."  
  
"Tut uns leid" sagte James linkisch.  
  
„Ist schon okay, nun, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt würde ich jetzt gerne schlafen gehen."Sie starrte zu Boden. Und ich will dass ich alle weggeht. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich mit Geistern reden.  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
  
Hermine sah abrupt auf. Remus sah sie an; er war es, der gesprochen hatte. Wieder einmal war sie erstaunt, wie jugendlich sein Gesicht aussah. Seine Wangen röteten sich.  
  
"Jane." Sagte Hermine und benutzte ihren zweiten Vornamen. Sie dachte so sei es am sichersten, dass sich in Zukunft niemand an sie erinnern würde.  
  
„Jane, so?"fragte Sirius und grinste sie interessiert an.  
  
„Ja, ganz simpel nur Jane. Einfach Jane, das bin ich."plapperte sie nervös.  
  
"Sie ist alles andere als simpel." flüsterte Remus James zu.  
  
"Nun dann, schön dich zu treffen, Jane" sagte James. „Aber wir haben zu tun, also sehn wir uns dann morgen."  
  
"Oh, okay. Also Gute Nacht" sagte sie und schlüpfte an ihnen vorbei durch das Portraitloch.  
  
Remus beobachtete sie, als sie an ihm vorbeieilte, atmete ihren Geruch ein, als sie vorüberging - eine der vielen Nebenwirkungen, wenn man ein Werwolf war... ein geschärfte Sinn für Gerüche. Es war seltsam, wie ihr süßer Geruch auf ihn wirkte. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und er konnte spüren, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte- ein gefährliches Gebiet auf das er sich da begab.  
  
„Komm schon, Remus."drängte Sirius, der bereits ein Stück den Gang hinuntergeeilt war. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und eilte ihnen nach. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er sich von Jane soweit es ihm möglich war, fern halten sollte. 


	6. Anpassung

Kapitel 5  
  
Anpassung  
  
Hermine öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, voll bekleidet ins Bett zu klettern und nicht einmal die Umhänge geschlossen zu haben.  
  
„Guten Morgen"sagte eine sanfte weibliche Stimme in ihrer Nähe.  
  
Hermine sah langsam auf und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen. Da war Harrys Mutter- Lily Evans. Sie sah so schön aus mit ihrem langen, roten Haar und ihren tiefgrünen Augen.  
  
"Ich denke mal du bist eine Austauschschülerin, obwohl es mir recht spät im Jahr dafür erscheint" sagte Lily und setzte sich auf das Bett das Hermines Bett gegenüberstand.  
  
"Ich...äh...ja, ich bin eine Austauschschülerin, so könnte man das nennen."  
  
"Bist du gestern spät angekommen?" fragte Lily und betrachtete Hermine, wobei sie bemerkte, dass diese keinen Pyjama trug.  
  
Hermine lachte nervös als sie sich im Bett aufsetzte. „Ja. Ich war fix und fertig als ich gestern Abend hier ankam"sagte sie ehrlich. „Ich denke mal, ich sollte vor dem Frühstück noch duschen."  
  
„Ich glaub, das ist ne gute Idee", sagte Lily und lächelte freundlich. „Ach ja, ich bin Lily Evans."Lily streckte ihre Hand aus und Hermine griff vorsichtig danach. Heimlich wünschte sie, Harry könnte hier sein, um sie zu sehen.  
  
"Jane....Jane Doe," sagte Hermine blöde und schüttelte Lilys Hand.  
  
„Jane Doe?"fragte Lily und zog die Nase kraus. „Das ist irgendwie..."  
  
„Oh es ist eine Kurzform für...etwas längeres. Mein Großvater war Deutscher und der Name ist so furchtbar lang. Doe geht einfach leichter von der Zunge."plapperte sie schnell und fühlte sich nur noch dämlicher.  
  
"Oh" , sagte Lily und nickte. „Schon klar. Nun, das macht doch Sinn. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Jane Doe."Lily lächelte und Hermine entspannte sich sofort. „Es ist schön, eine neue Gryffindor hier zu haben. Ich glaube, du wirst dich hier schnell wohl fühlen."Hermine lächelte zu Lily hinauf bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und sich auf den Weg zu den Duschräumen machte.  
  
* * * *  
  
Nach einer langen, heißen Dusche zog Hermine sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich in den letzten 20 Jahren kaum verändert, und das tröstete sie ein wenig. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler, die sich auf den Weg zum Frühstückssaal machen wollten, aber als sie die Rumtreiber erblickte, war sie immer noch nicht darauf vorbereitet und das traumähnliche Gefühl überkam sie wieder.  
  
Lily, die neben James stand, hob ihren Arm und winkte ihr zu. „Jane, hier drüben!"  
  
Hermine sah unauffällig in eine andere Richtung und fragte sich, ob sie sich trauen sollte - Ach was sollte das Ganze, sie war noch immer eine Gryffindor - dann ging sie auf die Gruppe zu. „Guten Morgen"sagte sie, stellte sich unsicher neben Lily und spürte, wie die anderen sie ansahen.  
  
"Jane, ich möchte dich meinen Freunden vorstellen", sagte Lily und fasste Hermine freundschaftlich am Arm. Hermines Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Na das ist mal wieder typisch. Tu so, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass du sie triffst.  
  
"Das ist Sirius Black", begann sie und zeigte auf ihn.  
  
Sirius nickte Hermine zu und zwinkerte. Mann, sah der gut aus. Sie versuchte, nicht rot zu werden als sie Hallo sagte. Er hatte ein Lächeln, dass selbst eine alte Hexe verzaubert hätte.  
  
"Das ist James Potter", sagte sie und lehnte sich näher zu Hermine herüber. „er ist mein Freund."  
  
"Schön dich kennen zu lernen" sagte Hermine und fühlte sich, als würde sie Harry die Hand schütteln.  
  
"Das ist Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Peter sah unsicher und nervös aus. Was zwickt dich, Peter? Sie fragte sich ob sie es herausfinden würde.  
  
"Und das ist Remus Lupin," sagte Lily und deutete auf ihn.  
  
Hermine lächelte und Remus wurde rot.  
  
Wird er tatsächlich rot? Ich hätte Remus nie für einen von der schüchternen Sorte gehalten.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte er und reichte ihr zögernd die Hand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt berühren sollte. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen- er hätte es selbst aus einer Meile Entfernung wahrgenommen und es machte ihn nervös. Hermine schüttelte ihm die Hand und erlaubte es sich, dass ihre Augen sich etwas länger begegneten, als es nötig gewesen wäre, bevor sie sich wieder Lily zuwandte.  
  
"Und das ist Jane Doe", fügte Lily hinzu und lächelte Hermine an.  
  
"Jane Doe?" fragte James und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. „Das hört sich so....allgemein an."  
  
„So was ähnliches habe ich auch gesagt", gab Lily zu. „Aber es ist eine Abkürzung für irgendetwas, stimmt´s Jane?"  
  
"Ja..." Sie erinnerte sich an die Lüge von vorhin. „Es ist eine Abkürzung. Mein Großvater war Deutscher also ist es ein langer deutscher Name, schwer auszusprechen und so", sagte sie und nickte dabei wie eine Idiotin.  
  
"Eine Abkürzung für was?" fragte Remus.  
  
Verdammt. Denk nach, Hermine, denk nach.  
  
"Ähm—Doechenbacher—hauf," plapperte sie. "Ja, das ist es, Doechenbacherhauf."  
  
„Woh, das IST lang", sagte Sirius und hob die Brauen. „Ich nenn dich einfach Jane Doe, wenn du nichts dagegen hast", sagte er, ging zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Willkommen in Hogwarts. Erlaube mir.."Remus räusperte sich. „Erlaube UNS dich ein wenig herumzuführen. Wir kennen uns hier besser aus, als irgendwer sonst."  
  
"Ist das so?" fragte Hermine, der der verspielte Sirius gefiel.  
  
"Wart´s ab", sagte er, zwinkerte ihr erneut zu und sah Remus über die Schulter hinweg an.  
  
* * * *  
  
Die Rumtreiber und Hermine betraten das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde; sie fühlte sich nur noch ein wenig nervös, denn Verwandlung war immer eines ihrer besten Fächer gewesen.  
  
Das Klassenzimmer war ein wenig anders, als sie es kannte. Es gab keine Schreibtische; an ihrer Stelle standen Tische, an denen jeweils drei Schüler Platz nehmen konnte. Erwartungsvoll sah sie Lily an.  
  
"Wir sitzen immer hier hinten", sagte sie und deutete auf zwei Tische nahe dem Raumende. „Sirius glaubte, dass das Professor McGonagal davon abhalten könnte, mitzubekommen, was er tut, aber jetzt beobachtet sie ihn doppelt so viel."lachte Lily.  
  
James und Peter hatten sich bereits an den Tisch vor den Tisch gesetzt, den Sirius ausgesucht hatte. Lily setzte sich neben James. Also blieb ihr der Platz am Tisch mit Sirius und Remus, der zurückgeblieben war, so als wolle er sich woanders hinsetzen.  
  
Und das war GENAU das was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er sah von den zwei leeren Stühlen auf und sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Würden sich die anderen wundern, wenn er sich woanders hinsetzte? Natürlich würden sie das; sie waren ja nicht blöd. Sie würden sein seltsames Verhalten sofort durchschauen- er befürchtete, dass Sirius das bereits getan hatte und das er aus diesem Grund so offen mit Jane flirtete – nur um ihn damit aufzuziehen.  
  
Hermine zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Sirius fallen.  
  
„Gute Wahl"sagte er, um sie aufzuziehen.  
  
Sie sah zu Remus hinauf; er stand immer noch da und sah sich im Raum um.  
  
"Na los, Prof...Remus" verbesserte sie sich schnell und kam sich seltsam dabei vor, ihn beim Vornamen anzureden; "Du kannst dich ruhig hierher setzen; ich beiße nicht."  
  
Remus zuckte leicht zusammen. Zu spät, dachte er. Er seufzte und setze sich neben Jane. So schlimm konnte es nicht sein, oder... sie lächelte ihn an, als er sich setzte... oder konnte es doch? Wenn er Jane nur ansah, fühlte er, wie seine Eingeweide sich umdrehten. Wenn sie ihn ansah, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie Dinge WUSSTE; er fühlte sich entblößt und das war er nicht gewöhnt. Nur seine engsten Freunde kannten seine Geheimnisse und selbst sie wussten nicht alle. Ihm war es lieber so- sein Leben blieb geheimnisvoll und ließ keinen Raum für jegliche Art von Intimität. Und er hatte keinen Platz mehr in seinem Leben für Jane... also warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, als versuche er, Platz für sie zu schaffen?  
  
Hermine fühlte sich neben Remus geborgen. Er war der einzige aus ihrer Zukunft, den sie auf dieses verrückte Abenteuer mitgebracht zu haben schien- auch wenn er erst 17 war. Er war immer noch Remus Lupin und auf seine ganz eigene Art WAR er sogar sexy. Er war nicht so umwerfend gutaussehend oder so draufgängerisch attraktiv wie James; er sah einfach ganz gut aus... und diese Augen... wie hatte sie wissen können, dass sie so blau waren? In der Zukunft war ihr an seinen Augen nie etwas anderes aufgefallen, als das sie ständig traurig waren. Aber als 17-jähriger verströmte er einen Charme, der jedem Romantiker auffallen musste. Man wusste, dass er ein ehrlicher Mensch war, ohne auch nur mit ihm gesprochen zu haben und Hermine WUSSTE, dass er freundlich und sanft war und sieh die nur diese Hände an...  
  
Hör auf damit, dachte sie sofort. Sie grinste Remus unbeholfen zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte um zu hören, was Sirius sagte.  
  
"...nein James, nicht heute Abend... wir haben Quidditschtraining..."  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sogar in der Vergangenheit konnte sie Quidditsch nicht entfliehen. Das Leben war WIRKLICH unfair. Sie wandte sich wieder Remus zu.  
  
"Also...", sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und war erleichtert, dass McGonagall den Raum betrat und sie erlöste.  
  
"Guten Morgen Klasse. Wenn Sie bitte Ihre Bücher herausnehmen und sie auf Seite 374 öffnen würden.. Heute werden wir lernen, wie man Kerzen in Kanarienvögel verwandelt. Evans, können Sie bitte nach vorn kommen und die Kerzen verteilen?"sagte Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, daran erinnere ich mich" sagte Hermine gedankenverloren.  
  
„Du hast das schon durchgenommen?"fragte Sirius rasch.  
  
„Äh... nun .. ja."  
  
„Also a deiner anderen Schule?"fragte Remus und blätterte durch sein Buch auf der Suche nach der richtigen Seite.  
  
"Hm..." sagte Hermine und sah Lily zu, die durch den Raum schritt und die Kerzen verteilte.  
  
„Wo bist du denn zur Schule gegangen? War es da wie auf Hogwarts?"fragte Sirius.  
  
"Oh... na ja, es war ziemlich wie Hogwarts, nur etwas älter", antwortete sie ehrlich.  
  
Lily blieb vor ihrem Tisch stehen und gab jeder nahm sich eine Kerze. „Viel Glück", flüsterte sie Jane zu.  
  
"Okay, Ruhe bitte. Danke, Miss Evans", sagte sie und nahm Lily die leere Kiste aus der Hand. „Lesen Sie sich den Abschnitt durch und wenn Sie fertig sind, sollten Sie dazu in der Lage sein, die Verwandlung durchzuführen. Ich werde herumgehen."  
  
"Könnte ich mir dein Buch ausleihen... mit reinschauen?"fragte Hermine Remus und bemerkte nicht dass Sirius sein Buch immer näher zu ihr heranschob."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Na ja, wenn du mich nicht reinsehn lassen willst ist das okay." sagte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war.  
  
„Nein, nein, es ist... ähm.. schon okay."sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sirius sah Remus zu und grinste, wobei er versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr diesen Ausdruck auf Remus´ Gesicht gesehen.  
  
"Danke", sagte sie und lehnte sich hinüber um das Buch einsehen zu können. Ihr Arm berührte seinen und wenngleich es ihr nicht auffiel, so viel es IHM doch auf. Er wurde durch ihre Anwesenheit so sehr abgelenkt, dass er sich nicht einmal auf das Lesen konzentrieren konnte. Er musste immer daran denken, wie sie roch... er wusste einfach nicht, woran es ihn erinnerte. Sein Arm kribbelte dort, wo sie ihn berührte; er sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an, aber sie war zu sehr mit Lesen beschäftigt um es zu bemerken. Obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in seiner Werwolfgestalt neben ihr saß, hatte er dennoch die Sinne eines Werwolfes. Er konnte ihren leisen, regelmäßigen Atem hören und das versetzte ihn in eine Art seltsamer Trance, so dass sie ihn zweimal ansprechen musste, bis er wieder daraus erwachte.  
  
"Remus?" fragte sie. Hermine sah ihn an; in seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck. „Remus?"  
  
"W...was?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah auf.  
  
"´Tschuldige, wenn ich dich störe, aber Sirius will irgendetwas", sagte sie und lächelte.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte er und sah zu Sirius hinüber, der eine Hand über den Mund gepresst hielt um sein Lachen zu ersticken. Sirius deutete auf James, der seine Verwandlungskerze in der Hand hielt, allerdings hatte sich diese nicht in einen Kanarienvogel sondern in ein genaues Abbild von Severus Snape verwandelt, der mit dem Kopf nach unten hing, den Umhang über der Brust.  
  
Endlich lächelte Remus und Hermine atmete innerlich auf, als sie das sah. Remus hörte, wie sie lese ausatmete und sah sie kurz an.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Es ist schön, dich lächeln zu sehen", sagte sie und dachte darüber nach, wie lange es TATSÄCHLICH her war, seit sie ein Lächeln auf seinem müden Gesicht gesehen hatte.  
  
"Danke", sagte er zögernd.  
  
"Sie sollte Ihre Kerzen mittlerweile alle verwandelt haben", sagte Professor McGonagall laut vom vorderen Ende der Klasse. „James Potter, das habe ich gesehen". Sie sah warnend zu James hinüber, zwinkerte jedoch.  
  
Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch, deutete damit auf die Kerze und murmelte. „Candelanthis". Ihre schwarze Kerze verwandelte sich hübsch in einen hellgelben Kanarienvogel der fröhlich zwitscherte, bevor er von ihrem Tisch aufflog. Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Vogel. „Candelanthis."Der Kanarienvogel verschwand und eine schwarze Kerze viel zurück in Hermines ausgestreckte Hand.  
  
„Wow", sagte Sirius langsam. „Potter, du hast Konkurrenz um den Titel für den besten Verwandlungsschüler."  
  
Hermine war das so peinlich, dass ihre Wangen ein helles pink annahmen, aber sie war dennoch stolz auf ihr Können.  
  
Neben ihr schluckte Remus schwer. Konnte sie nicht einfach eine schrecklich schlechte Schülerin sein? Musste sie wirklich attraktiv UND klug sein? Er sah stirnrunzelnd auf seine eigene Kerze; sie hatte bloße ein paar gelbe Flügel bekommen und versuchte verzweifelt sich von der Tischplatte zu erheben.  
  
* * * *  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief für Hermine recht ereignislos. Sie brachte die täglichen Unterrichtsstunden in Hogwarts hinter sich und war erfreut als sie herausfand, dass sie weder hinter den anderen zurücklag, noch den anderen Siebtklässlern besonders überlegen war.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen hatte sie es sich in einem der gemütlichen Armsessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht. Ein großes Feuer brannte im Kamin und während sie anfing ihr Buch zu lesen bemerkte sie, dass sie bereits damit begonnen hatte, sich in ihr neues Leben einzufinden – selbst, wenn es nur vorübergehend war.  
  
"Sieh mal wer auf deinem Platz sitzt, Moony" sagte James, kam herüber und stellte sich hinter den Sessel in dem Hermine saß. Lily warf sich auf die Couch, während Peter und Sirius sich auf den Boden und nahe dem Feuer niederließen.  
  
"Was? Ich sitze in deinem Sessel?" fragte sie und sah direkt zu Remus hinauf, der hinter der Couch stand.  
  
"Woher wusstest du, dass ER Moony ist?" fragte Peter neugierig.  
  
Verdammter spitzelnder kleiner Nerver! dachte sie während sie Peter flüchtig ansah. Die anderen betrachteten sie und fragten sich sicher dasselbe, obwohl sie es nicht bemerkt hatten, bevor Peter gefragt hatte  
  
"Oh... ich...ähm... ich hab vorhin gehört, dass einer von euch ihn so genannt hat", log sie  
  
Sie murmelten zustimmend. Sie nannten einander so häufig bei ihren Spitznamen, dass sie darin nicht einmal eine Lüge erkannten. Sie entspannte sich in ihrem Sessel und sah wieder zu Remus auf.  
  
"Ist das dein Platz? Ich kann aufstehn", sagte sie, schloss sanft das Buch und stand dann auf.  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht mein Sessel", sagte er und scharrte mit den Füßen.  
  
„Doch, ist er", warf Sirius ein und achtete nicht darauf, dass sich sein Freund offensichtlich gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.  
  
"Nun ja, manchmal schon, aber du kannst da sitzen bleiben" sagte er und wagte es, sie anzusehen.  
  
"Nein, ist schon okay. Ich wollte sowieso gerade ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Jane. Ich komme auch in ner Minute hoch", sagte Lily bevor sie aufstand und James einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Bringt euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten."  
  
"Du kennst mich doch" sagte er und fasste ihre Hand.  
  
"Ja, das tue ich und deswegen sage ich, bringt euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Gute Nacht James. Gute Nacht", sagte sie und drehte sich zu den anderen herum.  
  
Als die beiden Mädchen fort waren streckte sich James auf dem Sofa aus und Remus ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder, in dem zuvor Hermine gesessen hatte.  
  
„Also, Moony, willst du uns vielleicht etwas sagen?"fragte Sirius, hob die Augenbrauen und stupste dabei Peter mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.  
  
„Nein", erwiderte Remus leise.  
  
„Komm schon, Remus. Du kannst uns nicht belügen."sagte James und nahm dabei Sirius´ Hinweis auf. Remus war schon immer zu verschlossen gewesen, immer mussten sie ihm die Informationen aus der Nase ziehen."  
  
„Irgendwas, das mit dem neuen Mädchen zu tun hat?"fuhr Sirius fort.  
  
„Nein,"sagte Remus wieder, errötete leicht und rutschte auf seinem Sessel herum.  
  
„Moony", sagte Sirius lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zurück und lachte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben, du empfindest etwas für das neue Mädchen."James und Peter kicherten.  
  
„Das ist absurd. Ich kenne sie doch nicht mal"sagte er und wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen aus Angst dass Wort LÜGNER würde ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben stehen.  
  
„Nur ein kleines bisschen"sagte James und zwinkerte Sirius und Peter zu.  
  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie du sie angesehen hast und du hast seit Patricia Harden im dritten Jahr kein Mädchen mehr so angesehen."sagte Sirius und sah Remus ernsthaft an. Er vermied Augenkontakt – ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er unehrlich war.  
  
"Patricia Harden?" sagte Peter und lachte laut.  
  
„Na und", sagte Remus. „Sie war das heißeste Mädchen an der Schule und ihr alle wisst das!"  
  
„Das war sie", nickte James. „Aber sie war 17 und du 13!"Er lachte leise.  
  
„Wann hat Alter jemals eine Rolle gespielt"widersprach Remus. „Remus ist mit jedem 17-jährigen Mädchen ausgegangen, als er 15 war."  
  
"Ja, Sirius, das bist du", stimmte James zu.  
  
"Tja, wir hatten immer Glück bei den Ladies" sagte er in seiner besten "arroganter Bastard" Stimmlage. „Aber zurück zu Jane"sagte er und sprach ihren Namen unnötig lang aus.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr", fragte Remus und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
„Was hältst du von ihr?"fragte James.  
  
„Ja, was hältst du von ihr?"ahmte Peter ihn nach.  
  
„Ich halte sie für sehr klug."erwiderte Remus ruhig.  
  
"Jaaa... und weiter?"  
  
„Und... attraktiv"fügte er noch ruhiger hinzu.  
  
"Also machst du den ersten Schritt?" fragte Remus weiter, lehnte sich nahe zu Remus hinüber und sah ihn an.  
  
„Nein."  
  
"Warum nicht?" fragte James verwirrt.  
  
„Weil sie nie mit mir ausgehen würde.  
  
"Ach was Remus, du hast nicht genügend Selbstvertrauen. Du bist doch ein gutaussehender Kerl..."  
  
"Aber falls ihr es nicht vergessen habt", sagte er düster, stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und flüsterte so leise, dass nur seine Freunde ihn verstehen konnten, „ich bin ein verdammter Werwolf!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten stand Remus auf und ging seufzend davon. Er dachte an Jane und verdrängte die Gedanken rasch. Sein Leben war anders als das der anderen. Es endete doch alles immer gleich... er war ein Werwolf, Ende der Geschichte.  
  
* * * *  
  
Eine ganze Weile später öffnete Sirius die Tür zum Schlafraum, den er mit den anderen Gryffindor Siebtklässlern teilte. Bisher lag noch niemand im Bett, außer Remus.  
  
Sirius ging hinüber und setzte sich auf die Ecke seines Bettes, das direkt neben dem von Remus stand. Der Mond war kaum eine Sichel breit und Sirius konnte ihn durch das Fenster hindurch sehen. Remus hatte die Vorhänge um sein Bett nicht geschlossen aber er lag still da und mit geschlossenen Augen. Sirius hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass er nicht schlief.  
  
"Moony? Schläfst du?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Sirius grinste. „Du weißt doch, dass wir wegen Jane nur Spaß gemacht haben, oder?"sagte Sirius mit überraschend sanfter Stimme.  
  
„Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden", antwortete er und Sirius konnte die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören, obwohl Remus sicher dachte, dass er sie sehr gut verbarg.  
  
„Ich hab kein Problem damit, wenn du sie nicht magst", sagte Sirius ehrlich.  
  
„Ich sagte, ich will nicht darüber reden", wiederholte Remus, erhob dabei die Stimme, öffnete seine Augen aber noch immer nicht.  
  
„Hör zu, Moony, was ist dein Problem? Ich meine, du bist doch ein perfekt toller Kerl und sie scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein... wo liegt das Problem?"Sirius sprang leicht zurück, als Remus abrupt aufsprang und ihn anfunkelte.  
  
„Sirius, ich will nicht darüber reden", knurrte Remus durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne „aber weil du offensichtlich nicht die Klappe halten willst, werde ich es dir erzählen. Ich WEIß nicht, ob ich Jane mag oder nicht, klar? Und willst du wissen, warum? Es liegt daran dass ich nicht einmal mag wie es sich ANFÜHLT, wenn man ein Mädchen WIRKLICH mag. Und willst du wissen wie das kommt? Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich verbringe jeden Moment meines Lebens damit, diese simple Tatsache zu verbergen- diese simple Tatsache, die ALLES komplizierter macht. Ich werde niemals so sein, wie du und James, immer die Gewinner bei den Mädels...."  
  
„Du hast nie versucht, ein Gewinner bei den Mädels zu sein, Remus" unterbrach Sirius ihn.  
  
„Na und? Sie würden mich nicht wollen und du weißt das", sagte er, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster. Er sah hinauf zum Mond, der kaum sichtbar war. „Wie könnte ein Mädchen bei mir bleiben wollen, wenn sie die schreckliche Wahrheit herausfinden würde?"  
  
„Auch wir haben dich nicht verlassen, als wir die Wahrheit herausgefunden haben. Wie kommst du dann darauf, das ein Mädchen das tun würde?"  
  
„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass Jane die RICHTIGE für mich ist?"fragte er und sah Sirius an.  
  
„Ich sage nicht, dass sie es ist. Ich sage nur, dass du, wenn du sie nicht an dich heranlässt , oder irgendeine andere, es niemals wissen wirst."  
  
Remus hörte, wie Sirius aufstand und den Raum verließ. Er stand am Fester und dachte immer wieder über Sirius Worte nach. Vielleicht hatte er recht. Wie sollte er herausfinden, ob ein Mädchen wirklich vor ihm Reißaus nehmen würde, wenn sie es herausfand, wenn er ihr niemals die Chance gab, die Wahrheit herauszufinden? Der bloße Gedanke machte ihm Angst, denn er fühlte, dass ein Teil von ihm nicht wissen wollte, was dann passierte... er konnte sich das Ende selbst ausmalen.... ein Ende, in dem das Mädchen nicht mehr vorkam, weil es ihn längst verlassen hatte. 


	7. Das erste Abenteuer

Hallo alle zusammen.  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich lang, aber lest immer schön weiter, die Geschichte ist nämlich wirklich toll. Zu Beginn aller folgenden Kapitel steht immer ein Ausschnitt aus einem Lied oder Gedicht und ich denke, es wird das beste sein, diese Sachen im Original zu belassen, aber eine deutsche Übersetzung in Klammern darunter zu setzen. Jo, das war soweit alles. Am nächsten Kapitel bin ich schon dran, das ist nicht ganz so lang wie dieses hier. Danke für alle die eine review dagelassen haben, immer nur weiter so *g*  
  
Ach ja noch was... hat jemand ne Ahnung, wie ich Teile des Textes in Kursivschrift hinbekomme? Wäre nett, wenn mir da jemand einen Hinweis geben könnte. Danke.  
  
Kapitel 6 Das erste Abenteuer Tuesday morning in the dark I was finding out who you are— Michelle Branch  
  
(Donnerstag morgen im Dunkeln / fand ich heraus, wer du bist. )  
  
Januar 1978  
  
Zwei lange Wochen waren für Hermine vergangen und nach und nach fand sie 1978 nicht so schrecklich, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Sie erzielte gute Noten in all ihren Unterrichtsstunden, aber was noch wichtiger war, sie hatte neue Freundschaften geschlossen, Freundschaften, die, wie sie wusste, die Zukunft NICHT überdauern würden... einmal abgesehen von Remus, natürlich. Ihn hatte sie auch zuhause.  
  
Hermine saß alleine an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek und lernte. Selbst wenn dies nicht ihre Zeit war konnte sie dennoch ihre Noten nicht schleifen lassen. Es wurde spät und sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
  
Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Sie blinzelte auf ihre Uhr. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es schon so spät ist. Die Bibliothek macht bald zu.  
  
Hermine nahm ein einzelnes Blatt Pergament heraus und begann eilig etwas mit ihrer Feder darauf zu kritzeln. Sie hatte beschlossen alles was sie im Jahr 1978 erlebte, festzuhalten. Sie wusste dass es möglich war, dass sie sich eines Tages daran würde erinnern wollen – es konnte gut möglich sein, dass sie Erinnerungen mitnehmen würde, von denen sie nicht wollen würde, dass sie mit der Zeit verblassten. Als sie fertig war, stopfte sie das Pergament in eines ihrer Bücher und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
Sie ging an einer langen Buchreihe entlang auf den Ausgang zu als sie in der Nähe bekannte Stimmen wahrnahm. Sie blieb stehen und lauschte, unfähig, das Lächeln zu verhindern, das sich um ihre Lippen kräuselte. Es waren die Rumtreiber und es hörte sich so an, als brüteten sie einen Plan aus.  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen umrundete sie das Regal und stellte sich leise hinter sie; sie schienen sie nicht einmal zu bemerken.  
  
„Okay, Flich sollte hier sein, also werden wir sicher sein, wenn wir diesen Weg nehmen", sagte James und fuhr mit den Fingern über ein altes Stück Pergament – die Karte des Rumtreibers.  
  
Hermine, die hinter ihnen stand, lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Sie, Harry und Ron hatten dieselbe Karte benutzt- für andere Gründe natürlich. Sie räusperte sich laut während sie sich lässig gegen das Regal lehnte.  
  
Alle vier Jungen fuhren herum- James schnappte die Karte vom Tisch mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Blitzes – als sie sahen, dass sie es war, entspannten sie sich.  
  
„Jane, wie schön dich zu sehn", sagte Sirius sanft. „Wow, heute Abend siehst du wirklich besonders toll aus!"Remus verdrehte die Augen und Peter kicherte.  
  
„Mal ehrlich, Sirius. Ihr habt doch irgendetwas vor", sagte sie spielerisch.  
  
„Wir? Etwas vorhaben? Niemals", erwiderte James und zerzauste mit der Hand sein Haar.  
  
Hermine ging hinüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Remus; er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und fühlte sofort, wie die Hitze in seinem Körper aufstieg.  
  
„Ich trau euch beiden nicht", sagte sie und deutete auf James und Sirius. Sie sahen sie mit gespieltem Erstaunen an.  
  
„Was ist mit uns?"fragte Peter und deutete auf sich selbst und Remus.  
  
Hermine öffnete schockiert den Mund und sie war unendlich dankbar, dass sie nicht wie wahnsinnig auflachen musste.  
  
Wie ironisch. Peter will wissen, ob ich ihm traue. Das ist leicht – nein.  
  
Sie drehte sich herum und sah Remus an; er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. „Ich vertraue Remus."Und das tat sie – sie hätte dem zukünftigen Remus Lupin ihr Leben anvertraut. Bei seiner jüngeren Version würde es nicht anders sein.  
  
„Das ist unfair. Warum traust du Remus aber nicht uns", fragte Sirius scherzhaft und tat so, als habe ihre Anschuldigung ihn beleidigt.  
  
„Weil er ehrlich ist", sagte sie, als sei dies die offensichtlichste Begründung. Remus sah auf den Tisch und grinste, die Hitze in seiner Brust stieg ständig.  
  
„Stimmt, das ist ein Argument, Tatze", stimmte James zu.  
  
„Ja, das ist ein Argument", wiederholte Peter.  
  
„Also Remus, was habt ihr vor?"fragte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf Remus´ Arm; er zuckte unter ihrer überraschenden Berührung leicht zusammen.  
  
„Unfair! Moony kann nicht lügen!"quengelte Sirius.  
  
„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine, nahm die Hand von seinem Arm und lächelte James und Sirius teuflisch zu.  
  
„Es wird nicht schaden, wenn wir es ihr erzählen", sagte Remus leise.  
  
Sirius hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Was ist das denn? Moony will ein Geheimnis teilen? Ich hab's ja kommen sehn. Du bewirkst Wunder, Jane", sagte er dramatisch und tippte sich an seinen imaginären Hut.  
  
„Halt die Klappe", fauchte Remus.  
  
„Okay Jane, die Sache ist die..."begann James.  
  
„Wart mal ne Minute", unterbrach Sirius. „Es gibt Regeln, Krone. Du kannst nicht einfach jemanden Neuen in den Plan einbeziehen..."  
  
„Sie ist doch wohl kaum jemand Neues", verteidigte sie Remus.  
  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich in was immer ihr auch tut, reingezogen werden will. Ich wollte nur wissen, was ihr vier vorhabt,"gab Hermine zu.  
  
„Aber wir könnten sie gebrauchen", sagte Peter aufgeregt. „Sie ist in Verwandlung besser als du und James. Natürlich ist selbst Remus besser als ihr beiden."sagte er zu Sirius.  
  
„Woh, mal langsam Peter. Ich will nicht mit euch an etwas teilnehmen das, wie ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, gegen die Schulregeln ist.", sagte Hermine, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und begann ihre Sachen einzusammeln.  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass wir die Schulregeln brechen?"fragte James.  
  
„Na ja, das kann man sich denken. Aber wenn ihr nicht vorhabt, die Schulregeln zu brechen, wozu braucht ihr dann diese Karte?"  
  
„Warum weißt du von der Karte?"fragte Sirius schnell.  
  
Für einen Moment erstarrte Hermine aber dann antwortete sie hastig. „Ich habe schon mal so was ähnliches gesehen. Ich weiß, was das ist."  
  
„Oh", antwortete er.  
  
James sah Sirius an. „Peter hat recht. Wir KÖNNTEN ihre Hilfe gebrauchen. Es würde sicher noch besser klappen aber wenn wir sie mitnehmen, müssen wir auch Lily mitnehmen."  
  
„Lily?"rief Peter. "Sie würde nie zustimmen."  
  
„Vielleicht doch", zwinkerte James. „Ich kann ja mal meinen Zauber auf sie wirken lassen...und das ist natürlich nicht zweideutig gemeint."  
  
„Ich habe nicht einmal gesagt das ich überhaupt MITGEHEN will, was auch immer ihr vorhabt", erwiderte Hermine. Sie verspürte wenig Lust mit den berüchtigten Rumtreibern in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten – sogar 1978 war es ihr wichtig, was ihre Professoren denken würden.  
  
In einem Moment der Spontanität (vielleicht, weil Sirius´ Worte sich dauerhaft in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatten) war Remus von sich selbst überraschet als er seine Hand ausstreckte und sanft Hermines Arm ergriff; sie sah auf und in seine blauen Augen. Er lächelte sie an; sein schiefes Lächeln war auf eine merkwürdige Weise sexy und rebellisch.  
  
Grinst Remus etwa?  
  
„Komm schon, Jane", sagte er mit einem neuen Unterton in der Stimme. „Das wird sicher lustig."  
  
Wie konnte sie zu diesem Gesicht nein sagen? Er sah so.... verführerisch aus. Hermine hätte schwören können, das er ihr zugezwinkert hatte.  
  
„Genau so, Moony. Angriff", sagte Sirius und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.  
  
„Nun, ich denke, wir können es versuchen"sagte sie zögernd.  
  
„Toll!"rief James aus. „Ihr geht noch mal den Plan durch, Wir holen Lily." James zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus dem Umhang und warf sie auf den Tisch. Dann verschwand er um nach Lily zu suchen zwischen den Reihen der Bibliothek.  
  
„Okay, rückt zusammen", flüsterte Sirius. „Hier fangen wir an..."sagte er und deutete auf einen Gang auf der Karte.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich näher heran und ihr Arm berührte Remus´ Arm. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und flüsterte, während Sirius Peter etwas erklärte:  
  
„Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass es, wenn mir irgendetwas passiert, alles nur deine Schuld war", flüsterte sie gut gelaunt.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte er zurück, ihre Augen trafen sich und sein Magen tat einen Sprung. „Ich pass auf dich auf."  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Hermine wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, ein neues, kribbelndes Gefühl. Sie hielt Remus Blick stand. „Ich weiß" erwiderte sie ehrlich und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
„Hört ihr beiden mir überhaupt zu?"fragte Sirius irritiert.  
  
„Was? Ja natürlich" sagte Remus, sah von Hermine weg und lehnte sich wieder über die Karte. Was tu ich hier eigentlich? dachte er.  
  
Hermine sah Remus kurz von der Seite an und wunderte sich immer noch über das seltsame Gefühl, dass sich gerade in ihrer Magengegend breitgemacht hatte. Sie glaubte, dass es nur ihre Nerven waren – immerhin hatte sie gerade zugestimmt Merlin weiß wie viele Schulregeln zu brechen.  
  
***  
  
Hermine fand sich schon bald zusammengedrängt in einer dunklen Ecke nahe dem Eingang des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes zusammen mit den anderen Rumtreibern und Lily. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze, den Sirius ihr geliehen hatte. Er war ihr viel zu lang, also musste sie die Ärmel umkrempeln und der Saum schweifte gefährlich hinter ihr her, wenn sie sich bewegte- wenn sie still stand sah es so aus, als wolle sie mit der Kleidung ihres Vaters Verkleiden spielen.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung, als er ihr den Umhang gegeben hatte.  
  
„Hast du nichts...kleineres?", hatte sie gefragt, während sie stirnrunzelnd den Umhang um die Schultern drapierte. Sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Hände sehen.  
  
„Ach Jane", hatte er gesagt und ihr freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern gelegt. „Ich bin ein großer, stattlicher Mann. Das ist das beste, was ich dir geben kann."Er hatte sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt und geflüstert. „Wenn du einen kleinen Umhang wolltest, hättest du Peter fragen sollen. Oder was ist mit dir, Remus? Hast du vielleicht einen alten Umhang?"  
  
Hermine hatte sich zu Remus herumgedreht, der zusammen mit James und Peter auf der Couch gesessen hatte. Remus´ Umhänge hätten ihr nicht mehr genützt, auch wenn sie alt waren. Seine Schultern waren eindeutig noch breiter als die von Sirius obwohl Sirius vielleicht ein wenig größer war.  
  
Remus sah rasch auf bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir haben meinen Umhang für das Mannequin gebraucht, dass wir in den Umkleidekabinen der Slytherins gelassen haben, erinnerst du dich?"Er lächelte Jane leicht zu und sagte. „Tut mir leid."  
  
„Oh ja", Sirius lachte auf. „Das war ein verdammt toller Streich."  
  
Jetzt stand sie außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes und fühlte sich angespannt, auch konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern warum sie diese MISSION angenommen hatte – hatte es etwas mit Remus zu tun gehabt? Er hatte sie nicht angefleht aber sie hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass es seine Schuld war. Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, während James noch einmal den Plan erklärte.  
  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue."murmelte sie leise."  
  
„Sieh dich vor; das kann leicht zu einer Sucht werden", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte. Remus lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte nahe ihrem Ohr: „Entspann dich", Sie lächelte ihn matt an und ihr Mund formte die Worte. „Ich versuch´s."  
  
„Okay, wir haben die Karte", begann James. „In genau 5 Minuten wird Filch die Kerker verlassen und für eine Kaffeepause in sein Büro gehen. Das sollte uns genug Zeit geben um uns hinunter in die Kerker zu schleichen.  
  
"Sirius, hast du die Safflower und das Cochineal?"  
  
"Alles hier", antwortete er und hielt zwei große Flaschen hoch, eine war mit einer roten Substanz gefüllt, die andere mit einer gelben. Das unheilverkündende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht tat NICHTS hinzu, um Hermines Nerven zu beruhigen. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie so nervös war, denn eigentlich konnte sie im Jahr 1978 doch tun was sie wollte- nichts würde noch eine Rolle spielen, wenn sie in die Zukunft zurückkehren würde. Sie versuchte, sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern und hoffte, dass dies ihr Unwohlsein ertragbarer machen würde, aber scheinbar war es schwer, mit alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen.  
  
„Großartig. Okay Jane, wir brauchen dich und Remus, um herauszufinden, mit welchen Zaubern oder Flüchen der Zaubertränkeklassenraum und die Lagerkammer verriegelt wurde. Professor Leseret ist schon misstrauisch gegen uns und hat die Sicherheit verschärft, aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr zwei uns Zutritt verschaffen könnt", fuhr James fort.  
  
Hermine sah Remus an und fühlte, wie der große Ball der Anspannung in ihrem Magen nur noch größer wurde. Jetzt musste sie auch noch einbrechen und einschleichen auf ihrer Liste von Vergehen vermerken. Er klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und versuchte ihre Anspannung zu mildern."  
  
„Was genau tun wir mit der Safflower und dem Cochineal?"fragte Lily.  
  
James lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du wirst sehn."  
  
„Ich finde, ihr sollten Lily und mir sagen, was wir eigentlich tun. Falls wir erwischt werden sollte wir zumindest wissen, wofür wir bestraft werden" sagte Hermine und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, wie sie es oft tat.  
  
„Wir WERDEN nicht erwischt"sagte James selbstsicher „Ich will es euch nicht erzählen, weil ich will, dass ihr überrascht seid, aber ich gebe euch einen Hinweis. Morgen werden die Slytherins einen Haarwuchstrank brauen; sie werden ihn am Ende der Stunde trinken müssen. Ich werde die Safflower und das Cochineal in zwei Bestandteile verwandeln, die sie für den Trank brauchen, die Etiketten vertauschen und voilá. Die Slytherins bekommen eine kleine Überraschung und wir einige gute Lacher auf ihre Kosten."  
  
„Das hört sich gemein an, James"sagte Lily.  
  
„Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass es ihr nicht gefallen wird", sagte Peter anklagend.  
  
„Lily, es wird ihnen nicht wehtun und auch nur einen Tag anhalten, ich versprech´s."  
  
James schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie schmolz in seinen Armen und gab schnell nach.  
  
„Na ja, okay, solange es niemandem wehtut."  
  
„Hat der Meister der Zauberträne nicht einen Anti Ettikettenvertauschzauber auf alles, was er in seiner Vorratskammer aufbewahrt?"fragte Hermine, wissend das Snape in der Zukunft so etwas haben würde.  
  
„Nein", sagte James und sah sie seltsam an.  
  
„Oh... hab´s mich nur gefragt". Hermine hätte gerne gewusst ob dieser Streich dazu führen würde, dass Snape die Zutaten für Zaubertränke in Zukunft auf diese Art absichern würde... um Unheilstifter davon abzuhalten sein Leben noch ärmlicher zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war.  
  
„Alle fertig?"fragte James und sah auf die Karte.  
  
„Definitiv!"sagte Sirius. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Dann los", sagte James und führte die Bande den dunklen Korridor hinunter. Er sah genau auf die Karte. Hermines Nerven wurden flatterig, als sie die kalten, klammen Bunker erreichten.  
  
Der Kick des Herumschleichens, den Remus immer fühlte, hielt ihn davon ab, zu viel über Jane nachzudenken. Sirius Worte hatten sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt und wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder, jeden Tag und jede Nacht, in der er wachlag und mit seinen inneren Dämonen rang.  
  
Ich sage nur, dass du, wenn du sie nicht an dich heranlässt , oder irgendeine andere, es niemals wissen wirst.  
  
In diesen Worten lag viel Wahrheit, aber noch immer fürchtete Remus sich, ihnen entsprechend zu handeln. Was, wenn sie ihn abwies? Was, wenn er ihr eines Tages die Wahrheit darüber erzählen musste, wer er wirklich war, darüber WAS er wirklich war?  
  
„Wir sind fast da"rief Peter leise zu ihr und Remus herüber, die zum Schluss gingen, und Remus konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.  
  
Vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke hielten sie an; es war kalt und klamm dort wo sie standen und an den Wänden konnte man eine leichte Nässe ausmachen. Sie rückten beiseite, so dass Remus und Hermine nach vorne kommen und sich an den Türen zu schaffen machen konnten. Hermine konnte fühlen, wie der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte.  
  
Man sollte doch denken, dass ich so etwas gewöhnt bin, von all dem herumschleichen mit Harry und Ron, dachte sie, als sie die ersten drei Flüche aufhob.  
  
„Gut gemacht, Jane", sagte Lily ermutigend.  
  
„Verdammt", fluchte Remus und entschuldigte sich schnell, als er sah, dass Hermine ihn überrascht ansah. „Entschuldige."  
  
„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Diese Flüche sind besonders schwierig. Gib mir noch eine Sekunde", sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tür und sprach eine Anzahl Wörter, die Remus noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Ein goldenes Licht brach aus ihrem Zauberstab und die Tür sprang auf.  
  
„Wow,"sagte Sirius und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Netter Versuch, Remus. Das nächste mal schaffst du´s."  
  
James, Sirius, Lily und Peter drängten an Hermine vorbei und eilten ins Klassenzimmer. Die anderen beiden folgten ihnen.  
  
„Der Vorratsraum ist dort drüben", sagte Lily und blühte völlig in der Aktion auf.  
  
„Remus", sagte Hermine. „Du gehst und brichst diese Flüche. Ich bin hier, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst."Irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine schuldig, weil sie die Flüche schneller gebrochen hatte als ihr früherer Professor- es fühlte sich falsch an. Immerhin- in der Zukunft war er sehr viel gelehrter als sie und das fühlte sich richtig an.  
  
„Okay"sagte er und nickte ihr zu, bevor er davoneilte.  
  
Hermine blieb ein wenig zurück und betrachtete die fünf alten Freunde. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, hielt dann aber inne um einen Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch zu ziehen. Da sie ihr alle den Rücken zugewandt und die Kapuzen übergezogen hatten war es schwer zu sagen, wer wer war, mit Ausnahme von Peter, der ein gutes Stück kleiner war als der Rest. Von Zeit zu Zeit drehten sie leicht den Kopf, so dass sie ihre Gesichter im fahlen Licht der Zauberstäbe sehen konnte.  
  
Remus streckte seinen Zauberstab aus und begann damit, die Flüche und Zauber für das Schloss des Vorratsraumes außer Kraft zu setzen- und er war SEHR gut. Hermine fragte sich kurz, ob er sie die Tür lediglich hatte öffnen LASSEN, damit sie sich nicht wegen ihrer schlechten Zauberstabhandhabung schämte. Peter gratulierte Remus kurz, als die Tür sich öffnete. Remus lächelte triumphierend und sah zu Hermine zurück. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf, unfähig, sich von seinem Lächeln abzuwenden... Gott, er sah so glücklich aus.  
  
Sie sah Sirius damit zu, wie er die zwei Flaschen aus seinem Umhang zog und eine an James weiterreichte. Er trat in den Vorratsraum zusammen mit Peter und Lily-Remus blieb vor der Tür zurück- und verschwand. Es war viel zu dunkel, um etwas sehen zu können; nur schwach konnte Hermine das Licht von einem der Zauberstäbe erkennen. Remus ging langsam auf sie zu.  
  
„Großartige Arbeit"sagte sie.  
  
Er rieb sich schüchtern mit einer Hand den Nacken und grinste. „Sie waren leichter als die an der äußeren Tür,"murmelte er.  
  
„Aber du hast sie aufbekommen"erwiderte sie. Sie wollte noch mehr sagen aber plötzlich fühlte sie, wie etwas seltsames an ihrem Bein entlang streifte und kurze Zeit später folgte das leise Miauen einer Katze. Hermines Herz fiel in ihre Füße, vielleicht sogar noch tiefer, durch den Boden des Kerkers hindurch.  
  
„Mrs Norris"flüsterte sie ängstlich.  
  
„Was?"fragte Remus und sah zu ihren Füßen hinunter. Sofort rannte er zum Vorratsraum hinüber. „Mrs Norris ist hier. Das heißt..."  
  
"... dass Filch jede Minute hier sein kann. Verdammt" flüsterte Sirius gehetzt.  
  
„Hast du deinen Tarnumhang dabei?"Das war Lilys ängstliche Stimme.  
  
„Ja", antwortete James.  
  
„Aber wir passen unmöglich alle darunter."Das war Peter.  
  
„Verdammt!"sagte Sirius noch einmal. „Ich bring diese Katze um.  
  
„Nein, warte. Ich habe eine Idee."James kam aus dem Dunkel des Raumes hervor und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die nahe Wand. Blitzschnell murmelte er einen Zauberspruch. Eine Rauchwolke brach aus der Spitze hervor und vergrößerte sich rasch, bevor sie sich vor die feuchte Wand des Klassenzimmers formte. Eine Tür erschien und Hermine sah ihn dankbar an.  
  
„Exzellente Idee James"flüsterte sie.  
  
James eilte zur Tür hinüber, riss sie auf und sagte. „Los, geht da rein. Bleibt ruhig, und wir kommen später wieder und holen euch, wenn die Luft wieder rein ist!"  
  
Remus und Hermine sprangen in den neu erschienenen Raum hinein und James schloss die Tür.  
  
Es war dunkel und entsetzlich eng. Der Raum war kaum groß genug, damit zwei Menschen sich dort hinsetzen konnten, und kaum vier hätten in ihm stehend Platz gefunden.  
  
„Was ist das...?"begann Remus.  
  
„Ein Persönliche -Tür- Zauber. Ziemlich clever... oh, psst", flüsterte und schlug sich die Hand über den Mund, doch wohl mehr noch mit dem langen Ärmel ihres Umhangs, der ihr wieder über die Hand gefallen war und sie verbarg. Sie konnte Filchs Stimme hören.  
  
„Was hast du gefunden, mein süßes Mädchen?"fragte er seine Katze in einem liebkosenden Tonfall, der Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Remus und Hermine konnten seine schweren Schritte hören, die vor der Tür stehen blieben, hinter der ihr Raum lag. „Was ist das? Eine Tür? Die hab ich vorher noch nie gesehn."  
  
Hermine hielt den Atem an und hörte, wie er den Türknauf herumdrehte. Sie schloss die Augen und stieß gegen Remus, wobei sie ihm aus versehen auf den Fuß trat. Er streckte im Dunkeln die Hände aus und fing sie auf.  
  
„Sie öffnet sich nicht. Hm.... vielleicht braucht Professor Leseter mehr Platz. Ich werde ihn morgen danach fragen. Komm, meine hübsche. Sieht aus als wäre hier alles in Ordnung."  
  
Hermine hielt den Atem an, bis sie hörte dass sich Filchs Stimme den Korridor hinab entfernten, weit fort vom Klassenraum für Zaubertränke.  
  
„´Tschuldige, dass ich dir auf den Fuß getreten bin,"flüsterte sie im Dunkel und wusste nicht einmal genau, wo sein Gesicht war.  
  
„Schon okay"erwiderte Remus ruhig, trat um sie herum und umfasste den Türknauf. Er drehte ihn herum aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht. „Sie klemmt."  
  
„Nein, tut sie nicht."sagte Hermime einfach. „James hat den Persönliche- Tür-Zauber ausgesprochen. Er ist der Einzige, der die Tür öffnen kann."  
  
„Was?"fragte Remus und fühlte sich unbehaglich, wenn er an diese Aussicht dachte- die Rumtreiber, wenngleich sie hauptsächlich dafür bekannt waren, anderen Streiche zu spielen, waren auch dafür bekannt, dass sie sich selbst hin und wieder austricksten.  
  
„Ja. Ist doch keine große Sache. Er sagte, er würde zurückkommen und uns holen, wenn die Luft rein ist."  
  
Remus seufzte in das Dunkel hinein. Hermine glaubte, dass er das aus Müdigkeit tat, aber er tat es aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass James kommen WÜRDE, um sie zu holen, jedoch nicht allzu bald.  
  
*******  
  
James warf den Tarnumhang ab, als er sicher war das Filch fort war.  
  
„Seid ihr okay?"fragte er.  
  
„Das war wirklich knapp, James", sagte Lily und klang ein wenig wütend. „Wo sind Jane und Remus hin?"  
  
„Oh, macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich habe einen Persönliche-Tür-Zauber für sie bewirkt. Begann er und rieb sich das Kinn. „Und ich habe eine Idee.  
  
Sirius erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab und erhellte ihre Umrisse in einem seltsam grünen Licht. „Ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen. Was hast du vor?"  
  
„Na ja, wie gesagt, ich habe einen Persönliche-Tür-Zauber bewirkt.  
  
„Und?"fragte Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Und... nur James kann die Tür öffnen- sie können es nicht". Peter lächelte.  
  
"Woher weißt du das, Peter?" fragte sich James.  
  
„Oh,"sagte er peinlich berührt und errötete. „Mein Vater hat das immer als Bestrafung verwendet, als ich ein Kind war."Er starrte auf seine Füße.  
  
„Echt tapfer, Mann", sagte James und legte Peter die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Peter zuckte die Schultern. „Ach, schon okay.  
  
„Ich versteh´s immer noch nicht", sagte Sirius.  
  
„Es ist so, Tatze. Ich habe den Zauber gesprochen, also kann nur ICH die Tür öffnen."  
  
„Ohhh", erwiderte Sirius. „Verstehe."  
  
„Vielleicht brauchen sie mal etwas Zeit allein."sagte James und grinste.  
  
„James, das ist nicht dein Ernst?!"rief Lily.  
  
„Nein, ich denke es ist eine großartige Idee," stimmte ihm Sirius zu.  
  
„Wir lassen sie einfach dort drin allein?"fragte Peter sorgenvoll.  
  
„Nur für eine kleine Weile"gab James unschuldig zurück.  
  
„Werden sie denn nicht wütend sein?"fragte Peter.  
  
„Nee, Remus wird uns später dankbar sein", fügte Sirius hinzu.  
  
„Aber James..."  
  
„Ach was, Lily. Du weißt das ein bisschen Zweisamkeit noch nie jemandem geschadet hat."sagte James und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
„Okay, aber sollte Jane mich morgen früh hassen, dann sage ich, dass ich dagegen war, in Ordnung?"  
  
„In Ordnung. Wir haben's verstanden. Ich trage die alleinige Schuld für diese Idee!" sagte James großzügig.  
  
„Nimm die halbe Schuld. Ich will auch was abhaben,"sagte Sirius grinsend und löschte das Licht an seinem Zauberstab. „Alles was wir jetzt tun müssen ist sehr sehr leise an der Tür vorbeizuschleichen.  
  
******  
  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens begann Hermine unruhig zu werden und Remus versuchte, ihr nicht in den Weg zu kommen. Er hatte sich in eine Ecke gekauert, doch der Raum war so klein, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihr Umhang den seinen hin und wieder streifte.  
  
„Wo SIND sie?"flüsterte Hermine. Remus antwortete nicht; er fühlte, wie seine größten Ängste Gestalt annahmen. Hermine wurde ungeduldig und begann, an die Tür zu klopfen. „James? Mach die Tür auf. Das ist nicht komisch. James? James Potter! Mach sofort diese Tür auf!" Sie hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür.  
  
„Das bringt nichts", seufzte Remus schließlich. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Brust enger wurde und trocken wurde.  
  
„Was meinst du?"Sie wirbelte herum und sah in die Richtung in der sie in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht vermutete.  
  
„Ich glaube, James dachte, es würde lustig sein uns zum Spaß eine Weile hier zu lassen."  
  
„Machst du Witze", rief sie aus und murmelte leise: idiotische Rumtreiber.  
  
Harry und Ron wären niemals auf die Idee gekommen sie einzusperren.  
  
„Nein"sagte er heiser. „Tut mir leid."  
  
„Oh Remus, das ist nicht DEINE Schuld,"sagte sie wütend. „ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so was TUT!"  
  
„Er wird sicher denken, das sei wahnsinnig lustig. Es könnte schlimmer sein, oder?"  
  
„Wie das?"fragte sie gereizt.  
  
„Du könntest mit.... Severus hier feststecken."  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Du hast recht, Remus. Tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach nur müde und es ist spät, aber du bist eine so viel bessere Gesellschaft als Severus es je sein könnte. Ich würde mich wahrscheinlich selbst verhexen, damit ich nicht gezwungen wäre, wach zu sein". Remus lachte leise. „Ich denke, ich setz mich hin, wen du nichts dagegen hast. Pass auf, dass ich mich nicht auf deine Füße setze."  
  
„Wir können uns auch beide hinsetzen. Das könnte eine lange Nacht werden." Und Remus setzte sich neben sie. Er konnte ihren Arm an seinem spüren, warm und klein. Die Hitze in seiner Magengegend begann sich auszubreiten. Sie seufzte in der Dunkelheit und Remus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand.  
  
„Lumos", sagte er. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes wurde erleichtert und er klemmte ihn sich zwischen die Knie. „Besser?"  
  
„Ja, danke", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Wand. Der Raum war sehr klein, gerade groß genug, damit sie die Beine ausstrecken konnten aber nicht groß genug, dass sie weit auseinander sitzen konnten. „Tut mir leid, dass wir so eingezwängt sind."  
  
„Schon okay", sagte er und betrachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie sah ihn genau an.  
  
„Wie sollen wir die Zeit totschlagen?"fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
Remus Brust zog sich zusammen. Sie redet nicht davon irgendetwas zu tun, Moony, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Oh, ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er heiser, dankbar dass sie nicht sehen konnte was ihm offensichtlich auf der Stirn geschrieben stand.  
  
„Na ja ich denke wir könnten.... reden", sagte sie und lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Hermine machte es sich neben Remus gemütlich. Sie war dankbar, dass sie mit ihm hier feststeckte, anstatt mit Sirius... oder Peter... oder IRGENDJEMANDEM sonst. Remus war eine gute Gesellschaft - gut, aber sehr still.  
  
Remus andererseits fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohl mit jeder Sekunde. Er war noch nie zuvor einem Mädchen so nahe gewesen – nicht um Dunkeln- und keinem, für das er Gefühle gehegt hätte. Habe ich denn Gefühle für sie? Er war sich nicht sicher, denn in seinem Inneren fühlte sich alles durcheinander und verdreht an. Was würde Sirius in einer solchen Situation tun? Okay, lassen wir das... ich weiß, was Sirius tun würde und ich denke, das wäre mehr als unpassend. Was ist mit James? James würde wahrscheinlich die Unterhaltung weiterlaufen lassen. Also gab Remus sein bestes.  
  
„Äh... gefällt es dir in Hogwarts?"fragte er und versuchte, ein Stück von Jane weg zu rücken, bemerkte jedoch dass die Wand an seiner Seite dies nicht zuließ.  
  
„Oh.. mir hat es in Hogwarts schon immer gefallen"antwortete sie, ohne nachzudenken.  
  
„Schon immer?"hakte er nach.  
  
„Ich äh.... habe viel darüber gelesen", was ja auch stimmte „und für mich hat es sich immer wie ein schöner Ort angehört."  
  
Remus nickte verständnisvoll. „Dumbledore ist ein großartiger Mann", sagte er sanft.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihn nach Hogwarts gebracht, ihm war es egal gewesen, was er war und diese Geste bedeutete Remus sehr viel.  
  
„Ja...ja das ist er. Ich habe großen Respekt vor ihm."Hermine rutschte ein wenig und stupste ihm den Arm in die Seite. „Oh, entschuldige"lachte sie. „Nicht viel Platz hier."  
  
„Kein Problem,"antwortete Remus und runzelte die Stirn. Scheinbar war Hermine ihm näher als sie es noch wenige Sekunden zuvor gewesen war. Ihr Arm presste gegen den seinen und sein Hals war trockener als sonst. Es fühlte sich so an, als versuche eine ganze Flotte von einflügligen Schmetterlingen verzweifelt aus seinem Magen zu entkommen. Rede Moony. Das wird sie entspannen... sag etwas, irgendetwas.  
  
„Sind deine Eltern stolz auf dich"fragte er und fühlte sich blöde.  
  
„Ja. Sie sind Muggel..."  
  
„Sind sie das?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Oh, das hätte ich nicht geglaubt", erwiderte er.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Du bist so.... gut. Ich hätte gedacht, du kämest aus einer reinblütigen Familie."Gab er zu und hoffte, dass er sie nicht beleidigt hatte. Hermine errötete.  
  
„Danke!"sagte sie und lächelte.  
  
„Deine Eltern sind also Muggel. Sie waren sicher überrascht, als du deinen Brief bekommen hast. Du hast doch einen Brief bekommen, oder? Ich meine, ich weiß nicht wie das an deiner anderen Schule ist."Wieder konnte Remus fühlen, dass die Hitze sich in seiner Brust auszubreiten begann. Verdammt ist das heiß hier drin. Sie hatte ihr Bein bewegt, so dass sie seines berührte.  
  
„Oh, es ist Hogwarts sehr ähnlich. Ich bin sicher dass sich das Briefsystem im Laufe der Jahre nicht geändert hat."sagte sie und wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich log.  
  
„Wo bist du vorher zur Schule gegangen?"fragte er.  
  
Nun war es Hermine, die sich unbehaglich fühlte. „Ich...äh... na ja, es ist eine kleine Schule. Du hast sicher noch nie davon gehört", sagte sie und fühlte sich schrecklich weil sie log.  
  
„Oh"sagte er leise neben ihr „Wie hat es dich nach Hogwarts verschlagen?" frage er und wusste, dass er mehr über sie erfahren wollte.  
  
„Dumbledore", sagte sie einfach.  
  
„Oh"wiederholte er. Sie ist sehr geheimnisvoll, nicht wahr. Wie noch jemand, den du kennst, stimmt´s Moony? fügte eine zweite Stimme in seinem Kopf hinzu.  
  
Sie schwiegen eine längere Zeit. Remus glaubte, Hermine sei eingeschlagen, bis er fühlte, wie sie neben ihm zitterte. „Ist dir kalt?"Er wunderte sich, wie sie frieren konnte, wenn er das Gefühl hatte als würde er verbrennen.  
  
„Ein wenig", gab sie zurück. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich neben ihr bewegte und an seinem Umhang zerrte.  
  
„Hier. Vielleicht hilft das", murmelte er. "Streck deine Hand aus" Sie tat es. Er tastete nach ihrer Hand und legte ein Stück Schokolade auf ihre Handfläche. Er biss die Zähne zusammen; allein die Berührung seiner Finger auf ihrer Hand gab ihm das Gefühl, als stünde seine Hand in Flammen.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Ein Stück Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf. Ein Laden in Hogsmeade.  
  
„Immer vorbereitet, nicht wahr?"fragte sie und lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihm zum ersten Mal im Hogwarts Express begegnet war.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Nichts. Danke."  
  
Remus konnte höre, wie Hermine neben ihm die Schokolade aß. Sie war sehr ruhig, aber diese verdammten Werwolfsinne- er konnte hören, wie sie ihre Lippen leckte und fragte sich, was sie denken würde, wenn er anfangen würde zu summen. Seine Sinne waren hellwach, und am liebsten wäre Remus entweder die Wände hinaufgeklettert oder hätte sich durch die Tür geworfen. Sie seufzte neben ihm.  
  
„Jetzt geht's mir besser. Danke, Remus", flüsterte sie. „Ich frag mich, wie spät es ist"sagte sie gähnend.  
  
„Spät", erwiderte er und wäre beinahe aufgesprungen als Hermine ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte.  
  
„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"fragte sie schläfrig und fühlte sich vollkommen wohl und noch etwas anderes....sicher...ja, sie fühlte sich sicher und beschützt bei Remus Lupin. Die Welt konnte auseinander fallen und sie wusste, er würde alles tun um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht mit ihr fiel – er hätte dasselbe für jeden getan.  
  
„Ich...äh...nein", sagte er nervös. Aber es MACHTE ihm etwas aus....na ja nicht wirklich.. alles was dieser simplen Bewegung folgte machte ihm etwas aus... wie sein ansteigender Puls, die schwitzenden Hände, der Knoten in seiner Brust.  
  
Sie seufzte träge gegen seine Schulter und ihr warmer Atem berührte seinen Hals. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich und dann entspannte er sich wieder, oder besser, SCHMOLZ. Was für ein seltsames neues Gefühl das war, zu fühlen, dass alles in seinem Inneren bebte. Ihre Hand fiel sanft auf sein Bein; er konnte ihren regelmäßigen, langsamen Atem hören- es erinnerte ihn an die heranrollende Flur und es fühlte sich so friedlich an.  
  
Nicht wissend was er tat und fühlte und als sei er plötzlich besessen, fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Hand, nur, weil er wissen wollte, wie sie sich anfühlte. Ihre Haut war warm und glatt, genau, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. In einer unschuldigen Geste nahm er ihre Hand in seine. Ihre Hand sah so klein und feminin aus gegen seine eigene, raue Hand. Er grinste leicht im Dunkeln. So fühlt es sich also an, jemanden zu halten. Aber das beste daran, ihre Hand zu halten war, dass sie ihre Hand nicht wegzog.  
  
Sie seufzte wieder und lehnte sich näher an seinen Körper heran, wobei sie seine Hand leicht mit der ihren drückte. „Gute Nacht, Remus", flüsterte sie schläfrig.  
  
„Nacht", flüsterte er so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war.  
  
Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass er James würde umbringen wollen, weil er sie in diesem engen Raum allein gelassen hatte, aber jetzt fragte er sich, ob er ihm danken sollte. Obwohl er wusste, dass er nie in der Lage sein würde zu schlafen, wenn sie ihm so nah war, machte es ihm nichts aus. Er war vollkommen zufrieden, einfach nur hier zu sein.  
  
********  
  
Remus bemerkte nicht, wie er eindöste und wie sein Kopf gegen ihren nickte, bis ein Geräusch in weckte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah James, der seinen Kopf in den kleinen Raum steckte.  
  
„Nabend, Moony"flüsterte James. „Du kannst mir später danken", er zwinkerte und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Hermine. Sie schlief an seiner Schulter, ihre Hände waren immer noch miteinander verschlungen. „Tschuldige, wenn ich das unterbreche aber ich glaube wir sollten uns sputen, damit wir den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichen, ehe die Sonne aufgeht."  
  
„Okay, gib mir eine Minute, um sie zu wecken"sagte Remus und löste seine hand aus ihrem Griff. „Jane"sagte er leise und schüttelte sie dabei leicht am Arm.  
  
„Mhhh."stöhnte sie schläfrig. James kicherte und Remus sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„Jane"sagte Remus ein wenig lauter. Diese Mal war ihr Stöhnen lauter und sie drängte ihren Körper näher an seinen; sie warf einen Arm um seine Hüften und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
„Was mach ich jetzt?"flüsterte Remus zu James empor.  
  
„Danke deinen Sternen", lachte James leise.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, James. Jane!"sagte er noch lauter als die Male zuvor. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Wir müssen jetzt aufstehn."Er strich hier mit der Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Remus sah rasch zu James hin, seine Augen und sein Mund weit geöffnet. Die brennende Hitze in seinem Inneren hatte sein Herz zum rasen gebracht. James bedeckte mit der Hand den Mund um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Remus wusste, dass er vollkommen verschreckt aussehen musste. Er reichte mit der Hand nach ihr und setzte sie aufrecht hin. „Jane!"  
  
Hermines Augen öffneten sich langsam und das erste was sie sah, war Remus, der alarmiert aussah. „Prof....Remus", berichtigte sie sich. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
„N...nichts"stammelte er und versuchte dabei, ruhig auszusehn- aber das war schwer denn sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Sie sah so süß aus, wenn sie verschlafen war. „James ist gekommen, um uns rauszulassen."  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und sah zu James hinauf. Er sah aus, als sei er über etwas sehr erfreut. „Was ist mit dir? Hab ich was verpasst?"fraget sie als Remus sie hochzog.  
  
„Oh Jane"sagte James und lächelte breit. „Wenn du nur wüsstest.  
  
Ja, wenn du nur wüsstest dachte Remus. Er seufzte und James- er hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers- führte sie aus dem feuchten und dunklen Klassenraum für Zaubertränke hinaus. Remus ging langsam und versuchte, seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu sortieren. Hermine warf ihm über die Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu und blieb zurück, so dass sie mit ihm reden konnte. Während sie sprachen, gingen sie weiter.  
  
„Bist du okay?"  
  
„Sicher", flüsterte er heiser.  
  
„Hast du geschlafen?"  
  
„Nicht wirklich."  
  
„Es ist doch nicht wegen mir, oder? Hab ich dich wachgehalten?"  
  
Beinahe hätte Remus ja gesagt aber er wusste, dass sie sich schuldig fühlen würde, wenn er ihr sagte, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass er kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte. Er hatte nicht schlafen wollen, denn was wäre gewesen, wenn er dadurch etwas verpasst hätte? „Nein. Schon okay."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn schläfrig an. „Es hätte schlimmer sein können, richtig?"  
  
„Richtig". Er lächelte fahrig.  
  
„Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich mit dir da festsaß und nicht mit jemand anderem."flüsterte sie, und lehnte sich näher zu ihm heran, während sie gingen.  
  
Remus sah sie an und als ihre Blicke sich trafen überschlug sich sein Magen.  
  
Das ist verrückt, dachte sie plötzlich.  
  
„Ich auch"flüsterte er zurück und hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
  
Hermine sah weh und versuchte, dem kitzelnden Gefühl in ihrem Bauch eine Bedeutung zu geben, doch bevor sie zu einer guten Antwort kommen konnte, standen sie wieder vor dem Portraitloch und James flüsterte das Passwort. Sie krabbelten hindurch und sagten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum Gute Nacht.  
  
„Gute Nacht. Ich seh euch dann morgen früh", sagte sie und gähnte noch einmal, bevor sie ihnen müde zuwinkte und die Treppen hinauf verschwand.  
  
Remus sah ihr nach und seufzte schwer.  
  
„Das hört sich schon furchtbar depressiv an Moony. Solltest du nicht aufgeregt sein?"  
  
„Worüber?"  
  
„Ich hab euch zwei doch gesehn, als ich die Tür geöffnet habe", lächelte James.  
  
„Sie hat geschlafen, James."  
  
„Ach ja? Ich hab sie stöhnen gehört als du ihren Namen gesagt has. Das könnte nur eines bedeuten. Sie hat von dir geträumt und DU hast sie dazu gebracht, zu stöhnen."  
  
„Ja, sicher, James", sagte Remus und ging auf die Treppen zu aber er lächelte. Er wusste dass er über solche Dinge nicht nachdenken sollte aber da gab es einen kleinen Teil in ihm der sich an ein winziges Stück Hoffnung klammerte. Was, wenn sie WIRKLICH von ihm geträumt hatte? Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, ihr so nahe zu sein- er war noch nie zuvor einem Mädchen so nahe gewesen.... das war etwas, woran er sich definitiv gewöhnen konnte...  
  
Anmerkung: Die Substanzen in den Flaschen hießen auch im Original Safflower und Cochineal, ich habe in keinem Wörterbuch eine Übersetzung gefunden und mein Wörterbuch ist schon recht dick, studiere ja auch Englisch... *lach* Es sind jedenfalls Farbstoffe, mit denen man auch Lebensmittel färben kann, habe gedacht, es wäre besser, dass so zu belassen als zu versuchen, das ganze einzudeutschen... 


	8. Partner

Kapitel 7) Partner Januar 1978  
  
Als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte und seine Vorhänge beiseite schob, schrie er vor Überraschung auf. Sirius, James und Peter saßen auf Sirius´ Bett und sahen ihn an.  
  
„Was TUT ihr da?"fragte er, schwang seine langen Beine vom Bett und stellte seine Füße vorsichtig auf den kalten Steinboden.  
  
„Auf dich warten, Moony"sagte James lächelnd und mit einem unbekannten Genuss in seiner Stimme, den Remus nicht verstand, von dem er jedoch sicher war, dass er es bald verstehen würde.  
  
Remus stand auf und reckte sich. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und berührte den kalten Rahmen mit den Fingern. Er konnte sehen dass das Gelände draußen von einer weißen Decke überzogen war. „Sieht kalt aus draußen", sagte er und fühlte ihr Blicke in seinem Rücken.  
  
„Krone hat uns von deinen Eskapaden im Dunkeln in Kenntnis gesetzt", begann Sirius und hörte sich dabei sehr interessiert an.  
  
Remus drehte sich rum und hätte seinen Freund beinahe ausgelacht. Sie sahen so blöd aus, wie sie zu ihm hoch starrten. Er dachte dass sie, wenn sie Hunde gewesen wären – minus Sirius natürlich, der sich wirklich in einen Hund verwandeln konnte, alle Schaum vor den Mäulern haben würden.  
  
„Es ist NICHTS passiert", erwiderte Remus und ging zu seiner Truhe um sie zu öffnen. Er fing an, nach einer Shirt und einer Hose zu suchen.  
  
„James sagte, ihr habt Händchen gehalten", sagte Peter und grinste breit; seine Pausbacken waren rot und seine Augen blickten neugierig.  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Es war mehr wie...."er unterbrach sich und dachte nach, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, "...es war mehr wie Trost."  
  
„Trost?"fragte James mit einem Stirnrunzeln und eine Furche bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Ja,"sagte Remus und zog sich ein sauberes Shirt über den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht", begann er. Er zog eine Hose heraus und hüpfte herum, um in die Beine zu steigen, ohne dabei umzufallen. Als er den Reißverschluss hochzog und sich gegen den Bettpfosten lehnte, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, sich sehr wohl dessen bewusst, dass die anderen warteten, fuhr er fort. „Es hat sich gut angefühlt."sagte er leise. „und es hat sich angefühlt wie eine Art Trost, den ich vorher nie gekannt habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Es hat sich einfach RICHTIG angefühlt. Macht das Sinn?" fragte er und sah auf seine Freunde herab.  
  
„Nein aber das ist verständlich wenn man sich verliebt. Erinnerst du dich noch, als James verlernt hat richtig zu sprechen, nachdem Lily ihn das erste Mal geküsst hatte?"stichelte Sirius.  
  
„Das hab ich nicht!"protestierte James.  
  
„Ich bin nicht VERLIEBT, Tatze", lachte Remus überrascht.  
  
„Oh?"fragte James und hob zweifelnd die Brauen.  
  
„Nein", sagte Remus und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das wirre Haar in einem Versuch es zu zähmen. Er brauchte dringend einen Haarschnitt, dachte er.  
  
„Na was denn dann?"fragte Peter.  
  
„Ich werde spät beim Frühstück sein, wenn ich nicht gehe", grinste Remus und verließ den Schlafraum.  
  
„Der Kerl geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven", sagte James scherzhaft.  
  
„Er hält alles immer so streng geheim", stimmte Sirius lächelnd zu.  
  
„Aber ist es nicht gut, Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten?"fragte Peter.  
  
James legte seinen Arm um Peters Schulter. „Ja Peter, mein Junge, Geheimnisse zu bewahren IST eine gute Sache. Aber Geheimnisse sind verzwickt. Der Trick ist, zu wissen welches man für sich behält und welche es nicht wert sind, dass man sie für sich behält. Geh einfach sicher, dass du das NIE durcheinander bringst." „Gut gesagt, Krone. Lasst uns frühstücken gehen. Ich bin am Verhungern," sagte Sirius, stand auf und verlies mit Peter und James dicht hinter ihm den Schlafsaal.  
  
*****  
  
Hermine saß auf der Ecke ihres Bettes im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen und rubbelte ihr Haar trocken. Als sie fertig war, legte sie das nasse Handtuch über die Knie und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch war ihr Haar vollkommen trocken UND geordnet.  
  
Lily kam hinüber und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Tut mir leid wegen letzter Nacht", sagte sie sanft.  
  
„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Ist doch keine große Sache. Ich weiß doch, wie die Rumtreiber sind.... oder ich bin auf dem besten Weg, zu LERNEN, wie sie sind."  
  
„Also ist es okay für dich?"Hermine nickte, als sie ihre Bürste aufhob. „Hattest du also SPAß mit Remus?"  
  
Hermine sah zu Lily auf. Diese Frage schien so absurd. „Äh... ja. Wir haben ein bisschen geredet und dann bin ich glaub ich eingeschlafen"erwiderte Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Du und er, ihr kommt also gut miteinander aus?"fuhr Lily fort.  
  
Hermine zog die Nase ein wenig kraus. Auf was will sie hinaus? Ihr schien es, als wäre da noch etwas, das Lily sagen wollte, was sie jedoch nicht aussprach. Sie hatte dasselbe Glitzern in den Augen wie Harry, wenn er etwas zurückhielt, aber dafür starb es sagen zu wollen. „Natürlich. Ich kenn ihn ja schon eine Ewigkeit. Ich meine.... ich FÜHLE mich so, als würde ich ihn schon eine Ewigkeit kennen."  
  
„Oh, das ist gut,"lächelte sie. „Er ist ein großartiger Kerl.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Hermine und fuhr sich mit der Bürste durchs Haar. „Davon brauchst du mich nicht zu überzeugen. Ich weiß es schon."  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte Lily aufgeregt. „Also glaubst du, das noch etwas mehr zwischen euch beiden läuft?"  
  
„Mehr als was?"fragte Hermine neugierig und sich noch immer das Haar bürstend.  
  
„Mehr als nur Freunde zu sein, Dummchen."Sie kicherte leicht.  
  
Hermines Hand stoppte in der Bewegung und viel ihr beinahe aus den plötzlich gefrorenen Fingern.  
  
„Was meinst du", fragte sie zögernd.  
  
„Jane", lachte sie. „Du bist beinahe so schwer von begriff wie James. Glaubst du, Remus und du könnten je mehr sein als nur Freunde? Ich denke er.. na ja, ich könnte mich irren, aber ich glaube er mag dich."  
  
„Mich?"quietschte Hermine. Die Bürste fiel klappernd zu Boden.  
  
„Ja, dich. Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich ansieht. Es ist sehr süß, wirklich", lächelte Lily Hermine zu.  
  
„Aber er ist..."Mein Professor. Mein Mentor. Mein Freund, warf die Stimme in ihrem Kopf ein. Aber jetzt ist er nur ein Freund"widersprach die andere Stimme. Hör auf. Remus... Professor Lupin ist mein Professor und er ist...  
  
„Jane, bist du okay?"fragte Lily.  
  
Hermine sah zu ihr auf. „Äh...ja. ich bin nur ein wenig...überrascht, das ist alles."Lily denkt, Professor Lupin empfindet etwas für mich?  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn ich nicht geglaubt hätte, dass es dir vielleicht ähnlich geht. Bitte sag Remus nichts. Ich glaube es würde ihn umbringen. Es tut mir leid, Jane."  
  
„Nein, nein, Lily. Es ist okay....ich versuche nur, dass alles aufzunehmen. Das ist sicher nicht dass, was ich erwartet habe..."Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Professor Lupin empfindet etwas für mich? Aber das ist unmöglich. Das würde er nicht tun. Ich bin zu jung für ihn als dass er es bemerken könnte, dachte sie. Aber jetzt bist du es nicht, entgegnete die andere nervende Stimme.  
  
„Ist er nicht den Typ?"fragte Lily leise und sah enttäuscht aus.  
  
„Na ja.."Sie hatte darüber nie nachgedacht. WAR er ihr Typ? Er war sehr zuvorkommend, intelligent, hatte immer die richtigen Antworten. Er liebte es zu lesen; sie wusste das. Er war freundlich, sanft und da war etwas an ihm, das ihn so verwundbar machte...als käme das, was er zu einem sagte direkt aus seinem Herzen- voller Leidenschaft und Ehrlichkeit. „Vielleicht IST er mein Typ."  
  
„Also, findest du ihn nicht attraktiv?"hakte Lily nach und beobachtete die Emotionen auf Hermines Gesicht.  
  
„Ich...Ich..."stotterte sie. Sie dachte an Remus. Seine Augen waren strahlend blau und bettelten nahezu darum, geliebt zu werden und hielten dennoch jeden auf Distanz zu seinen innersten Gefühlen. Sein Haar war hellbraun und kurz genug um gepflegt auszusehen aber immer noch lang genug, um ziemlich sexy zu wirken. Sie mochte es, wenn es begann, an den Enden leicht unordentlich zu werden wenn er einen neuen Haarschnitt brauchte... es sah so aus als wolle er immer, das jemand mit seinen Händen hindurch fuhr – ihre Hände vielleicht? Er war größer als sie, mit breiten Schultern die sie daran denken ließen, wie stark er sein musste... stark genug um sie hochzuheben und wegzutragen... überallhin. Seine Arme und Beine waren lang und schlank, genau der richtige Mix zwischen stark und schwach. Und seine Hände – Gott, sie liebte diese Hände... so groß und rau und...  
  
Sie sah auf und bemerkte das Lily sie grinsend ansah. „Was?  
  
„Ich könnte mich irren, aber der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht sagt alles."  
  
„Tut er das?"fragte Hermine und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen sich röteten.  
  
„Jetzt sag mal, Jane, wenn Remus dein Typ ist und du offensichtlich glaubst, dass er attraktiv ist, was hält dich dann zurück?"fragte Lily, schlug ihre Beine übereinander und lehnte sich nach vorn auf ihren Ellbogen, das Kinn mit der Faust abstützend.  
  
Hermine seufzte in Gedanken. Was mich zurückhält? Mal sehn... wie wäre es mit: meine Zukunft und seine Vergangenheit? Es war nicht vorherbestimmt, dass unsere Pfade sich kreuzten, nicht hier. Aber was war mit dem, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte? Er sagte, ich sei dazu bestimmt, hier zu sein, aber warum? Es kann doch nicht sein, damit ich mit meinem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor rumknutsche... oder doch? Nein Hermine. Nie im Leben. Aber er sieht doch gut aus, oder? Na und? Er ist mein Professor. Er war mein Professor im dritten Schuljahr. Ich bin keine 13 mehr... und jetzt ist er nicht mein Professor...  
  
„Es ist... ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären, Lily"sagte Hermine traurig. Da war so viel, das sie wusste und so viel, dass sie ihnen sagen wollte, aber sie konnte es nicht. Wie konnte sie nur mit jemandem ausgehen der in der Zukunft einer ihrer Mentoren sein würde? Jemand, der in ihr immer noch ein Kind sehen würde, wenn er sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit wiedersah? Sie seufzte tief.  
  
Lily stand auf und nickte Hermine zu. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist und du brauchst es mir nicht zu erklären. Nur eins solltest du wissen, das Leben ist kurz Jane, und manchmal muss man eine Chance wahrnehmen, um zu wissen was es wirklich bedeutet zu leben. Lebe dein Leben nicht so, dass du am Ende nichts als Reue in Händen hältst. Ich sage nicht, dass du irgendetwas mit Remus verfolgen sollst... Ich sage nur, dass er ein wunderbarer Mensch ist und dass ich dieses Gefühl bekommen wenn ihr zwei zusammen seid... Ich kann es nicht erklären aber es fühlt sich einfach RICHTIG an. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung."Lily lächelte versonnen und berührte Hermines Schulter, bevor sie den Schlafsaal verließ.  
  
Hermine sah ihr nach und ein Gewicht legte sich auf ihre Brust und blieb dort. Es schien so irreal von Remus als jemand anderem zu denken als der, den sie immer gekannt hatte – ihren Professor und mehr nicht. Aber im Jahr 1978 WAR er NICHT ihr Professor und sie war noch nicht geboren worden und dennoch war sie dort... und er war dort.  
  
************  
  
Den nächsten engeren Kontakt, den Hermine mit Remus hatte war während der Unterrichtsstunden für Zaubertränke. Die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws standen vor dem Klassezimmer und warteten, dass die Stunde vor ihnen beendet wurde. Hermine lehnte sich still an die Wand und sah James, Peter, Remus und Sirius zu die – über was wohl – Quidditch diskutierten. Gelächter machte sich am vorderen Ende der Warteschlange breit und verbreitete sich bis dorthin, wo sie selbst standen.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Lily und tauchte neben Hermine auf.  
  
„Keine Ahnung"sagte Hermine achselzuckend. Aber sie benötigte nur eine weiteren Sekunde um herauszufinden, was den Aufruhr verursachte.  
  
Eine Gruppe, die sicher Slytherins waren,kamen vorbei und ihr Mund öffnete sich. Die gesamte 7. Klasse der Slytherins ging vorbei, wütend, und bedrohten jeden, der es wagte, etwas zu sagen. Ihre Haare waren verrückt in rot und Gold gestreift- die Gryffindor Farben. Hermine blickte rasch zu den Rumtreibern herüber. Peter hatte sein Gesicht in einem Wahrsagenbuch versteckt, dass er auf den Kopf gedreht hielt. Sirius sah großspurig drein und grinste breit. James starrte zu Boden und lachte leise. Und Remus sah alle an, außer die Slytherins. Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu kichern, als Snape an ihr vorbeiging, aber es überraschte sie, als er stehen blieb.  
  
„Wie ich sehe habt ihr eurer GRUPPE einen neuen idiotischen Gryffindor hinzugefügt", zischte er Sirius eisig an. Dann drehte er sich Hermine zu, seine riesige Nase kam ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. „Wie schade... so eine Verschwendung von Potential in einem Haus geschaffen für Dummköpfe und solche, die für NICHTS bestimmt sind", sagte er und seine Lippen kräuselten sich in Abscheu. „Aber solltest du diese JUNGEN jemals leid werden weißt du, wo du mich findest. Es würde dir gut tun, zur Abwechslung Zeit mit einem Mann zu verbringen", flüsterte er schmierig.  
  
Ihhhh. Baggert mich Snape etwa an? schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte trat Remus an ihre Seite und legte besitzergreifend seine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
  
„Ich denke, du solltest lieber weitergehen, Severus", sagte Remus kühl.  
  
Severus erhob einen seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen, was im Kontrast zu seinem rot-goldenen Haar beinahe lächerlich aussah. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine und Remus. „Ich seh schon", sagte er düster. „Viel Glück dabei, dieses TIER zu zähmen", spuckte er grausam und Hermine fühlte, wie Remus neben ihr zusammenzuckte. Snape drehte sich um und ging davon.  
  
„Warst du JEMALS nett?"rief Hermine aufgebracht hinter ihm her. Snape drehte sich um und sah sie verwirrt an, bevor er in dem belebten Gang verschwand.  
  
„Ignorier ihn einfach, Jane", sagte James. „Er ist ein Arschloch."  
  
„James", warf Lily ein.  
  
"Ist er doch."  
  
„Schon okay", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Snape."  
  
Die Gryffindors drängten sich ins Klassenzimmer. Professor Leseter stand am vorderen Ende des Raumes und sprach,  
  
„Sucht euch einen Partner. Heute arbeiten wir in Zweiergruppen. Sucht euch eure Plätze schnell, damit wir beginnen können."  
  
Lily und James taten sich zusammen und Sirius hätte sich wohl mit Remus zusammengetan, aber er war der Meinung, Remus und James könnten etwas ZEIT zusammen gebrauchen. Peter stimmte zu, also bildeten sie eine weitere Gruppe.  
  
„Scheint so, als blieben wir übrig", sagte Hermine und fühlte ein leichtes Flattern im Bauch. Beinahe wünschte sie Lily hätte ihr nichts über ihn gesagt.  
  
„Möchtest du mein Part...", Remus wurde von einem hübschen Mädchen mit schulterlangem brauen Haar unterbrochen. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und Hermine war der Ansicht, dass sie ein bißchen zu sehr mit dem Wimpern klimperte.  
  
„Remus", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern. „Möchtest du mein Partner sein?"  
  
„Oh, na ja"stammelte er und blickte schnell zu Hermine, dann wieder zu dem anderen Mädchen herüber.  
  
„Bitte Remus, du bist so GUT in Zaubertränke", säuselte das Mädchen.  
  
Hermeine verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas, dass sich anhörte wie oh, bitte.  
  
„Na ja, danke fürs fragen, Sarah", erwiderte Remus „aber Jane und ich sind schon Partner."Hermine erhob die Augen; er lächelte schüchtern zurück.  
  
„Oh", sagte Sarah enttäuscht und schob ihre Unterlippe vor, als sie fortging.  
  
„Du WILLST doch mein Partner sein, oder?"fragte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl hinter einen Tisch auf dem ein leerer Kessel stand.  
  
„Sicher", sagte Hermine, setzte sich neben ihn und blickte über die Schulter zu dem hübschen Mädchen hin, das Remus Sarah genannt hatte. Bin ich eifersüchtig? fragte sich Hermine. Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf sie sein? Wegen Remus? Wahrscheinlich willst du ihn insgeheim mit keiner anderen sehn, sagte eine Stimme. Das ist absurd, sagte die andere. Ich sage nur, dass er ein wundervoller Mensch ist und dass ich dieses Gefühl bekomme, wenn ich euch beiden zusammen sehe... ich kann es nicht erklären aber irgendwie fühlt es sich einfach RICHTIG an. Das war Lilys Stimme.  
  
Hermine sah zu Remus hinüber. Vorsichtig holte er die Bestandteile heraus, die sie benötigten, sein Haar fiel knapp über seine Ohren. Sie beobachtete seine Hände, die sich mit stillen Geschick bewegten. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, diese Hand zu berühren... seine Hand auf mir zu spüren? Sie schluckte nervös.  
  
Remus konnte ihren Blick spüren, beschäftigte sich aber weiterhin damit eifrig die Bestandteile die sie für die heutige Stunde benötigen würden, hervorzuholen. Unbeabsichtigt passte er sich ihren Bewegungen an. Er konnte hören wie ihr Atem flacher ging und sich dem seinen anpasste. War sie wegen irgendetwas nervös? Ohne sie anzusehen fragte er: „Bist du okay?"  
  
Schnell wandte Hermine ihre Augen ab. „Ja", sagte sie und versuchte dabei ruhig zu klingen; aber sie war nicht okay; sie fühlte wie ihr Kopf zu schwimmen begann, zu schwimmen mit den Möglichkeiten. Was würde es für ihre Zukunft bedeuten wenn sie Remus in der Vergangenheit nahe kam? Würde es etwas verändern? Sie fragte sich, ob irgendetwas davon eine Rolle spielte. In der Vergangenheit war sie immerhin Jane Doe und nicht Hermine Granger.  
  
„Ich kann dir helfen", sagte Hermine und griff nach der Schale und dem Zerstoßer.  
  
Remus sah sie an und bemerkte dass auch sie ihn genau ansah. Er lächelte ihr schüchtern zu; sie erwiderte sein Lächeln; wie hätte sie es nicht gekonnt? Wie konnte ein Gesicht zugleich zu unschuldig und sexy aussehen?  
  
„Du hast wirklich schöne Augen", sagte sie leise und sah ihm zu. Und Hände und... eigentlich alles andere.  
  
„Danke", sagte Remus überrascht. Er konnte spüren, dass das alte bekannte Gefühl der Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Er fühlte sich umgeben von Wärmen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wünschte, dass dieses Gefühl ihn nie wieder verlassen würde. 


	9. Sterne gucken

Hi Leute. Noch ein neues Kapitel. Ich beeil mich mit dem Übersetzen, aber momentan hab ich so einiges zu tun, also hoffe ich, dass ihr mir nicht böse seid, wenn ich euch mal ein paar Tage warten lasse. ;-) Ach ja und danke mal wieder für die ganzen reviews, ich freu mich immer drüber, auch wenn ich hier nur eine Übersetzung poste. Langsam geht's jetzt rund, ab Kapitel 15 wird's richtig tragisch. *seufz* Okay, also hier ist das nächste Kapitel...  
  
Kapitel 8) Sterne gucken Januar 1978  
  
Das Ende des Monats Januar näherte sich und Hermine war überrascht zu sehen, wie schnell die Zeit für sie verging, doch immer noch blieben einige Fragen. Wie sollte sie wieder nach Hause kommen? Würde es sein wie Apparieren? Würde sie einfach mitten in einem Gespräch verblassen? Würden die Leute Fragen stellen? Sie fühlte, dass sie sich ein wenig elend fühlte, wenn sie an den Abschied dachte. Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen, als mit irgendjemandem Freundschaft zu schließen- und was noch schlimmer war, sie hätte nicht solch unerwartete Gefühle entwickeln sollen, für niemanden... nicht für IHN.  
  
Es war Freitag und der Unterricht war zuende. Sie betrat müde den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand Remus, der allein in einem der großen, plüschigen Sessel nahe dem Feuer saß. Er sah müde und ein wenig bleich aus. Sie fragte sich, ob er krank war. Dann fiel es ihr ein; morgen Nacht würde Vollmond sein. Armer Remus. Wie hatte sie so etwas vergessen können- sie war sich sicher, dass IHM das nie passierte.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa in seiner Nähe und lächelte.  
  
„Wie geht´s dir"  
  
Er war überrascht, sie auf dem Sofa sitzen zu sehen, denn er hatte nicht gesehen oder gehört, dass sie eingetreten war. Er hatte seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgegangen. Er fühlte sich beschissen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Knochen taten weh; der Vollmond näherte sich. Er brauchte nicht einmal einen Mondkalender um das zu wissen; er konnte es FÜHLEN. Und dann war da Jane – schön, klug, alles-was-er-immer-gewollte-hatte-Jane. Er sah auf und in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Würde sie es verstehen? Würde sie immer noch dasselbe Lächeln für ihn übrig haben? Er wollte es ihr so gern erzählen, einfach, weil er sich selbst die Schmerzen ersparen wollte, seine Gefühle länger zu verbergen, aber er hatte solche Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.  
  
Er räusperte sich. „Ich bin okay", sagte er heiser.  
  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut?"fragte sie erneut, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er das nicht tat und sie WUSSTE, warum er es nicht tat.  
  
„Bin ein bisschen müde,"erwiderte er.  
  
„Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann..."  
  
James, Sirius, Lily und Peter platzten laut lachend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gesellten sich zu Hermine und Remus.  
  
„Ihr zwei seht aus, als wäre gerade jemand gestorben", sagte Sirius stirnrunzelnd. „Remus, steh auf und lass mich da sitzen"sagte Sirius und noch bevor Remus widersprechen konnte wurde er von seinem Sessel geschoben und auf das Sofa neben Hermine gedrängt. Und sehr bald wurde das Sofa SEHR voll. James und Lily hatten beschlossen, auch dort zu sitzen, was Remus und Hermine zwang einander sehr nah zu sein.  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich, Moony", fragte James und lehnte sich dabei über Lily und Hermine hinweg um Remus einen Klaps auf Knie zu geben.  
  
„So gut wie man es erwarten kann", sagte er rätselhaft, obwohl Hermine die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht verschlossen blieb.  
  
„Nach ein paar Tagen bist du wieder auf hundert Prozent", sagte Sirius und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Er warf ihn immer wieder in die Luft und fing ihn auf.  
  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns alle auf den Astronomieturm schleichen, zum Sterne gucken?"fragte Lily.  
  
„Lily?"hakte James nach und zog eine Braue hoch.  
  
„Was? Darf ich nicht auch mal eine Idee haben?"fragte sie und schob sich das rote Haar hinter die Ohren.  
  
„Doch, kannst du. Es ist nur, das deine Ideen normalerweise nichts mit RUMSCHLEICHEN zu tun haben,"sagte er zwinkernd.  
  
„Du würdest es mögen, wenn es hießen, mit DIR herumschleichen", sagte sie und lachte, als er begann heftig zu nicken. „Du bist hoffnungslos."  
  
„Aber niedlich, oder?"  
  
„Ja... Glück für dich", sagte sie, lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
„Wenn ihr beiden damit fertig seid beim Rest von uns Brechreiz zu verursachen können wir dann vielleicht wieder auf Lilys Plan zurückkommen? Mir ist langweilig. Hast du Lust, zu gehen, Remus?"fragte Sirius, und seine Stimme klang freundlich und ehrlich besorgt.  
  
Remus sah zu Hermine herüber. „Gehst du hin?"flüsterte er und Sirius grinste die beiden an.  
  
Hermine sah in seine blauen Augen und hatte das Gefühl, ihr Atem stecke in ihrem Hals fest. Sein braunes Haar fiel ihm in die Augen und er sah sexy aus, wenngleich seine Augen müde aussahen. Sie wusste, dass sie für Remus etwas empfand, dass sie nicht empfinden sollte, aber zur Hölle damit. Lebe dein Leben, dachte sie plötzlich. „Wenn du gehst", flüsterte sie zurück und fühlte mit einem Mal, wie Schüchternheit in ihr aufkeimte. Flirte ich etwa mit ihm?  
  
Remus schluckte langsam und grinste sein schiefes Lächeln, dass ihr Herz nur noch mehr erfasste. „Gut."Er sah zu Sirius auf und dann zu Peter und James. „Gehen wir, wenn wir wollen."  
  
„Das ist mein Junge, Moony", sagte James. „Lass nie ein Abenteuer aus."  
  
****  
  
Irgendwo zwischen dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und dem Astronomieturm schlossen sich zwei weitere ihrer Gruppe an. Sirius hatte ein dralles Ravenclawmädchen überredet, ihn zu begleiten und auch Peter hatte tatsächlich eine Freundin dabei. Soweit Hermine dies beurteilen könnte war sie eine nette, aber ruhige Hufflepuff.  
  
Als die Gruppe auf den im Freien gelegenen Astronomieturm hinaustraten, fröstelte Hermine. Eine blasse Linie Schnee lag auf den Steinen am Rande des Turms. Der Wind war scharf und schnitt durch ihre dünnen Roben.  
  
„Oh wow, ist das kalt", murmelte sie und biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu zittern."  
  
„Keine Gefahr, denn James Potter ist da!"sagte James laut.  
  
„Das hört sich an wie die abgedroschene Zeile eines Superhelden", lachte Hermine.  
  
„Eines Superwas?"  
  
„Schon gut."  
  
„Na gut", sagte er und steckte die Hand in die Tasche und zog einige Kieselsteine heraus. Er begann damit, jeden der Kiesel in ein Kissen oder eine Decke zu verwandelt und verteilte es und – natürlich, so bemerkte Hermine amüsiert- hatten sie nur VIER Decken.  
  
Wie praktisch, dachte sie.  
  
„Wo ist der beste Platz?"fragte Hermine und ging dorthin, wo Remus stand und stirnrunzelnd eine der Decken auf dem Arm hielt.  
  
„Dort drüben", sagte er und deutete auf Lily und James die es sich unter ihrer Decke gemütlich machten. „Wie wär's mit hier?"fragte sie und machte Anstalten sich zu setzen.  
  
Remus hielt die Decke in seiner Hand hoch und die Furche auf seiner Stirn vertiefte sich. „Wir haben nur eine Decke"sagte Remus leise und fühlte sich sehr nervös, weil er sie mit ihr teilen sollte. Hermine hatte sich bereits zu seinen Füßen niedergelassen und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.  
  
„Das ist schon okay. Wir können sie uns ja teilen... es sei denn, du willst nicht"antwortete sie schüchtern.  
  
Sei ein Mann, Moony, sagte er zu sich selbst. Er sah zu Sirius herüber, der sich bereits neben seinem Date niedergelassen hatte. Und Peter... wenn Peter seine Decke mit einem Mädchen teilen kann, dann kann ich es verdammt noch mal auch!  
  
„Nein, schon okay"sagte er und setzte sich neben sie... sehr nahe neben sie.  
  
Der Steinboden war kalt aber sie wärmte sich schnell auf, als Remus sich neben sie setzte. Sie war angespannt- aber angespannt auf eine gute Art und Weise- dass sie ihm so nahe war. Ordentlich legte Hermine ihre Kissen zurecht und nahm Remus die Decke ab. Dann breitete sie sie über ihre und seine Beine aus.  
  
„Danke", sagte Remus und lächelte ihr zu.  
  
Als sie sich in die Kissen zurücklehnte, tat er es ihr gleich. Ihm war warm unter der Decke aber er war sich beinahe sicher, dass er dazu keine Decke gebraucht hätte. Remus konnte fühlen, wie die gesamte rechte Hälfte ihres Körpers ihn berührte und wie immer, begann sich in seinem Körper, die Hitze breit zu machen.  
  
Hermine betrachtete die Sterne und seufzte. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, wie die Sterne von hier oben aus aussehen", sagte sie ehrfürchtig.  
  
„Du warst schon mal hier oben?"fragte Remus, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an.  
  
„Äh... naja, meine Schule hat auch einen Astronomieturm", antwortete sie leise.  
  
„Das ist einer meiner Lieblingsplätze. Es ist so ruhig und..."Remus schwieg, als sie plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch hörten. Er wusste genau, was das war.  
  
Auch Hermine hörte es. Es war ein seltsames nasses, schmatzendes Geräusch.  
  
„Was IST das für ein Geräusch?"fragte sie.  
  
„Sieh nicht hin"sagte Remus schnell.  
  
Natürlich machte das Hermine nur noch neugieriger, hinzusehen. Sie stützte sich auf ihren rechten Ellbogen und sah sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie kicherte leise.  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, sie nicht hin"sagte Remus amüsiert.  
  
Hermine konnte Sirius und einen teil des Ravenclawmädchen unter der Decke sehen. Sie küssten sich- sehr leidenschaftlich.  
  
„KENNT er sie überhaupt?"fragte Hermine ungläubig.  
  
„Jetzt schon."  
  
Sie lachte, als sie Sirius von dieser neuen Seite sah. Dann lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und neben Sirius und betrachtete die Sterne.  
  
„Welches ist dein Lieblingssternbild?"fragte sie und drehte ihren Kopf leicht in seine Richtung.  
  
„Also, das hat jetzt nichts damit zu tun, dass ich in Gryffindor bin, aber ich mag den Löwen"sagte Remus.  
  
„Oh ja, der Löwe. Das da, nicht wahr?"fragte sie und lehnte sich aus Versehen näher an Remus´ Gesicht heran, als sie auf das Sternbild deutete.  
  
Remus machte den Fehler, den Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen, so dass ihre Nasen sich berührten. Sie sahen sich an bevor Hermine ihren Blick abwandte und nervös lachte. Remus war leicht erschrocken bei dem Gedanken, wie nah er ihr war. Seine Brust war wie zugeschnürt und warum war sein Hals immer so eng, wenn er nervös war? Er versuchte, die Nervosität abzuschütteln. „Ja, das ist er."  
  
„Der Mond wird bald direkt über uns stehen und die Sterne mit seinem Licht blenden, so dass wir sie nicht mehr sehen könne", sagte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens.  
  
„Morgen Nacht ist Vollmond", sagte Remus und flüsterte beinahe.  
  
Hermine fühlte, wie er neben ihr sich bewegte. Dann tat er etwas, dass selbst sie überraschte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich Remus´Hand an ihr Bein schmiegte, also reichte sie unter die Decke und legte ihre Hand in seine. Sie hatte Remus schon in der Nacht zuvor die Hand halten lassen, aber da sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt , als wolle er ihr nur ein wenig Trost spenden in der Dunkelheit. Sie wollte wissen wie es sich heute nacht unter den Sternen anfühlte unter einem viel jüngeren Himmel über Hogwarts.  
  
Als Remus fühlte, dass sie seine Hand ergriff, setzte sein Atem aus. Träumte er?  
  
Ihre Haut auf seiner entfachte eine Flamme, die in seinem Arm entzündet wurde und durch seinen ganzen Körper hindurch wanderte.  
  
Hermine lächelte. Seine Hand zu halten fühlte sich seltsam an. Es fühlte sich vollkommen normal an, mehr noch, wunderbar. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.  
  
„Es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Vollmond, Remus"sagte sie sanft und fühlte sich mehr mit sich selbst in Einklang als lange zuvor und dieses Gefühl wollte sie mit ihm teilen.  
  
„Ja, stimmt", flüsterte er und wagte es kaum, zu sprechen.  
  
Sie war erstaunt, wie normal es sich in Wirklichkeit anfühlte, Remus so nahe zu sein. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen.  
  
„Das ist wirklich schön", flüsterte sie gegen seine Schulter gelehnt.  
  
Remus konnte ihren warmen Atem auf der kalten Haut auf seinem Hals spüren und fröstelte. Sie machte ihn verrückt, aber zur gleichen Zeit machte sie ihm Angst. Und er wünschte sich, er hätte Sirius´ Mut besessen denn Sirius würde bereits wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, Jane zu küssen wenn er an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Aber er war nur der schüchterne kleine Remus, der sich vor Dingen fürchtete, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte- wie Janes Gefühle... aber hielt sie nicht seine Hand, hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet und fühlte er nicht ihren Atem an seinem Hals, der Emotionen in seinem Körper erweckten, die so lange geschlafen hatten?  
  
„Das denke ich auch", sagte er endlich, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den ihren und hörte, wie sie leise seufzte. Sein Herz schmerzte, so schutzlos fühlte er sich in ihrer Nähe; er fühlte, sie würde ihm das Herz herausreißen können und er würde sie nicht einmal aufhalten. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie ihre andere Hand bewegte als sie sich näher an ihn schmiegte. Remus holte tief und zitternd Luft und inhalierte ihren süßen Duft. In diesem Moment war das Leben gut, selbst wenn seine Handflächen verschwitzt waren und sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust schlug. Es machte ihm nicht einmal etwas aus, das er müde war, oder das morgen Vollmond sein würde.  
  
******  
  
Nach dem Sterne gucken machten sich die Gryffindors auf ihren Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, Sirius knutschte das Ravenclawmädchen ein weiteres Mal, als er Gute Nacht sagte und versprach ihr, bald wieder mit ihr zu reden- ja richtig- im nahen Korridor, während sie warteten.  
  
Als sie außerhalb des Portraitloch standen, beschloss James, dass er hungrig war.  
  
„Ich bin müde, James. Ich geh ins Bett, okay? Gute Nacht."Lily küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
„Okay, wir sehn uns dann morgen früh, Lil. Wer kommt mit mir runter in die Küche?"  
  
„Ich gehe", meldete sich Peter freiwillig.  
  
„Ich auch. Ich hab richtig Appetit bekommen."Sirius grinste teuflisch und strich sich das schwarze Haar aus den Augen.  
  
„Ich nicht", sagte Hermine und wandte sich um, um Lily durch das Portraitloch zu folgen. „Gute Nacht."sagte sie und sah zu Remus zurück.  
  
„Geh schon Moony", drängte James ihn flüsternd. „Wir bringen dir was mit, mach dir keine Sorgen.  
  
Remus sah verwirrt drein, aber er folgte ihr durch das Portraitloch. Sie drehte sich um und erwartete ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Luft zwischen ihnen war seltsam angespannt, so anders als die Vertrautheit zuvor auf dem Astronomieturm.  
  
„Also", sagte sie langsam. „Ich denke, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht Remus."Aber sie wollte nicht gehen, nicht wirklich.  
  
„Okay", erwiderte Remus und versuchte, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Mach schon und küss sie, du Narr! sagte die Erste. Nein! Sie wird dich niemals wollen! sagte eine Zweite. Wen stört´s?! Verpass nie die Gelegenheit, ein hübsches Mädchen zu küssen! sagte die Dritte.  
  
Hermine drehte sich herum und begann zögernd davonzugehen, sie hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas zu Remus sagen zu müssen- immerhin begann sie gerade zu erkennen, wie sehr sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und ihr Herz flatterte.  
  
„Jane", rief er ihr nach. Rasch drehte Hermine sich herum.  
  
„Ja?"Sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Äh..."er zögerte, dann machte er ein paar langsame Schritte auf sie zu. Sie waren sich mit einem Mal so nah. Sein Haar fiel ihm in die Augen und er strich es hastig beiseite. „Ach, zur Hölle damit", sagte Remus und leckte sich nervös die trockenen Lippen. Jetzt oder nie, Moony!  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist..."  
  
Remus streckte die Arme aus und ergriff mit den Händen ihren Umhang, er zog sie grob an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Zuerst war es ungeschickt, ganz zu schweigen von den Stimmen, die in Hermines Kopf durcheinander gingen.  
  
Hast du den Verstand verloren? Er ist dein Professor! Doch ihre ersten Gedanken wurden rasch von weiteren gefolgt. Er ist noch nicht mein Professor und er ist so....nett.  
  
Zögernd umschloss Remus mit den Händen ihr Gesicht. Die einfache Bewegung seiner Daumen auf ihren Wangen brachte seine Unterlippe zum Zittern- ein Zittern, dass sich sofort ausbreitete als er fühlte, dass sich ihr Mund dem seinen öffnete. Mit der Anspannung und der Sorge, enttäuscht zu werden und der Aufregung des Unbekannten, schob er seine Zunge zwischen ihre halbgeöffnete Lippen und berührte ihre mit der Leidenschaft und Sinnlichkeit, die nur bei einem PERFEKTEN ersten Kuss gefühlt werden kann. Hermines Zehen zappelten unwillkürlich in ihren Schuhen.  
  
Sie schmiegte sich an Remus, benommen von dem Kuss und legte ihre Handflächen auf seine Brust, als wolle sie sich als Stütze dort anlehnen. Sie war erschrocken von der Leidenschaft mit der Remus sie zu küssen begann; sie hatte geglaubt er würde zurückhaltend sein, aber er war alles andere als das... ihr Körper erwachte unter seinem Kuss und sie fühlte wie ihre Knie leicht zitterten.  
  
Bevor es sie vollkommen davon treiben konnte, beendete Remus langsam den Kuss. Als er ausatmete, streifte sein warmer Atem ihr Gesicht und sie fröstelte, ihn immer noch schmeckend.  
  
„Tut mir leid", flüsterte er entschuldigend und löste seine Hände aus ihrem Haar- wie waren sie dort hingelangt? Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran.  
  
„Es ist....ist schon okay", sagte sie unschlüssig. Aber war es das wirklich?  
  
Na wunderbar. Du hast es gerade geschafft deinen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu knutschen! dachte sie sarkastisch. Aber wow...  
  
Drei Leute platzten angeregt redend in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Arme voller Essen. Hermine und Remus sprangen auseinander und sahen so schuldig aus, wie sie sich fühlten.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Sirius und Belustigung lag in seiner Stimme, während er das Essen auf die Couch fallen ließ. James und Peter waren direkt hinter ihm.  
  
„Nichts!"riefen die beiden Schuldigen wie aus einem Mund.  
  
„Äh...okay, gute Nacht", sagte Hermine hastig und warf blitzschnell einen Blick zu Remus hinüber bevor sie die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinaufeilte.  
  
„Moony?"fragte James grinsend und Peter, der nahe bei stand, giggelte.  
  
Remus drehte sich herum und sah sie gehen, ein dämliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Bevor er sich herumdrehen konnte, schlug Sirius ihm auf den Rücken.  
  
„Moony, Moony, Moony", lachte er. Remus konnte fühlen, wie seine Wangen sich röteten. Er rieb sich mit der Hand den Nacken und sah grinsend zu Boden. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich glauben, dass zwischen Jane und dir etwas GESCHEHEN ist."  
  
„Der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht ist Gold wert"sagte James lachend.  
  
„Ich freu mich für dich", fügte Peter hinzu.  
  
Remus nickte, immer noch unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Er wollte einfach die Euphorie, in der er gerade schwebte, nicht zerbrechen.  
  
„War es wert, deine Fühler auszustrecken und ihr eine Chance zu geben?" fragte Sirius und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Remus nickte. „Das... und so viel mehr", sagte er leise, immer noch grinsend, immer noch versuchend, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigend und doch wissend, dass die Zeit niemals schaffen würde, die schiere Brillianz dieses Kusses zu übertrumpfen- es hatte sich einfach so RICHTIG angefühlt.  
  
******  
  
Ungeschickt stolperte Hermine in den Schlafsaal. Glücklicherweise war niemand da, der ihre erröteten Wangen und die wilden Augen hätte sehen können. Sie öffnete ihre Truhe und zuckte von dem Laut zusammen den sie verursachte als der Deckel gegen ihr Bett knallte."  
  
„Jane? Bist du das?"fragte Lily, streifte die Vorhänge um ihr Bett zur Seite und spähte in die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Ja Lily. Tut mir leid. Ich bin´s nur" sagte sie. Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
„Alles okay bei dir?"fragte Lily mit offensichtlicher Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
  
„Äh....ja, alles bestens Lily."  
  
„Okay. Gute Nacht", flüsterte Lily und Hermine konnte hören, wie sie die Vorhänge wieder zuzog.  
  
„Nacht."Hermine seufzte leise. Sie hielt ihre Hand in der Dunkelheit hoch; das Licht des Mondes fiel in den dunklen Raum und sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Hand in seinem Licht zitterte. Ich zittere. Was in aller Welt ist los mit mir?  
  
Sie fand ihre leeren Pergamentblätter und riss ein paar heraus. Nachdem sie eine Feder aus der Truhe hervorgeholt hatte schloss sie sie leise wieder. Sie krabbelte in ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Mit ihrem Zauberstab erhellte sie die Dunkelheit und begann fieberhaft zu schreiben.  
  
Januar 1978  
  
Ich habe gerade Professor Lupin geküsst...  
  
Sie legte die Feder an die Lippen, schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie das beständige Zittern in ihrem Körper etwas nachließ. Sie dachte an den Kuss, den sie gerade bekommen hatte.  
  
Vergessen wir den ersten Teil. Ich habe gerade Remus Lupin geküsst...  
  
Sie lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen nur um sich den Kuss noch einmal vorzustellen oder zweimal, oder viele Male.  
  
Und es war wie ein Erdbeben. Es war alles, was ich Lavender und Parvati jemals in der Nacht in den Schlafsälen habe flüstern hören. Es war- wie soll man die passenden Worte finden um es zu beschreiben? Meine Hände zittern, und alles , woran ich denken kann, ist er. Ist das, was passiert? Was macht diesen Kuss mit ihm so anders als die Küsse mit den anderen Jungs- okay, die Küsse mit einem anderen Jungen? Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich sprunghaft und angespannt an, aber es ist absolut herrlich. Ich fühle mich als könnte ich von einem Felsen springen und würde nicht einmal fallen- denn wie könnte ich fallen, wenn ich mich so leicht fühle?  
  
Was wird all dies bedeuten? Was wird es für meine Zukunft bedeuten, Remus geküsst zu haben?  
  
Sie machte eine Pause. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht allzu viel würde schreiben können, denn was würde passieren, wenn jemand diese Briefe fand, die sie an sich selbst geschrieben hatte?  
  
Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, aber mein Herz stellt mir unendlich viele Fragen auf die ich keine Antwort weiß. Wann hat sich alles verändert- wann habe ich damit aufgehört, auf alles eine Antwort zu haben? Und es ist merkwürdig, aber es ist mir egal. Oh, was würde ich für ein Denkarium geben... wie schrecklich würde es sein, wenn ich den Rest meines Leben damit zubrächte, diesen einen Moment wieder und wieder zurück zu wünschen.  
  
Es ist spät und ich werde niemals einschlafen können, wenn ich nicht aufhöre zu schreiben, denn ich glaube, ich könnte tagelang weiter darüber schreiben, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als er mich küsste... Egal was passiert, ich bin dankbar für diesen einen Kuss, denn so kann ich alle anderen Küsse daran messen um zu wissen, wie es wirklich sein sollte. Es war...perfekt...  
  
Gute Nacht... 


	10. Furcht und Flucht

Hey Leute, erst mal sorry, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen, aber ich hatte viel zu tun und das Kapitel war auch noch ziemlich lang. *g* Danke für die netten Reviews *froi* Nili  
  
Furcht und Flucht  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
"Please forgive me if I act a little strange for I know not what I do. Feels like lightening running through my veins every time I look at you, every time I look at you." – David Gray  
  
(Bitte vergib mir, wenn ich mich ein wenig seltsam verhalte, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Blitz, der durch meine Venen rast, jedes Mal, wenn du mich ansiehst, jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe.)  
  
Januar 1978  
  
Hermine saß zusammengekuschelt in einem der übergroßen Sessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum nahe dem Feuer und las ein Buch. Das Knacken des Feuers war entspannend. Lily lungerte auf der Couch herum und Hermine wusste, dass die Rumtreiber draußen waren, verstrickt in die größte Schneeballschlacht, die man je auf den Gründen von Hogwarts gesehen hatte – zumindest hatte sie so etwas noch nie gesehen. Sie und Lily hatten von Zeit zu Zeit aus dem Turmfenster geschaut um nachzusehen, ob der Kampf noch immer weiterging; sie hatten schon länger nicht mehr hinausgeschaut. Hermine unterbrach ihr Lesen und lächelte. Gedanken an Remus erfüllten sie mit stiller Freude.  
  
„Worüber lächelst du?"fragte Lily und streckte ihre Beine aus.  
  
„Oh.."Sie seufzte. „Nichts."  
  
„Ja sicher, es sieht auch so aus als wäre es nichts", stichelte Lily.  
  
„Okay, gut, ich denke über Remus nach,"gab Hermine zu und fühlte sich irgendwie zusammengehörig mit ihrer neuen Freundin – Harrys Mutter.  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte sie mit hoher Stimme.  
  
„Ach, hör auf damit", lachte Hermine.  
  
„Habt ihr euch gestern Abend geküsst? James hat mir gegenüber beim Frühstück etwas erwähnt, aber ich musste ihm schwören, dass ich weder dir noch Remus etwas davon erzähle."sagte Lily, setzte sich auf dem Sofa auf und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
  
Hermine sah zu Boden, nickte mit dem Kopf und lächelte breit. „Ja."  
  
Lily klatschte ein paar Mal in die Hände und sie kicherten, wie nur Mädchen kichern, die über Jungs reden. „Oh ich wusste es! Ich wusste, ihr beiden würdet wunderbar zusammenpassen. Du bist wirklich das perfekte Mädchen für ihn"sagte Lily zuckersüß.  
  
Hermine sah zu ihr auf und lächelte, obwohl sich etwas in ihrem Herzen zusammenzog. Ich kann unmöglich das perfekte Mädchen für Remus sein. In der Zukunft kennt er mich nur als Harrys Freundin... nichts weiter. Sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite und wusste, dass sie sich später mit ihnen auseinandersetzen musste, aber nicht heute – heute wollte sie noch immer ein wenig in dem Glück schwelgen, dass sie gefunden hatte.  
  
Das Portraitloch öffnete sich und Hermine konnte seltsame schlurfende Geräusche hören, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.  
  
„Was ist denn das?"fragte Lily und brach dann in Gelächter aus.  
  
James, Sirius, Peter und Remus traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und boten einen tollen Anblick.  
  
„Das ist nicht lustig", gab Remus trocken zurück. Seine Brille saß ihm schief auf der Nase. Sein Haar war tropfnass und stand noch mehr ab als gewöhnlich- aber Hermine bemerkte dass es gefroren war; sie lachte. Seine Umhänge sahen mitgenommen aus und waren voller Matsch und er war nicht einmal derjenige, der am schlimmsten aussah. „Ich glaub meine Brille ist kaputt."  
  
„Oh, Liebling, komm her", säuselte Lily. Das war alles, was James brauchte. Er schlurfte zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Nicht auf die Couch, James."Er runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich dann aber neben ihr zu Boden fallen. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und begann damit, ihn zu trocknen.  
  
Remus sah nicht so schlimm aus wie James, aber er war patschnass und hatte Schmutzstreifen im Gesicht. Aber das war nicht, was Hermine zuerst auffiel- er sah viel bleicher aus als gewöhnlich und seine Augen blickten erschöpft. Als er sie ansah formte sie mit dem Mund die Worte „Bist du okay?"  
  
Er nickte langsam und ging zu ihr hinüber. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin und zögernd reichte sie nach ihm und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein eisnasses Haar. Er legte seinen Kopf gegen ihr Knie und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie ihn seufzen und murmeln hörte. „Das ist schön."  
  
Peters Wangen waren so rot, dass er beinahe so aussah, als hätte er einen Sonnenbrand. Hermine fragte sich ob er Blasen hatte. Er hatte immer noch berge von Schnee auf seinen Schuhen und verteilte diesen im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum bis hoch zu den Treppen, die zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs führten.  
  
Sirius sah bei weitem am schlimmsten aus, grinste aber auch am breitesten. Sein Haar hing ihm klatschig ins Gesicht, festgepappt von etwas, von dem Hermine vermutete, dass es Dreck und Schnee war. Ein ganzer Ärmel seiner Roben fehlte. Sein Arm sah aus als habe er einen Schnitt erhalten und nichts getan, ihn zu behandeln- eine Linie trockenen Blutes klebte daran. Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich langsam eine Pfütze geschmolzenen Schnees und Eises um seine Füße zu bilden begann.  
  
„Habt ihr gewonnen?"fragte Lily James, der beinahe vollständig aufgetaut war.  
  
„Natürlich!"antwortete er.  
  
„Ach wirklich?"fragte Hermine überrascht. Remus nickte. Als sie die hand aus seinem Haar nahm hörte sie ihn murmeln. „Hör nicht auf"und sie lächelte, bevor sie fortfuhr, ihre Finger sanft durch sein Haar fahren zu lassen.  
  
„Dann will ich nicht die sehen, die verloren haben", sagte Lily.  
  
„Da bin ich mir sicher Lily. War ein ganz schöner Anblick, nichts für unschuldige Augen", sagte er und wrang seinen Ärmel aus.  
  
„Weißt du, dass du blutest?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Was ist ein Krieg ohne ein paar Narben?"fragte er und grinste zu ihr hinüber. Sie nickte nur mit dem Kopf und sah ihm zu, wie er durch den Raum stakste und die Treppen hinauf verschwand.  
  
„Ich denke ich geh mal hoch und dusche", sagte Lily, stand auf und half James auf die Füße.  
  
„Mit mir?"fragte er scherzhaft.  
  
„In deinen Träumen", antwortete sie und sah in von der Seite an.  
  
„Woher hast du das gewusst?", ärgerte er.  
  
„Ach James", sagte sie mit gespielter Empörung. „Ich komm später wieder runter, Jane."  
  
„Okay", sagte Hermine.  
  
Remus sah zu ihr hinauf und lächelte sie müde an. „Ich denke, ich geh mich auch mal waschen. Bist du noch hier, wenn ich fertig bin?"  
  
„Ich denke schon", sagte sie und hielt ihr Buch hoch. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig hier sitzen und lesen.  
  
„Gut", sagte er und stand langsam auf. „Bis gleich", murmelte er bevor er die Treppen hinaufschlurfte.  
  
Hermine sah ihm nach und lächelte. Wie seltsam es sich doch anfühlte, sich 1978 zu Hause zu fühlen- sie fühlte sich so sehr zu Hause, dass es Momente gab, in denen sie ihr normales Leben vergaß... ein anderes Leben dass sie wieder von dieser neuen Art der Behaglichkeit fortbringen würde, dieser neuen Art der Liebe. Es würde schwer sein, zu gehen und sie fragte sich ob sie würde fortgehen können, wenn die Zeit kam.  
  
*****  
  
Remus, nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet, ging zurück in den Schlafsaal und rubbelte sein Haar trocken. Er fühlte sich besser, jetzt, wo er sauber war, aber seine Muskeln schmerzten. Die Nacht brach herein, zusammen mit dem Vollmond und er konnte fühlen, wie es seinen Körper von Minute zu Minute mehr strapazierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich von den anderen dazu hatte überreden lassen, den ganzen Morgen eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten- er war vollkommen verausgabt.  
  
„Fertig für heute Nacht, Moony?"fragte Sirius als er bemerkte, dass Remus den Raum betrat.  
  
„Sicher", gab er zurück und griff nach frischen Klamotten aus seiner Truhe.  
  
„Mich juckt´s nach einem Abenteuer. Wir sind den ganzen Monat hier eingeschlossen gewesen. Zeit für etwas Spaß. Ich bin froh, dass endlich Vollmond ist", sagte James und zog sich einen Pulli über den Kopf.  
  
„Du vielleicht", sagte Remus düster und rieb sich seinen rechten Arm- er tat so verdammt weh.  
  
„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"fragte James.  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen, Krone?"fragte Sirius, lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück und spielte mit den Umhängen.  
  
James begann damit, alles aus seiner Truhe zu werfen um den Zauberstab zu finden. Er gab die Karte des Rumtreibers an Remus weiter. „Hier, halt das mal. Das brauchen wir heute Nacht."Er wühlte mit den Händen auf dem Boden seiner Truhe herum. „Verdammt. Wo ist er?"  
  
Peter kam in den Schlafsaal, sein Haar tropfnass. „James, ich glaub ich hab deinen Zauberstab gefunden. Zumindest sieht er wie deiner aus", sagte er und hielt ihn ihm sehr nah vor die Augen.  
  
„Danke Peter"sagte James und blickte zu ihm auf. „Du bist ein Lebensretter. Hier, ein Schokoladenfrosch für dich."James warf einen quer durch den Raum zu Peter hinüber, der ihn dankbar schnappte.  
  
Remus blickte auf die Karte hinab. Er konnte ihre kleinen Punkte sich durch den Jungenschlafsaal bewegen sehen. Ein Punkt war im Gemeinschaftsraum; er lehnte sich hinab und führte die Augen ganz nah an das Pergament heran.  
  
Das ist seltsam, dachte er. Wer ist Hermine Granger?  
  
„Hey Krone, kann ich mir das mal eine Minute leihn?"fragte Remus und sah zu James hinüber, der seine Truhe gerade wieder einräumte.  
  
„Ja sicher", antwortete dieser gedankenverloren.  
  
Remus hielt die Karte in seiner Hand und ein seltsames Gefühl erfüllte seinen Kopf. Er ging die Treppen hinab und betrat zögernd den Raum  
  
Er schien völlig leer zu sein, abgesehen von einer Person, die auf SEINEM Lieblingsstuhl vor dem Feuer saß. Es war Jane. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr langes Bein vor und zurück schwang- er wusste, dass sie das immer tat, wenn sie besonders in ein Buch vertieft war. Er sah wieder auf die Karte. Da waren zwei Punkte im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einer hieß Remus Lupin, der andere Hermine Granger.  
  
*****  
  
Remus führte die Karte näher an sein Gesicht heran, gerade so, als wolle er den Namen in Jane Doe umwandeln. Das musste irgendein Fehler sein. Vielleicht stimmte etwas mit der Karte nicht? Er sah wieder auf die Karte hinab – nur um völlig sicher zu gehen – und tat das einzige, was ihm einfiel.  
  
„Hermine?"rief er zu Jane hinüber. Und zu seinem Schrecken sah sie zu ihm auf.  
  
„Ja?"fragte sie bevor sie sich die flache Hand über den Mund schlug, offensichtlich zutiefst schockiert. Das offene Buch auf ihrem Schoß glitt zu Boden und schlug in dem ruhigen Raum unnatürlich laut auf den Steinen auf.  
  
Remus stand vollkommen still da, nicht sicher, ob seine Füße es ihm erlauben würden, sich zu bewegen. Er hielt die Karte von sich weg, und sagte noch immer nichts.  
  
Hermine sah ihn weiterhin an, erschrocken, und Remus glaubte, es in ihren Augen schimmern zu sehen.  
  
Als er endlich die Stärke fand durchmaß er den Raum und fühlte, wie sein herz nervös gegen seine Brust schlug. Er ließ die Karte fallen und sah zu, wie sie ihn ihren Schoß fiel.  
  
„Sieh darauf", sagte er heiser. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging zum Sofa hinüber. Er setzte sich hin und stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel, lehnte sich vornüber und ließ den Kopf singen.  
  
Hermine war zu entgeistert um zu sprechen. Sie wollten die Karte nicht einmal ansehen. Sie WUSSTE, was darauf stand- wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können?  
  
„Sieh sie dir an", wiederholte Remus, der wusste, dass sie das Pergament nicht angerührt hatte.  
  
Hermine nah die Karte mit zitternden Fingern und warf einen Blick darauf. Sie konnte zwei kleine Punkte im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sehen. Remus Lupins und ihre- den von Hermine Granger. Der Knoten in ihrem Hals sprang ein Stück nach oben und es war schwer, daran vorbei zu schlucken. Was konnte sie sagen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie hasste- würde er?  
  
„Was steht da?"fragte er und sah sie nur aus den Augen heraus an; dunkle Schatten lagen auf seinem Gesicht, was seine ganze Erscheinung nur noch düsterer erscheinen ließ.  
  
„Da steht Remus Lupin", sagte sie ruhig und die Karte zitterte in ihren Händen.  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Und H...Hermine Granger."  
  
„Wo ist der Punkt von Jane Doe?"fragte Remus düster. Hermine hatte keine Antwort darauf. Sie sah von ihm weg. Remus seufzte und ließ wieder den Kopf hängen, dabei rieb er sich mit der Hand den Nacken.  
  
„Erzähl mir irgendetwas Jane, denn ich will dir so gerne glauben", sagte Remus mit einem heiseren Flüstern aber sie konnte ihn klar hören.  
  
„Mein zweiter Name ist Jane", sagte sie ehrlich.  
  
„Ist er das?"fragte er nach und sah sie an; sein Gesicht hatte ein wenig von seiner Anspannung verloren.  
  
„Ja. Mein Name ist Hermine Jane."  
  
„Hermine Jane Granger."  
  
„Er war es"sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick von Remus bohrenden blauen Augen ab. Er sah so betrogen aus; ihr Herz tat ihr davon weh. „Er WAR es, bevor ich hierher kam", sagte sie. Und das entsprach ebenfalls der Wahrheit.  
  
Remus richtete sich wieder auf und seufzte erneut. Er sah so müde aus. Dunkle Ringe waren um seine Augen und erinnerten sie an sein zukünftiges Selbst.  
  
„Warum hast du mir....ALLEN erzählt, dass dein Name Jane Doe ist?"fragte er sie, und seine Augen enthielten ein Flehen, dass sie die Schmerzen in seinem Herzen lindern möge.  
  
„Ich...ich wollte neu anfangen", antwortete sie und fühlte sich, als wäre dies gar nicht einmal so unwahr. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Remus."  
  
Remus erhob sich von der Couch und ging zu ihr hinüber. Er kniete vor ihr nieder und ergriff ihre Hände. Hermine hielt den Atem an, sie hatte Angst etwas zu sagen. Er umwand ihre Finger mit den seinen und sah zu ihr auf; der erschöpfte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht brach ihr fast das Herz.  
  
„Du hast so viele Geheimnisse, Jane oder Hermine.... oder WER IMMER du auch bist, aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, wenn du mir gegenüber nicht ehrlich bist. Ehrlichkeit ist für mich sehr wichtig..."  
  
„Mir ist es auch wichtig!"  
  
„Dann solltest du mir gegenüber ehrlich sein", sagte er leise und fuhr mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihre Hand. Er sah zu ihr auf und sie konnte den Zweifel in seinem Blick sehen.  
  
„Okay", flüsterte sie nervös.  
  
„Wie heißt du wirklich?"  
  
„Hermeine Jane"  
  
„Granger?"  
  
"Nicht hier."  
  
"Warum nicht hier."  
  
„Ich habe meinen Namen geändert."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Um die Unschuldigen zu schützen?"sagte sie.  
  
Remus lachte leise. Nun, das ist immerhin besser, dachte sie.  
  
„Möchtest du Jane oder Hermine genannt werden?"  
  
„Ich werde auf beides hören", gab sie zurück.  
  
„Wo warst du, bevor du nach Hogwarts kamst?"  
  
„In der Schule."  
  
„Wo?"  
  
„In England."  
  
„Das weiß ich schon, Jane. Wo?"  
  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", erwiderte sie traurig.  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Weil..."Weil du mich dann später zu leicht wieder erkennen würdest.  
  
Remus seufzte erneut. „Okay. Sind deine Eltern wirklich Muggel?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Wo leben sie?"  
  
„Außerhalb von London."  
  
„Wann ist dein Geburtstag?"  
  
„Am 19. September 198..."sie stoppte und versuchte, die Jahre zu berechnen, die weniger absurd klingen würden als die Wahrheit. „...1960"  
  
„Dafür hast du etwas länger gebraucht, als nötig gewesen wäre, denkst du nicht auch?"sagte Remus skeptisch.  
  
„Ich bin nervös, Remus", sagte sie ein wenig aufgebracht.  
  
„Warum bist du nach Hogwarts gekommen?"  
  
„Ich habe einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen."  
  
„Du hast an deiner anderen Schule einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen?"  
  
„Nicht direkt."  
  
„Wie war es denn dann DIREKT?"  
  
„Ich KANN nicht darüber reden."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Ich kann es einfach nicht", sagte sie, stand abrupt auf und ging an Remus vorbei. Er stand sofort auf.  
  
„Warum?", fragte er wieder. „Rennst du vor irgendetwas davon?"  
  
Sie seufzte. „Nein."  
  
„Versteckst du dich?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Also warum bist du dann hier?"  
  
„Ganz ehrlich, Remus", sagte sie traurig. „Ich weiß es nicht einmal genau."  
  
„Wirst du bleiben?"  
  
„Wo?"fragte sie und drehte sich herum, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Hier"erwiderte er mit Nachdruck. Sein Hals hörte sich trocken an.  
  
„Ich kann nicht für immer bleiben."  
  
„Für wie lange denn?"fragte Remus und fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken, Jane zu verlieren- oder WER AUCH IMMER sie war. Es war ihm egal; er wusste nur dass er nicht mehr ohne sie sein wollte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermine und blickte zu Boden.  
  
Remus trat zu ihr heran. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie mit irgendetwas kämpfte; er konnte es an ihrem Gesicht sehen und in ihrer Stimme hören. Sanft griff er nach ihren Oberarmen.  
  
„Was ist es, das du vor mir versteckst? Rede mit mir Jane. Erzähle mir, was es ist."Sagte er sanft.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht", sagte sie wenig zu harsch und wich vor ihm zurück.  
  
„Wenn du mit mir nicht ehrlich sein kannst", sagte er frustriert und auf einem Gesicht spiegelte sich plötzlich etwas, dass sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.... Wut. „Wenn du vor mit Geheimnisse haben musst, dann kann ich mit dir nicht zusammen sein. Ich kann nicht mit einer unehrlichen Person zusammen sein."  
  
Hermine fühlte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wich vor Remus zurück. „Ich- ich KANN es dir nicht sagen."Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum und lief die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf.  
  
Remus sah ihr schweren Herzens nach. Was wusste er mehr? Dass sie ihn wegen ihres Nachnamens angelogen hatte? Spielte das wirklich eine Rolle. Er nahm die Karte des Rumtreibes zur Hand, wo Hermine sie hatte fallen lassen und ging die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.  
  
Sirius, James und Peter saßen auf dem Boden und spielten Snape explodiert. Peter schien zu gewinnen – manchmal ließ Sirius Peter gewinnen, sonst würde er NIE gewinnen. James sah auf, als Remus die Karte des Rumtreibers in ihren Kreis fallen ließ.  
  
„Was ist los, Moony?"fragte James.  
  
„Nichts", grummelte er und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht voran auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
Sirius warf James einen blick zu und drehte sich dann zu Remus um. „Remus, bist du okay?"  
  
„Nein", sagte er, nicht einmal sicher, WAS er war. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Können wir schon heute Nachmittag in die Hütte gehen?"  
  
„Warum so früh?"fragte Peter.  
  
„Ich will nur genügend Zeit haben, bevor der Mond aufgeht."Ansonsten würde ich hier liegen und mich den ganzen Nachmittag über wie der letzte Dreck fühlen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu."  
  
„Okay Moony, wir spielen nur die Runde noch zuende und dann können wir gehen", sagte James.  
  
Remus schloss die Augen und versuchte sich über das Gespräch mit Jane klar zu werden. Was war es, dass sie ihm NICHT sagte? Und was noch wichtiger war, änderte das irgendetwas daran, wie er über sie dachte? Die Antwort war leicht – nein.  
  
*****  
  
Gegen Mitte des Nachmittags und nach FÜNF weiteren Runden Snape explodiert waren die Rumtreiber bereit, sich auf ihren monatlichen Trip in die Heulende Hütte zu machen. Und Remus war ebenfalls bereit- zumindest so bereit wie irgendjemand sein konnte, wenn er wusste was ihn erwartete, sobald der Mond mit voller Kraft hervorkam. Remus ganzer Körper schmerzte so sehr, dass er sich selbst wie einen einzigen großen Schmerz wahrnahm. Langsam folgte er den drei anderen, die sich immer auf diese nächtlichen Ausflüge freuten. Wenn sie in meiner Haut stecken würden, dachte Remus bitter, fühlte sich aber sogleich schuldig. Seine Freunde hatten viel zeit damit verbracht, Animagi zu werden als sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er sich einmal im Monat in einen Werwolf verwandelte und er WAR dankbar dafür, vor allem aber dafür, dass sie immer noch seine FREUNDE gewesen waren, als sie es herausfanden.  
  
Remus war fast zu müde auch nur an Hermine Jane Granger Doeirgendwerodersonstwas zu denken- FAST. Er bekam noch einen weiteren Grund, über sie nachzudenken als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und sie dort stehen sah; sie sah ihm entgegen.  
  
„Remus?"fragte sie leise. Ein wissender Blick wurde unter den anderen Rumtreibern ausgetauscht und sie gingen zum Sofa hinüber um sich zu setzen. Remus blieb stehen und scharrte nervös mit den Füßen. „Tut mir leid wegen vorhin", sagte Hermine ehrlich und Remus dachte, dass sie so aussah, als habe sie geweint.  
  
„Wir können später darüber reden", sagte er und fühlte sich nicht in Stimmung für eine weitere emotional anspruchsvolle Unterhaltung.  
  
„Willst du ausgehn?"fragte sie und hatte den Vollmond völlig vergessen.  
  
„Äh...ja", sagte er schnell.  
  
„Wo gehst du hin?"  
  
„Aus."  
  
„Ja, das ist offensichtlich", sagte sie sich verteidigend. „WOHIN gehst du."Und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis. Sie erinnerte sich an den Vollmond. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können- sieh dir doch nur sein Gesicht an. Sie drehte sich herum und sah aus dem Fenster. Langsam verschwand die Sonne und erleuchtete den Himmel in Purpur und Orange.  
  
„Wir...I... Wir gehen einfach aus, okay?"sagte er und wurde ungeduldig, jedoch nicht wegen ihr und ihrer Fragen... er WOLLTE es ihr nicht sagen. Nicht nach ihrem Streit, oder der Meinungsverschiedenheit oder was zur Hölle es war. Er dachte daran, ehrlich zu sein. Hey, Hermine Jane Granger Doeirgendwerodersonstwas, ich bin ein Werwolf. Ist das nicht toll? Er lachte über seine eigene Dummheit.  
  
„Was ist so lustig?"fraget sie und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„N- nichts", stammelte er und hatte nicht einmal bemerkt dass er laut gelacht hatte.  
  
„Also, erzählst du mir wo ihr hingeht, Remus?"fragte sie und versuchte IHN dazu zubringen, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
„Ich...ich kann es nicht", flüsterte er.  
  
„Wie war das? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden"  
  
„Ich kann's nicht, okay?"sagte er laut genug, dass sich die Rumtreiber auf der Couch herumdrehten und sie beide ansahen.  
  
„Wer hat hier Geheimnisse, Remus?"erwiderte sie kalt. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Karten neu gemischt zu sehen.  
  
Verdammt, warte ne Minute. Was tu ich eigentlich? fragte sie sich selbst. Warum war sie so feindselig? Sie kannte Remus Geheimnis- er war ein Werwolf. Vielleicht lag es nur daran dass ER es ihr nicht erzählt hatte; er hatte ihr einen Vorwurf gemacht, dafür, dass sie ihm Dinge vorenthielt und nun tat er genau dasselbe. Sie drehte sich um und ging mit einem triumphalen Gefühl davon- wie eine siegreiche Schlange.  
  
„Ach, Scheiße"sagte Remus wütend. Er trottete zur Couch hinüber und ergriff die Rückenlehne; er presste so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
„Irgendwann wirst du ihr die Wahrheit sagen müssen, Moony"sagte Sirius ohne zu ihm aufzusehen.  
  
„Ich WEIß"erwiderte er. „Aber nicht heute."  
  
„Du solltest ihr nachgehen. Das weißt du, oder? Ich weiß nicht viel über Mädchen, aber ich weiß, dass das letzte was du jetzt gebrauchen kannst ist, sie so gehen zu lassen", fügte James hinzu.  
  
„Die Sonne geht unter, James."  
  
„Na und? Sie kann noch nicht weit sein. Wenn du deinen müden Hintern in Bewegung setzt, kannst du sie sicher auf den Gängen noch abfangen.", fuhr James fort.  
  
„Okay. In spätestens 10 Minuten bin ich zurück", sagte Remus und eilte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Aber Hermine war nicht direkt draußen auf dem Gang. Sie war sicher kein ursprünglicher Rumtreiber, aber sie kannte die Wege in und um die Schule genauso gut wie sie alle. Und wenn Hermine nicht gefunden werden wollte, würde man sie auch nicht finden.  
  
*******  
  
Drei Stunden später betrat Remus wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah schlimmer aus, als er es bereits den ganzen Tag über getan hatte. Sirius sprang auf und schrie ihn an.  
  
„Wo zur Hölle hast du gesteckt, Moony? Es ist schon dunkel!"  
  
„Ich weiß", erwiderte Remus elend.  
  
„Was soll das heißen, DU WEIßT? Der verdammte Mond geht auf. Du hast verdammtes Glück dass es draußen wolkig ist und wir eine gute Chance haben, zur Weide zu kommen, bevor du dich verwandelst."sagte James erzürnt.  
  
„Hast du sie gefunden?"fragte Peter leise.  
  
„Nein", gab Remus knapp zurück. „Lasst uns gehen."  
  
James griff nach der Karte des Rumtreibers und blickte Remus noch immer stirnrunzelnd an, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss und hinaus auf das Gelände. Peter stieß eine Seitentür auf, die sie neben dem großen Haupttor ins freie entließ. Er blickte hinaus und dann hinauf zum Mond.  
  
„Er ist bedeckt. Ich verwandel mich gleich hier und renne zum Baum."  
  
„Okay Peter, geh nicht im Schnee verloren", scherzte Peter. „Okay, da geht er."  
  
„Dann los", flüsterte James als er sah, dass die Zweige der Peitschenden Weide erstarrten, wie sie es bereits gewohnt waren.  
  
James, Sirius und Remus begannen rasch auf den Baum zuzugehen, ihre Füße knirschten im gefrorenen Gras und Schnee aber Remus sah hinunter und hielt ein. Vor ihm sah er ein einzelnes Paar Fußabdrücke, die vom Haupttor zum See hin führten. Aber noch etwas anderes machte ihn nervös aufgrund dieser Fußspuren. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein- ja, es war da aber es war schwach. Er konnte sie riechen. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen.  
  
„Remus, komm schon"wisperte James drängend. „Der Mond kommt wieder raus."  
  
„Jane?"sagte Remus leise.  
  
„Was?"fraget James.  
  
Und als könne sie seine Stimme im Wind hören, wandte sich Hermine vom stillen Wasser des Sees ab und drehte sich herum. Gegen den Schnee hoben sich die Umrisse zweier Jungen ab-, nein, drei; sie waren nahe der Peitschenden Weide. Die Rumtreiber. Unkwillkürlich begann Hermine auf sie zuzugehen.  
  
„Was zur Hölle tust du da, Remus?"fragte James und ergriff seinen Arm.  
  
Im Laufe von Sekunden bemerkte Remus dass sie in seine Richtung ging und Panik ergriff ihn.  
  
„Oh Scheiße, nicht jetzt. Sie darf mich so nicht sehen. Geh schon James!" schrie er beinahe.  
  
James, der mittlerweile vollkommen verwirrt war, bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Remus schubste ihn hart gegen die Brust. „GEH!"Hermine schien sich ihnen zu nähern, und zwar viel schneller als er gewollt hätte und dann passierte es.  
  
Der Wind blies. Die Wolken verschoben sich. Der Vollmond erschien, hell und groß am nächtlichen Himmel. Remus stolperte. Zuerst dachte er, er sei gestrauchelt, doch in Wirklichkeit verwandelten sich seine Beiden. Er hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht; die Fingernägel wuchsen und wurden zu Klauen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Seine Kleidung zerriss unter dem Druck seines sich verändernden Umrisses.  
  
„Lass sie mich nicht sehen!"schrie er aber was herauskam war mehr ein ersticktes Jaulen.  
  
„SIRIUS!"schrie James und verwandelte sich in einen großen Hirsch. Ein großer schwarzer Hund sprang ihm in Sekundenbruchteilen zur Seite. Hermine sah einfach zu, versteinert und SCHOCKIERT.  
  
Remus schlanker Körper und seine breiten Schultern verschwanden und machten einem gekrümmten Rücken und dicken muskulösen Hinter und Vorderbeinen Platz. Sein Gesicht verlängerte sich in eine Schnauze und als er heulte, schnitt dieses Geräusch hindurch bis zu ihrem Innersten. Es war ein gequälter laut und ohne zu bemerken, dass sie weinte, fühlte sie plötzlich kalte Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Sie beobachteten wie James und Sirius in ihren Animagusgestalten Remus drückend, tretend und schubsend in den Gang neben der Peitschenden Weide beförderten. Sie war sich nicht sicher wie lang sie dort im Schnee gestanden hatte nachdem sie verschwunden waren. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob sie sich BEWEGEN konnte. Doch bald schon war sie zu sehr durchgefroren um weiter dort zu stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Lily saß auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch. Sie sah auf als Hermine eintrat.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte sie, nachdem sie Hermines Gesicht gesehen hatte. Schnell schloss sie ihr Buch und stand auf.  
  
„Ich....ich hab Remus gesehn..."stotterte Remus und fühlte wieder warme Tränen auf ihren Wangen.  
  
„Was? Komm her zum Feuer. Du erfrierst ja", sagte Lily und scheuchte Hermine hinüber zum Kamin. Sie griff eine Decke vom Sofa und legte es Hermine um die Schultern.  
  
„D...danke", sagte sie mit schnatternden Zähnen.  
  
„Also, was ist los?"fragte Lily und kniete sich neben Hermine hin.  
  
„Ich hab Remus gesehn", sagte sie leise und erinnerte sich wieder daran wie er sich von einem Menschen in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte, erinnerte sich an sein scherzhaftes Jaulen...der Schrei einer gemarterten Seele. Sie schauderte.  
  
„Das hast du schon gesagt. Ist er okay?"  
  
„Nein... Lily", sagte sie und sah in die grünen Augen der Freunden- sie waren genau wie die von Harry „ ich habe gesehen, wie er sich VERWANDELT hat."  
  
Die Bedeutung dieser Worte blieb Lily nicht verborgen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh je. Und die anderen?"  
  
"Sie waren bei ihm."  
  
„Oh Jane", sagte Lily besorgt. „Er wollte nicht, dass du es auf diese Weise herausfindest. Er würde es dir eines Tages ERZÄHLT haben. Er hatte Angst, was du denken würdest. Oh, weine nicht, Jane. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wirklich. Er ist immer noch ein großartiger Mensch."Sagte Lily und missverstand dabei Hermines Emotionen.  
  
„Lily", sagte Hermine und fuhr sich über die nassen Wangen. „Es ist mir EGAL, dass er ein Werwolf ist.."  
  
„Ist es?"fragte sie, offensichtlich überrascht.  
  
„Ja, aber wenn du GESEHEN hättest, was es ihm antut. Es war GRAUENVOLL", flüsterte Hermine und schauderte wieder.  
  
„Oh, das tut es. Er sagte mir einmal, es sei unglaublich schmerzhaft. Oh Jane", sagte sie und ergriff Hermines Hand. „weißt du, was das bedeutet?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Es bedeutet, dass Remus endlich jemanden gefunden hat, dem er etwas bedeutet, EGAL WAS ER IST."  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Wie lange werden sie fortbleiben?"  
  
"Für den Rest der Nacht. Sie werden am morgen zurück kommen, bis zum Mittagessen schlafen und dann können Remus und du vielleicht miteinander reden."  
  
„Das wäre schön."  
  
„Es ist spät. Was denkst du, gehen wir schlafen?"  
  
„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee", gab Hermine zurück. „Danke Lily."  
  
„Oh, schon gut. Ich sollte dir danken", sagte sie, als sie die Steintreppen zu den Schlafsälen emporstiegen.  
  
„Wofür?"  
  
„Dafür, dass du Remus liebst."  
  
********** Ein mitgenommener Umhang hing schief von einem rostigen Nagel und erlaubte einem Fetzen Sonnenlicht, durch die schlammigen Fenstersimse in das Innere der Heulenden Hütte zu fallen. Remus öffnete die Augen und stöhnte. Sein Kopf dröhnte, schmerzte, pumpte... und die Liste hätte noch weiter gehen können, aber er war zu müde, um sich weitere Worte auszudenken. Langsam brachte er seine Hand an seine linke Wange; es schmerzte, wenn er die Gesichtsmuskeln bewegte. Er zuckte zusammen als er die Schramme fühlte, die ihm als ein Souvenir der letzten Nacht geblieben war. Für einen Moment war das Licht vor ihm verdunkelt; er sah hin und sah Sirius, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und lächelte.  
  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus, Moony. Wie fühlst du dich?"fragte er.  
  
„Wie Scheiße."Sagte Remus und seine Stimme war heiser und rau.  
  
„Hey James. Bring mal das Zeug rüber, dass wir bei Madam Pomfrey haben mitgehen lassen", rief er zu James hinüber. Remus konnte nicht einmal genügend Kraft aufbringen, um seinen Kopf zu bewegen.  
  
„Okay", gab James zurück. Und nach einer Minute konnte Remus James´ Schritte hören. „Na los Moony. Mach auf."  
  
Remus öffnete den Mund ohne auch nur zu fragen, was es war. Er schauderte, als die kalte Flüssigkeit seinen Hals benetzte. Es schmeckte wie verfaulter Fisch- nicht dass er jemals verrotteten Fisch gegessen hätte, aber jeder mit ein wenig Vorstellungskraft, konnte sich den Geschmack schließlich vorstellen. Zu seiner Freunde begann er sich besser zu fühlen.  
  
„Danke", murmelte er als Sirius ihn in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf den Knien und seufzte, wobei er langsam bemerkte, wie der Kratzer an seiner Wange heilte.  
  
„Willst du uns erzählen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist?"fragte Sirius.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Remus", sagte James ernst und setzte sich auf den Boden neben seinen Freund. „Ich weiß dass DU weißt, dass Jane letzte Nacht da war und sehr wahrscheinlich hat sie alles gesehen."  
  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden", sagte Remus als er fühlte, dass sein Herz wieder zu schmerzen begann.  
  
„Moony, du willst NIE über etwas reden. Wir sind deine Freunde", sagte Sirius frustriert.  
  
„Bitte, Sirius", sagte Remus traurig und sah zu ihm auf. „Ich brauche etwas Zeit um über ein paar Dinge nachzudenken."  
  
„Okay Moony, wir geben dir etwas Zeit, aber wir müssen zurück ins Schloss" sagte James und stand auf.  
  
Remus fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Zum Schloss zurück zu gehen würde bedeuten, Jane zu sehen. Was würde er zu ihr sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren. Hatte sie bereits der ganzen Schule erzählt, was er war. Wusch sie sich ihren Mund mit einem Scheuerzauber aus?  
  
„W...wartet Jungs!"sagte Remus und stellte sich neben Sirius und James. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir den Nachmittag in Hogsmeade verbringen?"  
  
„Was? Das können wir nicht machen", erwiderte James.  
  
„Seit wann hat dich das jemals von etwas abgehalten?"fragte Remus und rieb sich vorsichtig die wunde Brust.  
  
„Und wir tun was genau den ganzen Nachmittag?"  
  
„Mir egal. Wir können ja bummeln...oder gehen auf nen Drink in die Drei Besen"sagte Remus hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Du trinkst doch gar nicht, Moony"sagte Sirius flach und beäugte seinen Freund, sehr wohl wissend, warum er WIRKLICH nicht zum Schloss zurück wollte.  
  
„Aber DU", gab er zurück.  
  
„Okay Moony, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, gehen wir für den Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade. Aber du weißt, dass wir irgendwann zurück müssen. Wir können nicht für immer abhaun", antwortete Sirius.  
  
„Lily bringt mich um", murmelte James.  
  
„Danke Jungs. Oh, und wo ist Peter?"fragte Remus.  
  
„Du weißt ja, er hat's so mit Schneemännern. Er ist draußen und baut grade einen", sagte James giggelnd.  
  
Die drei Jungen spähten durch die Löcher in den Bohlen, die vor einem der Rückfenster der heulenden Hütte hingen und sagen, dass Peter nicht nur einen sondern VIER Schneemänner gebaut hatte. Er hatte die vier Rumtreiber gemacht und sie lachten darüber, wir frustriert er aussah als er versuchte, den kleineren am anderen Ende hinzubekommen. Der Schneemann, der ihn darstellen sollte, schmolz andauernd. 


	11. Feuerwhiskyflaschen und ein Säuberungsza...

Hey Leute. Tut mir total leid, aber in den letzten wochen hatte ich einfach keine Zeit zum übersetzen, dafür gibt's jetzt aber ein extra langes Kapitel gg  
  
Feuerwhiskyflaschen und ein Säuberungszauber Kapitel 10  
  
"So it takes two beers to remember now and five to forget that I love you so yeah, I love you, so what?" –Ani Difranco  
  
(Und so braucht es zwei Biere, um mich zu erinnern und 5, um zu vergessen, dass ich dich so sehr liebe, ja, ich liebe dich, na und?)   
  
Sirius, James und Remus gingen zurück zu dem Platz, an dem Peter gerade eine handvoll Schnee an dem kleinen rundlichen Schneemann anbrachte, der ihn darstellen sollte.  
  
„Peter, die sehen ziemlich gut aus", sagte James als Peter sich umdrehte und die anderem Rumtreiber stolz angrinste. „aber welcher bin ich?"  
  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"fragte Sirius und grinste James schelmisch zu. Er deutete auf den Schneemann in der Mitte „Der da; der mit dem großen Kopf."James runzelte die Stirn aber die anderen lachten, sogar Remus.  
  
„Peter, wir gehen für den Nachmittag runter nach Hogsmeade. Kommst du auch mit?"fragte Sirius.  
  
„Oh äh sicher. Aber werden wir nicht irgendwie Ärger kriegen?"hakte Peter nach.  
  
Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Wer weiß? Ich geh die Chance ein. Du nicht auch, Remus?"fragte Sirius und warf dem Freund einen Blick zu.  
  
„Ja"murmelte er und ließ dann den Kopf hängen. „es wird besser sein als zurück zu gehen und Jane unter die Augen zu treten."  
  
„Was ist das denn jetzt?"fragte James.  
  
„Nichts. Lasst uns gehen", sagte Remus, wandte sich von seinen Freunden ab und bahnte sich mit seinen Schuhen einen weg durch den Schnee.  
  
Leichter Schnee fiel, als die Rumtreiber sich auf den Weg die Hauptstrasse von Hogsmeade herunter machten. Es waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs und das passte den Regelbrechern gerade recht- weniger Leute, die sie verpetzen konnten für etwas, dass sie nicht tun durften.  
  
„Können wir kurz beim Honigtopf anhalten?"fragte James die anderen und da niemand etwas dagegen hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Süßwarenladen.  
  
Sirius stieß die Tür auf und atmete den Geruch tief ein. Er liebte den Geruch von Süßigkeiten; er lächelte den Mann hinter der Verkaufstheke an, als er eintrat.  
  
„Guten Tag Mr Dulce", bellte Sirius, ging hinüber zur Theke und lehnte sich lässig dagegen.  
  
„Guten Tag, Sirius", sagte der Ladenbesitzer. „Was macht ihr Jungs außerhalb der Schule?"Er betrachtete die anderen Rumtreiber, die den landen betraten und begannen, sich umzusehen.  
  
„Oh, wir wollten nur mal vorbeikommen und ein paar der besten Süßigkeiten in ganz Britannien kaufen", sagte Sirius und lächelte charmant.  
  
Mr. Dulce sah ihn vorsichtig an, bevor er das Lächeln erwiderte. „Wenn irgendjemand fragt, ich habe euch hier nie gesehen."  
  
Sirius zwinkerte. „Das würde ich begrüßen. Haben Sie irgendetwas neues?"  
  
„Tatsächlich, das habe ich", sagte er, lehnte sich hinunter und beförderte einen eingewickelten Schokoriegel unter der Ladentheke hervor. Er gab Sirius den Riegel.  
  
„Das sieht aber nicht neu aus... mal abgesehen von dem Bildchen in der Ecke... ist das ein-„  
  
„Ja, es ist ein Esel", Mr. Dulce wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Gib es deinen Freunden da drüben. Sag ihnen einfach, es ist eine neue Geschmacksrichtung."  
  
Sirius konnte sehen, dass Mr Dulce etwas im Schilde führte. „Okay", sagte er zögernd.  
  
„Es wird ihnen nicht wehtun, Sirius. Na mach schon."Sirius nahm die Nascherei und ging hinüber zu seinen Freunden.  
  
Remus ging im Honigtopf umher mit soviel Begeisterung, wie er aufzubringen vermochte. Er konnte nicht damit aufhören an Jane zu denken und daran was SIE gerade denken mochte. Er wusste dass er in die Schule zurückgehen und mit ihr reden sollte aber er hatte ANGST. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er die Enttäuschung würde ertragen können, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie nie mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Sich vorzustellen, dass ihr sein wahres Ich nichts ausmachte fühlte sich irgendwie besser an als tatsächlich die WAHRHEIT zu wissen, denn tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass sie ihn nie so lieben würde, wie er es hoffte- wie konnte überhaupt irgendjemand ein Ungeheuer lieben?  
  
Remus sah auf, als er hörte, dass Sirius versuchte James dazu zu bringen etwas verdächtiges zu essen.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte James und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Mr Dulce sagt, es sei eine neue Geschmacksrichtung."  
  
„Hast du es schon probiert?"  
  
„Sicher."sagte Sirius und nahm ein bisschen von seinem Schokoriegel- es war einer der genauso aussah wie der, den er James anbot- aber James hatte keine Ahnung.  
  
„Na gut", sagte er langsam und griff nach dem Schokoriegel. Ist das das Bild eines Esels?"fragte James und verschob die Augenbraue als er das Papier zurückschob und einen Bissen nahm.  
  
„Ich glaube schon"gab Sirius zurück und grinste breit, während er darauf wartete, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
  
James kaute die Schokolade und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es schmeckt eigentlich genauso...Ah!"schrie er fiel vornüber und ließ den Riegel zu Boden fallen. „Oh Aua! Sohn einer....!"heulte er und griff sich mit den Händen an den Kopf.  
  
„Was ist los, James?"fragte Peter, rannte an seine Seite und blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
Als James wieder aufstand brachen Sirius, Peter und sogar Remus in schallendes Gelächter aus. James waren ein paar Eselsohren aus dem Kopf gesprossen. James reichte nach oben und befühlte vorsichtig die Ohren.  
  
„Sagt mir bitte, dass ich keine ESELSOHREN auf meinem Kopf habe! Sirius, ich BRING DICH UM!"sagte James und grabschte nach Sirius der rasch zurücksprang. James sah schnell zu Mr Dulce auf. „Wie lang bleiben diese LÄCHERLICHEN Dinger?"  
  
„Nur fünf Minuten. Du hast nicht genug gegessen, so dass sie länger halten würden. Toller Trick, was?"fragte der alte Ladenbesitzer.  
  
„Ja, wahnsinnig brilliant."Erwiderte James trocken.  
  
„Ich schwöre, ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde, James"sagte Sirius ehrlich und noch immer lachend.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Sirius. Was passiert, passiert", sagte James und funkelte ihn an.  
  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß"sagte Sirius, tätschelte James den Rücken und grinste. „Ich erwarte, dass du mir das heimzahlst. Eigentlich wäre ich sogar enttäuscht, wenn du es nicht tätest. Aber nichts schmerzhaftes, okay?"  
  
„Wann ist das jemals Teil unserer Abmachung gewesen?"fragte James und lächelte zum ersten Mal. „Ich wünschte, Lily könnte mich sehen. Sie nennt mich dauernd einen Esel, und so würde sie zumindest einmal damit Recht haben."  
  
„Einmal?"fragte Sirius skeptisch.  
  
Nachdem James´ Eselsohren verschunden waren verließen die Jungs den Süßwarenladen und gingen die Straße hinunter. Schneeflocken fielen und landeten sanft auf der Erde. Peter ging die Straße entlang, den Kopf zurückgelegt und den Mund weit geöffnet, und fing mit der Zunge die Schneeflocken. Remus schlurfte erschöpft durch den Schnee und dachte noch immer an Jane. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sie an Schreiberlings Schreibfederladen vorbeigingen. Im Schaufenster lag ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, dass in einer tiefen Rotschattierung gefärbt worden war. Er blieb stehen und starrte das Buch für einige Momente an, eher er den anderen hinterher rief.  
  
„Ich geh mal schnell hier rein. Will mir was ansehn."  
  
„Okay, wir gehen schon mal zu Zonkos runter. Kommst du dann dahin?"fragte James.  
  
„Sicher", erwiderte Remus als er die schwere Tür aufstieß und eintrat.  
  
Der Geruch bei Schreiberlings erinnerte Remus an einen antiken Bücherladen, nur war er ein wenig neuer. Eine ältere Hexe trat lächelnd auf ihn zu.  
  
Sie rückte sich ihre schmale Brille auf der Nase zurecht als sie vor ihm stand und fragte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, junger Mann?"  
  
„Ich...ich würde mir gerne das Buch im Fenster ansehen... das Rote."sagte Remus.  
  
„Oh ja! Das ledergebundene Tagebuch", sagte sie als sie auf das Fenster zuschritt; Remus folgte ihr. „Wir haben es spät gestern Nachmittag hereinbekommen. Ist es nicht wunderschön?"fragte sie aufgeregt und legte Remus das Buch in die Hände.  
  
Er fuhr mit den Fingern über das Leder. Es fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern kalt und glatt an. Die Farbe war so dunkel, dass es beinahe schwarz erschien.  
  
„Ist es ein Tagebuch?"fragte er.  
  
„Nicht NUR ein Tagebuch. Es ist ein BESONDERES Tagebuch. Die Seiten werden nie vergilben; die Tinte wird niemals verblassen. Wie viele Tagebücher können ein solches Versprechen geben?"  
  
Remus hätte geantwortet, dass er kein Tagebuch wie dieses in seinen Händen kannte aber seine Gedanken waren bei Jane. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie mehrere male auf einzelne Seiten Pergament geschrieben hatte und er wusste, dass das keine Hausaufgaben gewesen waren- ihr Schreiben war zu hitzig und ihre Emotionen zu offen sichtbar gewesen. Er lächelte und sah zu der Hexe auf, die vor ihm stand. „Ich glaube, sie wird es mögen", sagte er, hatte jedoch gar nicht vorgehabt einem fremden seine Gefühle laut kundzutun.  
  
„Oh wird sie das? Für eine Freundin also?"fragte die Hexe, als sie zum Verkaufstresen zurück ging.  
  
„Ja". sagte Remus schüchtern.  
  
„Nun, sie haben jedenfalls eine gute Wahl getroffen, sie können mit dieser Art Geschenk sicher NICHT falsch liegen", fügte sie hinzu aber er dachte bereits wieder an Jane. Würde sie überhaupt ein Geschenk von ihm ANNEHMEN?  
  
„Ich kann auch ihre Initialen auf dem Titel eingravieren, wenn sie wünschen", säuselte sie.  
  
„Oh", sagte Remus und unterbrach sich um nachzudenken. „Das wäre sicher nett."  
  
„Welche Buchstaben sollen es denn sein?"fragte die Hexe, nahm eine Schreibfeder heraus und hielt diese bereit.  
  
„H", sagte Remus leise und sah zu wie sie schrieb. „J und G", vollendete er.  
  
„Reizend", sagte sie als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte und damit begann dass tiefrote Cover mit goldenen Lettern zu gravieren.  
  
Remus sah ihr zu und lächelte ein wenig. Die Initialen waren eben jene, die Jane ihm genannt hatte, nachdem er sie ausgefragt hatte. Vielleicht kannst du eines Tages in meiner Gegenwart die sein, die du wirklich bist, dachte er traurig, sollte ich je die Chance haben mit dir zusammen zu sein, nach dem, was du gesehen hast.  
  
Als Remus Schreiberlings mit einer Tasche, in der sich Janes Geschenk befand wieder verließ, fühlte er sich noch elender. Er fragte sich ob es dumm gewesen war, ihr etwas zu kaufen. Sie war ein kluges Mädchen; sicherlich würde ein Tagebuch sie ihm gegenüber nicht milder stimmen, oder etwa doch? Hallo Jane, ich weiß, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, aber ich hab ne Idee, wie ich das wieder gutmachen kann. Ich hab dir ein Tagebuch gekauft. Ist das nicht schön?  
  
Er strubbelte sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Wie stellte er sich das eigentlich vor? Wahrscheinlich würde sie das Tagebuch dazu verwenden, ihm eine herunter zu hauen während sie ihm sagte wie entsetzt sie darüber sei, ihm jemals nahe gewesen zu sein.  
  
Er stieß die Tür zu Zonkos auf. Peter stand am Tresen und war mit etwas beschäftigt das kontinuierlich laut pfiff. Sirius und James sahen die neuen Artikel durch und Remus war sich sicher, dass sie Pläne ausheckten, die zu nichst gutem führen würden.  
  
Er trat neben sie und seufzte laut, ohne dass er es selbst bemerkte.  
  
„Remus, du bist unnötig depressiv. Das wird alles in Ordnung kommen, du wirst schon sehn", sagte Sirius und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Remus lächelte schwach.  
  
„Ich sag mal, wir machen alle ne Pause und gehen ein Butterbier trinken", fügte James hinzu und schlug Remus auf den Rücken.  
  
„Hört sich gut an", erwiderte Remus leise und wechselte die Tasche zur anderen Hand.  
  
„Was hast du da drin?"fragte Peter als er sich wieder zur Gruppe gesellte.  
  
„Ein Tagebuch."  
  
„Ein Tagebuch?"fragte James dreckig grinsend. „Seit wann schreibst du deine Gedanken und GEFÜHLE auf?"  
  
„Es ist nicht für ihn, Blödmann", lachte Sirius. Er begegnete Remus´ Blick und lächelte.  
  
„Für wen denn dann?"  
  
„Jane", antwortete Peter freundlich. Er versuchte Remus ein verständnisvolles Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Es sah mehr so aus, als habe er einen üblen Geruch in der Nase aber Remus nahm die Geste dankbar an.  
  
„Ab zu den Drei Besen", sagte James, drehte sich herum und rannte zur Tür. Er winkte dem Ladenbesitzer zu, als sie hinausgingen.  
  
Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, als sie die Straße hinuntergingen. James führte sie zu den Drei Besen und Remus blieb hinter den anderen zurück und fühlte, wie das Gewicht seines Selbstmitleids von Minute zu Minute wuchs und ihn hinunterzog.  
  
James öffnete die Tür zum Wirtshaus als Sirius und Peter ihm folgten. Peter war ein paar Sekunden hinter ihnen. Die anderen Jungs gingen sofort auf eine abgelegene Sitzecke in der Ecke des Raumes zu. Remus blieb am Eingang stehn und sah sich um.  
  
Eine kleine Band spielte am anderen Ende des Raumes, an dem sich die anderen Rumtreiber inzwischen befanden Musik. Die Melodie war dröhnend und schwerfällig und entsprach genau der, die gerade in Remus Kopf spielte. Er seufzte scher, nahm die Tasche in die Hand und ging langsam auf die Bar zu.  
  
Er kletterte auf einen Barhocker und stellte die Tasche neben sich auf dem Tresen ab. Ein älterer Mann kam zu ihm herüber und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei dem Mann hinter dem Tresen um Madam Rosmertas Vater handelte. Das war noch besser für Remus, denn er wusste, dass sie ihm dass Getränk, dass er sich bestellen wollte, niemals ERLAUBEN würde.  
  
„Butterbier?"fragte der alte Mann als Remus seine Hände auf der langen hölzernen Theke faltete. Er konnte sein Spiegelbild in dem Spiegel hinter dem alten Zauberer sehen und fühlte sich nur noch schlechter. Er sah miserabel aus.  
  
„Nicht heute. Ich brauche etwas...stärkeres."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Schuss Feuerwhisky", fragte Remus und bemerkte, dass sein Magen nervös flatterte. Er hatte in seinem ganzen leben noch keinen Alkohol getrunken.  
  
Der alte Zauberer beäugte ihn aufmerksam. „Bist du für so etwas starkes denn schon alt genug?"  
  
„Sagen wir, ich hab's mir verdient", erwiderte Remus düster und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.  
  
Peter setzte sich Sirius und James gegenüber. Er schloss die Augen und nickte mit seinem Kopf rhythmisch zum Klang der Musik, ein Lächeln spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Wo ist Remus?"wunderte sich James.  
  
Peter öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Er konnte Remus auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an der Bar sitzen sehen. Peter deutete auf ihn. „Er", er unterbrach sich und runzelte befremdet die Stirn. „sitzt an der Theke."  
  
„was?!"fragte Sirius, fuhr in der Sitzecke herum und lehnte sich vor um zu sehen, wovon Peter sprach. Tatsächlich, Remus saß an der Theke und trank aus einem sehr kleinen Glas.. was nur bedeuten konnte..."Er trinkt!"Sirius grummelte, stand von seinem Sitz auf und durchmaß rasch den Raum.  
  
„Sollen wir auch hingehn?"fragte Peter.  
  
„Nö, wir warten nen Moment bevor wir uns dazugesellen", sagte Peter und lehnte sich gegen die Rücklehne.  
  
Sirius rutschte auf einen Barhocker neben Remus und beobachtete, wie sein Freund sich einen Schuss eines Getränkes die Kehle hinunter kippte. Remus stellte das leere kleine Glas neben drei weitere die ebenfalls leer waren.  
  
Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm hin und flüsterte. „Was tust du da, Moony?"  
  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus?"erwiderte Remus trocken und ließ sich von Sirius´ Blick nicht stören.  
  
„Es sieht so aus, als würdest du dich wie der letzte Idiot benehmen."  
  
„Danke für die Unterstützung", gab Remus zurück, dann bedeutete der dem alten Zauberer: „Noch einen, bitte."  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als der Zauberer hinter dem Tresen ein weiteres Glas mit Old Odgens Feuerwhisky füllte. Er platzierte das kleine Glas vor Remus, der es in ex herunterkippte,  
  
„Remus, du trinkst doch nicht", sagte Sirius und warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu.  
  
„Und wo ist da dein Problem?  
  
„Mein Problem ist, dass das die Sache zwischen dir und Jane auch nicht besser machen wird."Flüsterte er erhitzt. „Das ist NICHT die Lösung."  
  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, überhaupt nach einer Lösung gefragt zu haben. Sirius"sagte Remus sarkastisch, lehnte den Kopf zurück und lehrte einen weiteren Schuss- was seine Anzahl auf sechs erhöhte.  
  
„Moony", sagte Sirius sanfter als zuvor. „Das wird nicht ändern, was schon passiert ist. Du musst irgendwann nach Hogwarts zurück und Jane gegenübertreten. Das hier", er deutete auf ein weiteres volles Glas Feuerwhisky „wird nicht verändern, was noch kommen wird."  
  
„Hör zu, Sirius", sagte Remus frustriert und trank ein weitere Pinnchen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Könntest du es einfach dabei belassen, ja? Ich fühle mich wie der letzte Dreck. Es sehe beschissen aus und ich will trinken um mich nachher noch beschissener fühlen zu dürfen, also lass mich einfach, klar? Dieses eine Mal lass mich meinen Kummer ersäufen.."seine Stimme zitterte. „...lass mich einfach hier sitzen und so tun, als seien meine kurzen Momente mit Jane so gut gewesen, wie es nur möglich war und dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Lass mich einfach weiter trinken, bis der Schmerz verschwindet, okay?"  
  
„Du kannst das nicht einfach ertränken, Moony", sagte Sirius sanft. „Es wird dadurch nur eine Weile begraben sein. Morgen wenn du aufwachst wirst du bemerken, dass es immer noch da ist."  
  
„Aber heute möchte ich so tun als KÖNNTE ich es einfach wegtrinken", sagte Remus traurig und schluckte einen weiteren Schuss. Dann nahm er die leeren Gläser, drehte sie um und begann ein Glashaus aus ihnen zu bauen. „Ich hab's satt rumzukriechen in diesem Haus aus Glas... ich hab's satt, denn Wind fürchten zu müssen in diesem Kartenhaus, mein Freund", sagte Remus abwesend und erinnerte sich dabei an etwas, dass er vor langer Zeit einmal gehört hatte.  
  
„was ist das?"fragte Sirius.  
  
„Nichts... etwas, dass ich mal gehört habe", murmelte Remus und stellte ein weiteres Glas, welches er soeben geleert hatte auf die Spitze seiner Pyramide.  
  
Sirius warf dem Gebilde eine schrägen Blick zu und dann wurde ihm klar, wie viel sein Freund schon getrunken hatte. „Wie viele davon hast du getrunken?"  
  
Remus seufzte und begann, die Gläser laut zu zählen. „Eins, zwei, drei...vier...fünf...sechs..sieben...acht...nein..."Er sah zu dem Mann hinter dem Tresen auf. „Noch einen würde ich sagen. Dann hab ich ne glatte zehn voll."  
  
„Zehn!"rief Sirius aus.  
  
Der Barkeeper setzte Remus einen weiteren Schuss vor die Nase. Er griff danach und trank ihn schnell; die Flüssigkeit brannte kaum in seiner Kehle. „Zehn", sagte Remus ruhig und fügte das Glas seinem Gebäude zu.  
  
„Wie kannst du nach 10 Schuss Feuerwhisky noch so NORMAL sein?"fragte Sirius komplett baff.  
  
„Die Antwort ist leicht, Tatze", sagte Remus, seufzte tief und ließ den Kopf mit einem hörbaren Knall auf den Tresen sinken. „Nicht mal anständig besaufen kann ich mich."  
  
Sirius lachte. Er hatte das nicht vorgehabt aber Remus klang so pathetisch und es war wirklich so SELTSAM, dass er dachte, die ganze nacht durchzusaufen würde seine Probleme beseitigen – und er konnte nicht einmal wirklich betrunken werden.  
  
„Oh Moony, du bist lustig", sagte Sirius und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Warum glaubst du, zeigt der Alkohol bei dir keine Wirkung?"  
  
„Hat vielleicht was mit meinem veränderten Blut zu tun"murmelte Remus gegen den Tresen und bemühte sich nicht einmal, beim Sprechen den Kopf zu heben.  
  
James krabbelte neben Remus auf den Barhocker und starrte auf das Glasgebilde. „Jetzt erzähl mir du hast die nicht alle allein getrunken."  
  
„Ich wünschte das könnte ich", murmelte Remus in seine Arme.  
  
James sah zu Sirius hinüber der zustimmend nickte. „Verdammt Moony. Kann ich auch einen von denen haben?"fragte er den Barkeeper. Eine Minute später setzte dieser ein kleines Glas Feuerwhisky vor James der breit grinste.  
  
„Lily wird dich umbringen, wenn du das trinkst", warnte Sirius.  
  
„Einer wird schon nicht wehtun. Guck mal wie viele Remus schon hatte", lautete James antwort, bevor er das Glas zurückkippte und in einem Zug leerte. Er schlug das Glas lautstark auf den Tisch zurück und hustete laut, dann wurde sein Körper von einem Schütteln erfasst.  
  
Remus hatte aufgesehen um James zu beobachten und er und Sirius begannen zu lachen als sie sahen, dass James Augen feucht wurden.  
  
„Nun, das war nicht schlecht", sagte James bevor er ein paar mal mit den Augen klimperte und rückwärts vom Stuhl kippte.  
  
„James?"fragte Sirius, der nun so laut lachte, dass sein bauch zu schmerzen begann. „Bist du okay?"  
  
James grinste wie verrückt zu seinen Freunden hoch und lächelte- „Jaaaa, ssssichter", nuschelte er.  
  
„Machst du Witze?"fragte Remus und sah zu James hinunter. „Ist der betrunken?"fragte er und sah Sirius an.  
  
„James, nenn mir die letzten zehn Zaubereiminister,"sagte Sirius.  
  
„Uhhhh..."sagte James und begann leicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Er sah dämlich aus, wie er da saß, seine Beine aufrecht an den Barhocker gelehnt, seine Arme nach beiden Seiten ausgestreckt. „Daniel Ssssstrugeon", lallte er.  
  
„Los, weiter", sagte Sirius, als er sich herumdrehte und den Kopf auf die Hand stützte. „Bei der Geschwindigkeit wird er die ganze Nacht dafür brauchen."Lächelte Remus.  
  
„Könnte ich vielleicht noch einen Schuss haben?"fragte Remus dann den alten Zauberer.  
  
„Es überrascht mich dass du noch stehen kannst, mein Junge", erwiderte der Barkeeper.  
  
„Ich hab eine hohe Toleranzgrenze"gab er zurück. Remus drehte das Glas in seiner Hand und dabei verteilten sich ein paar Spritzer auf seinen Fingern. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte das Glas zurück und trank seinen elften Schuss wobei er sich kaum benommen fühlte. Er lief mit den Fingern am Rand des Glases entlang und seine Gedanken verfinsterten sich als er wieder an Jane dachte.  
  
Er dachte daran, wie süß sie aussah, wenn sie versuchte, ein besonders schwieriges Problem zu lösen. Dann biss sie sich immer konzentriert auf die Unterlippe und klopfte ihre Schreibfeder zum Rhythmus eines Liedes in ihrem Kopf, dessen Melodie nur sie allein kannte.  
  
Er dachte daran, wie sie immer ihren Kopf zurücklegte und laut lachte, also beginne das lachen bei ihren Füßen und bewege sich dann nach oben.  
  
Er dachte daran, wie sie unbewusst anderen half, wenn sie wusste, dass diese in Schwierigkeiten waren, selbst wenn diese nie um Hilfe gebeten hatten. Sie besaß diesen inneren Sinn der Verantwortlichkeit für diese Dinge.  
  
Er dachte daran, wie leicht sie sich in die Freundschaften der Rumtreiber eingelebt hatte, als hätte sie sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Seine Gedanken wurden von Sirius unterbrochen.  
  
„Was zu HÖLLE tut Peter da?"fragte er laut.  
  
Remus drehte sich um, um nach Peter zu sehen und hörte nebenher leise, wie James, der unten auf dem Boden lag noch immer die Zaubereiminister aufzählte. Remus Augen landeten bei Peter, der auf der kleinen Tanzfläche war und sich zur Musik bewegte. Remus runzelte die Stirn, musste dann aber trotz seiner Traurigkeit lachen.  
  
„ich glaube das soll darstellen, was man normalerweise als tanzen bezeichnet", sagte Remus und sah zu wie Peter seine Arme umherwirbelte.  
  
„Sieht schmerzhaft aus"antwortete Sirius und lachte Peter zu, wobei er einen Schluck aus seinem Butterbierkrug nahm.  
  
Madam Rosmerta öffnete eine nahe gelegene Tür die in den Raum hineinführte und ging zu ihrem Vater hinüber, doch ihr lächeln verschwand, als sie die Rumtreiber an der Bar erblickte.  
  
„Was tut ihr Jungs außerhalb der Schule und..."Sie starrte die Gläser vor Remus an und drehte sich dann zu ihrem Vater um. „Hast du diesen Jungen etwa Alkohol gegeben?"  
  
„Nein", erwiderte diese und sah Remus an. „Nur ihm."  
  
Madam Rosmerta wandte sich Remus zu und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Remus Lupin? Ich bin enttäuscht. Von James oder Sirius hätte ich das vielleicht erwartet.."  
  
„Hey!"unterbrach Sirius.  
  
„...aber nicht von DIR. Du bist doch immer der vernünftigste. Wie lautet deine Entschuldigung?"fragte sie und streckte die Arme nach den Gläsern vor Remus auf, um diese wegzuräumen.  
  
Remus zuckte die Achseln und sah auf den hölzernen Tresen.  
  
Madam Rosmerta fühlte plötzlich Mitleid, als sie sah, wie traurig Remus dreinsah. Sie lehnte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tresen und sah ihn an. Er sah zu ihr auf und ihre Augen trafen sich.  
  
„Das ist nicht die Antwort", sagte sie sanft und berührte mütterlich seine Hand.  
  
„Ich weiß", gab er zu, etwas enttäuscht, dass sein Trinkanfall seinen Kopf nicht genug benebelt hatte um den Horror in Janes Blick zu vergessen, als er sich in der Nacht zuvor verwandelt hatte.  
  
„Okay, ihr Jungs müsst zurück zur Schule, bevor ihr verwiesen werdet"sagte sie, stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
„Danke, dass du uns nicht verfluchst", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu und für einen Moment hatte Remus den Eindruck, sie würde erröten.  
  
„Peter!"rief Sirius als er von dem Barhocker glitt und auf ihn zu ging. „Wir gehen. Hilf mir James aufzuheben", sagte Sirius als der alte Zauberer um die Theke herumschritt und Remus beiseite zog.  
  
„Versuchst du, dir ein Mädchen aus dem Kopf zu trinken?"flüsterte er und sah sich um, als wolle er sichergehen, dass seine Tochter nicht zusah.  
  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"fragte Remus angriffslustig.  
  
Der alte Mann lächelte. „Ich habe diesen Blick schon Millionen Male gesehen mein Junge und ich glaube, ich habe da das richtige für dich."  
  
„Ach ja, haben Sie das?"fragte Remus zweifelnd. Er sah zu, wie der alte Zauberer eine Flasche aus dem Umhang zog, die mit einer fahlgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Was ist das?"  
  
„Man nennt es das Teufelsfeuer", wisperte er. „Ich denke, das wird dir genau das geben, was du heute Abend zu finden gehofft hast."Er drückte Remus die Flasche in die Hand.  
  
Remus sah zu Sirius hinüber der mit Peter beschäftigt war; sie beide versuchten James auf die Füße zu hiefen aber offensichtlich mit wenig Erfolg.  
  
„Krone, ich schwör dir ich verhex dich, wenn du nicht aufstehst", brummelte Sirius verärgert.  
  
Remus öffnete die silberne Kappe der Flasche und sah nochmals zu seinen Freunden hin. Ein Krieg tobte in seinem Kopf. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt die Flasche fest in der hand. Er holte ein letztes mal tief Luft, bevor er sich die Flasche an die Lippen presste und den Kopf zurücklehnte. Er nahm ein paar riesige Schluck und bereute es sofort.  
  
Er ließ die Flasche fallen und spuckte die bleiche Flüssigkeit auf den Boden und benetzte die hölzernen Planken. Er griff sich an den Hals und Hustete hart. Die Flüssigkeit verbrannte seinen Hals wie kaltes Feuer, während es seinen Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte, seine Innereien verbrannte und ihn unkontrolliert zittern ließ.  
  
Seine Sicht wurde unscharf und sein Kopf begann zu schwimmen und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, lag er auf dem Boden, die kalten Planken nahe seinem Gesicht. Er hörte weit entfernte Stimmen um sich her, die seinen Namen riefen, aber er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, seine Augen noch länger offen zu halten. Sobald er die Augen schloss, erfüllte eine kurze Vision von Jane für ein paar Sekunden die Dunkelheit, bevor alles verschwand.  
  
Hermine schritt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, die irritierten Blicke der Schüler irritierend die hin und wieder eintraten oder den Raum verließen. Endlich blieb sie lange genug stehen um sich auf dem Sofa neben Lily nieder zu lassen.  
  
„Bleiben die immer so lange weg?"fragte sie.  
  
Lilys Stärke zerbrach letztendlich. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über versucht stark und unnachgiebig zu sein, aber die Sonne ging bereits unter und wenn sie ehrlich war musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich allmählich ernsthafte Sorgen machte.  
  
„Nein", sagte sie leise, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erklären, warum sie noch immer nicht zurück gekommen waren.  
  
„Was denkst du? Glaubst du, ihnen ist irgendetwas passiert?"fragte Hermine und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht Jane", sagte sie und drehte ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. „Normalerweise lässt James mich solche Dinge wissen. Das PASST gar nicht so ihnen allen."  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?"  
  
„Alles was wir tun können, ist warten. Wenn sie um Mitternacht nicht zurück sind, müssen wir es jemandem sagen", gab Lily zurück und Hermine stimmte zu.  
  
Hermines Schuldgefühle wegen des Streites mit Remus wuchsen. Sie würde es sich nie vergeben können, wenn ihm etwas passiert war und sie niemals ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm hatte führen können...  
  
Warte ne Minute, dachte sie dann. Remus kann jetzt gar nichts passiert sein. Zumindest nichts schlimmes, denn in der Zukunft ist er ja noch immer bei mir. Sie seufzte und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie war erstaunt darüber, wie sehr sie sich in die Vergangenheit eingefügt hatte- so sehr, dass sie bereits zu vergessen begann, wie die Dinge in IHRER Zukunft waren. Remus war noch immer dort... und die anderen Rumtreiber... darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken, nicht jetzt, aber sie sorgte sich noch immer um Remus und die anderen. Immerhin wusste sie ja nicht über ALLES bescheid, was in ihrer Vergangenheit geschehen war.  
  
Hermine saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Fußboden nahe dem Kamin und versuchte bereits zum sicher hundertsten Mal dieselbe Zeile in ihrem Buch zu lesen, als spät am Abend am Portraitloch ein seltsamer Aufruhr entstand. Sie legte sich das Buch auf den Schoß und warf einen raschen Blick zu Lily hinüber. Sie standen beide erwartungsvoll auf, die Herzen schlugen ihnen im Hals, als sie darauf warteten zu sehen, wer den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten würde.  
  
Peter war der erste der eintrat und als er sah, dass die beiden Mädchen sie ihm Gemeinschaftsraume erwarteten beeilte er sich und ging ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Der nächste war James; er stolperte in den Raum und sah aus, als habe er gerade in der Zaubereilotterie gewonnen. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er hielt Lily träge die Arme entgegen.  
  
„Lllillly", lallte er und lief taumelnd auf sie zu. Lilys Haltung versteifte sich als er grob die Arme um ihren Hals warf. Hermine sah den beiden verwirrt zu. Sie vergaß ihre Gedanken aber sofort, als sie Remus den Raum betreten sah. Er starrte sie an und begann dann langsam in ihre Richtung zu gehen; ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust. Er ging ein paar unsichere Schritte und schwankte wie unter einem unsichtbaren Wind, dann fiel er auf die Knie.  
  
Hermine, die dachte, er sei verletzte lief zu ihm hin und kniete sich ebenfalls. Sie reichte nach ihm.  
  
„Remus, bist du okay? Bist du verletzt?"  
  
„Er ist nicht verletzt", antwortete Sirius als er aus der Dunkelheit heraus den Raum betrat. Hermine schaute zu ihm auf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Remus zu.  
  
Remus sah zu ihr auf und grinste sie auf eine Art und Weise an, wie sie es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Es erinnerte sie an etwas aber sie wusste nicht genau an was. Sie half Remus auf die Füße und brachte ihn zur Couch. Sie ging an James und Lily vorbei, die zum wiederholten Mal James Namen rief doch ohne Erfolg- er hielt sie umklammert.  
  
Remus ließ sich wenig anmutig auf die Couch sinken und Hermine strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Er grinste schon wieder und wieder war da etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf.  
  
„Hhhhey"flüsterte er und atmete ihr ins Gesicht. Sofort schrak Hermine zurück und mit einem Mal machte alles Sinn. Sein Grinsen- sein Stolpern- sein Atem.  
  
„Bist du", sie unterbrach sich und sah kurz zu James hin. „Bist du betrunken, Remus?"Er antwortete nicht sondern lächelte einfach nur schief.  
  
Lily stieß James von sich und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Brust. „James Potter!"sagte sie wütend, denn auch sie hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen, das Janes Anklage stimmte. „Hast du getrunken?"  
  
„Du darfst es ihm nicht allzu übel nehmen, Lily"sagte Sirius und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand neben dem Kamin. „Er hat nur EINEN Schuss getrunken."  
  
James stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und landete mit dem Gesicht voran auf der Couch. Langsam drehte er sich um und lehnte sich gegen Remus.  
  
„Einen?"fragte Lily. „Warum benimmt er sich dann wie ein solcher Idiot?" fragte sie und funkelte James an.  
  
„Er hat die absolut niedrigste Alkoholtoleranz die ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich glaube selbst meine Großmutter verträgt mehr als er", gab Sirius lachend zurück.  
  
„Das ist nicht komisch", sagte Lily und blaffte Sirius an. Hermine sah Remus immer noch schockiert an. Sie konnte nicht einmal die richtigen Worte finden um auszudrücken, was sie fühlte. „Und Remus?"fragte Lily ungläubig. „Ist REMUS betrunken? Hast du das zu verantworten?"  
  
Sirius hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch. „Hör zu Lily, Remus hat das selbst so entschieden. Ich bin nicht sein Vormund. Es war seine Idee, ein bisschen zu trinken.."  
  
„Es war SEINE Idee?"fragte Hermine und drehte sich zu Sirius herum, ihn verwirrt ansehend-  
  
„Ja, Jane, es war SEINE Idee. Ich habe den armen kleinen Remus nicht dazu überredet", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu. „Er hat sich selbst leid getan."  
  
„sich selbst leid getan? Warum?"unterbrach ihn Lily und ignorierte dabei die Wimmernden Geräusche die James hinter ihr von sich gab.  
  
„Weil"sagte Sirius und starrte auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin. „Er weiß dass Jane gesehen hat, als er sich VERWANDELTE."Er sah auf und sein Blick traf Hermines. „Und jetzt glaubt er, sie würde ihn hassen und darum hat er beschlossen, sich halb blöd zu trinken. Und James hat KEINE Entschuldigung."  
  
Lily wirbelte rasch herum und starrte zuerst auf James, dann auf Remus herunter. „Remus Lupin, ich glaubs einfach nicht!"sagte sie und ihre Stimme war voller Wut und Enttäuschung. Sie WISSTE dass es Jane nichts ausmachte, dass er ein Werwolf war und das machte sie nur noch wütender. „Du großer, blöder, dickköpfiger, troll-liebender..."sie plapperte weiter, bis James sie unterbrach.  
  
„Jane issst kein Troll."  
  
Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte ihn an „Und was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?"fragte sie wütend.  
  
„Du hast gesssagt", antwortete er und deutete mit einem zitternden Finger auf Lily „er wäre ein troll- liebennnder und Jane issst aber kein Troll."  
  
Hermine schloss den Mund und sah Remus an; er vermied ihren Blick—selbst so betrunken wie er war wusste er, was James gesagt hatte...und es stimmte sogar. Er liebte Jane- hatte sie schon so schnell geliebt, viel zu bald, viel zu sehr....  
  
Für einen Moment breitete sich Schweigen in der Gruppe aus; niemand wusste genau, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Hermine holte tief und zitternd Luft und schloss dabei die Augen.  
  
So viele Gefühle überfluteten sie. Sie war erleichtert, Remus gesund und wohlbehalten vor sich zu sehen, aber sie war so wütend, dass sie den ganzen Tag in Sorge um ihn verbracht hatte während er in einer Bar saß und alkoholische Getränke in sich hineinschüttete. Und all das nur, weil er Angst hatte, mit ihr zu reden, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich selbst leid zu tun. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Als sie den Zauberstab zog und auf Remus´ Gesicht richtete zogen alle um sie her erschrocken die Luft ein; Remus Augen weiteten sich in Schock.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und sprach einen Säuberungszauber. Bereits nach ein paar Momenten fühlte Remus die Wirkung. Sein Verstand wurde klar und alles wurde wieder scharf- schmerzhaft und klar.  
  
Hermine wollte so viele Dinge sagen, tat es aber nicht. Stattdessen drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen empor.  
  
Remus kam auf die Füße und wusste, dass er zu ihr gehen sollte, doch er fand die Stärke dazu nicht. Er sah ihr nach und wünschte sich heimlich, er könne sein lautes herz beruhigen, oder die Angespanntheit über das, was er getan hatte.  
  
Hermine trat auf die oberste Stufe und drehte sich dann noch einmal um. Remus beobachtete sie, seine Augen waren suchend und baten um Vergebung. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie lächelte schwach, so schwach, dass sich ihre Lippen kaum bogen.  
  
„Mir macht es nichts aus", flüsterte sie. Dann drehte sie sich herum und verschwand auf der sich verdunkelnden Treppe und ließ den Rest der Gruppe stehen, der ihr verständnisvoll nachsah.  
  
Ihre Worte waren einfach und deutlich und beinhalteten doch so viel mehr Gewicht als alle anderen Worte, die Remus je zuvor gehört hatte. Es war ihr egal, dass er ein Werwolf war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hatte; er hatte dieses große Geheimnis vor ihr gehabt... und es kümmerte sie nicht einmal. Remus hätte gelächelt, wenn er sich nicht so schrecklich gefühlt hätte für das, was er getan hatte. Er drehte sich herum und sah Lily an.  
  
„Es macht ihr nichts aus?"flüsterte er und hatte beinahe Angst dass Hermines Wahrheit, würde er die Worte laut aussprechen, wie Rauch im Wind davonwehen würde.  
  
Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und Remus schloss due Augen zu und spürte, als er den Kopf zurücklegte, wie die Schwere Kette um seine Seele sich zu lösen begann.  
  
„Hab ich's total vermasselt?"fragte er leise.  
  
„Nein", sagte Lily und ihre Stimme wurde ein wenig sanfter. „Sie wird dir vergeben. Das tun wir immer, aber was dich betrifft"sagte Lily und warf James einen warnenden Blick zu. „Du wirst morgen ne Menge mit Knutscherei zu tun haben um das wieder gut zu machen."Sie drehte sich um und sah Sirius an. „Warum hast du ihm keinen Säuberungszauber verpasst, Sirius? Dazu wärest du völlig in der Lage gewesen!"  
  
„Und verpassen, dass du ihn deswegen fertig machst? Niemals", grinste Sirius. Er ging zu Remus hinüber und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Hab dir doch gesagt, das klärt sich irgendwie wieder alles auf. Es ist ihr sogar egal, dass du dich einmal im Monat in ein haariges Monstrum verwandelst." Remus lächelte dankbar. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht macht dich das in ihren Augen ja nur noch attraktiver. Vielleicht denkt sie, du bist ein Tier", zwinkerte Sirius.  
  
„Das ist dann wohl die Zeit für mich zu gehen", sagte Lily. „Gute Nacht". Sie ging davon und als sie halb die Treppe hinauf war konnten die Jungs sie sagen hören. „Und irgendwer von euch säubert bitte auch James bis morgen früh."  
  
Sirius zog James auf die Füße und Remus und Sirius nahmen je einen seiner Arme auf die Schulter. Sie zogen ihn die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf, wo Peter bereits tief und fest schlief.  
  
Als Remus sich endlich auf sein bett legte war er sich sicher, dass er niemals dazu in der Lage sein würde, nach dem, was er gerade gesagt bekommen hatte, aber da lag er falsch. Sobald er seine Augen schloss bemerkte er, was für eine große Erleichterung es war, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihm etwas bedeutete, und dem die Wahrheit nichts ausmachte. Und zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit schlief er friedlich die ganze Nacht durch. 


	12. Sie wird geliebt werden

Sie wird geliebt werden Kapitel 10  
  
"I know I tend to get insecure It doesn't matter anymore It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved"—Maroon 5  
  
(ich weiß, ich tendiere dazu, unsicher zu sein/ aber das macht nicht mehr./ Es kann nicht immer Regenbögen und Schmetterlinge geben/es ist der Kompromiss, der uns voran treibt / mein Herz ist voll und meine Tür ist immer geöffnet / du kannst kommen, wann immer du willst / mir macht es nichts aus jeden Tag / mit dir in einer Ecke im Regen zu verbringen / Suche nach dem Mädchen mit dem gebrochenen Lächeln / frage sie, ob sie eine Weile bleiben möchte / und sie wird geliebt werden / sie wird geliebt werden)  
  
Februar 1978  
  
Am nächsten morgen erwachte Hermine auf dem Bauch liegend, ihre Schreibfeder steckte ihr im Haar und Pergamentblätter kräuselten sich unter ihren Wangen. Sie hatte nicht einschlafen können, nachdem sie Remus am Abend zuvor gesehen hatte und sie hatte beschlossen, aufzuschreiben, was sie dachte und fühlte. Unbemerkt war sie mitten im Satz eingeschlafen. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, nahm die Feder aus dem Haar und faltete die Pergamentseiten halb zusammen, bevor sie sie zwischen die Seiten eines Buches stopfte.  
  
Sie schubste sich aus dem Bett und trottete langsam zu den Duschen. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, Remus wieder zu sehen, denn dies schien die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu irritieren und sie zu veranlassen so wild herumzuflattern, dass sie alles andere vergaß... wie etwa das man sich das Shampoo aus dem Haar wusch, bevor man das Wasser abstellte.  
  
„Ugh", stöhnte sie frustriert und fuhr sich mit den Finger durch die nassen Locken und betrachtete die weißen Flocken auf ihrer Hand. Sie verdrehte die Augen und verfluchte im geheimen die Rumtreiber dafür, dass sie dass Buch verhext hatten und Ron und Harry dafür, dass sie über Quidditch diskutiert hatten... und Dean und Seamus, dass sie sich mit Ron und Harry gestritten hatten... und da sich selbst dafür, dass sie an diesem Abend, an dem sie eindeutig zu müde war um am Kamin zu bleiben und sich in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu lassen, nicht früher zu Bett gegangen war... und sie verfluchte Professor Binns dafür dass er ihnen eine Hausaufgabe gegeben hatte, die das benutzen von „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts´"beinhaltete... und Susan Bones dafür, dass sie sich ihre Aufgabe geliehen hatte... und sich selbst, dafür, dass sie so besserwisserisch war was das Arbeiten in der Bibliothek anging, dass sie den Standort beinahe jedes Buches wusste, so dass Harry und Ron SIE an ihrer Stelle geschickte hatten... und...  
  
Wow, dachte sie, während sie sich die Seife aus dem Haar wusch. Da sind ja einige Dinge zusammengekommen, die dazu geführt haben, dass ich das Buch fand, dass die Rumtreiber 20 Jahre zuvor verzaubert hatten. Ich denke, Dumbledore könnte recht behalten, wenn er meint, es gebe einen Grund für mein Hiersein... Mal angenommen es wäre bestimmt, das ich mich in Remus verlieben sollte...warte, lachte sie zweifelnd. Ich bin nicht in Remus verliebt. Nein, definitiv nicht. Wenn kümmert es, wie er küsst? Sie schwankte und griff nach den Ecken der Duschkabine um ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen. Oh, ich bin doch lächerlich, dachte sie wütend, als sie das Wasser abstellte und sich ein Handtuch um den Körper wand. Ohne nachzudenken machte sie sich auf den weg zum Schlafsaal und trocknete nicht einmal die Füße ab, weswegen sie auf dem gesamten Weg dorthin wässrige Fußspuren hinterließ.  
  
Remus ordnete den Tag als unspektakulär ein. Er hatte mit Jane reden wollen; er hatte mit Jane reden MÜSSEN, aber er hatte nicht eine einzige Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Er hatte geglaubt beim Mittagessen ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln zu können, aber sie war nicht aufgetaucht und das hatte ihn enttäuscht. Zur Abendessenszeit als der Gryffindortisch sich rasch füllte und er immer noch nichts von ihr sah, fragte er sich, ob sie ihn mied.  
  
Er starrte auf das Hühnchen auf seinem Teller hinab, seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er war kurz davor, seinen Teller von sich zu schieben, als er auf der anderen Seite des Tisches eine bekannte Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Tschuldige dass ich spät bin", sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Lily, Remus gegenüber.  
  
Er sah rasch auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie lächelte ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder Lily zuwandte.  
  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Gut, dass du angekommen bist, als du angekommen bist; ich glaube Sirius und James machen eine Art Wettbewerb, um herauszufinden, wer von beiden die meisten Hühnchen essen kann, bevor der andere aufgibt... oder ihnen schlecht wird"sagte Lily und griff nach einer Karaffe mit Kürbisssaft, um Hermines Glass zu füllen.  
  
„Danke"erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Ich hab mich in der Bibliothek verzettelt als ich nach Informationen für unser nächstes Zaubertrankprojekt gesucht habe."Hermine hatte sich so selbstverständlich in die tägliche Routine des Jahres 1978 eingelebt, dass ihr anderes Leben Lichtjahre entfernt schien an einem fernen Ort, und die Erinnerung daran schwand mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr.  
  
„Aber wir fangen doch erst nächste Woche damit an", sagte Lily und gab Hermine ein Brötchen.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich bin gern vorbereitet", sagte Hermine und errötete, als sie sah, dass Remus ihr über den Tisch hinweg zugrinste.  
  
Irgendwie gelang es Hermine etwas zu essen und ihre Mahlzeit herunterzuwürgen, was sie selbst beeindruckte, wenn sie bedachte wir zappelig und nervös sie sich fühlte. Remus gegenüber zu sitzen hieß, ihm näher zu sein, als sie dies für eine ganze Weile gewesen war. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sie konnte nicht klar denken, wenn er in der Nähe war und sie brauchte ihre Fähigkeit, sich konzentrieren zu können; das war immer die einzige Konstante in ihrem Leben gewesen.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen sprang Hermine auf und versuchte sich durch die Menschenmenge hindurch auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen. Bevor sie jedoch die Türen der großen Halle erreicht hatte, fühlte sie, wie jemand ihr Handgelenk ergriff. Sie hielt an und drehte sich herum. Remus hielt sie zurück und lächelte schüchtern. Sie sah auf seine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk hinunter und dann rasch wieder zu ihm hinauf. Er berührte sie; sie könnte nicht klar denken.  
  
Er nahm die Hand zurück. „Oh...äh...tschuldige. Ich wollte nur wissen..." er stoppte und sah zu Boden, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich wollt nur wissen ob du vielleicht ein bisschen mit mir spazieren gehen möchtest damit wir...reden können?"  
  
Hermine konnte nicht anders als trotz ihres zitternden Inneren zu lächeln. Remus sah einfach so schüchtern und liebenswürdig aus. „Sicher".  
  
„WIRKLICH? Ich meine, toll. Wir könnten ja zum See runtergehn", sagte er.  
  
„Es ist schrecklich kalt draußen", sagte Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Ich kann einen kleinen unauffälligen Wärmezauber beschwören, der die Kälte fernhält."  
  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay."  
  
Remus strahlte sie an und drängte sich durch die Schüler hindurch, Hermine folgte ihm.  
  
Kurz fragte sie sich, ob es eine gute Idee sei, ALLEIN mit Remus nach draußen zu gehen, aber eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie, wenn sie jetzt nicht gehen würden, sie es für immer bereuen würde. Als er sich herumdrehte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie noch immer hinter ihm war und sie anlächelte, wusste sie, dass sie an keinem anderen Ort lieber sein wollte, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein.  
  
Remus blieb genau neben den Türen im Inneren der Eingangshalle stehn. Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und deutete damit auf Hermine. Instinktiv schloss sie fest die Augen und verzog das Gesicht. Remus lachte leise.  
  
„Ich tu dir nicht weh", sagte er sanft.  
  
„Oh", sagte Hermine peinlich berührt. „Natürlich nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nur grad Ron vor Augen, der mich mit einem Zauber belegen wollte..."  
  
„Ron?"fragte Remus rasch und ein skeptischer Ausdruck erlangte einen kurzen Moment Kontrolle über seine Mundwinkel.  
  
„Oh...äh", stammelte sie. „Einer meiner Freund zuhause."  
  
„Ist er dein fester Freund?"  
  
„Oh nein. Eigentlich ist er mein bester Freund. Ein großartiger Mensch... einer meiner Lieblingsleute, aber wir zoffen uns dauernd", sagte sie und dachte lächelnd an Ron, dann an Harry- gerade bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie die beiden eigentlich vermisste. „Aber wir sind nur Freunde."  
  
„Oh", sagte Remus leise. Sie hatte noch niemals von ihrem Leben gesprochen, dort wo auch immer sie herkam. Ein kleiner Schritt, dachte er, bevor er seinen Zauberstab erneut auf sie deutete. „Calefacio"sprach er leichtweg.  
  
Sofort bemerkte Hermine, wie ihr Körper sich aufwärmte und eine geregelte Temperatur erreichte. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Alles warm und kuschelig. Danke."  
  
„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite", sagte er scherzhaft und belegte sich selbst mit dem Zauber. „Okay, fertig?"  
  
„Absolut."  
  
Remus stieß die Tür auf und schloss sie dann wieder, als Hermine draußen war. Er war dankbar zu sehen, dass es aufgehört hatte zu schneien und die Schlossgründe trotzdem immer noch von einer weißen Decke überzogen waren.  
  
Ein Pfad führte zum See hinunter, also benutzen Hermine und Remus diesen, anstatt sich durch den tiefen Schnee zu kämpfen. Sie gingen schweigend – Remus überlegte, wie er mit der Unterhaltung beginnen sollte, - Hermine dachte noch immer an Harry Ron und ihr früheres Leben... die Realität, das ihr Verbleib im Jahr 1978 zeitlich begrenzt war, bekümmerte sie auf eine Art und Weise die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Als sie am Ufer des Sees standen streckte Remus seine Handfläche aus und ein sanftes knisterndes Geräusch erfüllte die Luft um ihn her, gefolgt von einem zitternden Licht in seiner Hand.  
  
„Ohh", sagte Hermine überrascht. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass Remus denselben Zauber im Hogwartsexpress zu Beginn ihres dritten Jahres verwendet hatte. „Ich erinnere mich"flüsterte sie leise.  
  
„Woran erinnerst du dich?"fragte Remus, als er sich niederkniete und die seltsame Flamme auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen legte. Eine Sekunde später hielt er eine weitere handvoll knisternder Lichterflammen. Wieder beugte er sich vor und ließ die beiden Flammen miteinander verschmelzen.  
  
„Oh, ich habe nur jemanden zuvor diese Art Magie benutzen sehen"sagte sie sanft und betrachtete die tanzenden Flammen.  
  
„Es ist ziemlich selten. Nicht viele hier in der Schule können es. Meine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht, als ich klein war weil... na ja, ich hatte oft Angst im Dunkeln."Er lächelte scheu.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Sie sind sehr hübsch"gab sie zurück und setze sich auf dem Rasen nahe den Flammen nieder.  
  
„Es ist praktisch. Es strahlt Licht und Wärme aus, wenn du es brauchst, aber es verbrennt dich nicht."Remus setzte sich sehr nah neben sie.  
  
„Ja, es ist SEHR praktisch."  
  
Ein paar weitere Minuten saßen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, ehe Remus den Mut fasste über ernsthaftere Dinge zu reden. Er sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie starrte in die tanzenden Flammen, das Licht spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht und zauberte Muster, die Sonne ging rasch unter.  
  
Er holte tief Luft, stützte sich auf die Handflächen, verlagerte das Gewicht seines Oberkörpers auf seine Arme und starrte auf den See hinaus.  
  
„Ich war noch ein sehr kleiner Junge, als ich gebissen wurde. Ich war jung und leichtsinnig. Es war alles allein meine Schuld"Er erschauderte und holte nochmals tief Luft. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie fühlte, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, ihr diese Geschichte zu erzählen, selbst wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, da er es bereits in ihrem dritten Jahr in der heulenden Hütte erzählt hatte.  
  
„Meine Eltern waren verzweifelt und wussten keinen Ausweg, was sie tun sollten. Sie versuchten alles. Mein Vater war immer der intellektuelle der Familie und suchte immer nach Wegen mich zu heilen, sei es mit moderner Muggelmedizin oder mit Magie. Er hatte keine Vorurteile darüber, woher die Hilfe kam, so lange sie denn kam. Meine Mutter...sie war anders. Sie war immer eine Romantikerin, sie glaubte immer an Hoffnung und Trost. Bald nachdem ich gebissen worden war nahm sie mich mit zu dieser alten Kathedrale außerhalb der Stadt. Sie suchte nach Trost."Er erzählte sehr ruhig, doch seine Worte wahren voller tiefer Emotionen. Hermine konnte seine Worte beinahe FÜHLEN... konnte die Traurigkeit in ihnen beinahe fühlen.  
  
„Erzähl mir von der Kathedrale"flüsterte Hermine und berührte seine Hand. Sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf die seine und fühlte das Bedürfnis Remus wissen zu lassen dass sie zuhörte und es ihr wichtig war, was er erzählte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht Dinge hörte, die er niemals jemand anderem erzählt hatte.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an das erste Mal, als sie mich dorthin mitnahm, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er erinnere mich, wie groß und bedrohlich es von außen wirkte, sehr stark und Respekt heischend."Er begann ihr zu erzählen, als er sich erinnerte....  
  
Seine Mutter stieß die großen hölzernen Tore der Kathedrale auf. Sie sahen stark aus und Remus fragte sich, ob dieser Ort seiner Mutter Trost würde spenden könne. Er sah zu ihr auf. Sie sah mitgenommen aus; die Linien um ihren Mund zogen ihn hinab und tiefer Schmerz schien stets zwischen ihren Augenbrauen eingegraben zu sein.  
  
Er schlug seine Hand gegen die dunklen hölzernen Rücklehnen, als sie den langen Mittelgang entlanggingen. Ihn fröstelte- es war kalt und leer innerhalb dieser Zufluchtsstätte.  
  
„Komm weiter Remus"sagte sie streng und zog ihn an der hand den Gang entlang wie es nur eine Mutter tut, wenn sie vergisst, wie kurz die Beine ihres Kindes sind. Remus wusste, dass sie nicht böse mit ihm war; sie war aufgeregt. Das war sie schon seit Tagen.  
  
Am Ende des Mittelganges stand ein großer steinerner Altarblock. Er war mit einem dunklen Tuch bedeckt; Remus lehnte sich näher daran. Ja, es war rot, entschied er. Der Altar war mit kleinen Kerzen geschmückt. Einige brannten, andere nicht.  
  
„Knie dich hin", sagte seine Mutter und er gehorchte. Sie kniete sich neben ihm und begann ein selbst ersonnenes gebet zu murmeln, von dem Remus nur Bruchstücke verstand. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich umzusehen und die Wunder eines solch riesigen Ortes zu betrachten.  
  
Die Decke schien endlos hoch über ihnen zu liegen und kurz fragte er sich ob es überhaupt eine Decke gab. Es war dunkel und zwielichtig hier. Es gab auch mitgenommene Glasfenster die reich mit den Bildnissen von Personen und Gegenständen verziert waren. Er kannte nicht alles was sie zeigten, doch er war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter es tat. Sie kam immer an diesen Ort, wenn sie Frieden brauchte. Remus wusste das und er war traurig, weil er wusste, dass sie heute seinetwegen hier war.  
  
„Zünde deine Kerze an, Remus"sagte sie leise und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er dem Gebet seiner Mutter nicht aufmerksamer gelauscht hatte.  
  
„Warum zünde ich diese Kerze an, Mum"fragte er mit der unschuldig neugierigen Stimme, die nur ein Kind hervorbringen kann.  
  
„Weil, Remus"sagte sie sanft und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht „Weil das Leben für dich nun viel schwerer sein wird, nach dem, was passiert ist."Remus zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, dass sie auf den Werwolfsbiss ansprach; sie verstand die Dinge zu diesem Zeitpunkt viel klarer als er es tat – aber er würde noch lernen. „Und weil ich will, dass der Himmel auf dich achtgibt. Ich will auch, dass du etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges verstehst. Hörst du mir zu?"fragte sie und Remus nickte. „Du musst verstehen, dass, solltest du jemals einen anderen Menschen beißen, während du verwandelt bist, deine Seele für alle Ewigkeit verdammt sein wird. Verstehst du das?" Wieder nickte Remus und fühlte, wie sich in seiner Brust etwas zusammenzog. „Entzünde deine Kerze und wir werden dafür beten, dass der Himmel dich behüten und leiten möge."  
  
Seine Mutter reichte ihm ein langes Streichholz. Sie entzündete es an ihrem bereits brennenden Zündholz und zusammen entzündeten sie die Kerzen.  
  
„Mum?"flüsterte Remus.  
  
„Ja, Liebes?"  
  
„Werde ich für den Rest meines Lebens allein sein?"fragte er, langsam verstehend welche Auswirkungen das, was geschehen war, auf ihn haben würde.  
  
„Nein. Dein Vater und ich werden bei dir sein". Sie lächelte, als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.  
  
„Aber wenn ihr einmal fort sein werdet? Wer wird dann bei mir sein?"fragte er weiter.  
  
„Ich zweifele in meinem Herzen nicht daran, dass du jemanden finden wirst, der dich zu sehr liebt, wie ich dich liebe."Sagte sie und strich ihm erneut das Haar beiseite. „Wie könnte jemand dich nicht lieb haben?" lächelte sie unter Tränen und zog Remus an sich.  
  
„Wein nicht Mum", flüsterte er.  
  
Nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens löste seine Mutter die Umarmung. „Okay. Zeit um zu gehen."sagte sie, stand auf und holte tief Luft. Sie ergriff Remus´ Hand und sie gingen durch den Mittelgang zurück. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah über die Schulter zu den beiden kleinen Kerzen hin, die sie als ein stilles Gebet zurück gelassen hatten.  
  
„Fühlst du dich besser, Mum?"fragte Remus.  
  
„Ja Liebling. Ich fühle mich beruhigt. In meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass die Dinge in Ordnung sind...irgendwie". Sie flüsterte den letzten Teil, stieß die Türen der Kathedrale auf und ließ das Sonnenlicht herein; Remus blinzelte in der Helligkeit mit den Augen und fragte sich, als sie davongingen, wie lange ihre Kerzen brennen würden....  
  
„Als ich älter wurde, gewöhnten meine Familie und ich uns daran, was einmal im Monat mit mir geschah und meine Mutter hörte auf, ich in die Kathedrale mitzunehmen, doch manchmal ging ich selbst dahin, setzte mich in eine der hintersten Reihen ... und dachte nach.  
  
„Um Trost zu finden?"fragte Hermine und sah zu ihm auf.  
  
Remus setze sich auf drehte seine Hand und umfasste mit seiner Hermines. „Ja."  
  
„Hat es geholfen?"fragte sie und fühlte die Berührung seiner Hand.  
  
„Meistens"sagte er und lächelte beim Gedanken daran.  
  
„Ich würde diesen Ort gerne eines Tages sehen. Denkst du, dass es in Zukunft noch dort sein wird?"fragte sie.  
  
Remus lachte leise und dachte, wie seltsam ihre Frage doch war. „Ich wüsste keinen Grund der dagegen spräche. Die Kathedrale steht seid ein paar hundert Jahren da. Was sind da schon ein paar hundert mehr?"  
  
Die Unterhaltung erstarb und Remus fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, diese Geschichte mit ihr geteilt zu haben. Er hielt ihre Hand in der seinen und lächelte zu ihr hinüber. Mit ihr fühlte es sich anders an und als er die Augenbrauen hochzog und versichte, seine Gefühle genauer zu beschreiben...fühlte er sich erleichtert und ungezwungen, bei ihr zu sein, aber nicht einmal das beschrieb es gut genug. Es war Glück, aber viel größer. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre eine Frage zu stellen.  
  
„Könntest du mir von dir erzählen?"  
  
Hermine warf Remus einen raschen Blick zu; er konnte fühlen wie ihr Körper sich anspannte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst"sagte sie und wandte den Blick ab.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nichts von dir, mal abgesehen von deinem Namen und deinem Geburtstag. Es wäre ein schönes Gefühl, dich zu KENNEN. Seltsam ist, dass du mir nicht wie eine Fremde vorkommst, aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was ich von dir weiß...ist das wirklich sehr wenig."  
  
„Was möchtest du wissen? Ich werde versuchen, deine Frage zu beantworten" sagte sie und versuchte, ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Er zog sie zurück.  
  
„Ich möchte dir keine Fragen stellen. Ich will dass DU mir etwas erzählst" sagte er und sah zu ihr hinüber. Hermine sah in seine blauen Augen und in ihrem Magen begann es zu flattern.  
  
„Ähm... okay"sagte sie und sah von ihm weg, fieberhaft nachdenkend, was sie ihm erzählen KONNTE. „Ich lese gern."  
  
„Das weiß ich."  
  
„Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. Ich habe eine Katze."Sie lächelte kurz, als sie sich an Krummbein erinnerte. „Meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte, darum durfte ich nie viel Süßes essen, aber ich LIEBE die Schokoriegel aus dem Honigtopf. Ich fliege nicht besonders gut. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich Höhenangst habe, aber ich bin nun mal nicht verrückt danach. Ich hab nie viel für Quidditsch übrig gehabt. Um ehrlich zu sein, verwundert es mich, wie sehr scheinbar jeder danach verrückt ist und wie sehr ihr Glück davon abhängt, wer gewinnt und wer verliert."Sie schwieg und dachte wieder an Harry und Ron. Sie seufzte und fragte sich, wie das Leben so kompliziert hatte werden können. Als wäre das Leben von 1998 nicht schon aufregend genug mit dem bevorstehenden Krieg und ihrer Sorge um Harry, aber nun war sie auch noch ins Jahr 1978 geschleudert worden, gegen ihren Willen und hatte sich gegen besseres Wissen ihn ihren früheren Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verliebt.  
  
Remus sah ihr beim Reden zu und als sie innehielt beobachtete er weiter ihr Gesicht. Da war etwas, dass sie ihm nicht erzählte; er konnte es hinter ihrem Lächeln sehen, genau unter ihrem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Und was ist mit deinem Leben, ehe du hierher kamst?"  
  
„Das ist kompliziert."antwortete sie.  
  
"Du könntest versuchen, es mir zu erklären" sagte Remus und rückte näher an sie heran.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht."gab sie zurück.  
  
„Erzähl mir alles darüber. Wo kommst du her? Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen? Hattest du dort Freunde?"  
  
„Ich hatte Freunde"sagte Hermine und ein wenig Melancholie schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
„Vermisst du sie?"fragte Remus.  
  
„Ja, aber..."  
  
„Aber was?"fragte Remus und horchte, wie sie langsam und zitternd ausatmete.  
  
„Aber ich mag meine Freundschaften hier"erwiderte sie ehrlich und Remus lächelte. Er mochte sie auch.  
  
Hermine war sich der Konsequenzen, sollte sie sich mit den Rumtreibern anfreunden, bewusst gewesen. Sie hatte gewusst, was passieren würde – sie würde nicht in der Vergangenheit bleiben könne aber irgendwie hatte sie mit ihnen Bande geknüpft, die sie sehr darunter würden leiden lassen, wenn sie gebrochen würden und sie nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Sie warf einen Blick auf Remus; er betrachtete die Flammen, offensichtlich dachte er nach.  
  
„Ich wünschte"begann sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dein leben irgendwie verändern, den Kampf gegen dich selbst leichter machen, deinen Schmerz lindern."  
  
Remus blickte zu ihr auf und reichte zu ihr hinauf um eine verirrte Locke hinter ihr Ohr zu schieben. „Du kannst die Lebensreisen anderer Menschen nicht ändern."  
  
„Ich weiß"antwortete sie leise.  
  
Sie wünschte, sie könnte Remus´ Weg verändern, ihm den Schmerz vorenthalten, den er in der Zukunft würde erleiden müssen. Wie konnte soviel Leiden fair oder notwendig sein, besonders, wenn sie all dies so leicht ändern könnte? Es war, als hielte man einen Royal Flush beim Poker auf der Hand wenn man nicht einmal spielen durfte- keine Möglichkeit zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren und dennoch fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie im begriff etwas zu verlieren dass viel tiefer ging, als dass es an der Oberfläche sichtbar gewesen wäre. Aber was, wenn Remus´ Vergangenheit und die der anderen zu ändern viel mehr verändern würde, als ihr lieb war? Was, wenn die Vergangenheit zu ändern dazu führen würde, dass sie niemals hierher käme, zu Remus? War es wert zu verlieren, was sie in ihm gefunden hatte, wert, zu riskieren, dass all diese Erinnerungen niemals existieren würden?  
  
„Es kann doch nicht SO schlimm sein"sagte Remus sachte und beobachtete, wie die Emotionen über ihr Gesicht huschten. Sie sah ernst und bekümmert aus.  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung"wisperte sie leisen und sah auf den sich verdunkelnden See hinaus.  
  
„Wie kann ich das auch, wenn du mir nichts erzählst?"  
  
„Ich sagte doch, ich KANN nicht, Remus. Manche Dinge sind nicht dafür gedacht, um erzählt zu werden."  
  
„Was zum Beispiel?"  
  
„Die Zukunft..."  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ich denke ich würde schon gerne wissen, was weiter hinten auf der Straße passieren wird."  
  
Sie sah ihn sehr ernst an. „Du würdest wirklich wissen wollen, was in Zukunft geschieht?"  
  
„Sicher, ich denke schon."  
  
„Und wenn du etwas schreckliches herausfinden würdest, würdest du dir dann wünschen, nie davon gewusst zu haben?"  
  
„So habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Wenn man es so nimmt würde ich eher vermuten, angenehm überrascht zu sein."  
  
„Oder schrecklich enttäuscht."  
  
Remus sah sie an und lächelte. „Wie kann die Zukunft schrecklich sein, wenn du da bist?"flüsterte er heiser.  
  
Und Hermine schmolz dahin. Die Vergangenheit zu ändern war es nicht wert zu riskieren, dass sie niemals hier neben Remus sitzen würde, der ihrem ganzen Körper Flügel verlieh ohne überhaupt etwas zu tun.  
  
Ein paar weitere Minuten vergingen schweigend. Hermine hielt Remus´ Hand und fürchtete sich vor dem Tag an dem all das enden würde – wenn sie nie mehr die lachenden Gesichter der Rumtreiber oder Lily sehen würde – wenn sie niemals mehr in Remus´ Augen würde sehen können und sich ohne Bedenken in ihn würde verlieben können. Irgendwann würde sie zurückkehren MÜSSEN.  
  
„Remus?"fragte sie leise.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Hast du jemals davon gehört, wenn jemand ein Buch verzaubert hat?"fraget sie und sah ihn dabei an.  
  
Remus vermied ihren Blick. „Wie meinst du das.  
  
„Oh...ganz allgemein. Ich hab's nur als eine allgemeine Frage verstanden", sagte sie aber sie dachte daran dass sie versuchte herauszufinden was sie getan hatten um sie herzubringen und wie sie wieder verschwinden würde.  
  
„Ich denke, es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, Bücher zu verzaubern."  
  
„Glaubst du, dass es möglich ist, ein Buch so zu verhexen, dass es jemanden einsperrt?"  
  
Remus warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu und suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach dem Grund für diese Fragen. Er kannte sich mit Buchzaubern aus und er fragte sich, ob sie etwas darüber herausgefunden hatte, was er und die Rumtreiber wenige Wochen zuvor getan hatten, aber das wäre unmöglich. Er entspannte sich etwas.  
  
„Versprich mir, es niemandem zu sagen, aber Sirius weiß, wie man Bücher sehr wirkungsvoll verhext. Er kennt einen Zauber, der Menschen für eine kurze Zeit durch die Seiten zurückreisen lässt."  
  
„Wirklich? Wie funktioniert das?"fragte sie neugierig.  
  
„Es tut nicht weh, zumindest sagte man mir das. Wenn die Person das verzauberte Buch öffnet wird sie irgendwie in die Seiten hineingesogen. Ist es beispielsweise ein Geschichtsbuch, würde die Person zu einem bestimmten Punkt in der Geschichte transportiert. Aber würde nicht in der Lage sein, Dinge zu verändern oder zumindest glaube ich das."  
  
„Und können sie verletzt werden oder gar sterben, während sie in dem Buch sind?"  
  
„Nein. Wenn etwas passiert, während sie fort sind würden sie einfach wieder an den Punkt zurück gelangen, von dem sie kamen."  
  
Also könnte ich mich umbringen, um nach Hause zu kommen. Großartig, dachte sie sarkastisch.  
  
„Und wie kommt man wieder nach Haus?"  
  
„Sirius sagt, er habe einmal seine Mutter von so etwas reden hören. Er sagte, die Person beginne zu verschwinden."  
  
„Verschwinden?"  
  
„Ich denke es ist so ähnlich, als würde man langsam durchsichtig. Die Menschen um einen herum, bekommen das nicht mit. In der einen Minute ist man noch da, in der nächsten dann nicht mehr."  
  
„Wäre das nicht verrückt, wenn du hier mit jemandem sitzen würdest und plötzlich wäre dieser jemand verschwunden?"  
  
„Ich denke das wäre es. Aber es ist mir noch nie passiert und ebenso wenig irgendjemandem sonst, den ich kenne"fügte er scherzhaft hinzu.  
  
Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht von Herzen kam. „Erhält die Person irgendeine Warnung dass sie verschwindet?"hakte sie nach.  
  
„Ich denke nicht. Ich denke es passiert irgendwie unerwartet aber dennoch sehr langsam. Ich denke, sie würden Zeit haben, selbst zu gehen ohne das es jemandem seltsam vorkommt. Aber ich weiß nicht viel darüber. Wenn du wirklich Fragen darüber hast, solltest du Sirius fragen. Denkst du daran, ein Buch zu verhexen, um zu verschwinden?"fragte er und lächelte sie an.  
  
Hermine lachte hohl. „Wohl kaum."Denn um die Wahrheit zu sagen befinde ich mich in einem verzauberten Buch und auch ich werde verschwinden.  
  
„Gut"erwiderte Remus. „denn ich will nicht, dass du irgendwo hingehst."  
  
„Oh Remus"seufzte sie, ergriff seinen Oberarm und lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Ich will auch nirgendwohin gehen, aber wir können die Wege die vor uns liegen nicht kontrollieren, richtig?"  
  
„Richtig, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine Reise deinen Weg verlässt. Es fühlt sich so richtig an, dass wir einander begleiten sollen, Seite an Seite. Findest du nicht auch?"fragte er sanft, legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie näher heran. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
„Ja"flüsterte sie, schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie eine weitere Welle des Kummers sie überrollte, denn sie wusste die Wahrheit – ihre Reise würde von Remus fortführen... das Leben war wirklich unfair.  
  
„Ich glaube es wird spät. Wir sollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren"sagte Remus und rückte von Hermine weg.  
  
„Du hast sicher recht"sagte sie und stand auf.  
  
„Bevor wir gehen"sagte er, reichte herunter und trennte die Flammen wieder voneinander. Er hielt auf jeder Handfläche eine. „Strecke deine Hand aus. Keine Angst, es tut nicht weh."  
  
Hermine streckte die Hand aus und Remus gab ihr eine der Flammen. Sie sah fasziniert zu.  
  
„Okay und hier ist der Trick. Strecke deine Hand vor dich, etwa so"sagte er und bewegte seine Hand vor sein Gesicht. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. „Und puste."  
  
Remus und Hermine bliesen gegen die Flammen in ihren Händen und sahen staunend zu als sie ihre Hände verließen und hinab zum Wasser des Sees fluteten, wie leuchtende Kerzen knapp überhab des Wassers."  
  
„Das ist wunderschön"sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
Die schimmernden Flammen flogen über den See bis sie anhielten und etwas taten, dass auf Hermine eine vorhersagende Wirkung hatte. Sie kamen sich näher, bis sie wieder eins wurden.  
  
„Das ist seltsam"sagte Remus. „Ich habe noch sie zuvor gesehen, dass DAS passiert."  
  
Hermine sagte nicht; einen weiteren Moment standen sie am Rand des Sees und sahen zu der einzelnen Flamme hin, die wie ein fremdartiges Feuer über dem Wasser tanzte und warm in der kalten Nachtluft brannte.  
  
Remus und Hermine machten sich langsam auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sprachen sehr wenig und hielten sich an den Händen. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, war diese beinahe leer und Hermine konnte einen roten Haarschopf sehen, der kaum über den Tisch voller Lilien hinwegschaute. Sie grinste und kicherte leicht, als sie zum Tisch hinüberging.  
  
Sie rückte die Vase mit weißen Lilien beiseite und fand Lilys Gesicht. Lily sah auf und seufzte. „Ein weiterer Versuch von James mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich ihm verzeihe"sagte sie und deutete auf die Blumen.  
  
„Und, funktioniert es"fragte Hermine lehnte sich hinab und roch an den gelben Lilien.  
  
Lily lächelte sie an. „Größtenteils schon aber ich will nicht, dass er es schon jetzt mitbekommt. Es ist so schön mit Blumen und Gedichten überschüttet zu werden."  
  
„Gedichte?"fragte Hermine und lachte ungläubig.  
  
„Nun, ich würde nicht sagen, dass es GUTE Gedichte sind aber er gibt sich Mühe und das allein zählt, oder?"  
  
„Ja, sicher."Antwortete Hermine und die beiden Mädchen begannen zu lachen.  
  
Remus sah den beiden Mädchen lächelnd vom Sofa aus zu und seufzte glücklich. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Beziehung zu Jane in die Richtung lief, in die es gehofft hatte; die Dinge waren so, wie sie sein sollten. Sein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade war unbegründet gewesen und ein Fehler seines Urteilsvermögens. Als er an Hogsmeade dachte, fiel ihm wieder das Tagebuch ein, das er ihr gekauft hatte.  
  
Rasch setzte er sich auf und ging hinüber zu Jane die zusammen mit Lily kicherte. Remus reichte nach ihr und berührte sacht ihre Schulter; sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ich hab was für dich. Kommst du mit mir nach oben?"fragte er als er sie sanft anlächelte und mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar fuhr um es aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.  
  
„Für mich?"fragte sie überrascht.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Okay"sagte sie und bevor sie aufstand, drehte sie sich um und sah Lily an. „Reden wir später weiter?"flüsterte sie.  
  
Lily grinste und hob ihre Augenbrauen, was Hermine an James denken und lachen ließ. „Sicher."  
  
Hermine stand auf und folgte Remus die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen. Ihre Schritte hallten im leeren Treppenhaus wider.  
  
„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, als wir unten in Hogsmeade waren"sagte Remus und stieß die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf.  
  
„Bevor oder nachdem du den Feuerwhysky getrunken hast?"fragte sie scherzhaft.  
  
Remus grinste schief, als er ihr die Tür aufhielt. Hermine trat in den Raum und lächelte. Er war leer und überall lagen Bücher herum, Kleidungsstücke waren achtlos auf den Boden geworfen worden und entlang der Wände hingen Poster verschiedener Quidditchmannschaften.  
  
Remus trat ein und ging zu seiner Truhe hinüber. Er kniete sich davor nieder und hob den Deckel. Darin lag die Tasche mit dem Tagebuch. Er zog sie heraus und drehte sich um, um Hermine anzusehen. Sie sah umher und ihre Augen blieben auf einem Paar Boxershorts hängen, das mit kleinen Mondsicheln bedruckt war. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Remus errötete als er versuchte, die Shorts aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu befördern. Her hielt ihr die Tasche hin. Hermine griff danach und hielt sie in den Händen, bevor sie sie öffnete.  
  
„Du muss mir doch nichts kaufen."Sagte sie ruhig.  
  
„Psst. Machs auf."Er lächelte.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tasche und zog ein Buch heraus. Es war in Leder eingebunden; sie konnte den frischen Ledergeruch riechen. Das Leder war in einem dunklen rot gefärbt und die Vorderseite war blank, abgesehen von drei kleinen in Gold eingravierten Buchstaben. Hermine fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchstaben und fühlte, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Die drei Buchstaben auf dem Cover überraschten sie – H, J und G.  
  
„Kein D?"fragte sie und sah langsam zu ihm auf.  
  
Remus sah von ihr weg und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Ich dachte, dass eines Tages der Tag kommen würde, an dem du mir gegenüber keinen fremden Namen mehr brauchst. Vielleicht kannst du eines Tages einfach DU sein."  
  
Die Geste war schüchtern und berührte Hermine sehr tief, und oh, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, sie könnte bei Remus einfach sie selbst sein, ihm alles sagen und dennoch so bleiben wie zuvor. Sie öffnete das Buch; die Seiten waren unbenutzt und leer. Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ich seh immer, wie du auf Pergamentseiten schreibst. Ich dachte, du bräuchtest vielleicht ein Buch für das alles. Du kannst einen Übertragungszauber auf die losen Seiten legen und sie werden in diesem Tagebuch erscheinen, ganz wie du sie haben willst."  
  
Sie schluckte langsam und bekämpfte das Verlangen Remus´ihre Arme um den Hals zu werfen und ihn anzuflehen, diesen Moment für immer festzuhalten. Ihr Herz schwoll an. „Danke"flüsterte sie als er sie anlächelte.  
  
Remus tat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich wollte mich nochmals entschuldigen, weil ich dich beschuldigt habe, mich anzulügen UND wegen letzter Nacht."  
  
„Nein, du hattest jedes Recht, mich zu fragen. Es ist nur fair dass du die...Wahrheit wissen solltest."Sie zögerte bei diesen letzten Worten und ein tiefes Schuldgefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Oh Remus, ich wünschte, ich könnte dir so viel erzählen.  
  
„Hey"sagte er sanft und trat an sie heran so dass er genau vor ihr stand. „Warum siehst du so traurig aus."Er hob ihr Gesicht mit den Fingern an.  
  
Sie lächelte halbherzig zurück und wusste, dass sie diese neue Nähe zu Remus beenden sollte, dich sie fragte sich, ob sie dazu noch länger die Kraft hatte. „Ich...Ich werde das alles eines Tages vermissen"sagte sie dann.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Es wird nicht immer so sein wie jetzt, Remus."  
  
„Was wird nicht immer sein wie jetzt?"Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete langsam ein.  
  
„Oh, alles. Alles wird sich eines Tages ändern – mit James und Lily, und Peter und Sirius ... und UNS"flüsterte sie.  
  
Er konnte nicht anders als sie anzulächeln. Er fühlte, wie seine Schüchternheit schwand. Wenn er bei ihr war hatte er immer das Gefühl, auf sie aufzupassen, sie schützen zu müssen und jetzt fühlte er mehr denn je das Verlangen, sie an sich zu ziehen. „Alles wird sich verändern. Aber jetzt sind wir immer noch hier."flüsterte er und bevor sie wusste, was geschah, hatte sich Remus zu ihr hinabgebeugt und seine Lippen berührten sanft die ihren. Sie fühlte sein Lächeln. „Und für mich hört sich das ganz gut an."  
  
In diesem Moment verschenkte Hermine ihr Herz endgültig an Remus. Sie spürte, wie die Mauer der Vorsicht in ihrem Inneren, hinter der sie sich versteckt hatte, zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfiel. Und Hermine ließ sie los – ließ sie einfach los. „Für mich auch."Erwiderte sie flüsternd. Remus zog sich zurück und sah sie an, dann reichte er nach ihrer Hand und nahm das Tagebuch. Es rutschte ihr aus den Fingern und fiel auf die Truhe hinter seinem Rücken. Sie fühlte, wie das bereits bekannte Kribbeln ihre Wirbelsäule hinaufsprang, als Remus eine Hand um ihre Hüfte legte. Er lehnte sich näher heran und ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder. Er öffnete seinen Mund und begann mit der Zunge an ihrer Oberlippe entlang zu fahren. Die andere hand wanderte ihren Arm hinauf und legte sich um ihren Nacken.  
  
Das Gefühl seiner Zunge auf ihre Lippe ließ das Gefühl zurück, als würde sich ihr innerstes in ein nutzlosen flauschiges Knäuel verwandeln, dass aufstieg und den Großteil ihres Brustkorbes einnahm.  
  
Remus ließ seine Zunge durch ihre geöffneten Lippen wandern und küsste sie mit derselben intensiven Leidenschaft, wie er es bei ihrem ersten Kuss getan hatte. Sie ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar wandern und verschloss sie hinter seinem Kopf. Ihr Körper war gegen seinen gepresst und sie hätte schwören können, dass er sie noch näher an sich zog.  
  
Als Remus den Griff löste und damit begann, sie seitlich am Hals zu küssen stieß Hermine einen Seufzer aus. Sie hatte das nicht beabsichtigt – es war ihr einfach so passiert aber Remus schloss die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zurückzuhalten...ohne Erfolg.  
  
Hermine reichte zu ihm hinauf und öffnet den Verschluss seines Umhangs mit zitternden Fingern. Er fiel zu Boden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung trat Remus ihn beiseite. Er berührte ihre Lippen wieder und sie nahm es an und küsste ihn mit einer neugefundenen Leidenschaft. Remus konnte die Veränderung, die mit ihr vorging spüren; sie hielt nichts mehr zurück. Er ließ seine Hand unter ihr Shirt gleiten und fuhr sanft an ihrem Rücken entlang. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss die Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrer Haut.  
  
„Du zitterst"flüsterte er und beendete den Kuss.  
  
Sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen aber jetzt spürte sie es auch. Ihre Knie zitterten; sie atmete schnell und errötete. „Tut mir leid"sagte sie und atmete dabei gegen seinen Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt.  
  
„Das muss es nicht."Sagte er. „Es macht mich an."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten fasste Remus Mut, beugte sich hinab und hob Hermine hoch; sie hielt sich fest und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er trug sie zu seinem Bett und setzte sie sanft wieder ab. Sie war erstaunt darüber, dass sie nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen nervös war in seinem Bett zu liegen.  
  
Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie erneut auf den Mund. Plötzlich fühlte Hermine sich sehr mutig – aber vielleicht passierte das mit Leuten, die im Bett eines Rumtreibers lagen- sie griff nach ihm und zog Remus zu sich herunter. Er setzte je eine Hand neben ihren Armen auf beugte sich über sie, verlagerte aber den Großteil seines Gewichtes auf den Knien. Mutig geworden zog er sein Shirt über den Kopf. Dass Hermine die Luft einzog schürte das Feuer in seiner Brust nur zusätzlich.  
  
Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach ein paar Sprüche, die Hermine nicht kannte um die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu schließen und beugte sich dann wieder über sie.  
  
Hermine nahm sich eine Minute Zeit um ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern zu lassen und ihn dann anzusehen. Sein haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und ein attraktives Lächeln kräuselte sich um seine Lippen, als er sie betrachtete.  
  
Sie griff nach ihm und fuhr mit der Hand über seine flachen Brust, bis sie an seinem Gürtel hängenblieb.  
  
„Oh Remus"flüsterte sie außerstande die Emotionen in ihren Worten zu unterdrücken. „Du bist perfekt."  
  
„Du machst es leicht für mich."Erwiderte er mit jenem heiseren Tonfall den sie zu lieben begonnen hatte. Er hob ihr Shirt ein wenig an und berührte ihren Bauch leicht mit den Fingerspitzen. Sie erschauderte.  
  
"Du tust es schon wieder – zitterst und machst mich an". Er lächelte so süß, lehnte sich über sie und küsste sie erneut.  
  
Hermine fuhr über seinen Rücken und genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen Haut unter ihren Händen. Remus küsste sie und fühlte wie sein Verlangen wuchs, als sie ihn innig erwiderte. Langsam bewegte er seine Hände an ihren Seiten entlang.  
  
Dann zog er sich zurück, denn er fühlte dass seine Selbstkontrolle schneller schwand als dass er sie selbst würde halten können. Er fragte sich, ob er aufhören sollte, einen Schritt zurücktreten um Luft zu holen. Als er auf sie nieder sah, wusste er dass es das letzte war das er wollte, wenn sie jetzt ging. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Wange, dann auf den Hals dann berührte er sanft ihr Ohrläppchen.  
  
„Bitte hör nicht auf, Remus"flüsterte sie als sie sein Zögern bemerkte.  
  
Er sah ihr in die Augen, seine hellblauen Augen reflektierten im gedämpften Licht und er berührte sanft ihr Gesicht. „Ich möchte dich nicht erschrecken"wisperte er zögernd.  
  
Sie lächelte. „Das tust du nicht"erwiderte sie und erschauderte beim Klang seiner Stimme.  
  
„Oder dich verletzen"sagte er noch sanfter und küsste sie auf ihr Kinn.  
  
„Ist das denn überhaut möglich?"  
  
er sah auf sie herab und sein Herz schlug unsicher gegen seine Brust, sein ganzer Körper war erfüllt von Verlangen und LIEBE.  
  
„Bitte, Remus"flüsterte sie, fuhr mit ihrer hand durch sein Haar und zog sein Gesicht zu sich heran. „Geh nicht...nicht jetzt."Nicht wenn ich dich so sehr brauche...nicht jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange so sein wird.  
  
„Niemals"versprach er. Zunächst küsste er sie nur sanft und dann mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie beide fortwehte, fort von der Gegenwart und hin zu einem Ort, an dem alles vergessen ist, bis auf die Liebe zweier Menschen, die dies nicht erwartet hätten.  
  
Später an diesem Abend stießen die übrigen Rumtreiber leise lachend die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und als sie sahen, dass der Raum verdunkelt war verstummten sie. Die dunkelroten Umhänge um Remus Bett waren zugezogen und Sirius und James tauschten einen raschen Blick.  
  
James ging zu Remus´ Bett hinüber. „Was ist das?"fragte er grinsend.  
  
Sirius trat näher an das Bett seines Freundes heran beugte sich vor und schob mit seinem Zauberstab die Kleidungsstücke herum. „Sieht ganz so aus, als sei Moony ohne sein Hemd und ohne seine Hose schlafen gegangen."Er hob eine Boxershorts auf und ließ sie vom Ende seines Zauberstabs baumeln, wobei er vielsagend grinste. „und ohne seine Shorts"Peter war neben Sirius getreten und griff nach dem Vorhang. „Woh, nicht anfassen Peter! Er hat sein Bett gut verschlossen. Ich kann die Zaubersprüche beinahe sehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du einen Finger verlierst; du könntest ihn später noch brauchen."Er lachte.  
  
„Danke, Sirius"sagte Peter dankbar. „Wo sind ihre Klamotten? Da drin?  
  
„Das ist eine gute Frage. Sie hat einiges Geschick – Moony komplett auszuziehen und selbst voll bekleidet zu bleiben" rief Sirius aus.  
  
„Das ist typisch Mädchen! Sie ziehen einen aus, während..."  
  
„Was weißt du denn darüber?"fragte Sirius und sah James mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
  
Er errötete und wich Sirius´ Blick aus. „Gar nichts."  
  
„Sicher Krone. Ganz klar."ärgerte er.  
  
„Trotzdem frage ich mich, wo ihre Sachen geblieben sind"sagte James und ignorierte Sirius´ Gelächter.  
  
„Wie gesagt, sie ist geschickt."  
  
„Was auch immer, Moony geht um einiges zufriedener ins Bett als wir"sagte James.  
  
„Das kannst du laut sagen"stimmte Peter zu.  
  
„Ja. Glücklicher Bastard"sagte Sirius und krabbelte in sein eigenes Bett  
  
Remus lag auf dem Rücken, einen Arm um Hermine gelegt, der andere lag an seiner Seite. Hermine lag gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, ihr Kopf zum Teil auf seiner Brust. Eine ihrer Hände war quer über seinen Oberkörper gelegt, die Handfläche nach oben gerichtet.  
  
Remus war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie schlief. Ihr Atem ging seit einiger Zeit langsam und regelmäßig- sie war sehr friedlich. Er starrte zur Decke des Himmelbettes hinauf und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Wenn sie beide nur für immer so bleiben könnten, ohne sich je wieder bewegen zu müssen, wäre das Leben perfekt.  
  
Ihr Körper war warm und es fühlte sich so perfekt an, sie so nah bei sich zu spüren. Wie könnte das, was er noch erleben würde, je damit mithalten können? Würde jede andere nicht schwach und unscheinbar erscheinen verglichen mit ihr?  
  
Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit einem Finger über ihre Wange. Ihre Augenlider flackerten als würde sie träumen. Remus Herz war übervoll und sein Kopf fühlte sich unendlich leicht an – das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Er hob seinen Kopf leicht an und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Er legte sich wieder in die Kissen zurück und holte tief Luft.  
  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Da – er hatte es gesagt – er hatte es gemeint- die Wahrheit war endlich heraus.  
  
In Remus´ Armen glitt Hermine in den Schlaf hinüber. Jedes neue Abenteuer mit ihm ließ sie sich sicherer fühlen und friedvoller. Sie wachte halb auf, als sie bemerkte dass etwas ihre Wange berührte. Es war Remus. Sie spürte, dass er seufzte.  
  
Sie fühlte, wie er sich aufrichtete, sie auf den Kopf küsste und sich wieder zurücklehnte. Sie war am Rande des Schlafes als sie hörte, wie er drei kleine Worte flüsterte. Er sagte, er würde sie lieben – ihr blieb das Herz stehen und hätte sie sich nicht selbst davon abgehalten hätte sie in diesem Moment die Augen aufgeschlagen.  
  
Er liebt mich? Er liebt mich? Er liebt mich?  
  
Hermine versuchte, ihren Atem zu kontrollieren. Remus liebte sie. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust.  
  
Aber er kann mich nicht lieben. Ich kann nicht bleiben, dachte sie und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Wie kann das passieren? Wir können einander nicht lieben. Warte mal ne Minute, ich liebe Remus? Tu ich das? Sie schloss fest die Augen und fühlte, wie die Tränen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern aufstiegen. Ja...ja, ich liebe Remus. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Oh Gott, Remus, bitte lass mich nicht gehen. Verbrenn das Buch; zerstöre es. Tu was immer du tun musst, damit ich nie mehr von hier fort muss. Ich will dich nicht verlieren... 


	13. Verblassen

Verblassen Kapitel 12  
  
"If you wait for me Then I'll come for you Although I've traveled far I'll always hold a place for you in my heart If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile Then I'll return to you I'll return and fill that space in your heart Remembering your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace I'll find my way back to you Please say you'll be waiting Together again It would feel so good to be in your arms Where all my journeys end If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep I vow to come for you If you'll wait for me And say you'll hold A place for me in your heart."—Tracy Chapman  
  
(Wenn du auf mich wartest / werde ich zu dir kommen /obwohl ich weit gereist bin / werde ich immer einen Platz für dich in meinem Herzen haben / wenn du an mich denkst / wenn du mich manchmal vermisst / dann werde ich zu dir zurückkehren / ich werde zurückkehren und den Platz in deinem Herzen ausfüllen /mich an deine Berührung, deinen Kuss, deine warme Umarmung erinnern / ich werde meinen Weg zurück zu dir finden / bitte sag mir, dass du warten wirst / wieder zusammen / es würde sich so gut anfühlen in deinen Armen zu sein / wo all meine Reisen enden / wenn du mir ein Versprechen geben kannst / wenn es eines ist, dass du halten kannst / dann schwöre ich, ich werde zu dir kommen / wenn du auf mich wartest / und sagst / dass du einen Platz für mich in deinem Herzen bereithältst.  
  
Februar 1978  
  
Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen. Sie lag immer noch an Remus Brust. Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Er lächelte sie an.  
  
„Morgen"sagte er leise.  
  
Sie lächelte bevor sie wieder den Kopf hinlegte und seufzte. „Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Etwa 5 Uhr morgens."  
  
„Warum bist du wach?"fragte sie.  
  
„Ich denke nach"sagte er lächelnd als sie sanft mit ihren Finger über seine Brust fuhr. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus und berührte sie.  
  
„Hast du geschlafen."  
  
„Genug, ja."  
  
„Ich glaube ich sollte aus dem Schlafsaal verschwinden, ehe die anderen aufwachen"sagte sie errötend.  
  
Remus grinste. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Leute anfangen zu reden."  
  
"Definitiv nicht...denk doch nur, was für ein Skandal" ärgerte sie ihn.  
  
„Und welche Schande"lachte er.  
  
Hermine rappelte sich auf ihre Arme auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie strich mit den Händen über ihr Haar und seufzte, als die Realität wieder in ihr Bewusstsein vordrang. Remus stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und sah ihr zu.  
  
Hermine rieb mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Remus?"begann sie leise, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.  
  
„Ja?"fragte er in einem Tonfall, der ihr Innerstes zittern ließ.  
  
Ihre Beziehung hatte sich in etwas verwandelt, dass sie mit Händen nicht mehr zu fassen vermochte. Es hatte die fließenden Grenzen zu jener schwammigen Gegend überschritten von der aus es kein Zurück mehr gab, kein Umkehren – alle Lilien waren überschritten worden, alle Erinnerungen unauslöschlich eingeprägt worden.  
  
„Ich.."sie stoppte. Was wollte sie sagen? Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu fokussieren. „Ich hatte eine schöne Nacht mit dir und egal was passiert, NICHTS wird das jemals ändern"sagte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
„Da stimm ich dir zu"erwiderte Remus ruhig. Hermine wandte sich um und sah ihn an. Blauäugig, ohne Hemd und so jung – Remus Lupin hatte ihr Herz gestohlen und sie wollte es nie mehr zurück und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es völlig außer Frage stand, so etwas zu erwarten.  
  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und schob ihm das Haar aus den Augen, berührte dabei sein Gesicht. Sie wusste dass sie mit ihrer Liebe zu Remus verbotenes Gebiet betreten hatte und sie wusste, dass es nicht andauern würde. Sie würde fortgerissen werden, aber sie WOLLTE bleiben.  
  
Aber sie KONNTE einfach nicht bleiben. Es war dumm von ihr auch nur mit diesem Gedanken zu spielen. Was hatte sie denn vor? – Etwa die nächsten zwanzig Jahre mit Remus leben und so zu tun, als verspüre sie Kummer, wenn sie zusah dass alle um sie her starben? Nun, sie würde nicht so tun müssen... ein Teil ihres Herzens zerbrach bereits an dem Gedanken daran, dass sie James, Lily und Sirius, und sogar den armen fehlgeleiteten Peter verlieren würde. Sie kannte die Antwort – es gab keine Zweifel – sie konnte nicht bleiben. Aber WIE konnte sie fortgehen?  
  
Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Remus setzte sich auf und sah sie besorgt an. Sie schloss die Augen, unfähig, ihn anzusehen und dabei die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle zu bewahren. Der Verlust würde schmerzhaft sein...für sie beide.  
  
„Was ist denn?"fragte er und berührte mit seiner Hand ihre Wange.  
  
„Ich..."flüsterte sie um ihre zitternde Stimme zu kontrollieren. „Ich liebe dich."  
  
„Und das bringt dich zu Weinen?"  
  
Hermine öffnete die Augen und mehr Tränen folgten der Ersten und benetzten ihre Wangen. „Nein". Sie lächelte schwach und reichte mit ihre Hand aus um Remus´ Gesicht zu berühren. „Es ist wundervoll..."Uns so tragisch.  
  
„Tust du das wirklich?"fragte er. „Liebst du mich wirklich?"  
  
Sie nickte als Remus sich zu ihr hinüberbeugte und sie auf die Wange küsste. „Das ist gut, denn ich liebe dich"flüsterte er nah an ihrem Gesicht. Sie warf die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn nah an sich heran. Dann holte sie tief Luft, löste sich von ihm, trocknete die Tränen und lächelte sie gut sie konnte.  
  
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Entschuldige, dass ich mich so weibisch verhalte" sagte sie und spielte mit der Ecke der Bettdecke.  
  
„Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen"sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand. „Danke, dass du bei mir geblieben bist."  
  
„Oh, nun, ich wollte ja auch nicht gehen."Und das will ich niemals.  
  
„Seh ich dich beim Frühstück?"  
  
„Natürlich"gab sie zurück. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hin, küsste ihn und schlüpfte dann durch die Umhänge. Remus ließ sich auf sein Bett zurücksinken und atmete tief ein. Er konnte ihren süßen Geruch überall um sich her riechen und noch etwas anderes....LIEBE. Der Geruch danach lag dicht in der Luft und ballte sich in seinem Herzen und Remus lächelte.  
  
Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal und öffnete leise die Tür. Der Raum war dunkel und alles war still. Sie seufzte und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht voran auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, bei Remus so aufgeregt zu werden aber die Sicherheit, dass sie bald würde gehen müssen schlich sich in ihr Herz und warf einen düsteren Schatten über sie. Je mehr Zeit sie mit Remus verbrachte, desto weniger wollte sie wieder fort, aber was war dann mit Harry Ron und ALLEM ANDEREN im Jahr 1998 dachte – sogar Remus war dort. Aber dort war er anders – er behandelte sie nicht anders als eine seiner anderen Schüler. Wie konnte sie ihn je wieder ansehen...ohne an das jungenhafte Lächeln, die unschuldigen Augen und seine Küsse zu denken, die sie verrückt machten?  
  
Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte auf den Baldachin über ihrem Bett; sie gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Gedanken an die letzte Nacht schwirrten durch ihren Kopf und sie genoss es seufzend, auf ihrem weichen Bett zu liegen. Es war magisch gewesen – eine völlig andere Art von Magie als die, die sie kannte... eine, die man nicht mithilfe von Miranda Goshawks Büchern erlernen konnte.  
  
Hermine gähnte und fiel in einen tiefen Schlummer bis sie hörte, dass jemand ihren Namen rief und sie so aus ihren Träumen riss.  
  
„Jane? Jane?"  
  
Hermine öffnete die Augen und rollte schläfrig den Kopf zur Seite. Lilys Kopf blickte durch den Vorhang, das Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern hinab. „Hmm?"  
  
„Du bist gestern Abend nicht nach Hause gekommen"sagte Lily und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
„Was?"fragte Hermine und wachte langsam auf. „Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Beinahe Frühstückszeit. Ich weiß, dass du nicht zurück gekommen bist. Wo warst du?" fragte sie schalkhaft.  
  
Hermine errötete. „Bei Remus"flüsterte sie.  
  
Lily lächelte. „Ja? Ich wusste es. Remus ist einer von der romantischen Sorte, nicht wahr?"  
  
Hermine seufzte glücklich. „Das ist er. Er ist perfekt.  
  
„Was hat er dir mitgebracht?"  
  
„Oh."Sie erinnerte sich an das Geschenk und dann daran, dass sie es in Remus Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte „Er hat mir ein Tagebuch geschenkt, aber ich hab's in seinem Schlafsaal vergessen."  
  
„Ein perfekter Grund, um ihm einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten"lachte Lily.  
  
„Oh, hör auf. Es war keine Absicht"sagte Hermine und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.  
  
„Ich weiß ich hab dir das schon eine Million Mal gesagt aber ich bin wirklich froh, das Remus dich gefunden hat. Er verdient jemanden der ihn liebt und alles VERSTEHT was damit zu tun hat ihn zu lieben. Er ist gut und treu und freundlich, aber ich bin sicher, das ist dir schon aufgefallen."  
  
Hermine nickte, betrachtete Lily und sah etwas von Harry in ihren Augen blitzen. Sie hatte dieselbe ernsthafte Lilie zwischen seinen Augen wie er wenn er von etwas wichtigem sprach.  
  
„Lily, wenn die Dinge sich eines Tages ändern und Remus und ich nicht mehr zusammen sind, dann möchte ich, dass du weißt dass ich niemals, wirklich NIEMALS für irgendjemanden mehr empfinden werde als für ihn."  
  
„Was meinst du? Warum sollte ihr nicht zusammen sein?"  
  
„Das Leben ist seltsam, Lily. Manchmal passieren die unerwartetsten Dinge...Dinge auf die wir nicht vorbereitet sind oder Dinge die wir nicht erwartet haben- gute UND schlechte. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich Remus sehr liebe und dass NICHTS daran jemals etwas ändern wird – nicht die Zeit oder Kummer oder irgendetwas sonst. Glaubst du mir?"  
  
„Natürlich Jane."Lily streckte die hand aus um ihre in einer tröstenden Geste zu berühren. „Aber in meinem Herzen glaube ich dass du und Remus bis ans Ende eurer Reise zusammen sein werdet, egal, was des Weges kommen mag."  
  
Und Hermine fühlte ein wenig Trost in ihren Worten. „Das hoffe ich" flüsterte sie. „Ich gehe mich wohl lieber waschen und hole vor dem Frühstück noch das Tagebuch."  
  
„Hört sich für mich nach ner guten Idee an. Ich treff dich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Hermine sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen um duschen zu gehen und verließ den Schlafsaal, immer noch das Echo von Lilys Worten im Kopf. „Aber in meinem Herzen glaube ich dass du und Remus bis ans Ende eurer Reise zusammen sein werdet, egal, was des Weges kommen mag."Sie holte tief Luft und hoffte, dass das stimmte, denn wenn sie erst wieder ins Jahr 1998 zurückgekehrt war, würde sie Remus noch immer lieben, aber er würde sie nicht KENNEN....nicht so, wie sie ihn kannte.  
  
Als Hermine geduscht und sich angezogen hatte ging sie die Treppen hinunter, durchschritt den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
  
Sie klopfte leicht an die Tür und hörte, wie jemand rief: „Komm rein!"  
  
Hermine drückte dir Tür auf und steckte ihren Kopf hindurch. „Remus?" fragte sie, sah sich um und bemerkte, dass das Zimmer bis auf ihn leer war. Er stand nahe seinem Bett ohne T-shirt, sein Haar immer noch tropfnass von der Dusche und befestigte gerade einen Gürtel um seine Hüften. Hermine ergriff den Türrahmen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wow"flüsterte sie, immer noch verwundert darüber, wie leicht er ihr den Atem zu nehmen vermochte.  
  
„Morgen"sagte er und lächelte sie an. „Du kannst reinkommen."  
  
Hermine lachte leicht, denn sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen dass sie mit offenem Mund vor der Tür gestanden hatte.  
  
„Ich...ich hab mein Tagebuch hier gelassen"sagte sie.  
  
„Oh, und ich hab gedacht du wärest nur vorbeigekommen um mich zu sehen" sagte er scherzhaft.  
  
„Nun, das ist nur ein zusätzlicher Bonus"sagte sie schüchtern und ging zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Er beugte sich nach vorn und öffnete mit einer raschen Bewegung den Deckel seiner Truhe. Er nahm ein Hemd heraus und sah das Tagebuch. „Da ist es ja" sagte er, als er sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog.  
  
Hermine beugte sich hinunter und zog es aus der Truhe. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm als sie auf die Buchstaben auf der Vorderseite sah. Binnen Sekunden stand Remus hinter ihr. Er schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und übersäte ihren Nacken mit leichten Küssen. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren und lächelte.  
  
„Remus"kicherte sie atemlos.  
  
„Was?"fragte er unschuldig als er sie näher an sich heran zog.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht machen"sagte sie und löste ihren Griff um das Tagebuch in ihren Händen  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Weil ich nicht klar denken kann, wenn du das tust"Sie kicherte wieder als er seine Zunge verspielt gegen ihren Nacken schlagen ließ.  
  
„Und worüber musst du nachdenken?"  
  
„Schule"sagte sie, drehte sich schnell in seiner Umarmung herum und lächelte zu ihm auf.  
  
„Oh, wo du gerade von Schule sprichst"sagte er, löste die Umarmung und sammelte seinen Zauberstab und seinen Umhang zusammen. „Heute ist der erste Tag für die UTZs und es ist nicht verpflichtend. Wir dachten daran, den Tag in Hogsmeade zu verbringen."  
  
„Es ist NICHT verpflichtend? Das ist unmöglich. Es ist immer verpflichtend" sagte sie ungläubig.  
  
„Nicht hier. Die heutige Wiederholung ist nur für die gedacht, die glauben, dass sie in manchen Fächern extra Hilfe benötigen. Und DU"sagte er, schlang wieder seine Arme um sie und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen. „brauchst überhaupt keine extra Hilfe. Also was sagst du? Komm mit uns nach Hogsmeade. Lily kommt auch mit,"fügte er hinzu und glaubte, sie so überreden zu können sich ihm anzuschließen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre Hermine Remus ohnehin bis ans Ende der Welt gefolgt.  
  
„Okay, aber keinen Alkohol dieses Mal"sagte sie und beäugte ihn skeptisch.  
  
„Ich versprech´s aber bekomm ich eine Belohnung, wenn ich dieses Mal ein guter Junge sein werde?"fragte er lächelnd und küsste sie aufs Kinn.  
  
Sie hielt sich um seinen Nacken fest; ihre Knie fühlten sich schwach an. „Du kannst tun, was immer du willst"sagte sie.  
  
Remus trat ein Stück von ihr zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ohh, was für Möglichkeiten sich da auftun."Hermine legte den Kopf zurück und lachte.  
  
„Du machst mich so glücklich Remus"sagte sie ehrlich.  
  
Remus grinste, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein nasses Haar und genoss ihr Lachen. „Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und die anderen da treffen."Er ergriff Hermines Hand und führte sie aus dem Schlafsaal heraus und die Treppen hinunter. Sie folgte ihm mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und dem Gedanken, wie perfekt das Leben mit Remus war.  
  
Remus und Hermine trafen sich mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und als sie alle gerade die große Treppe hinuntergingen, erkannte sie, dass einige Siebtklässler ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren; die Eingangshalle war ein wenig überfüllt. Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus – zumindest brachen sie nicht die Schulregeln ... DIESES MAL nicht.  
  
Als sie Hogsmeade betraten schlenderten die Rumtreiber mit Lily und Hermine lässig die Straße hinunter. Hermine sah den anderen Schülern zu, die in den Honigtopf stürmten oder in Zonkos, um ihren Vorrat an Scherzartikeln aufzufüllen. Sie hielt vor einem Laden an, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hieß Brackermanns Bücher aller Art.  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es diesen Laden gab"sagte sie zu sich selbst, doch Remus hatte es gehört .  
  
„Gab?"lachte er.  
  
„Ich meine, ich WUSSTE nicht, dass dieser Laden hier ist"berichtigte sie sich.  
  
Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist schon so lange hier, wie wir herkommen. Willst du reingehen?"Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich überhaupt gefragte habe"Er wandte sich um und suchte nach den anderen. „Wir gehen hier mal ein paar Minuten rein."  
  
„Wir kommen mit euch"sagte James als er Hermine und Remus folgte.  
  
Hermine trat ein und holte tief Lift. Es roch hier genau wie in der Hogwartsbibliothek – Leder, ein wenig Staub und altes poliertes Holz. „Was für ein toller Laden"sagte sie und sah sich um.  
  
„Na dann komm näher und sieh dich um"sagte Remus schalkhaft, denn sie stand noch immer in der Tür.  
  
Die Rumtreiber trennten sich und gingen durch den Laden, während Remus Hermine folgte. Sie blieb in einer der hintersten Ecken stehen und schnappte nach Luft. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie eine Ausgabe hiervon haben!"rief sie aus. „Es ist so schwer zu finden....da wo ich herkomme" fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Sie reichte danach und zog das Buch aus dem Regal. Remus sah ihr dabei zu und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sich zu ihr hinabzubeugen und ihren Nacken zu küssen, während sie durch die Seiten blätterte.  
  
„Remus"sagte sie sanft, lachte und trat von ihm weg. „Was tust du da."  
  
„Ich kann nichts dafür. Du bist sexy, wenn du dich für Bücher begeisterst" erwiderte er und küsste ihr Ohr. Sie kicherte. „Intelligenz ist sexy.  
  
„Remus, wir sind in einem BUCHLADEN"protestierte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Und?"fragte er, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie näher.  
  
„Solche Dinge tut man nicht in einem Buchladen."  
  
„Hast du dir das grad ausgedacht?"  
  
„Schon möglich"lachte sie und Remus presste seinen Mund auf ihren bevor sie noch weiter protestieren konnte. Sie reichte blind aus und stellte das Buch zurück auf das Regal. „Aber..." sagte sie zwischen den Küssen. „wir sollten...mmmh, das wirklich....nicht...oh...tun."  
  
„Ich kann damit aufhören, wenn du willst"sagte er verschmitzt und übersäte ihren Nacken mit Küssen. Sie erschauderte und lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
„das ist so unfair"flüsterte sie gegen seine Schulter und genoss seine Küsse.  
  
Remus fand wieder ihren Mund und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Ladens nahm Sirius eine lustig aussehende Schreibfeder zur Hand. „Wer würde denn so ein blödes Ding kaufen wollen?" fragte er.  
  
„Sh... Sirius, sag doch so was nicht immer so laut"mahnte Lily.  
  
„Na ja, sieh dir das doch mal an."Sagte er. „Sieh hin."James, Peter und Lily traten näher heran. Sirius hielt die Feder über ein Stück Pergament und ließ sie dann los. Sie blieb dort in der Luft schweben. „Mein Name ist Sirius Black."Die Feder begann Worte zu kritzeln, aber diese waren andere.  
  
´Sirius Black ist ein unglaublich gut aussehender Junggeselle, der immer noch nach der richtigen Frau sucht, selbst wenn es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass er sie jemals finden wird.´  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen und die anderen lachten. „Findet ihr das lustig? Dann versuch dus doch mal"sagte er und sah James an.  
  
„James Potter ist hier in Brackermanns Laden zusammen mit seiner Freundin Lily Evans."  
  
´James Potter ist ein selbstverliebter junger Mann der von Lily Evans an der kurzen Leine gehalten wird. Potter macht das allerdings nichts aus und genießt es herumgeschubst zu werden einfach, weil er weiß, was für eine Raubkatze sie ihm Bett...´  
  
Lily streckte die hand aus und klatschte die Feder auf das Pergament. „Was für ein Müll"sagte sie und ging von dannen. James und Sirius tauschten Blicke und Peter kicherte.  
  
„Wo ist Remus?"fragte James und versuchte, der Situation ihre Peinlichkeit zu nehmen.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich LESEN zusammen mit Jane"sagte Sirius. „Los, lass uns mal sehn, wo die beiden sind."  
  
James und Sirius gingen, aber Peter starrte noch immer auf die Feder. Er nahm sie auf und hielt sie über das Pergament. „Mein Name ist Peter Pettigrew."Die Feder begann zu schreiben.  
  
´Peter Pettigrew ist ein missverstandener Gryffindor, dem es gut ginge, wenn er sich daran erinnern würde, was Freundschaften wert sind. Dennoch, ein Teil von Peters Herzen ist bereits verdunkelt, nicht wahr?´  
  
Peter schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und schlug den Federkiel von dem Pergament weg, dann beeilte er sich, die anderen zu finden. Als er James und Sirius fand, sah er, dass sie die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und leise miteinander flüsterten.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Peter.  
  
„Shh"sagte Sirius und hielt einen Finger an die Lippen. Er deutete zu dem Regal neben sich und formte mit dem Mund die Worte Remus und Jane.  
  
James rückte vorsichtig ein Buch auf die Seite und die drei Jungen konnten Remus und Jane küssen sehen. Sie waren unfähig, ihr Gekicher zurückzuhalten.  
  
Hermine machte sich langsam von Remus los und drehte sich nach links. Ihre Wangen röteten sich, als sie die Gesichte von James, Sirius und Peter sah, eingezwängt in eine kleine Lücke, um sie zu beobachten.  
  
„Ihr Idioten"sagte Remus lachend. Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust fallen und lachte, obwohl ihr die ganze Sache schrecklich peinlich war.  
  
„Hast du Spaß, Moony?"fragte Sirius.  
  
„Ich HATTE!"  
  
„Kein Grund, damit aufzuhören"sagte James großzügig. „Macht ruhig weiter. Lasst euch von uns nicht stören."  
  
„Habt ihr nicht besseres zu tun?"fragte Remus.  
  
„Nope"gab Sirius schalkhaft zurück.  
  
Als sie Brackermanns Buchladen verlassen hatten wurde Remus schnell in eine kurze Schneeballschlacht mit James und Sirius gegen zwei Hufflepuffs verwickelt. Hermine duckte sich an der Ecke eines Gebäudes als ein verirrte Schneeball an ihrem Kopf vorbeisurrte. Sie war überrascht, Peter hinter sich zu sehen.  
  
„Ich hab dir etwas gekauft"sagte er zögerlich. „Nun, ich hab JEDEM was gekauft, aber ich dachte ich fang schon mal an und geb dir deins."  
  
Hermine starrte ihr verwirrt und mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln an „Du hast etwas gekauft...für mich?"fragte sie überrascht.  
  
„Ja"erwiderte er leise, griff in eine Tasche und zog einen metallischen Gegenstand heraus. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich darauf. Er streckte die hand aus und Hermine griff zögernd danach.  
  
Es war ein Wachssiegel aus Silber. Die Gravur auf der Unterseite war eine Mondsichel und der Buchstabe J für Jane.  
  
„Ich hab den Mond gewählt, wegen Remus... damit du ihn nie vergisst"sagte Peter schüchtern und schabte ihm Schnee mit den Füßen.  
  
Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und fragte sich, wie ein so schüchterner und stiller junger Mann in weniger als fünf Jahren seinen Freunden etwas so schlimmes würde antun können  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Remus jemals vergessen werde"sagte sie ehrlich.  
  
Peter sah auf und nickte. „Ja, ich weiß aber ich dachte du magst es trotzdem."  
  
„Das tu ich. Danke Peter"sagte sie und er lächelte sie an. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn umarmen und ihn anflehen in der Zukunft eine andere Wahl zu treffen aber sie wusste, das konnte sie nicht tun. „Das ist sehr lieb von dir."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin froh, dass Remus dich hat"sagte er bevor er sich umwandte und davon ging.  
  
„Peter?"  
  
„Ja?"fragte er, hielt an und sah über die Schulter zu ihr zurück.  
  
Sie fühlte, dass sie kurz davor war, etwas zu sagen, dass seine Zukunft verändern mochte, dass ihrer aller Zukunft verändern mochte. Sie seufzte. „Alles kann vergeben werden."  
  
Er neigte leicht den Kopf, sah sie verwirrt an und lachte leise. „Okay Jane."  
  
„Das ist nur etwas, dass meine Mum mir mal gesagt hat"sagte sie und lachte weil sie so ernst wurde.  
  
„Ich werds mir behalten, falls es mir eines Tages mal nützlich ist"sagte er und ging fort.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Sie fühlte das Wachssiegel in ihrer Hand. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah darauf hinab und erwartete streitende Gefühle wegen Peter. In ihrer zeit war er ein unverzeihlicher Bastard aber in dieser Zeit war er einfach nur ein Junge.  
  
„Versteckst du dich vor mir?"  
  
Sie sah auf und bemerkte Remus der nahebei stand, den Umhang voller Schnee.  
  
„Niemals". Sie lächelte.  
  
„Gut. Wir gehen auf einen Drink in die Drei Besen"sagte er und griff nach ihr. Sie eilte auf ihn zu, ergriff seine Hand und sie schlossen sich den anderen an, die auf der Straße warteten.  
  
James stieß die Tür zu den Drei Besen auf und alle anderen schlüpften nach ihm hinein.  
  
„Ich hol uns was zu trinken"sagte Remus als sie zu einer Sitzgruppe im hinteren Teil gingen.  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?"fragte Hermine freundlich.  
  
Remus beugte sich zu ihr hin und küsste sie flüchtig. „Geht schon. Halt mir einen Platz frei"Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Neben dir natürlich.  
  
„Das ist leicht"sagte sie zuckersüß.  
  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht so genau. Sirius ist ein ziemlicher Charmeur... gut aussehend, intelligent..."  
  
Er IST gut aussehend und intelligent"flüsterte als sie näher an ihn herantrat. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Aber er ist NICHTS im Vergleich zu dir."Sie küsste ihn rasch auf die Lippen.  
  
„Du machst mich noch verlegen"sagte er.  
  
„Und was ist falsch daran?"fragte sie, schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und sah zu ihm auf.  
  
„Hey Moony"Wir verdursten!"rief James zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
Hermine drehte sich herum und lachte. Remus küsste sie auf den Haarschopf eher er sagte. „Okay, verwahr mir einen Platz und ich bin sofort wieder zurück."  
  
Remus ging zum Tresen hinüber. Rosmerthas Vater säuberte die Theke und grinste ihn an.  
  
„Tag", grüßte ihn der alte Zauberer. „Guten Tag, Sir. Sechs Butterbier bitte."  
  
Der alte Mann stellte sechs schwere Krüge auf die hölzerne Theke und begann sie mit Butterbier zu füllen. „Wie ich sehe hat sich die Sache mit deiner Freundin bereinigt."Remus sah überrascht auf und nickte. „Und du hast mitbekommen dass deine Idee vom Abend davor idiotisch war?"  
  
„Wenn Sie damit meine idiotische Idee meinen, meine Sorgen wegsaufen zu wollen dann ja, das war idiotisch."  
  
„Das Teufelsfeuer hat dir also eine Lektion erteilt, nicht wahr?"  
  
„das war das schlimmste, was ich je in den Mund genommen habe...nein, ich nehm´s zurück, aber es war es nicht wert"sagte Remus packte die Gläser und griff mit den Fingern vorsichtig durch die Griffe.  
  
„Gut. Freut mich, dass du das mitbekommen hast. Viel Spaß dir und deinen Freunden"sagte er.  
  
Remus nickte dankend und ging vorsichtig zum Tisch zurück, wobei er darauf bedacht war nichts zu verschütten. Er setzte die Krüge ab und setzte sich auf die geschwungene Eckbank neben Hermine. Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln.  
  
„Danke"sagte sie sanft. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
„Danke Moony, alter Junge"sagte Sirius, nahm seinen Krug zur Hand und stieß mit James an. Er setzte ihn an die Lippen, aber bevor er dazu kam, zu trinke, stieß James ihn an.  
  
„Ich hab ne Idee."  
  
„Ach ja?"  
  
„Oh nein"murmelte Lily.  
  
„Lasst uns was spielen"fuhr James unbeirrt fort.  
  
„Was für ein Spiel?"fragte Peter.  
  
„Es heißt „Ich hab noch nie""  
  
„Was ist denn das für ein Spiel?"fragte Lily angenervt.  
  
„Es geht der Reihe nach. Ich fange an. Ich sage „Ich habe noch nie einen Jungen geküsst"und dann muss jeder am Tisch, der schon mal eine Jungen geküsst HAR einen Schluck Butterbier trinken. Habt ihr verstanden, wie´s geht?"  
  
Alle nickten und stimmten zu, dass die Regeln nicht allzu verwirrend waren.  
  
„Warum drängt sich mit das Gefühl auf, dass nicht alle Fragen so angenehm sein werden wie diese?"flüsterte Hermine Remus zu, der nur grinste und den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Alle in der Sitzecke brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und griff sich an die Seite.  
  
„Ich KANN nicht glauben, dass du unsere Professorin verführen wolltest!" lachte James.  
  
„Und was hat sie noch mal gesagt?"fragte Remus, der sich vor lachen schüttelte, mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
„Irgendwas von wegen, Sirius wäre der Besenstiel der Schule", sagte Lily und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen James´ Schulter.  
  
„Ich hab ihr den Kopf verdreht"verteidigte sich Sirius.  
  
„Ja, weil es normal ist dass arrogante, 16-jährige Schüler ihren viel älteren Professoren den Kopf verdrehen"sagte James scherzhaft.  
  
„Nächste Frage"sagte Sirius mit gespielter Entrüstung.  
  
„Ich glaub du bist dran, Lil", sagte James und sah sie an.  
  
„Hm..."sagte sie und dachte nach. „Okay, diese Frage ist blöd aber Ich habe noch nie einen Flubberwurm gegessen."  
  
„Eklig"sagte Hermine und zog die Nase kraus.  
  
Der ganze Tisch war überrascht als James seinen Krug nahm und trank.  
  
„James?"fragte Lily überrascht.  
  
„Was?"gab er zurück und sah die anderen an.  
  
„Du hast wirklich einen Flubberwurm GEGESSEN?"fragte Sirius komplett schockiert. „Das ist widerlich, Krone."  
  
„Ich war NEUN!"rief er aus.  
  
„Neun? Das ist eigentlich alt genug um es besser zu wissen"fügte Remus hinzu und lachte dann.  
  
„Nächste Frage"sagte James und äffte Sirius nach.  
  
„Peter, du bist dran"sagte Remus.  
  
„Okay, ich hab nie die Birne gekitzelt"sagte er und sah dabei zu, wie James, Remus, Sirius UND Jane ihre Krüge erhoben und tranken.  
  
Hermine bekam nicht mit, dass sie etwas falsches getan hatte bis sie ihren Krug absetzte und bemerkte, dass die anderen sie anstarrten.  
  
„Was?"fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
„Wann hast DU die Birne gekitzelt."Fragte Sirius skeptisch.  
  
Oh verdammt dachte sie schnell. Ich hab das hier noch nie getan.  
  
„Eine Birne gekitzelt?"sagte sie hastig. „Ich dachte du hättest gesagt eine Birne GEKRITZELT"log sie.  
  
„Oh"sagte Remus und entspannte sich neben ihr. Er wusste, dass sie niemals zusammen mit ihm hinunter in die Küche geschlichen war.  
  
„Nein, man muss die Birne kitzeln, wenn man in die Küche von Hogwarts kommen will"sagte Peter.  
  
„Ach so"sagte Hermine mit gespielter Überraschung.  
  
„Du bist dran"sagte Remus zu ihr.  
  
„Ich, gib mir ne Minute, ich hab noch keine Frage"sagte sie, biss sich auf die Oberlippe und dachte nach.  
  
„Ich hab noch eine"rief Peter dazwischen.  
  
„Du warst grad dran"sagte Sirius.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber die ist GUT"sagte er, sah Sirius mit geweiteten Augen an und nickte.  
  
„Okay"sagte Sirius, neugierig, was Peter fragen würde. „Dann mach schon, aber nächstes Mal überspringen wir dich, damit es fair bleibt."  
  
„In Ordnung"sagte Peter glücklich und rieb sich die Hände. „Ich war noch niemals nackig mit Remus."  
  
„Hat er gerade nackig gesagt?"flüsterte Lily James zu.  
  
„Ich glaube er meinte nackt, Lil"gab James zurück.  
  
„Was?"lachte Remus überrascht.  
  
„Ich war noch nie nackt mit Remus"wiederholte Peter und sprach dabei sehr langsam.  
  
„Der war gut, Peter"sagte Remus und alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hermine und Remus zu.  
  
Hermines öffnete den Mund und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder ihr Gesicht verstecken sollte. Sie warf Remus einen raschen Blick zu. Er grinste schüchtern und eine peinliche Stille breitete sich am Tisch aus, als alle Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren.  
  
„Du musst nicht trinken"flüsterte Remus aus dem Mundwinkel.  
  
„Eigentlich waren wir nicht nackt"murmelte sie zurück.  
  
„Stimmt. Ich hatte meine Socken noch an."Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie lachten.  
  
Sie wandten sich wieder den anderen zu die sie immer noch wartend ansahen.  
  
„Also ehrlich"sagte Hermine und wurde knallrot. Sie griff nach ihrem Krug um zu trinken, aber Sirius hatte gleichzeitig seinen erhoben und setzte ihn an. Er stellte ihn zurück, nachdem er getrunken hatte und grinste sie an, auf der Oberlippe immer noch den Schaum vom Bier. Hermine sah ihn an und verschluckte sich vor lachen beinahe an ihrem Butterbier. Wieder brach an ihrem Tisch lautes Gelächter und Gerede aus.  
  
Als ihr Hustenanfall vorüber war sah sie Remus an „Gibt´s da was, das du mir erzählen solltest?"  
  
Remus beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Lippen. „Sirius IST der Besenstiel der Schule, erinnerst du dich?"Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Autsch, ich mach ja nur Spaß. Er ist ein Idiot"sagte er spöttisch. „Für ihn gibt es keine Entschuldigung."  
  
Die Sonne ging unter und färbte den Himmel in verschiedenen Farbtönen aus Pink und Orange, und als sie den Horizont hinunter wanderte, war der Himmel bald übersäht mit tiefen Schattierungen aus blau und purpur. Hermine schlenderte die Straße von Hogsmeade hinauf, hielt Remus´ Hand und lächelte. Sie sah zu ihm auf; er lachte, denn Sirius und Peter versuchten sich gegenseitig Schnee in die Umhänge zu stecken. James und Lily flüsterten leise miteinander und für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt sich nur um sie drehte. Es war einer jener Momente, in denen der Verstand ein mentales Bild macht und verspricht, es für immer aufzubewahren, für die schönsten Momente. Es war bittersüß, denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht für immer würde bleiben können...selbst wenn sie NIEMALS MEHR in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren würde, würde es nicht mehr so sein wie jetzt. Die Fröhlichkeit der Rumtreiber zerrann genauso schnell wie die Zeit, die ihr noch mit Remus blieb. Sie griff seine Hand ein wenig fester als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen- ganz egal, was geschehen würde.  
  
Sie kamen zurück nach Hogwarts und erreichten schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war bereits nach dem Abendessen, aber sie waren nicht hungrig. Sie hatten zu viel Butterbier getrunken und mindestens 20 Schokoriegel aus dem Honigtopf untereinander aufgeteilt.  
  
Remus geleitete Hermine bis zum Treppenabsatz. „Kommst du später noch mal runter?"  
  
„Sicher. Ich mach mich nur schnell frisch, schreib ein bisschen in mein Tagebuch und komme dann gleich wieder runter."sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft. „Heute war sehr schön."  
  
„Finde ich auch"Er lächelte ihr zu und brachte ihr Herz zum Flattern. „Wir sehn uns gleich."  
  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Wange, ehe sie ihn erneut küsste. Dann drehte sich Hermine um und ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Lily war schon dort und wechselte ihre Sachen.  
  
„Hattest du heute eine schöne Zeit, Lily?"fragte Hermine als sie mit ihrem Tagebuch in der Hand auf ihr Bett krabbelte.  
  
„Oh ja. Es ist so schön, einen Tag frei zu haben und sich entspannen zu können"sagte sie, setzte sich auf den Bettrand und zog ein paar frischer Socken an. „Bleibst du noch eine Weile hier oben?"  
  
„Ich schreibe noch ein paar Minuten, dann komm ich runter."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Okay"antwortete Lily stand auf und tapste auf Socken aus dem Saal. „Wir sehn uns dann unten."  
  
Hermine lächelte ihr nach, dann öffnete sie das Tagebuch und nahm einen Federkiel zur Hand. Als sie ihre hand über das Pergament hielt, erschrak sie zutiefst. „Oh nein!"stöhnte sie.  
  
„Stimmt was nicht?"fragte Lily und steckte ihren Kopf wieder durch die Tür.  
  
„Nein, alles ...okay"stammelte sie.  
  
„Sicher?"  
  
„Ja. Geh nur. Ich bin okay"erwiderte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
„O...okay, ich bin unten, wenn du mich brauchst"sagte Lily und verschwand durch die Tür.  
  
Hermine sah auf ihre Hand hinab. Die Hälfte zweier Finger ihrer linken Hand waren verschwunden. Eine Unterhaltung mit Remus fiel ihr wieder ein.  
  
„Ich denke es ist so ähnlich, als würde man langsam durchsichtig. Die Menschen um einen herum, bekommen das nicht mit. In der einen Minute ist man noch da, in der nächsten dann nicht mehr."  
  
„Nein, nein, nein"wisperte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit zu gehen.  
  
Hermine hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht und sah zu wie ihre Hand Stück für Stück durchsichtig wurde. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie vollständig verschwunden war? Sie wollte zu Remus laufen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen, aber sie wusste, sie konnte es nicht. Sie fuhr sich über die nassen Wangen und wusste, dass sie nur eines konnte – Remus Lebewohl zu sagen. Aber sie würde nicht zu ihm gehen können, denn er würde sehen, was geschah- Mit zittriger Hand begann sie, ihm zu schreiben, weinend als die Tinte auf das Papier floss.  
  
Liebster Remus,  
  
Ich muss gehen. Ich kann nicht länger bleiben. Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, an dem unsere Wege sich trennen und wir verschiedenen Pfaden folgen müssen. Ich werde niemals vergessen, was wir geteilt haben- tausend Lebenszeiten würden es meiner Erinnerung nicht entreißen können. Du hast mir eine Liebe gezeigt, von deren Existenz ich nicht einmal geahnt hätte und ich werde dir für den Rest meines Lebens dafür dankbar sein. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Hermine Jane  
  
Sie faltete das Pergament und küsste es, benetzte dabei die Ecken mit ihren Tränen. Sie schmolz ein Stück dunkelrotes Wachs und drückte das Siegel, dass Peter ihr geschenkt hatte in den kühler werdenden wächsernen Fleck. Sie steckte sich das Siegel in die Tasche und weinte, als sie aufstand. Sie stieß ihre linke Hand tief in die Tasche, damit sie im Gemeinschaftsraum kein Aufsehen erregen würde.  
  
Sie ging die Treppen hinab, das Tagebuch in der Hand. Sie stand im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich zum letzten Mal um; ihre Unterlippe bebte. Das würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie die Dinge sah, wie sie 1978 waren. Lily saß in einem Sessel nahe dem Kamin. Sie sah auf als Hermine eintrat.  
  
„Bist du okay?"fragte sie, setzte sich auf und sah Hermine besorgt an.  
  
Hermine nickte nur, denn ihrer Stimme traute sie in diesem Moment nicht. Sie legte den Brief auf Remus´ Sessel und starrte darauf hinab. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz langsam zerbrach und fragte sich, ob Lily es hören konnte.  
  
„Ist das für Remus?"fragte Lily. Wieder nickte Hermine. „Jane, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht.  
  
Hermine blickte zu ihr auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht okay, Lily, aber ich kann nicht darüber reden. Ich gehe jetzt spazieren"sagte sie leise und versuchte, trotz ihres Kummers zu lächeln. Sie würde Lily, wenn dieser Moment erst vorüber war, nie mehr wieder sehen.  
  
Lily stand auf und ging zu Jane hinüber „Du kannst mit mir reden, Jane. Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"  
  
Hermine umarmte Lily, dann zog sie sich zurück. „Du kannst auf Remus aufpassen, Peter für seine Fehler verzeihen, Sirius für immer vertrauen und das was du hast, mit James teilen und wenn du je ein Kind haben solltest, liebe es mit deinem ganzen Herzen"flüsterte sie traurig.  
  
„Ich würde alles geben für meine Kinder"sagte Lily, die Janes Worte nicht verstand.  
  
„Dann wird alles sein, wie es sein sollte"sagte Hermine und wischte sich wieder über die Augen. „Ich gehe nach draußen"Und komme nicht wieder.  
  
Hermine ging davon und trat durch das Portraitloch. Sie war erstaunt darüber, dass sie die Kraft hatte zu gehen, aber ihre Beine trugen sie fort und sie sah sich nicht um...sie wusste, dass, wenn sie sich umdrehen würde, alles in tausend Scherben zerspringen würde.  
  
Lily sah sie davongehen und kräuselte sorgenvoll die Stirn. Sie tat das einzige, was sie für richtig hielt – sie ging nach oben, um Remus zu holen. Als sie am obersten Treppenabsatz angelangt war, klopfte sie.  
  
„Komm rein"rief jemand.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und sah sich suchend nach Remus um. Er saß auf seinem Bett und lachte mit Peter über etwas, das Peter in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Bis du okay Liebling?"fragte James, als er sie ansah.  
  
„Remus?"fragte sie.  
  
Er sah sie an und hörte auf zu lachen. Dann stand er sofort auf. „Was ist los?"  
  
„Es ist Jane. Ich glaube, sie hat sich über irgendetwas aufgeregt. Sie hat dir einen Brief auf deinem Sessel dagelassen"sagte Lily und hielt die Tür mit einer Hand geöffnet.  
  
„Was?"fragte er angespannt. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte er an Lily vorbei die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und sein Blick fiel auf den Brief auf seinem Sessel. Sie hatte ihn mit tiefrotem Wachs versiegelt, das Siegel zeigte den Buchstaben J und einen Sichelmond, der in das abgekühlte Wachs gedrückt war. Er steckte die Finger in die Umschlagfalte und öffnete ihn rasch.  
  
Er las ihre Worte und sein Magen fiel durch den Steinfussboden. Nein. Dieses einzige Wort raste wieder und immer wieder durch seine Gedanken. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als er den Brief nochmals las. Sicher würde sie nicht tatsächlich GEHEN? Warum sollte sie gehen? Wohin ging sie? Warum hatte sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Er bekam nicht mit, dass er die Luft anhielt, bis seine Lungen schmerzend nach Sauerstoff verlangten. Er sah zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er musste sie finden- er musste etwas tun, um sie aufzuhalten. 


	14. Der erste Stein in der Mauer

Ich dachte, diese beiden sollten besser zusammen gepostet werden. Ein kleiner Tipp an alle die mitlesen. Ab diesem Kapitel solltet ihr wirklich eure Taschentücher bereit halten. schnüff  
  
Der erste Stein in der Mauer Kapitel 13  
  
"And finally the silence, Looking out, looking back across the sky Trying to find a meaning Still I smell a lingering softness Where did she go, how did she go, I wanna, I wanna know Thinking back before her, I never knew the meaning of alone Where did she go, how did she go, I wanna, I wanna know Come on, come on Without you I'll never feel the love inside Come on, come on You know that we belong Come on, come on."—Ben Jelen  
  
(„Und schließlich die Stille / ich halte Ausschau, blicke über den Himmel zurück / versuche, eine Bedeutung zu finden /ich rieche immer noch eine verlangende Sanftheit / wohin ist sie gegangen, wie ist sie gegangen, ich will, ich will es wissen / ich denke an die Zeit vor ihr / als ich die Bedeutung von Einsamkeit nicht kannte / wohin ist sie gegangen, wie ist sie gegangen, ich will, ich will es wissen / Komm schon, komm schon / ohne dich werde ich niemals die Liebe in mir finden / Komm schon, komm schon / du weißt, dass wir zusammen gehören / komm schon, komm schon.")  
  
Februar 1978  
  
Remus hielt den Brief in der Hand und fühlte, wie heiße Panik seinen Körper durchflutete. Er lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, nah zwei Treppen auf einmal und raste durch die Tür zum Schlafsaal. Alle, die dort waren, unterbrachen ihre Beschäftigungen und sahen zu ihm auf.  
  
„Wohin ist sie gegangen?"fragte Remus und sah Lily direkt an.  
  
„W...was?"fraget sie, erschrocken über den Ton in seiner Stimme und seine wilden Augen.  
  
„Wohin ist sie gegangen?"brüllte er.  
  
„Moment, eine Minute"sagte James, stand auf und ging zu Remus hinüber. Ihm gefiel die Art und Weise nicht , wie Remus Lily angeblafft hatte.  
  
Lily stand auf und ergriff James´ Arm. „Sie sagte, sie wolle an die frische Luft"sagte sie und hielt James zurück.  
  
„Gib mir die Karte, James!"befahl Remus wild.  
  
„Wozu? Was ist denn los, Moony?"fragte James verwirrt.  
  
„GIB MIR DIE VERDAMMET KARTE!"brüllte er.  
  
Sirius suchte bereits in James Truhe nach der Karte. „Hier ist sie"sagte er, hielt sie hoch und gab sie James.  
  
„Hier"sagte James.  
  
Remus sagte nichts. Er schnappte die Karte aus James Hand und fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. Er rannte aus dem Schlafsaal und ließ seine Freunde verwirrt zurück.  
  
Remus sah auf die Karte, während er lief. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr kleiner Punkt aus der Eingangshalle heraus bewegte. Es sah aus, als steuere sie auf den See zu. Er konnte sie immer noch einholen. Er WUSSTE, dass er das konnte.  
  
Er rannte so schnell er nur konnte die beweglichen Treppen hinab und flüchte, als er auf die nächste Treppe warten musste.  
  
Als er in der Eingangshalle stand, stoppte er ab, um Luft zu holen. Er sah wieder auf die Karte; ihr Punkt war neben dem See, aber er....BLINKTE.  
  
„Was in aller Welt?"fragte er.  
  
Sofort stürzte er durch die Eingangstür und stieß die Torflügel grob auf. Es war dunkel draußen und der Mond war kaum breit genug um überhaupt ein wenig Licht auf die schattige Umgebung zu werfen. Sobald er einen Fuß nach draußen setzte, heulte ein kalter Wind durch den Verbotenen Wald und ließ ihn erzittern.  
  
„Jane!"rief er in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Jane!"Er erhielt keine Antwort, also versuchte er etwas anderes. „HERMINE!"Alles war still, bis auf den heulenden Wind. Er erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab und eilte zum See hinunter.  
  
Hermine stand am See und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, die Arme um die Taille geschlungen. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinab aber sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu warten- darauf zu warten, dass der Zauber verschwand und sie fort brachte. Sie war noch immer da, aber es zeigte sich kein Spiegelbild mehr von ihr im Wasser; und auch kein Schatten.  
  
Der Wind begann zu stöhnen und sie zitterte in der Kälte. Ihr Herz blieb stehen als sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte.  
  
„Jane!"  
  
Sie drehte sich herum und blickte zum Schloss hinauf. Sie konnte seine Umrisse in der Dunkelheit erkennen.  
  
„Jane!"rief er wieder.  
  
Ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Er kann mich nicht sehn.  
  
„HERMINE!"  
  
Ihre Atmung setzte aus. Ihr Blut hörte auf, zu zirkulieren. Alles setzte einfach aus. Dann zerbrach ihr das Herz in der Brust, es zerbrach in Millionen kleiner Stücke. Er rief ihren Namen, ihren RICHTIGEN Namen.  
  
„Remus", flüsterte sie.  
  
Sie sah ihm zu, wie er zum Rand des Sees hinunterlief und sich in der Dunkelheit umsah. Er hielt die Karte des Rumtreibers, seinen Zauberstab UND den Brief, den sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Das Pergament flatterte wild im Wind, aber Remus hielt es fest umklammert.  
  
„Jane?"flüsterte er. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er konnte ihren Geruch vernehmen, ganz schwach und wie aus weiter Entfernung. Als er wieder auf die Karte sah blinkte ihr Punkt nicht mehr – er war verschwunden.  
  
„Nein"flüsterte er heiser, und sein Hals schnürte sich zu. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du einfach gehst.  
  
Seine Stimme und seine Worte rissen an Hermines zusammenstürzenden Gefühlen. Ihr Kummer war ein tiefes Loch und es gähnte tief, bereit, sie mit rasiermesserscharfer Zunge zu verschlingen. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um Remus zu berühren, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie drückte ihre Hand gegen sein Gesicht, aber sie glitt einfach hindurch, als wäre sie nichts weiter als ein Geist.  
  
Remus erschauderte, als dies passierte und sah sich um. „Jane?"Aber bald schon ließ er den Kopf hängen und sagte nichts mehr. Hermine sah ihn noch eine Ewigkeit lang so an und während sie wusste, dass sie immer noch weinte, blieb Remus´ Gesicht trocken, doch sie konnte seinen Kummer SPÜREN.  
  
Er ging zu Boden und fiel auf die Knie. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und entzündete eine knisternde Flamme auf seiner Hand. Sie schimmerte und tanzte im Wind. Remus´ Gesicht war von Schmerz verzerrt und er hatte die Zähne aufeinander gebissen. Er warf die Flamme auf das Wasser hinaus und sah ihr zu, wie sie in die Dunkelheit davon schwebte und eine Spur von Licht hinter sich herzog.  
  
„Ich werde niemals aufgeben"flüsterte er, bevor er die Augen schloss und den Kopf senkte.  
  
Hermine kniete sich neben ihn und wünschte sich, sie könne ihn irgendwie trösten aber er konnte sie ja nicht einmal sehen und sie konnte ihn nicht einmal berühren. Plötzlich war sie von einem silbernen Licht umgeben. Sie beschirmte ihre Augen mit den Händen. Ihr gesamter Körper begann zu kribbeln und sie zitterte in den Silbernen Lichtfäden. Sie verließ 1978 und sah Remus´ Gesicht vor sich, ehe alles verblasste und Dunkelheit sie umschloss.  
  
Remus öffnete die Augen und sah zu der Flamme auf dem Wasser. Sie war sehr weit draußen auf dem See und schimmerte schwach. Er fühlte sich von Traurigkeit überwältigt. Seine Gefühle umspannten ihn so eng und waren ihm doch so fern, dass er sie nicht greifen konnte und eine dumpfe Kälte pochte in seiner Brust. Es war zu viel Schmerz, um sie auf einmal ertragen zu können; er schien seine Emotionen einzufrieren, sein Herz zu stoppen und alles zu beenden... und dennoch war er noch immer da. Remus konnte nicht weinen; all das war viel zu intensiv um zu weinen... es war mehr Trauer, als man mit Tränen davon spülen konnte.  
  
Irgendwo in seinem Herzen hoffte er, das Jane zu ihm zurückkehren würde, ihm wieder in die Arme fallen würde, ihm sagen würde, dass es ihr leid tat, dass sie den Brief geschrieben hatte und dass sie NIEMALS hatte gehen wollen, aber sie kam niemals zurück... nicht so, wie er es erwartet hätte. In dieser Nacht setzte Remus den ersten Stein jener Mauer, die er um sein Herz baute. 


	15. Ein letzter Besuch bei Freunden

So, noch ein Kapitelchen. g Achtet genau auf die Zeitangaben an den Kapitelanfängen, ja?  
  
Ein letzter Besuch bei Freunden Kapitel 14  
  
"Dreaming comes so easily Cause it's all that I've known True love is a fairy tale I'm damaged so how would I know And I'm scared and I'm alone I'm ashamed and I need for you to know I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say And you can't take back what you've taken away Cause I feel you, I feel you near me Healing comes so painfully And it chills to the bone Will anyone get close to me I'm damaged as I'm sure you know And I'm scared and I'm alone."—Plumb  
  
(„Das Träumen kommt so leicht / denn es ist alles, was ich kannte / wahre Liebe ist ein Märchen / ich bin zerstört, also wie sollte ich es da wissen / und ich fürchte mich und ich bin allein / ich schäme mich und will, dass du das weißt / ich habe nicht all die Dinge gesagt, die ich sagen wollte / und du kannst nicht zurücknehmen, was du fortnahmst / den ich spüre dich, ich spüre dich in meiner Nähe / Heilung kommst so schmerzhaft / und es gefriert bis zu den Knochen / wird irgendjemand mir nahe kommen können / ich bin zerstört und ich bin sicher, du weißt es / ich fürchte mich und ich bin allein")  
  
Oktober 1981  
  
Remus ging die Vordertreppe eines kleinen Hauses in Godrics Hollow hinauf. Er lächelte und klopfte an die Tür. Als die Tür sich öffnete, stand dort Lily und lächelte. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar hatte sie nach hinten gekämmt und sie trug einen weißen Kragen um den Hals.  
  
„Hey Remus"sagte sie bevor sie ihn umarmte. „Komm rein."Sie drehte sich herum und rief die Treppe hinauf. „James! Remus ist hier!"  
  
Remus trat in das kleine aber gemütliche Heim der Potters ein. Er konnte das Essen riechen, das in der Küche auf dem Herd stand und ein Feuer knisterte im Kamin. Lily war offensichtlich in festlicher Stimmung, denn das ganze Haus war bereits für das Halloweenfest dekoriert, zu dem es noch eine Woche hin war. Eine verzauberte Papierfledermaus schwirrte über seinen Kopf hinweg und er duckte sich.  
  
„Oh, das tut mir leid"sagte Lily als sie in die Küche ging. Sie öffnete den Ofen und sah hinein. „James hat die heute morgen verhext und ich finde sie total nervtötend, was natürlich heißt, dass er sie toll findet"sagte sie leichthin. „Kommen Peter und Sirius auch?"fragte Remus.  
  
„Nein. Peter sagt, er fühle sich nicht besonders"erwiderte Lily und stach dabei in eine der Kartoffeln, die in einem Topf auf dem Herd standen, „und Sirius sagte er habe zu tun."  
  
„Oh."  
  
„Wie ich sehe hast du Laura nicht mitgebracht."sagte Lily und sah Remus über die Schulter hinweg an.  
  
Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und seufzte. „Es hat nicht funktioniert."  
  
„Oh? James sagte, sie wäre ein nettes Mädchen."  
  
"Das ist sie, aber..." sagte er und unterbrach sich, um seinen Gedanken still zu vollenden, aber Lily sprach für ihn weiter.  
  
„Aber sie ist nicht Jane, stimmts?"Lily drehte sich um und sah ihn an, mit der Gabel noch in der Hand und einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Remus blieb eine Antwort erspart, denn in diesem Moment polterte James die Treppe herunter. Er lehnte sich zurück, sah James mit Harry auf dem Arm und lächelte.  
  
„Hey Moony"sagte dieser und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken.  
  
„Setzen wir uns doch"sagte Lily und drängte die beiden Männer zum Sofa. James reichte ihr Harry und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
„Das riecht bezaubernd, Lil"sagte er.  
  
„Es ist gleich fertig. Alles was wir jetzt noch brauchen, ist dein berühmter Kuchen."Sie lächelte zu ihm auf, als sie sich hinsetzte und sich Harry auf das Knie setzte.  
  
„Okay, ich geh und mach ihn. In ein paar Minuten bin ich fertig, Moony."  
  
„Las dir Zeit"gab er zurück. „Zu schade, dass er James wilden Haare geerbt hat"sagte Remus, als er die Hand ausstreckte und Harry durchs dunkle Haar zauste.  
  
Lily lachte. „Er ist so sehr wie James, dass ich manchmal einfach nur lächeln kann. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er mehr von meiner Vernunft bekommt." Sagte sie und lächelte, als Harry die Hand ausstreckte und Remus´ Finger ergriff. „James nimmt ihn mit auf all diese lächerlichen Abenteuer. Er denkt sie sich natürlich aus, aber sie schleichen im Haus herum und spielen. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird noch einen Rumtreiber aus ihm machen." Sie seufzte. „Er ist so ein neugieriges Kind. Man sieht es in seinen Augen."  
  
Remus spürte etwas in Lilys Stimme. „Machst du dir Sorgen?"  
  
„Natürlich tu ich das"erwiderte sie leise. „Mit Voldemort, der an jeder Ecke lauert, kann ich nicht anders, als mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry etwas zustößt. Ich würde lieber sterben, als zuzulassen, dass ihm etwas geschieht."  
  
Remus legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Harry wird es gut gehen. Er hat einen starken Willen. Zumindest DAS hat er von dir."  
  
„Lil, wo ist der Rosmarin?"rief James aus der Küche.  
  
„Er ist hinter dem Thymian auf dem dritten Regalbrett neben der Spüle"rief sie zurück. Sie sah Remus an; er spielte mit Harry, der seinen Mund zu einem weiten Lächeln verzogen hatte und kicherte.  
  
„Danke", gab James zurück.  
  
„Remus?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie für immer fort ist."sagte Lily leise.  
  
„Wer?"  
  
„Du weißt wer- Jane. In meinem Herzen fühle ich, dass sie zurückkehren wird. Wenn du nur den Kummer in ihren Augen gesehen hättest an jenem Tag. Ich möchte nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich verstehe warum sie fortgegangen ist oder WIE, aber ich glaube, sie selbst WOLLTE nicht gehen."  
  
„Ich kann nicht den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen darauf zu warten, zu warten, dass sie zurückkommt."sagte er traurig.  
  
„Aber ein teil von dir wird niemals aufhören zu warten."  
  
Und Remus wusste, dass das stimmte. Er wusste, dass in seiner Seele noch immer irgendwo eine Fackel brannte die darauf hoffte, sie zu ihm zurück zu führen.  
  
Eine kleine Glocke schellte in der Küche.  
  
„Essen ist fertig."rief James.  
  
„Zeit für den Nachtisch. Ich hoffe, du enttäuschst unseren Gast nicht" ärgerte Lily.  
  
„Ich enttäuschen? Keine Chance. Ich mache den besten Kürbiskuchen in ganz England." sagte James stolz, stand auf und ging hinüber um den Kuchen von der Ablage zu holen.  
  
„Gar nicht eingebildet, oder?"fragte Remus scherzhaft.  
  
„James und eingebildet? Willst du mich veräppeln?"gab sie lachend zurück.  
  
„Ich höre euch."sagte James grinsend und stellte den Kuchen mitten auf den Tisch. Er schnitt ihn in Stücke und reichte ihn herum.  
  
„Kann Harry schon feste Nahrung essen?"fragte Remus als er seine Gabel in den Kuchen steckte.  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Wir müssen alles zu Breis zerstampfen, eher wir es ihm geben, aber er hat schon bestimmte Vorlieben"antwortete James bevor er sich ein Stück des Nachtischs in den Mund steckte.  
  
„Mmmh, der Kuchen IST gut", sagte Remus als er schluckte. „Mag Harry ihn?"  
  
James runzelte die Stirn und Lily lachte leise bevor sie sich räusperte. „Nein. Harry verabscheut Kürbiskuchen. Liebling, es ist okay" sagte sie, tätschelte James´ Bein und lächelte süß. „Wir mögen alle unterschiedliche Dinge. Das ist nichts persönliches. Ich finde deinen Kuchen wunderbar."Sie lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sofort heiterte sich James Miene wieder auf.  
  
Nach dem Essen half Remus, das Geschirr zu spülen und das übriggebliebene Essen wegzuräumen.  
  
„Bleibst du noch auf einen Kaffee, Remus?"fragte Lily.  
  
„Nein, ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich habe morgen einen langen Tag" gab er zurück.  
  
„Okay, danke das du gekommen bist. Wir werden auch die anderen bald wieder zusammentrommeln."sagte sie als sie ihn zusammen mit James zur Tür begleitete.  
  
„Danke für das Essen. Es war wirklich gut. Bis später, Harry"sagte Remus und berührte den Arm des kleinen Jungen. Remus öffnete die Tür und trat in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Moony"rief James ihm nach.  
  
„Wir lieben dich Remus und wir werden bald wieder zusammen essen...vielleicht nächste Woche"sagte Lily.  
  
„Ja, gute Nacht. Ich liebe euch auch, Leute, wir sehn uns bald."  
  
Aber Remus sah James und Lily nicht mehr lebend wieder. 


	16. Die Tore zur Hölle

Die Tore zur Hölle Kapitel 15 "All alone I didn't like the feeling All alone I sat and cried All alone I had to find meaning In the center of the pain I felt inside All alone I came into this world All alone I will someday die Solid stone is just sand and water, baby Sand and water and a million years gone by I will see you in the light of a thousand suns I will hear you in the sound of the waves I will know you when I come as we all will come Through the doors beyond the grave..."—Beth Nielsen Chapman  
  
(„Ganz allein, ich mochte dieses Gefühl nicht / ganz allein saß ich da und weinte / ganz allein musste ich die Bedeutung finden / im Mittelpunkt des Schmerzes, den ich in mir selbst spürte/ ganz allein kam ich in diese Welt / ganz allein werde ich eines Tages sterben / Fester Stein ist nur Sand und Wasser, Baby / Sand und Wasser wenn eine Million Jahre vorbei sind / Ich werde dich im Licht von tausend Sonnen sehen / Ich werde dich im Klang der Wellen hören / ich werde dich erkennen, wenn ich dorthin komme, wohin wir alle kommen / durch die Türen jenseits des Grabes...")  
  
November 1981  
  
Es war kalt und bewölkt; die Wolken waren grau und drohend. Es war einer dieser Tage bei denen sich seine Kleidung und seine Haut, jedes Mal, wenn der Wind blies, feucht anfühlten. Ein Sturm zog herauf; Remus war sich dessen ziemlich sicher. Er konnte irgendwo in weiter Entfernung den Donner rollen hören. Der Regen würde ihn bald eingeholt haben, aber er würde kaum bemerkte, wenn er einsetzte.  
  
Er öffnete das kleine eisenverzierte Tor und trat auf den erdernen Pfad, der von kleinen Steinen und einzelnen Blumengestecken gesäumt war.  
  
Er stand auf einem Friedhof. Und nicht IRGENDEINEM Friedhof. Hier hatten sie seine Freunde begraben, die Gefährten seiner Kindheit. Der kalte Wind wehte ihm die Haare in die Augen, aber er ging weiter, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, seine Augen die Schritte die er tat beobachtend. Er brauchte nicht aufzupassen, wohin er ging; er KANNTE den Weg. Ein weiteres Donnergrollen drang aus der Entfernung heran.  
  
Schließlich blieb Remus stehen. Er kniete im nassen Gras nieder und sah aus müden blauen Augen auf. Er nahm eine handvoll Lilien aus seinem Umhang. Sie waren etwas verknickt und bereits im Begriff zu verwelken, aber was machte das schon? Er legte sie zwischen de Gräber vor ihm. Er starrte auf die Grabsteine, auf denen die Namen seiner beiden besten Freunde in den Marmor graviert waren- Lily und James. Er biss die Zähne zusammen bei dem Versuch ein Schluchzen zurückzuhalten, das in seiner Kehle aufzusteigen drohte.  
  
Voller Zorn ergriff er eine Handvoll Erde von ihren Gräbern. Sie waren noch nicht lange begraben, nicht einmal lang genug, als das das Gras über die Erde hatte wachsen können. Er zerbröselte die Erde in den Händen und fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und seine Sicht verschwamm. Er öffnete die Hand und ließ die Erde wieder fallen als Tränen seine Wangen hinabrannen. Der Wind brauste wieder auf und er zitterte. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Gesicht trocken und sah in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen Grabstein, der wenige Meter zu seiner linken stand. Ein weiterer Hügel frischer Erde, dunkelbraun, ein anderes beinahe neues Grab...genauso wie die Wunde, die es zurückließ. Peter Pettigrew war am selben Tag beerdigt worden wie die Potters. Remus schloss die Augen, unfähig die Bilder jenes Tages zu vertreiben. Er konnte nicht anders, als auch an Sirius zu denken. Mehr Tränen drängten sich hinter seine Lider und zwangen ihren Weg hinaus an die kalte Luft und seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
An Lily, James, Sirius und Peter zu denken, führte ihn immer wieder an den selben Ort...hin zu demselben Gedanken...einem anderen Raum in seinem Herzen, der noch immer besetzt war und wo der Schmerz noch immer weilte; zu Jane.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen zog er seinen Zauberstab. Eine Trauerweide ein paar Schritte zu seiner Rechten wehte im Wind und Remus deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darunter. Er wisperte ein paar Worte und ein weiterer Grabstein erschien. Remus stand auf und ging hinüber. Er kniete nieder. In den bleichen Marmor waren Worte eingraviert; er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Buchstaben.  
  
Hermine Jane Granger Doe 19. September 1960 – Heute Geliebt von Remus John Lupin, aber nie vergessen.  
  
Und so begrub Remus sie dort...begrub sie bei seinen Freunden, zusammen dem Besten von sich selbst. Er ließ seine Hand auf die nasse Erde sinken, senkte den Kopf und weinte...weinte um sie alle.  
  
Und während er das tat starb er selbst seinen eigenen kleinen Tod unter all seinen Freunden. Er war bisher tausende kleiner Tode gestorben und jedes Mal war ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen aufgeblitzt. Er fragte sich, wie oft er noch würde sterben müssen, bevor seine gepeinigte Seele endlich ihren Frieden fand... 


	17. Fremd daheim

Fremd daheim  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
"I want to hold you now And listen to you breathe It's like the ocean sound Whispering through the trees In the hollow of your shoulder There's a tide pool of my tears Where the waves come crashing over And the shoreline disappears So let 'em turn my soul Seven shades of blue And with the ocean's roll I will wave to you."—Beth Nielsen Chapman  
  
(Ich will dich festhalten / und deinem Atem lauschen / er ist wie das Geräusch eines Ozeans/ das durch die Bäume weht / in der Beuge deiner Schulter / ist ein Meer meiner Tränen / an das die Wellen schlagen / und wo die Küstenlinie verschwindet / lass sie meine Seele / in sieben blauen Farben schimmern / und mich mit dem Ozean / zu dir zurückkehren)  
  
Hermine fühlte sich verloren in einer Welt aus silbernem Licht bis plötzlich alles anhielt. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und fand sich allein in der Bibliothek wieder. Geschichte Hogwarts´ lag geschlossen zu ihren Füßen. Sie kniete sich hin und nahm es auf und fragte sich dabei, ob dies nur ein weiterer Traum war, der sie gefangen hielt.  
  
Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihr. „Die Bibliothek schließt in fünf Minuten. Möchten Sie die ganze Nacht in diesem Buch herumblättern oder es nur anstarren?"  
  
Langsam, das Buch in den Hände, drehte Hermine sich um und sah Madam Pince an. „Ich seh nur schnell was nach"sagte sie leise.  
  
„Gut. Ich habe keine Zeit für Trödler."  
  
Die Bibliothekarin ging davon und Hermine sah auf das Buch in ihren Händen. Sie öffnete es rasch mit dem Gedanken, dass etwas von dem Zauber vielleicht noch da war und sie zu Remus zurück bringen würde, aber nichts passierte. Sie schloss es und öffnete es dann wieder nur um sicher zu gehen. Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie langsam begriff, dass es keinen Weg zurück in das Jahr 1978 geben würde- ihr Leben dort war vorbei.  
  
Langsam ging sie zum vordersten Tresen und Madam Pince trug das Buch für sie ein und warnte sie wie üblich vor den Konsequenzen, falls das Buch verschlurt oder zerstört werden sollte. Hermine nickte nur und hörte die Worte wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch der von ihrem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
  
Sie öffnete die Türen der Bibliothek und ging auf die große Treppe zu. Kleine Dinge fielen ihr auf ihrem Weg auf, die anders waren als 1978. Ihr Verstand versuchte ungeachtet dessen den größten Unterschied zu übersehen. Es gab hier keinen Remus Lupin, der sie liebte...nicht hier.  
  
Er konnte sie unmöglich lieben oder sie KENNEN. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte, du hast ihm deinen Namen genannt. Sicher würde er sich daran erinnert haben. Aber offensichtlich hatte er das nicht, denn bis heute hatte er nie etwas ihr gegenüber erwähnt. Sie kannte ihn schon fünf Jahre und er hatte sie noch nie anders behandelt als die anderen. Die Gefühle, die sie für Remus hegte waren so intensiv; wie konnte sie sich ihm gegenüber jemals wieder normal verhalten?  
  
Sie bog um eine Ecke und stieß beinahe mit dem Schulleiter zusammen.  
  
„Oh, Professor Dumbledore. Verzeihen Sie, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen"sagte sie und presste das Tagebuch und Geschichte Hogwarts´ an sich.  
  
„Miss Granger", gab er zurück, sah auf sie herunter und lächelte. „Hatten Sie eine gute Reise?"  
  
„Was? Ich war nur in der Bibliothek"sagte sie verwirrt.  
  
„Ja natürlich"sagte er und nickte.  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und fragte sich kurz, ob er etwas wusste, dass er nicht sagte, aber sie war viel zu müde um sich darüber lange Gedanken zu machen. „Gute Nacht"sagte sie leise. Dumbledore nickte ihr wieder zu, als Hermine davonging.  
  
Bald schon fand sie sich vor dem Portrait der fetten Lady wieder. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie schon da war. Sie sprach das Passwort und das Portrait gab den Eingang frei. Hermine kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dean, Seamus und Ron saßen auf dem Sofa und diskutierten noch immer über Quidditch. Harry stand nahe dem Kamin und sah auf, als er sie eintreten sah. Er ließ sie sofort an James denken, und dann an Lily...dann Sirius...Peter ... und endlich an Remus- aber sie alle hatten diesen Gemeinschaftsraum schon vor vielen Jahren verlassen... es war seltsam, dass sie sie erst gerade noch hier gesehen hatte, nur wenige Stunden zuvor. Sie schluckte schwer und wich Harrys Blick aus.  
  
Sie warf Ron das Buch in den Schoß und ging ohne ein Wort mit einem von ihnen zu wechseln weiter. Die Jungen auf dem Sofa sahen sich an.  
  
„Danke, Hermine"sagte Ron, der bemerkte, dass etwas an ihrem Verhalten ungewöhnlich war. Sie erwiderte nichts.  
  
Harry sah ihr zu, wie sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging und runzelte die Stirn. Ehe sie die Treppe hinauf verschwinden konnte, rief er ihr nach.  
  
„Hermine?"  
  
Sie blieb eine Treppenstufe vor dem oberen Absatz stehen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und die Szene erinnerte sie an eine andere Zeit, als andere Freunde im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum standen, die Gesichter ihr zugewandt und an einen anderen Jungen, der sie genau ansah, während die anderen in angespannter Stille abwarteten. Aber dies war eine andere Zeit, die Gesichter hatten sich verändert.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Alles okay bei dir?"  
  
Sie sprach nur die halbe Wahrheit aus, als sie antwortete. „Ja. Es war ein langer Tag."  
  
Sie wandte sich von Harry und den anderen ab und ging mit bleiernen Füßen und mit einem noch schwereren Herzen die letzten Stufen hinauf.  
  
Ihr Herz sank mit jedem Schritt tiefer. Als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war ließ sie das Tagebuch auf ihre Truhe fallen, krabbelte in ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich hin. Sie fühlte sich fremd in ihrem eigenen Bett...wie eine Fremde in ihrer eigenen Zeit.  
  
Wie sollte sie jemals ohne Remus´ Liebe leben können? Wie sollte sie je vergessen können, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, in seinen Armen zu liegen, von ihm geküsst zu werden? Der Schmerz brannte in ihrem Inneren und ließ ein hohles Gefühl von Nichts zurück.  
  
Er Schmerz war unfassbar aber sie fand keine Tränen um zu weinen. Vielleicht war es ja so, dass die äußerlichen Gefühle einfach wegfielen, wenn der Schmerz so stark wurde, so dass er nichts als ein taubes Gefühl hinterließ. Sie wusste, dass der Schmerz tief innen, in ihrer Seele schrie und tobte...und vielleicht weinte ein Teil von ihr dort. Das Atmen fiel schwer und sie musste darauf achten, dass sie nicht vergaß ein und auszuatmen; als sie das tat verschlang sie damit nur zerbrochene, hohle Fetzen Luft, die die stumme Verzweifelung, welche sie umgab, nur noch verstärkte...sie zu zerstören drohte.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und betete um irgendeine Art, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, doch ihre Gebete blieben unbeantwortet. Endlich übermannte sie die Überanstrengung und trug sie fort, weit fort in einen dunklen Schlaf ohne den Trost der Träume. 


	18. Ein bittersüßer Valentinstag

Ein bittersüßer Valentinstag Kapitel 17  
  
"It's hard to know when to give up the fight Some things you want will just never be right It's never rained like it has tonight before Now I don't wanna beg you, baby For something maybe you could never give I'm not looking for the rest of your life I just want another chance to live."—Patty Griffin  
  
(Es ist schwer, zu wissen, wann man den Kampf aufgeben sollte / einige Dinge, die du willst, werden dennoch niemals richtig sein / so wie es diese Nacht regnet, hat es noch nie zuvor geregnet / Ich will dich jetzt nicht anflehen Baby / um etwas, dass du mir vielleicht nie geben konntest / Ich suche nicht nach dem Rest meines Lebens/ sondern nur nach einer anderen Chance zu leben)  
  
14. Februar 1998  
  
Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, gähnte und hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Valentinstag war. Sie stöhnte auch als sie überall im Raum die rote, pinke und weiße Dekoration sah.  
  
„Meine Güte"sagte sie und duckte sich unter einer tiefhängenden Girlande aus pinkfarbenen Papierherzen hinweg.  
  
„Ich stimm dir zu. Das ist ziemlich nervtötend", sagte Ginny und trat neben sie.  
  
„Was ist hier passiert?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Es war eine Art Zauber, der heute morgen irgendwann eingesetzt hat denke ich. Ich hatte vergessen, dass es heute war"sagte Ginny.  
  
„Ich auch."Und Hermine betrachtete die Dekoration und lächelte matt. Sie dachte an Remus, aber es versetzte ihr nicht mehr denselben Stich ins Herz wie zu der Zeit, zu der sie zurückgekehrt war. Jetzt fühlte es sich nur mehr wie ein wunderbarer Traum an, den sie einmal geträumt hatte – es war bittersüß- Sie hatte Remus seid ihrer Rückkehr nicht mehr gesehen und glaubte, dass das die Dinge etwas erleichterte. Sie passte sich langsam wieder an ihr altes Leben an, wenngleich sie wusste, dass der Schmerz niemals wieder völlig verschwinden würde.  
  
Sie lachte als Ron die Treppen hinunterkam und einen Pfeil zur Seite fegte, den ein Papieramor auf ihn abgeschossen hatte. „Verdammt noch mal"sagte er verärgert.  
  
„Guten Morgen"sagte Harry zu Hermine und Ginny. „Es ist Valentinstag, oder?"  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus"gab Hermine zurück.  
  
„Hatte ich ganz vergessen."  
  
„Wir auch gab Ginny zu. „Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir alle so viele andere Dinge im Kopf haben. Kein Platz für andere Dinge"sagte sie trübselig und alle verstanden, was sie meinte. Mit einem heraufziehenden Krieg im Nacken dachte man kaum an etwas so gewöhnliches wie den Valentinstag.  
  
„Ich denke es ist sicher gut, etwas fröhliches zu haben, um mal an was anderes zu denken"sagte Hermine ruhig.  
  
„Gutes Argument"stimmte ihr Harry zu.  
  
Ron zupfte sich einen weiteren Papierpfeil vom Rücken. „Wenn du mir noch einen einzigen Pfeil wohin schießt, dann schwöre ich..."begann er und schrie den Papieramor an.  
  
„Ron"entrüstete sich Hermine  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Es ist doch nur Papier. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen und außerdem, vielleicht steht jemand auf dich"sagte Hermine als sie langsam den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Ron erbleichte kaum merklich und sagte kein Wort mehr bis sie die große Halle für das Frühstück erreicht hatten.  
  
Hermine setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch neben Harry. Ron und Ginny setzten sich ihnen Gegenüber und Ron grummelte unverständliches aufgrund der übertriebenen Dekoration. Hermine war bezaubert, als sie die festlich bereiteten Tische, Speisen und Girlanden betrachtete. Sie blickte hinauf zur Decke und sah zu wie Millionen von glitzernden und funkelnden roten und silbernen Konfettiherzen auf sie nieder regneten. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt um all diese Dinge in sich aufzunehmen, um eines zu bemerken – Remus Lupin saß am Lehrertisch.  
  
„Dieses Jahr übertreiben sie´s aber wirklich"sagte Ginny leichtweg als sie sich von einer Platte mit herzförmigen Würstchen bediente.  
  
„Solange sie genauso schmecken ist´s mir egal"brummelte Ron, stach mit der Gabel in ein Würstchen und ließ es auf seinen Teller fallen.  
  
Hermine lächelte als Ron ihr ein Brötchen reichte, das ebenfalls die Form eines Herzens hatte.  
  
„Möchtest du auch was von dem..."begann Harry und öffnete den Deckel der Karaffe um zu sehen was darin war „...roten Saft?"  
  
„Roten Saft?"fragte Hermine.  
  
„Weiß nicht"er zuckte die Schulter. Dann sah er den Tisch hinauf; Neville setze sein Glas an. „Neville, wie schmeckt das?"  
  
Neville sah zu Harry hinüber. „Ich find es schmeckt gut. Irgendwas mit Früchten."  
  
„Danke"gab Harry zurück ehe er Hermine wieder ansah. „Möchtest du irgendetwas mit Früchten?"fragte er dann.  
  
Hermine hielt ihm ihr Glas entgegen und lächelte. „Klar."  
  
Als Harry ihr den Saft einschenkte warf er einen raschen Blick hinauf zum Lehrertisch und war überrascht, Professor Lupin neben Dumbledore sitzen zu sehen. Sie waren in ein Gespräch vertieft.  
  
„Hey"sagte Harry, als er noch ausschüttete. „Professor Lupin ist da vorn."  
  
Beinahe sofort stürzte Hermine das Herz in den Magen. Das Saftglas entglitt ihren Fingern, schlug auf dem Tisch auf und entleerte sich auf dem Tischtuch, wobei der Inhalt nach alle Seiten spritzte.  
  
„Oh, das tut mir so leid"sagte Hermine entschuldigend. „Es ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht."  
  
Ginny hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab hervorgekramt und den Saft rasch entfernt. „Schon sauber"sagte sie.  
  
„Danke Ginny"gab Hermine zurück.  
  
Ron sah zum Lehrertisch und dann wieder zu Harry. „Warum glaubst du ist er hier?"  
  
„Sicher irgendein Auftrag für den Orden"antwortete Harry „Wir sollte nach dem Frühstück ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln und ihn fragen, wie´s ihm geht. Ich hab ich seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehn."  
  
„Ja, lass uns das machen"stimmte Ron zu. „Hermine hat sicher wieder jede Menge Fragen an ihn, so wie immer"sagte er scherzhaft.  
  
Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr Gesicht grün wurde. Sie fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Ihr Magen drehte sich um und wand sich zu einem Knoten und sie konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, noch einmal zu Lehrertisch aufzublicken. Stumm starrte sie auf ihren Teller.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung mit die Hermine?"  
  
„Hm...sicher"log sie schwach.  
  
Harry stieß sie mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass er sie besorgt ansah. „Bist du sicher? Du siehst so aus, als sei dir schlecht"sagte er rasch.  
  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und nickte. Irgendwie hatte sie es immer unmöglich gefunden zu lügen, wenn sie Harry in die Augen sah. So holte einige Male tief Luft und hob dann langsam den Kopf. Sie bewegte ihre Augen in Richtung des Lehrertisches und da saß er. Der Atem stockte ihr und alles um sie herum verwischte in einem Wirrwarr von verschwommenen Farben und Geräuschen.  
  
Remus Lupin saß neben Professor Dumbledore. Er lehnte sich leicht zu ihm hinüber und die beiden Männer schienen in ein ernsthaftes Gespräch vertieft – sie konnte es an der steilen Falte auf seiner Stirn erkennen. Sein Haar benötigte einen Haarschnitt aber sie hatte es immer sexy gefunden, wenn es gerade begann so lang zu werden, dass es über seine Ohren fiel. Er war ein Mann, aber sie konnte immer noch einen Hauch des Jungen erkennen, der er einmal gewesen war. Sie sah ihm zu, als er nach seinem Glas griff; sie sah zu, wie er seine Hände bewegte und erinnerte sich, wie sehr sie diese Hände geliebt hatte. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wurde zehn mal schlimmer und sie musste weg sehen.  
  
„willst du nichts essen?"fragte Harry einige Minuten später und beugte sich zu ihr hin. Sie hatte einfach weiter auf ihren Teller gestarrt ohne zu bemerken, wie die Zeit verging.  
  
„Was? Oh, ich hab keinen Hunger"erwiderte sie, streckte die Hand aus und sah zu, wie das Konfetti darauf nieder fiel; es glitzerte im Licht. Sie schloss die Hand und seufzte.  
  
„Eure Vorbereitungen für die UTZs fangen heute an, oder?"fragte Ginny Hermine.  
  
Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Wir fangen heute morgen mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an."  
  
„Wir sollten da eigentlich alle eine hohe Punktzahl erreichen"sagte Harry düster. „Wir hatten schließlich genug Übung."  
  
Hermine sah ihn wohlwollend an. Sie hatten alle schon viel erlebt und das schlimmste stand ihnen noch bevor.  
  
„Ich geh vor dem Unterricht schnell noch in die Bibliothek"sagte Hermine, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf.  
  
„Kommst du nicht mit uns um mit Professor Lupin zu reden"fragte Ron und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Nein das ist schon okay. Ich schließ mich euch später wieder an"sagte sie und eilte davon, ehe er ihr noch weitere Fragen stellen oder sie darum bitten konnte, zu bleiben und mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Hermine erreichte den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bevor jemand der anderen da war. Sie setzte sich in den leeren Raum, schloss die Augen, holte langsam und tief Luft und versuchte, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.  
  
Sie hatte nicht erwartet dass es sie so stark beeinflussen würde, Remus wieder zu sehen. Es war mehr als einen Monat her, seit sie ihre Reise durch die Zeit beendet hatte und sie hatte beinahe beschlossen, dass es nicht mehr als ein Traum gewesen war oder eine Halluzination, der sie in der Bibliothek anheim gefallen war in jener Nacht. Remus hatte sie niemals in irgendeiner Weise anders behandelt – konnte all das vielleicht wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen sein?  
  
Schon bald hörte sie Stimmen und Harry und Ron, die den Klassenraum betreten hatten setzten sich neben sie.  
  
„Wie war eure Unterhaltung?"fragte sie, unfähig ihre Neugier zu zügeln.  
  
„Wir sind nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, uns zu unterhalten."sagte Ron.  
  
„Warum nicht?"fragte sie.  
  
„Er musste seine Sachen zusammensuchen, die er für eine Stunde heute braucht. Er sagte, wir könnten im lauf des Morgens reden"sagte Ron, griff nach einem Schokoladenfrosch und aß ihn. Hermine fragte sie, wie er noch immer hungrig sein konnte.  
  
„Welche Stunde will er denn halten?"fragte sie.  
  
„Diese hier"erwiderte Harry, damit Ron nicht mit einem Mund voller Schokolade reden musste  
  
Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab und war wie versteinert. Sofort begann ihr Herz zu rasen. Was? Er würde herkommen? Er wird mir nah sein? Entspann dich Hermine. Es hat sich nichts verändert. Vielleicht warst du ja nie in der Vergangenheit. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum- ein schöner unvergesslicher Traum und nicht mehr.  
  
Ron wehrte den Papieramor ab, der ihn offensichtlich überallhin verfolgte. „Geh weg von mir du Mistding!"fluchte er.  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte Hermine gelacht, so aber konnte sie kaum atmen.  
  
„Guten Morgen alle zusammen"erklang eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers. Viele der Schüler wandten sich um um zu sehen, wer dort war, aber Hermine kannte diese Stimme nur allzu gut. Sie hörte sie von Zeit zu Zeit noch immer in ihren Träumen.  
  
Panik ergriff sie als sie hörte, wie sich ihr Schritte näherten und wie verschiedene Schüler ihn fröhlich willkommen hießen. Aber als sie hörte, dass die Schritte irgendwo hinter ihr stoppten bekam sie Panik. Sie saß aufrecht wie eine Statue in ihrem Stuhl.  
  
„Harry, bleib nach der Stunde ein paar Minuten hier, wenn du Zeit hast, wir können uns dann unterhalten"sagte Remus mit seiner heiseren Stimme.  
  
„Sicher"antwortete Harry.  
  
Hermine konnte sich nicht bewegen; sie fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Einfach weiter atmen, Hermine. Es hat sich nichts verändert. Er ist nur Professor Lupin. Tief durchatmen.  
  
Als Hermine die Augen schloss um Luft zu holen, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Hastig riss sie die Augen auf.  
  
„Wie geht's dir Hermine?"fragte Remus.  
  
Sie konnte ihren Körper nicht kontrollieren. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück, stand rasch auf und schlug dabei den Stuhl gegen den Tisch hinter ihr.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"fragte Remus sie.  
  
„Ja...nein"stammelte sie. Ich fühl mich nicht gut."Sie packte ihre Sachen und eilte aus dem Raum. Remus sah ihr verwirrt nach. Er drehte sich zu Harry um, als Hermine verschwunden war."  
  
„Ist sie okay?"fragte er.  
  
Ron zuckte die Schultern und Harry antwortete. „Sie hat sich schon beim Frühstück nicht wohl gefühlt. Ron und ich sehn später mal nach ihr."  
  
„Okay. Ich hoffe sie fühlt sich bald besser"sagte er, ehe er zum Pult ging und mit seinem Vortrag begann.  
  
Was ist nur mit mir los? Fragte sich Hermine als sie mitten in einem verlassenen Korridor außerhalb des Klassenzimmers stand.  
  
Ihre Handflächen waren feucht und ihr Kopf schwamm. Hatte ich nicht beschlossen, das es nicht real war? Professor Lupin hat mich nur gefragt, wie es mir geht. Warum musste ich so überreagieren?  
  
Sie presste sich ihre Bücher an die Brust und seufzte wieder. Selbst wenn ihr Abenteuer nichts als ein Traum gewesen war war sie doch nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Remus wieder in ihrer Nähe zu haben. All das fühlte sich zu real an. Ihre Gefühle für Remus waren nicht verblasst; sie hatte sie allenfalls begraben...doch wie es schien, nicht tief genug.  
  
Sie begann den Gang hinunter zu gehen. Sie konnte unmöglich wieder in den Klassenraum zurückkehren. Alle würden glaube, sie hätte den Verstand verloren. Sie wusste auch, dass sie während der Unterrichtszeit nicht durch Hogwarts wandern konnte. Vielleicht sah sie jemand und fragte danach, was sie tat.  
  
Sie hielt vor den Toilettenräumen im zweiten Stock an. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein, erstaunt darüber, dass der Boden nicht wieder überflutet war. Sofort schwebte die Maulende Myrthe zu ihr herüber.  
  
„Was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht im UNTERRICHT sein?"fragte Myrthe mit ihre hohen quengeligen Stimme.  
  
„Verzieh dich, Myrthe. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung"sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf dem Boden.  
  
„Nun gut"erwiderte diese eingeschnappt ehe sie davonflog und in einer der Toiletten verschwand.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Wand und streckte die Beine aus. Als sie auf ihre Bücher hinuntersah erblickte sie ein viel kleineres Buch, dunkelrot, und sie lächelte. Sie zog es aus dem Stapel heraus und berührte sanft den Umschlag. Es war das Tagebuch, das Remus ihr gegeben hatte. Wie konnte all das nur ein Traum gewesen sein – sie hielt den Beweis in ihren Händen... aber noch immer änderte dies nicht die Tatsache, dass Remus nicht wusste, wer sie für ihn war.  
  
Sie öffnete den Einband und sah auf die Worte auf der ersten Seite hinab und da sie sich nicht davon abbringen konnte blieb sie einfach dort sitzen und las alles noch einmal nach.  
  
Januar 1978  
  
Ich fühle mich gefangen in einem grauen Tunnel zwischen Traum und Wachsein, in dem man nicht weiß ob all das nur in der Phantasie geschieht oder real ist. Manche Dinge an diesem Ort sind wundervoll, andere lassen mein Herz schmerzen.  
  
Ich habe Angst mich hier mit jemandem zu sehr anzufreunden, denn ich weiß, dass dies nur ein zeitlich begrenzter Aufenthalt sein wird. Aber da ist diese seltsame Neugier und das Verlangen in mir dass mich dazu bringt, mehr von denen, die um mich herum sind, kennen lernen zu wollen. Ich möchte wissen, warum Sirius immer lächelt, als wisse er etwas, das ich nicht weiß und dass er mir jeden Moment sagen könnte. Ich möchte erfahren, warum James die meiste Zeit der Anführer zu sein scheint und wie er sich in einen so liebevollen Kerl verwandeln kann, sobald Lily in der Nähe ist. Ich möchte erfahren warum sie sich alle mit Peter angefreundet haben und wie er es schafft, sie so lange weiterhin zum Narren zu halten. Ich möchte wissen, warum Lily mich so sehr an Harry erinnert – vielleicht ist es ihre Stärke und ihr Wille, ohne Furcht dem Feuer entgegen zu treten. Ich möchte wissen, warum Remus hier so leicht lächeln kann und was ihn zum Lachen bringt...es hört sich so schön an, wenn er lacht.  
  
Ich fürchte, ich werde hier Erinnerungen sammeln, die mein Leben beeinflussen, wenn ich zurückkehre. Ich hoffe bloß, dass sie nicht schmerzvoll sein werden und das ich dieses seltsame neue Abenteuer niemals bereuen werde....  
  
Hermine verbrachte den Rest des Tages, sehr zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen, ohne weitere Rückschläge. Harry und Ron verloren kein Wort über ihren Besuch bei Remus und sie hatte nicht danach gefragt. Sie hatte eine Stunde oder mehr damit zugebracht auf der Mädchentoilette all das zu lesen, das sie in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben hatte und sie fühlte sich so, als hätte sie sich von Neuem in Remus verliebt nur um schließlich ein gebrochenes Herz zurück zu bekommen. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, diese Momente wieder zu bekommen.  
  
Sie betrat die große Halle und fand einen leeren Platz neben Harry. Das Festmahl, die Dekoration und das Konfetti waren auch beim Abendessen noch da. Das Konfetti regnete immer noch von der Decke, aber nun waren dort auch funkelnde Lichter, die überall angebracht waren und rot und pink leuchteten. Das Essen auf dem Tisch sah fantastisch aus und sehr passend. Es gab kleine herzförmige Kuchen mit pinkem und weißen Zuckerguss, Kartoffeln, die wie Rosen geformt waren und wieder roten Fruchtsaft , dazu in Schokolade getauchte Erdbeeren. Ihr Magen knurrte hörbar, als sie sich setzte.  
  
„Hungrig?"fragte er scherzhaft.  
  
„Ich hab heute noch nicht viel gegessen, also natürlich, ich sterbe vor Hunger."  
  
Ron ließ sich Harry und Hermine gegenüber auf die Bank fallen und stöhnte laut auf.  
  
„Was denn?"fragte Hermine als sie nach einer der Erdbeeren griff und hinein biss.  
  
„Dieser VERDAMMTE Amor hört nicht damit auf, mich zu verfolgen. Ich hab ihn mir geschnappt und ich Schnipsel zerfetzt"Hermine schnappte nach Luft „und weißt du, was er getan hat?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Er hat sich wieder zusammen gesetzt und ich schwöre bei Merlin er hat mich angegrinst...bevor er mir einen Pfeil ins Gesicht geschossen hat!"sagte Ron und spießte dabei ein Stück Hühnchen auf seine Gabel.  
  
Hermine und Harry sahen einander an und prusteten los. Der kleine Papieramor blickte über Rons Schulter.  
  
„Es ist Valentinstag, Ron", sagte Harry. „Irgendjemand hier will dich zu seinem Valentin machen."  
  
Ron versuchte, Harrys grinsen zu ignorieren. „Ich hab keine Zeit für Valentinstage und diesen ganzen Unsinn."  
  
„Du solltest dir immer Zeit nehmen für diese Art von UNSINN"sagte Hermine leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Spur von Trauer in ihre Stimme schlich. „Es könnte dir wieder weggenommen werden, ehe du dich versiehst."  
  
„Du bist da sicher die richtige, mir so etwas zu sagen"sagte er und griff nach einer Erdbeere. „Du hast mehr Zeit in der verdammten Bibliothek verbracht als mit IRGENDJEMANDEM. Du bist zu sehr mit Lesen beschäftigt, um dir über UNSINN Gedanken zu machen."  
  
Hermine schwieg. Das war so gewesen ehe sie Remus getroffen hatte und plötzlich hatte sie sich für die Liebe Zeit genommen.  
  
Gedanken an Remus veranlassten sie dazu, etwas in ihr Tagebuch zu schreiben. Sie zog es hervor und lehnte es gegen den Tisch, während sie eine Schreibfeder suchte.  
  
Ron sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Wirst du uns JEMALS sagen, von wem du das hast?"  
  
Hermine schrieb weiter und Harry sagte. „Sie hat doch gesagt es sei ein Geschenk gewesen."  
  
„Jaa, aber von WEM"fragte er mit dem Mund voller Hühnchen.  
  
„Von meinem LIEBHABER"erwiderte Hermine schnippisch, schrieb weiter und sah Ron dabei nicht einmal an.  
  
Er verschluckte sich und hustete, bis er wieder sprechen konnte. Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Hermine nur Spaß machte, um Ron zu ärgern dem immer alles schrecklich unangenehm wurde, wenn Gefühle diskutiert wurden.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war das Gesprächsthema am Lehrertisch ein anderes.  
  
„Was ist mit Kingsley"fragte Remus und drehte sein Glas in den Händen.  
  
„Er und Tonks teilen sich die Verantwortung. Sie sollten darauf vorbereitet sein in zwei Tagen einen Bericht abzuliefern"erwiderte Dumbeldore ruhig.  
  
Remus nickte und setzte sich das Glas an die Lippen. Das Getränk war süß und kalt auf seiner Zunge. Ehe er das Glas absetzen konnte, ergriff Dumbledore erneut das Wort.  
  
„Das Ereignis, auf das du gewartet hast- es ist gekommen und wieder verstrichen."  
  
Remus Herz hämmerte gegen seine Rippen und er ließ beinahe sein Glas fallen, hielt seine Emotionen aber dennoch unter Kontrolle. Er sah Dumbledore fragend an, aber er wusste sofort, wovon der alte Zauberer sprach. Mit diesen wenigen Worten hatte Dumbledore ihm mitgeteilt, dass er von Hermines Reise in die Vergangenheit wusste, er wusste, was geschehen war, während sie dort gewesen war und das sie offenbar das Buch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gefunden haben musste. Aber wie konnte er all das wissen? Remus fragte ihn nicht. Er warf einen Blick durch die Große Halle, bis sein Blick auf einer bestimmten jungen Frau am Tisch der Gryffindors hängen blieb. Sie hielt ein kleines rotes Buch und er konnte sehen, dass nur ihre Augen darüber hinaus schauten.  
  
Hermine beendete ihre Gedanken und hielt das Tagebuch nahe an ihr Gesicht. Sie pustete die feuchte Tinte trocken, ehe sie das Buch schloss. Während sie es in die Höhe hielt fühlte sie den plötzliche, unvermeidbaren Drang, zur anderen Seite des Raumes zu blicken. Als sie einen Blick über den Rand des Tagebuches warf, traf sie den Blick von Remus Lupin. Sofort fuhr ihr etwas wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch den Körper.  
  
Für einige lange Sekunden hielt sie seinem Blick stand, aber sie musste ihre Augen abwenden, aus Angst, ihr Herz könne in ihre Brust explodieren. Als sie hinunter sah, um das Buch zu schließen, bemerkte ihr, dass ihre Hände zitterten.  
  
Das war doch verrückt.  
  
„Ich bin etwa 15 Minuten nach dem Abendessen zurück. Ich muss nur schnell dieses Buch in der Bibliothek abgeben"sagte Ginny zu Neville.  
  
Hermine schüttelte das benebelnde Gefühl ab. Sie faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß, damit Harry nicht sah, wie sehr sie zitterten.  
  
„Ich kann es für dich abgeben, wenn du willst?"wendete Hermine sich an sie.  
  
„Oh, schon okay. Ich zwing dich nicht, das zu tun"erwiderte Ginny und versetzte Rons Papieramor einen Stoß.  
  
„Ich muss sowieso noch ein Buch zurückgeben, dass ich mir für Astronomie geliehen hatte. Es macht mir also nichts aus."  
  
„Gut, wenn das in Ordnung geht."sagte Ginny, als sie nach dem Buch griff und es zu Hermine hinüber reichte.  
  
Nach dem Essen sammelte Hermine ihre Bücher zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.  
  
„Sollen Ron und ich hier auf dich warten?" fragte Harry.  
  
„Nein, schon okay. Sollte nicht lange dauern. Ich hole euch dann ein."Rief Hermine ihnen über die Schulter hinweg zu.  
  
Als sie die Bibliothek erreichte, stieß sie die Türen auf und schritt auf das Pult zu. Madam Pince saß erhobenen Hauptes dort und warf einigen flüsternden Schülern in der Nähe wütende Blicke zu.  
  
„Ich möchte diese beiden Bücher zurück geben"sagte Hermine und erblickte dabei ein Buch welches ein Stück von ihr entfernt auf dem Schreibtisch lag.  
  
„hier rüber"sagte Madam Pince. Hermine reichte ihr die beiden Bücher.  
  
Während sie darauf wartete dass die Bibliothekarin ihre Bücher nachsah trat sie ein paar Schritte beiseite um sich das Buch auf dem Pult anzusehen. Es war eine Ausgabe von „Geschichte Hogwarts´". Jedes Mal wenn sie ein solches Buch sah, öffnete sie es und hoffte. Es war schwer, mit alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen. Sie hob den Decken an und ließ ihren Daumen über die Seiten gleiten. Natürlich geschah nicht, aber es konnte nicht schaden, es zu versuchen.  
  
„Möchten Sie dieses Buch ausleihen?"fragte die Bibliothekarin.  
  
„Oh..nein, ich hab nur was nachgesehn"sagte Hermine. Und gehofft.  
  
„Nun gut. Ein Buch zurückgegeben für Hermine Granger. Das andere für Ginny Weasley. Ich wäre dann fertig.  
  
„Danke"sagte Hermine und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie davon ging. Außerhalb der Bibliothek war es beinahe menschenleer. Hermine beschloss einen anderen Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu wählen. Sie wollte so lange wie möglich allein sein, um nachzudenken. Sie dachte in diesen Tagen eine Menge nach und sehnte sich nach Zeit, die sie alleine war und ohne die anderen...nein, nicht ohne alle anderen.  
  
Sie hätte einige Lebensjahre geopfert um wieder wie zuvor mit Remus zusammen sein zu können. Sie seufzte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie es war, in seinem Bett zu liegen, seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Wie perfekt das Leben sich angefühlt hatte. Sie vermisste ihn...mehr, als sie das hatte zugeben wollen.  
  
Sie ging eine Treppe hinauf und duckte sich vor einem daherfliegenden Papieramor. Der Gang flackerte im Schein der Fackeln und das einzige vernehmbare Geräusch war das unablässige Klacken ihrer Schuhe auf dem Steinboden.  
  
Der Gang endete und wandte sich nach rechts und links. Sie fragte sich während sie darauf zuschritt, welchen Weg sie nehmen musste, denn sie hatte diese Strecke schon lange nicht mehr genommen. Aber als sie sich nach rechts gewandt hatte, hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, direkt gegen eine Wand gelaufen zu sein.  
  
„uff...Remus?"sagte Hermine und rannte in jemanden hinein, stolperte rückwärts zu Boden und sah auf. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht mit Professor angeredet hatte, ein kleines Detail, dass Remus NICHT entgangen war. Die Aktentasche in seinen Armen fiel zu Boden und eine Wolke von Papier fiel heraus und verteilte sich über den ganzen Boden. „Oh, tut mir leid."Sie kam strauchelnd auf die Füße und begann ihm beim Aufsammeln seiner Sachen zu helfen; sie sah auf und zwang sich, ihn nicht anders als sonst zu behandeln, ihn nicht anders als sonst zu behandeln – trotz allem, er kannte sie schließlich nicht.  
  
Sie nahm jedes Detail seines Gesichtes wahr. Die Zeit hatte ihn verändert, aber er war noch immer derselbe Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Sein Haar war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen aber seine Augen waren noch immer genauso blau- kleine Linien hatten sich um seine Augen und seinen Mund gebildet. Wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, dieses Gesicht zu berühren. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab.  
  
„Hermine"sagte er, als er plötzlich eine Veränderung in ihren Augen wahrnahm. Der Geruch von Angst war um sie her. Aber wovor könnte sie Angst haben? Doch sicher nicht vor ihm. „Bist du in Ordnung."Fragte er und seine Stimme betrog seine eigenen Gefühle. Hermine so nahe zu sein und noch dazu mit ihr allein während etwas in ihrem Blick sich verändert hatte, war das Letzte, was er wollte.  
  
„Ja, mir geht´s gut"sagte sie fahrig. Sie fuhr damit fort, seine Sachen einzusammeln und ihm die Blätter anzureichen, die er in seinen Koffer packte. Sie hob den letzten Stapel Papier vom Boden auf. Eine kleine Seite vergilbten Papiers rutschte heraus; es glitt zu Boden. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Hermine es fallen. Sie erkannte das gebrochene Wachssiegel auf der Rückseite und fühlte, wie ihr ganzer Körper bei dieser Erkenntnis gefährlich zu taumeln begann. Es war ein Siegel mit einem aufgehenden Mond und dem Buchstaben J.. das Siegel, das sie verwendet hatte um ihren Abschiedsbrief an Remus zu verschließen – im Jahr 1978. Was tat er noch immer damit? Das konnte nur bedeuten...  
  
„Ich nehm das schon"sagte Remus schnell. In einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach dem Brief auf dem Boden und stopfte ihn in seinen verblichenen und abgetragenen Umhang.  
  
Hermine stammelte, „Ist das mein...wie hast du...warum hast du.."Sie dachte nicht einmal daran dass er, während sie diese Worte sagte, die Puzzleteile zusammenfügen musste und dann wissen würde, was geschehen war.  
  
„Hermine hör mir zu"begann er, unterbrach sich aber sogleich wieder. Was wollte er ihr sagen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten. Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Moony, ärgerte er sich. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann.  
  
Hermine schien sofort gemerkt zu haben, dass Hermine bereits WUSSTE, dass sie ihm diesen Brief geschrieben hatte und dass SIE das Mädchen aus seiner Vergangenheit war. „Du hast den Brief, den ich dir geschrieben habe. Ich meine, du wusstest, dass ich es war. Und du hast ihn behalten"sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. Ihre Stärke zerbröckelte allmählich und drohte, jeden Moment zu zerbrechen.  
  
„Ja"erwiderte er heiser, nicht dazu in der Lage, seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden.  
  
„Dann bedeutet das..."Sie zögerte. Ihr Herz hämmerte hart und schmerzvoll in ihrer Brust. „dass du es schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst hast..."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Aber du hast nie etwas getan- hast nie irgendetwas GESAGT"sagte Hermine schwach. Sie verfluchte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen.  
  
„Du warst ein Kind, Hermine. Du bist es immer noch."Sagte Remus traurig und sein Gesicht sah mit einem Mal viel älter aus.  
  
„Ich bin kein Kind!"sagte sie wütend und die Tränen vielen aus ihren nassen Wimpern.  
  
„Du musst verstehen...verdammt"fluchte er leise. Wie sollte er von ihr erwarten können, zu verstehen, wenn er selbst nichts verstand?  
  
„Aber wir- wir waren verliebt"flüsterte sie und errötete.  
  
Remus erwiderte ihren Blick und musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er sich erinnerte. „Hermine"schluckte er. „für dich ist es gerade erst geschehen, aber für mich.."er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar „... für mich sind seitdem 20 Jahre vergangen."  
  
„Also bedeutet dass..."Sie wollte es nicht aussprechen. „...dass du mich vergessen hast?"  
  
„Nicht vergessen"sagte er und lachte bitter und humorlos. „Ich musste weiter leben. Ich habe zu viele Jahre damit verbracht, mich zu fragen, wohin du verschwunden warst, nur um all meine Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen als ich dich wieder traf.... als ein 13-jähriges Mädchen.. du warst die beste freundin von Lilys und James´ einzigem Kind...Hermine Jane...und dann ergab alles einen Sinn. All die Fragen, JANE"er sprach diesen Namen mit einer Spur Bitterkeit aus. „all die Fragen über verzauberte Bücher und wie ich ihr erzählte, wie viel Erfahrung Sirius auf diesem Gebiet hatte..und die seltsame Art wie sie....du verschwand... all das ergab mit einem Mal einen Sinn. Du fandest das Buch...nur wusste ich nicht, WANN du es finden würdest...nur, DASS du es finden würdest..."Er schwieg. Hermine sah ihn an und Tränen rollten unablässig ihre Wangen hinab. Er wollte seine Hand ausstrecken und sie fortwischen und in diesem Moment vergaß er all seine Vernunft. „Hermine"sagte er sanft und öffnete seine Arme in einer Geste aus tiefem Mitleid.  
  
Hermine lief auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang. „Bitte Remus, bitte"flüsterte sie verzweifelt nahe seinem Ohr, nicht einmal sicher, worum sie überhaupt bat – sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn brauchte. Er legte ihr die Arme um die Taille und hielt sie fest und fühlte, wie der Scham der in ihm aufstieg mit jeder Minute stärker wurde. Er sollte das nicht tun.  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und starrte in seine Augen. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern sanft über seine Wangen, lächelte durch die Tränen und er erschauderte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich ZITTERTE. Aber es war so lange her, dass er mit irgendjemandem irgendeine Art von Intimität geteilt hatte und es gab Momente, in denen ein Mann schwach werden konnte – und er war kurz davor, Hermine Granger wieder zu verfallen.  
  
Zwanzig Jahre war es her – zwanzig Jahre voller Tod, Leid und Einsamkeit – doch diese Zeit war nicht lang genug gewesen, um ihren Geruch vergessen zu können oder ihre Küsse. Ihr Atem auf seiner Haut machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
  
„Wir...können es irgendwie hinbekommen"flüsterte sie, sah ihm in die Augen und suchte darin nach einem Funken Hoffnung.  
  
Remus sah sie an. Sie war ihm zu nah- viel ZU nah. Er konnte ihren Geruch wahrnehmen, so vertraut und doch so fern. Aber das war nicht das einzige, das er wahrnahm; da war auch noch Hoffnung, Verzweifelung...und Begehren.  
  
„Bitte, Remus"flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme brach.  
  
Sie hörte sich so klein und unschuldig an aber ihr so nahe zu sein, rief Gedanken in ihr wach, die alles andere als unschuldig waren. Er konnte das nicht tun. Er war ihr PROFESSOR; sie war seine SCHÜLERIN.  
  
Nicht mehr, widersprach eine andere Stimme.  
  
Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zog sein Herz schmerzvoll zusammen. Wie konnte er sie von sich stoßen. In ihrer Stimme lag ein verborgener Vorwurf der ihm sagte, dass sie so kur davor stand, mit dem Kopf voran in die Dunkelheit zu stürzen. 


	19. Versteckte Wahrheiten

Versteckte Wahrheiten Kapitel 18  
  
"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary When troubles come and my heart burdened be Then, I am still and wait here in the silence Until you come and sit awhile with me."—Josh Groban  
  
(Wenn ich mich schlecht fühle, und meine Seele, oh so müde ist /wenn Sorgen kommen und mein Herz darunter beinahe begraben ist /dann bin ich still und warte hier schweigend / bis du kommst, und dich eine Weile zu mir setzt.)  
  
April 1998  
  
Es war spät und Harry hatte schon vor Stunden versucht schlafen zu gehen. Wenigstens ist die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen, dachte er bitte. Das Leben hatte sich von schwierig hin zu extrem kompliziert verändert und war ermüdend für jeden. Der Krieg kam so schnell näher, dass er nie wusste, ob er vielleicht schon geduldig hinter der nächsten Ecke saß und wartete oder hinter der nächsten Tür, die er öffnen würde – und er wusste nie, wer ihm durch den Krieg genommen werden konnte.  
  
Leise ging er die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und war überrascht zu sehen, dass das Feuer im Kamin noch brannte; jemand war noch wach. Er wusste sofort, wer es war – Hermine. Er runzelte die Stirn und blieb stehen, um sie einen Moment zu betrachten.  
  
Sie saß in einem der großen Sessel, ihre Füße unter ihrem Körper zusammengerollt und ein rotes Buch offen auf ihrem Schoß. Eine Feder baumelte aus ihrer Hand an einer Seite des Stuhls, aber sie schrieb nicht. Sie starrte ins Feuer und ihre Augen sahen verloren aus.  
  
Er machte sich schon seit einiger Zeit Sorgen um Hermine. Sie war in Bezug auf das lernen und auf eigentlich ALLES bisher immer so ehrgeizig gewesen. Es war, als werfe sie sich kopfüber in alles hinein – sie war so konzentriert, dass es beinahe angsteinflößend war. Sie sagte ihm immer wieder, dass sie für alles und nichts vorbereitet sein wollte, aber Harry hatte ihre Worte jedes Mal bezweifelt. Und als er nun diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah als niemand da war, der ihn sonst sehen konnte, konnte er die Wahrheit darin erkennen. Da war etwas unter der Oberfläche und in Hermines Innerem und er musste herausfinden, was es war.  
  
Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich auf das Sofa; sie bewegte sich nicht einmal. Als er sie leise ansprach, schrak sie überrascht auf. „Hermine?"  
  
„Oh Harry"sagte sie und zog vor Schreck die Luft ein „Du hast mich ERSCHRECKT. Bist du okay? Fehlt dir etwas?"fragte sie und er beobachtete sie, als ihr verlorener Blick einer Art angstvoller Erkenntnis wich – jeder Beweis ihrer Traurigkeit war verschwunden. Sie hatte ihre Maske wieder aufgesetzt und sie war BEINAHE glaubwürdig.  
  
„Mit MIR ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?"fragte sie, schloss das Buch auf ihrem Schoß und legte die Feder auf eine der Sessellehnen.  
  
„Wann wirst du endlich ehrlich mir gegenüber sein, Hermine?"  
  
„Worüber denn?"fragte sie, sah von ihm weg und sah wieder ins Feuer.  
  
„Wo soll ich denn anfangen?"fragte er und Hermine warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu.  
  
„Was meinst du? Damit, das ich nicht ehrlich zu dir bin?"fragte sie in einem verteidigenden Tonfall. Er konnte sehen, wie die alte Müdigkeit in ihre Augen zurückkehrte.  
  
„Sag du es mir", sagte er und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen.  
  
„Was soll das Harry? Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst."sagte Hermine.  
  
„Okay, wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählst, wer dir dieses Tagebuch gegeben hast, dass du schon seit Monaten mit dir herumträgst, als wäre es überlebensnotwendig für dich"gab Harry zurück.  
  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es ein Geschenk war", sagte sie leise und sah ins Feuer.  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber WER hat es dir gegeben?"  
  
„Du würdest mir niemals glauben, wenn ich dir de Wahrheit erzählen würde" flüsterte sie und hielt das Tagebuch seufzend an ihre Brust.  
  
„Versuchen wir´s"  
  
Hermine fragte sich, ob sie Harry die Wahrheit erzählen SOLLTE und entschloss sich, dass das mittlerweile keine Rolle mehr spielte- Sie und Remus würden in diesem Leben nie zusammen sein, also was würde sich schon daran ändern, wenn sie es Harry erzählte? „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Abend, an dem ihr Jungs euch über Quidditsch gestritten habt und ihr mich darum batet, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um euch ein Buch zu holen?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Etwas ist mit mir geschehen, als ich dort war"sagte sie und starrte in die Flammen.  
  
„Was? Hat dir jemand weh getan?"fragte er angespannt.  
  
„Nein. Ich habe ein verzaubertes Buch gefunden."Sie lächelte traurig.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Es war ein Buch, dessen Zauber aktiviert wurde, wenn man es öffnete. Es war das Buch, das ich für dich und Ron holen wollte. Als ich danach griff, fiel es vom Regal...und als ich es aufhob, verschwand ich."  
  
„Verschwand? Wie ist das möglich? Du hast uns das Buch eine halbe Stunde nachdem du gegangen warst, gebracht"sagte Harry und lehnte sich stirnrunzelnd auf das Sofa zurück.  
  
„Ich sagte dir dich, du würdest mir nicht glauben."  
  
Harry seufzte. In Hogwarts waren schon weitaus seltsamere Dinge geschehen. "Tut mir leid, Hermine. Red weiter. Was ist dann passiert?"  
  
"Das Buch hat mich irgendwie in sich hinein gesaugt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es funktionierte, aber als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass ich noch immer in der Bibliothek war, aber im Jahr 1978."  
  
„1978! Aber das würde bedeuten, du warst da, als"er unterbrach und senkte die Stimme „als meine ELTERN da waren?"  
  
Hermine nickte und es war ihr unmöglich Harrys Blick standzuhalten.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte er leise, seine Stimme klang seltsam.  
  
„Ich bin für etwa einen Monat dort gewesen, Ende der Geschichte"sagte sie und wollte es nicht weiter ausführen.  
  
„Warte mal Hermine. Du kannst die Geschichte hier nicht beenden. Was ist passiert? Hast du sie GESEHEN?"  
  
Hermine sah Harry traurig an. „Ja", flüsterte sie. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry konnte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen erkennen. Es war seltsam, dieses selbe Gefühl des Verlustes mit Hermine zu teilen.  
  
„Hast du mit ihnen gesprochen?"fragte er, unfähig seine Neugier im Zaum zu halten. Hermine nickte. „Wie ist das möglich?"fragte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
  
„Sirius hat das Buch, eine Ausgabe von Geschichte Hogwarts´ verhext... und ich hab es gefunden...und bin dort bei ihnen gelandet."  
  
„Sirius?"Harry Stimme schwankte etwas. Wieder nickte Hermine. „Was hast du getan während du dort warst?"  
  
„Ich bin zum Unterricht gegangen...habe Freundschaften geschlossen" flüsterte sie.  
  
„Mit meinen Eltern? Und Sirius?"fragte Harry und eine ungläubige Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen.  
  
„Und Remus und Peter..."  
  
„Pettigrew?"fragte Harry ärgerlich.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Du hast dich mit diesem Verräter angefreundet?!"fragte Harry. Er hatte seine Stimme erhoben und Hermine zuckte zusammen. In ihren Augen stiegen Tränen auf und ehe sie antworten konnte, rollte eine Träne über ihre Wange.  
  
„Du weißt nicht, wie es dort war"flüsterte sie, sah zu Harry hinüber und wischte sich über die Wange.  
  
„Also, du hast meine Eltern getroffen, mit Sirius und Lupin abgehangen und dich mit einem Verräter angefreundet? Obwohl du wusstest, was ihnen einmal passieren würde? Obwohl du wusstest, das Peter sie VERRATEN würde? Hast du überhaupt irgendetwas gesagt?"sagte Harry, stand auf und starrte auf Hermine hinab.  
  
„Ich KONNTE es nicht"sagte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte darüber nach, was Harry gesagt hatte – sie hatte mit denselben Gedanken gekämpft. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass das die Zukunft aller verändert hätte?"  
  
„Du hättest meine Eltern retten können"sagte Harry und ging zum Kamin „und Sirius."  
  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Aber es war nicht meine Bestimmung, die Geschichte zu ändern. Menschen sollten diese Art von Macht nicht besitzen und du weißt das. DAS hier ist unsere Bestimmung – hier zu sein, wo wir gerade sind – wie hätte ich das ändern können?"  
  
Hermine hörte, wie Harry seufzte. „Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich weiß, du hast recht", sagte er und spürte, wie seine Wut verebbte. Er sah zu ihr hin; da war noch ein tieferer Schmerz in ihren Augen und er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er so unsensibel gewesen war. „War es schwer, die Wahrheit zu kennen, und niemandem davon erzählen zu dürfen?"fragte er, sein Gesicht sanft und entschuldigend.  
  
„Ja."  
  
Er ging zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich zu ihren Füßen nieder, das Gesicht dem Feuer zugewandt. „Erzählst du mir von ihnen? Von meinen Eltern, Sirius und Lupin? Erzählst du mir, wer sie waren?"fragte er leise.  
  
Hermine holte tief und langsam Luft. „Da ist so viel zu erzählen."  
  
„Erzähl einfach das, woran du dich erinnerst"sagte Harry leise zu ihren Füßen.  
  
Hermine wollte lachen, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie erinnerte sich an so vieles, aber es gab da auch so vieles, das sie nicht erzählen würde.  
  
„Mal sehn"sagte sie wieder und holte erneut tief Luft. Sie dache dass das vielleicht die Angespanntheit in ihrer Brust lindern könnte, den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf..aber das tat es nicht. „Dein Vater und Sirius waren die Unheilstifter der Gruppe, besonders Sirius. Er hatte immer eine verrückte Idee im Kopf. Nein, ich nehm´s zurück, dein Vater war genauso schlimm." Hermine schwieg und lachte leise auf. „Ich hab ihnen bei einem ihrer Abenteuer geholfen."  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte er ungläubig. „Was hast du gemacht?"  
  
„Nun, nicht viel eigentlich. Ich habe ein paar der Flüche gelöst, die die Tür zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke verschlossen."  
  
„DU hast das getan? Ich meine, willst du mir weismachen, das DU freiwillig die Schulregeln gebrochen hast?"  
  
„Es war nicht MEINE Idee. Eigentlich war es Remus´ Schuld."Als sie seinen Namen nannte bemerkte sie, wie ihr Hals sich zusammen zog und sie erkannte, dass sich ein neues Gefühl in ihr zu sammeln und in ihrem Herzen auszubreiten begann. Bitterkeit. Sie liebte ihn immer noch, aber er wollte sie nicht mehr. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
„Lupin? Er wirkt nicht wie jemand, der einen überreden könnte, sowas zu tun"lachte Harry.  
  
„Oh, du wärest überrascht"sagte sie düster. Außerdem, hast du sein Lächeln gesehn? Oder diesen sexy Ausdruck, der sich in seine Augen schleicht, ohne dass er davon weiß. Und mit einem einzigen Kuss, war ich für immer verloren...  
  
„Ist schwer vorstellbar. Also was ist passiert. Was habt ihr gemacht, als ihr im Klassenzimmer eingebrochen wart?"  
  
„James und Sirius hatten diese Flaschen mit Färbemitteln. Remus hat den Vorratsraum aufgeschlossen und sie haben die Zaubertrankzutaten durcheinandergebracht zusammen mit Lily..."  
  
„Meine Mum? Sie war auch mit?"  
  
"Ja." Hermine lächelte. „Dein Vater hat sie natürlich da reingequatscht. Er hat ihr versprochen, dass bei diesem Streich niemand zu Schaden kommt. Aber als wir erst im Vorratsraum waren tauchte Mrs Norris auf."  
  
„Mit Filch?"  
  
„Filch war ihr auf den Fersen."  
  
„Also was habt ihr getan?"  
  
„James hat für Remus und mich einen Persönliche Tür Zauber bewirkt und dann haben er, Sirius, Peter und Lily sich unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt."  
  
„Was ist ein Persönliche Tür Zauber?"  
  
„Eine Tür, die nur James öffnen konnte, weil er den Zauber gewirkt hatte."  
  
„Haben du und Remus euch da versteckt?"  
  
Hermine musste schlucken. „Ja."  
  
„Heißt das, ihr seid Filch entkommen?"  
  
„Ja. Aber James hat Remus und mich noch ein paar Stunden hinter der Tür gelassen. Er hielt es wohl für lustig."sagte sie trocken.  
  
„Hat er wirklich?"Harry lachte. „Na ja, besser Lupin als Pettigrew."  
  
„Das hab ich zu der Zeit auch noch gedacht"sagte sie leise, wissend, dass dieses Ereignis bewirkt hatte, dass zwischen ihnen beiden etwas mehr entstanden war.  
  
„Zu der Zeit? Was meinst du?"  
  
„Nichts."Es heißt nur, dass all diese kleinen Momente, die ich mit Remus geteilt habe, sich in meine Erinnerungen eingebrannt haben – kleine dünne Stacheln in meinem Herzen. Die Bitterkeit in ihrem Herzen nahm zu.  
  
„Was sonst noch"fragte Harry, deutete seinen Zauberstab auf die Flammen im Kamin und ließ sie dadurch ein wenig höher auflodern.  
  
„Dein Vater und Remus kamen eines Abends betrunken nach Hause"sagte sie und erinnerte sich genau.  
  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?"  
  
„Oh doch, ist es. Lily ist ausgerastet"sagte Hermine.  
  
„Was haben sie getan, warum haben sie sich betrunken. Und LUPIN? Das kann ich nicht glauben."  
  
"Ich habe Remus gesehen, wie er sich in einer Vollmondnacht verwandelt hat, es war unbeabsichtigt aber er wusste es. Die Rumtreiber kamen vor dem nächsten Abend nicht zurück. Und James und Remus waren beide sturzbetrunken, als sie kamen. Sirius fand das zum totlachen.  
  
„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum sie sich betrunken haben. Du hast gesehn, wie Remus sich verhandelt hat, na und?"  
  
„Du brauchst nicht zu verstehen, was das für einen Grund hatte"sagte Hermine rasch. Sie würde Harry sicher nicht erzählen, was zwischen ihr und Remus geschehen war.  
  
„Das ist seltsam"Harry zuckte mit den Schulter. „Hört sich nicht so an, als wäre Lupin jemand, der so etwas tun würde. War er nicht eher der Vernünftige?"  
  
„Jeder macht Fehler"sagte Hermine leise. Und um genau zu sein, war Remus auch der Romantische von ihnen aber das weißt du nicht, oder? Fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Nein, natürlich nicht. Und auch ich versuche es zu vergessen.  
  
Harry sah zu Hermine auf. Sie sah den prasselnden Flammen im Kamin zu; dieser traurige Ausdruck war wieder in ihrem Blick und Harry zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Hast du viel Zeit mit den Rumtreibern verbracht?"fragte er.  
  
„Ja"Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sie sah nicht zu ihm hinunter.  
  
Er seufzte. „Ich kann verstehen, wie schwer es gewesen sein muss, bei ihnen zu sein und dann wieder fort zu müssen. Hattest du denn wenigstens die Möglichkeit, ihnen Lebewohl zu sagen?"fragte er unschuldig?  
  
„Nicht wirklich."Aber Remus hat mir in jener Nacht Lebewohl gesagt...Ich hätte es wissen sollen...  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Nun, der Zauber des Buches schwand und langsam...schwand ich"flüsterte sie traurig. Aber die Gefühle sind nicht geschwunden, Harry. All diese Gefühle sind noch immer da, in meinem Herzen und verzehren meine Fröhlichkeit.  
  
„Wegen Lupin wär´s ja nicht so schlimm. ER ist ja immer noch hier"sagte Harry und sah sie an. Oh Harry, wenn du nur wüsstest.  
  
„Was ist es, das du mir nicht sagst, Hermine?"fragte Harry und endlich erwiderte diese seinen Blick. Sie war immer wieder davon überrascht, wie schnell Harry solche Dinge wahrnahm – aber dieses Mal ging es ihr auf die Nerven.  
  
„Nichts"sagte sie rasch.  
  
„Komm schon, Hermine. Dafür kenne ich dich doch gut genug. Was ist ...hast du dich da in jemanden verliebt, oder was?"fragte er scherzhaft und versuchte ihr damit, etwas von ihrer Anspannung zu nehmen.  
  
„Zufällig, ja"sagte sie trocken.  
  
„Was?"fragte er und lachte. „Das hast du nicht oder?"Und als sie sein Lachen nicht erwiderte, noch sein Lächeln, zog er die Stirn kraus. „Wirklich? Hat ER dir das Tagebuch geschenkt?"Hermine nickte. Harry blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen. Das hatte er ganz sicher nicht erwartet. Ein Gedanke tauchte in seinem Kopf auf. „Du hast dich doch nicht etwa in meinen Dad verliebt, oder?"  
  
„Das ist absurd. Er war bis über beide Ohren in deine Mum verliebt."  
  
„Oh, okay. Lebt der Kerl denn überhaupt noch?"  
  
"Es kommt darauf an, was du unter Leben verstehst", sagte sie traurig.  
  
Harry sah sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise an. „Ist er tot?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Aber nicht Snape, oder?"fragte Harry angeekelt.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Sein nicht blöde, Harry."  
  
"Na gut, wer denn dann?" fragte er.  
  
„Niemand"Oder einfach nur jemand, den ich verzweifelt zu vergessen versuche.  
  
„Pettigrew?"  
  
„Nein."Sie schnaubte. "Er war nicht mein Typ." Fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu.  
  
„Ich hab immer gehört, dass Sirius ziemlich charmant gewesen sein soll" sagte Harry, erinnerte sich an seinen Paten und lächelte traurig.  
  
„Das war er."sagte Hermine ehrlich.  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Und...ich war nicht in Sirius verliebt."  
  
„Hermine, das waren jetzt alle. War es überhaupt jemand, von dem ich jemals etwas gehört habe?"fragte Harry.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und streckte ihre Beine aus. „Ich fühl mich nicht in der Stimmung nach einer Unterhaltung Harry. Ich glaub, ich geh schlafen."  
  
Hermine stand auf und Harry tat es ihr gleich. „Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst, oder? Du bist immer für mich da gewesen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass dasselbe für dich gilt."Harry umarmte sie kurt ehe sie sich von ihm löste.  
  
„Danke Harry, aber ich bin schon okay. Gute Nacht"sagte sie und ließ ihn allein im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.  
  
Er sah ihr zu, wie sie davon ging. Er konnte ihre Trauer um ihre Nähe zu Menschen, die es in der Gegenwart nicht mehr gab, verstehen, aber da war noch etwas, das sie ihm nicht sagen wollte.  
  
Sie hat sich verliebt? Er dachte nach und war immer noch darüber überrascht. Hermine...verliebt? Aber in wen?...Er sah zu den Treppen empor, die zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hinaufführten und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
  
„Lupin?"flüsterte er laut. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher nicht...aber was, wenn doch?"  
  
Oben auf der Treppe blieb Hermine stehen, als sie Harry einen Namen flüstern hörte. Ihr Herz sank noch ein wenig tiefer und sie seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Harry es niemandem erzählen würde, und das empfand sie als tröstlich – niemand würde die Wahrheit verstehen...sie verstand sie ja selbst kaum.  
  
Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum starrte Harry zu der leeren Treppe hinüber eher er seinen Blick wieder dem Feuer zuwandte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie sich in Professor Lupin verliebt hatte? fragte er sich. als er sich auf die Couch sinken ließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf „Nein"sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „es muss jemand anderes gewesen sein. Nicht er."Aber ein kleiner silberner Streifen des Zweifels tauchte in seinem Geist auf und veranlasste ihn, sich zu fragen, ob er wirklich falsch lag. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. Warum musste ALLES nur immer so verdammt kompliziert sein? Würden er und seine Freunde jemals den Frieden finden, den sie alle so verzweifelt suchten? 


	20. Zerbrochene Erinnerungen

Hi, da bin ich wieder....nein, wo denkt ihr hin, die Geschichte ist noch nicht zuende, es kommen schon noch ein paar Kapitel g Ach ja, ich versuche, dieflashbacks, also hermines Erinnerungen in kursiv zu machen, falls das nicht klappt...ich hab sie mit Sternchen davor und dahinter gekennzeichnet. Danke für die vielen lieben reviews... :-)  
  
Ach ja, falls jemand an meiner eigenen fanfiction interessiert ist, die gibt's auch hier: Emily von LupinsSpouse  
  
Zerbrochene Erinnerungen Kapitel 19  
  
"So afraid to love you more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me chose  
  
Once there was a darkness a deep and endless night  
  
Gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light."—Sarah McLachlan  
  
(Solche Angst davor, dich zu lieben, doch noch größere davor, dich zu verlieren / an einer Vergangenheit festhalten, die mir keine Wahl lässt / einst war dort Dunkelheit und eine tiefe und endlose Nacht / du gabst mir alles was du hattest, oh, du gabst mir Licht)  
  
Juni 1998  
  
Hermine stand in der Mitte eines überfüllten Warteraumes. Menschen waren um die her. Die Rufe der Siegesfreude hörte sie kaum, und auch nicht ihre Rufe der Freude. Sie stand einfach da wie festgefroren und unfähig, sich zu bewegen rasten die Erinnerungen wieder durch ihren Kopf.  
  
Ein Feuer brannte zu ihren Füßen. Es drohte, sie einzuschließen, wenn sie sie nicht bewegte.  
  
„Geh da weg, Hermine!"schrie Harry irgendwo hinter ihr. Sofort war er an ihrer Seite und zerrte sie fort, ehe ein heller Strahl roten Lichtes an ihrem Gesicht vorbeischoss.  
  
Sie und Harry rannten los und fanden Ron auf ihrem Weg. Sie zitterten und schleuderten Flüche und Abwehrflüche, während sie liegen. Zu Hermines Rechten hörte sie einen Schrei und dann stürzte jemand zu Boden und schlug mit einen grauenvollen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf. Sie wandte den Kopf und blieb stehen um das Gesicht der Hexe anzusehen – etwas, das sie sogleich wieder bereute – warum wollte sie immer wieder ihre Gesichter sehen?  
  
Sie kniete neben Padma Patil nieder.  
  
„Komm Hermine!"schrie Ron.  
  
„Lauft weiter. Ich bin gleich hinter euch"schrie sie zurück. Die beiden Jungen zögerten kurz und setzten dann ihren Weg fort.  
  
Sie hielt Padmas Kopf in ihren Armen. Die junge Hexe mit dem langen schwarzen Haar hing Schlaff in ihren Armen.  
  
„Kannst du mich hören?"fragte Hermine  
  
Padmas Augen flatterten und öffneten sich und sie wimmerte. „Hermine? Bist du das?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin´s" sagte Hermine und strich ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Padma in ihren Armen hustete qualvoll und erschauderte.  
  
„Mir tut das Atmen weh"sagte sie zitternd.  
  
Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe und sandte Funken aus. Diese Funken würden eine Medihexe rufen. „Es wird bald jemand bei dir sein, alles wird gut."  
  
Padma sah gen Himmel und ihre Augen füllten sich unkontrolliert mit Tränen. „Wird.."hustete sie „wird der Himmel jemals wieder blau sein?"  
  
Hermine sah zum Himmel hinauf. Warum hatte sie das nicht bemerkt? Alles schien grau und bewölkt, mit einer dicken Ascheschicht bedeckt. Alles fühlte sich nach Tod an, stank nach Tod und sah aus wie der Tod oder so, als liege es im sterben und sei gerade im Begriff den letzten Lebenshauch auszuatmen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann alles sich verändert hatte. Sie schluckte und sah auf Padma hinab.  
  
„Ja, natürlich wird er das."  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich?"  
  
„Ja"erwiderte Hermine ehrlich. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ich mich jemals wieder ändern werde, dachte sie.  
  
„Gut"flüsterte sie. Ihr Körper zitterte in Hermines Armen.  
  
Padma schloss die Augen und Hermine befürchtete, sie sei tot. Eine Medihexe erschien an ihrer Seite und nahm ihr Padma fort.  
  
„Ist sie..."Hermine konnte das Wort nicht über die Lippen bringen.  
  
„Nein"sagte die Medihexe. „Noch nicht."  
  
„Hermine!"rief Ron aus weiter Entfernung. Sie sah auf und sah, dass er nahe Harry stand und verzweifelt kämpfte. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab fester und lief auf die beiden zu- Padma war vorzeitig vergessen, denn dieser Krieg war noch lange nicht vorbei.....  
  
„Kannst du es glauben?"fragte eine junge blonde Hexe aufgeregt, ergriff Hermines Arm und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine sah das junge Mädchen langsam an und versuchte zu lächeln. „Der Krieg ist vorüber! Harry Potter hat uns wieder gerettet!"sagte sie und sprang dabei aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
Und mit ihm der Rest der Unglücklichen. Ich war auch da, dachte sie, sagte es jedoch nicht.  
  
Die junge Hexe eilte davon und verschwand in einer Gruppe Menschen, die lachten und mit aufgeregten lauten Stimmen miteinander redeten. Hermine drängte sich langsam durch die Menge und stand mit einem Mal vor der Rezeption.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Benötigen Sie medizinische Versorgung?"fragte die Hexe hinter dem Schreibtisch freundlich.  
  
Hermines Blick fiel auf den Spiegel neben der Rezeption. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Sie bot in der Tat einen tollen Anblick. Ihr Haar war viel zu lang und zog das Gewicht ihrer Locken herunter. Ihre Frisur hätte eine Bürste vertragen können, aber wer hatte für solche Dinge schon Zeit? Ihr Gesicht hatte Schnitte und mehrere Linien getrockneten Blutes zogen sich über ihre Züge. Es sah aus, als habe sie den Kampf gegen einen Rosenbusch verloren.  
  
„Brauchen Sie jemanden, der ihre Schnitte versorgt?"fragte die Hexe hinter dem Tisch.  
  
Hermine wandte ihr wieder ihren Blick zu. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig"sagte sie ruhig. Aber die inneren Schnitte, möchten Sie die sehen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es gegen das, was dort zurückbleiben wird und zurück geblieben ist, ein Heilmittel gibt.  
  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen dann behilflich sein?"  
  
„Ich bin hier, weil..."sie schwieg einen Moment und schlug ihre Augen nieder, betrachtete ihre zerschundenen Hände. „Ich würde gerne Remus Lupin sehen."  
  
„Tut mir leid, Miss. Mr Lupin ist auf der geschlossenen Station. Niemand darf..."  
  
Hermine hielt ihr offizielles Abzeichen des Phoenixordens in die Höhe.  
  
„..oh, das tut mir sehr leid, Miss Granger. Selbstverständlich dürfen sie ihn sehen."Die Hexe stand auf und wies ihr den Weg. „Folgen sie dem Korridor zur linken bis zum Ende. Zeigen sie dort an der Tür ihre Marke vor, und man wird sie einlassen. Mr Potter ist auch dort.  
  
„Danke"flüsterte Hermine leise als sie davon ging und sich durch die Menge der feiernden Hexen und Zauberer drängte. Sie fühlte ein wenig Neid darüber, dass all diese Menschen so fröhlich sein konnten, während sie sich so...leer fühlte.  
  
Hermine schritt den Gang hinunter und hielt an, als sie sich seinem Ende näherte. Ein hochgewachsener Zauberer mit langem, schwarzen Umhang stand von seinem Platz vor der Tür auf als sie näher kam. Er war eine stattliche Erscheinung und Hermine vermutete dass er jemand war, der nicht mit sich verhandeln ließ. Sie hielt ihm ihre Marke entgegen.  
  
„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind"sagte er mit lauter, dröhnender Stimme, die sie bis ins Mark erschreckte.  
  
„Oh"sagte sie und stand nun vor ihm.  
  
Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie tat es ihm zögernd gleich. Er ergriff ihre Hand fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft und schüttelte sie lächelnd. „Vielen Dank, Miss Granger. Es ist eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen"sagte er, als er beiseite trat, die Tür öffnete und sie eintreten ließ.  
  
Hermine war zu überrascht, um darauf etwas zu erwidern. Sie versuchte zu lächeln und nickte höflich mit dem Kopf als sie den Raum betrat und sie umsah. Er war schwach erleuchtet und so still wie ein Friedhof – seltsam, warum ausgerechnet dieses Bild – der Tod- plötzlich wieder in ihren Gedanken auftauchte.  
  
Sie tat ein paar Schritte nach vorn uns sah Remus in einem langen, schmalen Bett liegen, bis zum Hals mit einer weißen Decke zugedeckt. Auf der anderen Seite lag Harry, auch er ganz still. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte. Eine Krankenschwester lief zu ihr hin und lächelte.  
  
„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
Von neuem war Hermine überrascht, dass jemand völlig Fremdes sie mit Namen ansprach. „Ich bin...hier."  
  
„Sicher sind Sie gekommen, um Mr Potter zu besuchen"sagte die Schwester, ergriff Hermine am Oberarm und führte sie zu Harrys Bett. „Er erholt sich gut, wirklich, Miss. Wir haben ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben aber er sollte demnächst aufwachen. Möchten Sie einen Stuhl?"Hermine sah über die Schulter zu Remus hinüber. Die Krankenschwester hob die Augenbrauen. „Mr Lupin wollten Sie auch besuchen? Ja, ja, natürlich wollen Sie das. Er war ja auch ein guter Freund, ich weiß. Ich hole ihnen einen Stuhl und Sie können sich hinsetzten, wo Sie mögen."sagte sie, als sie schnell davon schritt.  
  
Hermine berührte Harrys Stirn. Sie fühlte sich warm an – ein gutes Zeichen. „Hey Harry, ich bin so..."sie schluckte „so stolz auf dich. Alles wird jetzt wieder gut. Ron ist zuhause im Fuchsbau und Ginny auch. Nevilles Großmutter hat Neville auch schon abgeholt. Er hat nach dir gefragt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde ihn auf dem Laufenden halten."  
  
Die Krankenschwester trat neben sie, einen Stuhl in der Hand. „Wo soll ich den hinstellen, Miss?"  
  
Hermine dachte einen Moment nach, holte Luft und sagte dann. „Dort drüben bei Mr Lupin, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."  
  
„Nein, nicht im Geringsten."  
  
„Wir sehn uns bald wieder, Harry"sagte Hermine als sie sich nach vorne beugte und auf die Stirn küsste.  
  
Sie drehte sich herum und ging zu Remus hinüber. Die Krankenschwester hatte den Stuhl neben seinem Bett abgestellt. „Danke sehr"sagte Hermine.  
  
„Natürlich. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie etwas benötigen. Sind Sie hungrig? Durstig?"  
  
„Nein"sagte Hermine, stoppte dann und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen oder getrunken und wann sie zum letzten Mal....geschlafen hatte. „Mir geht es gut, danke."  
  
„Rufen Sie nach mir, wenn Sie Ihre Meinung ändern sollten."erwiderte die Krankenschwester freundlich.  
  
Hermine wandte sich wieder Remus zu. Er lag bewegungslos in seinem Bett. Er sah so erschöpft aus... wie konnte jemand erschöpft aussehen, wenn er schlief? Sie wollte die Hand ausstrecken und seine Hand berühren, aber sie fürchtete sich. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand auf die seine zu. Als ihre Finger seine berührten spürte sie, wie die unterdrückte Traurigkeit in ihrem Herzen explodierte; eine weitere Erinnerung ergriff Besitz von ihr....  
  
Überall lagen Menschen – manche tot, manche schreiend, andere unheimlich still. Schweiß lief über Hermines Gesicht und sie versuchte sich nicht auf den Zauberer zu konzentrieren, der soeben zu ihren Füßen gestürzt war. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als sie sein Gesicht erkannte.  
  
„Pass auf!"schrie Harry hinter ihr. Er rannte an ihr vorbei und sie riss sich zusammen und folgte ihm...vielleicht in den sofortigen Tod. Plötzlich war Ron neben ihr und obwohl sich die Welt um sie herum in absolutes Chaos zu verwandeln begann wusste sie, dass sie genau da war, wo sie sein sollte.  
  
Ein Fluch, der quer über das Feld schlug traf Hermine gegen die Brust und schleuderte sie von den Füßen.  
  
„Hermine"schrie Ron panisch. „Harry, geh weiter, finde diesen Bastard und töte ihn"sagte Ron düster. „Töte ihn!"  
  
Ron kniete sich neben Hermine und war unendlich erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie langsam die Augen aufschlug.  
  
„Verdammt"murmelte sie als Ron ihr half, sich aufzusetzen während er immer noch mit einem Auge wachsam die Gegen um sie herum beobachtete. „Das tut weh."  
  
„Du blutest"sagte er, und befühlte sanft ihre Stirn.  
  
Hermine wandte den Kopf und rieb sich etwas auf der Rückseite ihres Schädels, das sicher eine große Beule werden würde. Eine Hexe lag in ihrer Nähe im versengten Gras, die Augen weit geöffnet , ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut rann ihre Mundwinkel hinab.  
  
Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. „Ist das....Hannah?"Sie schluckte schwer.  
  
Ron ergirr ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und lenkte ihren Blick ab. „Nicht jetzt, Hermine. Jetzt müssen wir im Auge behalten, was wir hier tun. Wir müssen Harry helfen, hörst du mich?"sagte er, die Stimme beherrscht von einer neugefundenen Autorität und Hermine nickte schwach. Später würde noch genug zeit zum Trauern sein – falls sie alle überleben würden.  
  
Ron zog sie auf die Füße und sah sich schnell um. Das „Schlachtfeld"war übersäht mit Körpern und Lichtblitze schienen überall zu sein. Der Kampf ging weiter, aber wo war Harry?  
  
„Er ist da drüben"sagte Hermine und deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
„Und er hat ihn gefunden"sagte Ron und knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen.  
  
„Komm schon..."begann Hermine, ehe ihr die Worte auf den Lippen erstarben.  
  
Nicht weit von Harry entfernt, kämpfte Remus Lupin seinen eigenen Kampf. Ein unbekannter Gefolgsmann Voldemorts schrie einen Fluch und Remus war nicht in der Lage, schnell genug dagegen zu handeln. Der blaue Lichtstrahl traf ihn in den Bauch und Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden.  
  
Remus´ Körper knickte in der Mitte ein; seine Füße hoben sich vom Boden und für Hermine war es so, als sehe sie alles in Zeitlupe- schmerzhaft langsam. Sein Körper war schlaff und leblos als er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Hermine hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.  
  
„REMUS"schrie sie und rannte so schnell sie konnte. Sie ließ Hexen und Zauberer hinter sich, einige, die standen, andere nicht und sprintete an seine Seite. Sein Körper war mit zerstörerischer Macht auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.  
  
„Oh Gott, nein, bitte nicht"flüsterte sie und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, sie vergaß, dass noch nicht die zeit gekommen war, um zu trauern. Sie sank neben ihm auf die Knie. Eines seiner Beine stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab und Blut rann ihm übers Gesicht.  
  
Ron war sofort neben ihr. „Ist er okay?"  
  
Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust fallen und lauschte auf seinen Herzschlag – und sie fand ihn. „Ja ich...ich glaube schon."  
  
„Okay, bleib eine Minute bei ihm. Ich schicke eine Medihexe."Und dann war Ron fort.  
  
Sie sah wieder auf Remus´ Gesicht herab. Er sah so müde und schmerzlich aus; selbst im Schlaf fand er keinen Frieden. Sie zerriss einen Teil ihres Umhangs in kleine Streifen und drückte diese auf Remus´ Wange.  
  
„Komm schon, Remus. Du kommst dagegen an. Alles wird wieder gut", flüsterte sie und wischte ihm das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. All ihr Zorn und all die Bitterkeit die sie seinetwegen verspürt hatte, war plötzlich nicht mehr da – der Gedanke, ihn jetzt und auf diese Art zu verlieren ... tot...war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken. „Komm schon, Remus. Du darfst nicht auch noch sterben. Ich...ich liebe dich."  
  
Remus stöhnte und öffnete langsam die Eigen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und es viel ihm schwer, die Dinge um ihn herum zu fokussieren. Hermine hob rasch den Kopf. „Hermine?"fragte er heiser.  
  
„Remus..."sagte sie und lächelte schwach. „Du wirst wieder gesund."  
  
Er nickte, schloss die Augen und hob langsam den Arm. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was er tat, aber schon bald wusste sie es. Mit der Rückseite seiner Finger strich er über ihre Wangen. Hermine schloss die Augen aus Angst, Tränen könnten darin aufsteigen. Sie ergriff seine Hand mit ihren eigenen und küsste sie.  
  
„Alles wird wieder gut"sagte sie mit unsteter Stimme.  
  
„Okay, Ginny kümmert sich im ihn, Hermine"sagte Ron und erschien wieder an ihrer Seite. „Komm schon. Wir müssen gehen. Er ist okay." Ron zog an Hermines Arm, während Ginny sich neben Remus niederließ.  
  
„Ich passe auf den Professor auf"sagte Ginny und Hermine wäre ihr beinahe ins Wort gefallen um zu sagen ´er ist nicht mehr mein Professor´ aber sie tat es nicht. Ron zog sie am Arm mit sich fort und das letzte, was sie in diesem Krieg von Remus sah, war Ginny, die sich um ihn kümmerte...  
  
„Reden Sie mit ihm, Miss. Das ist ein guter Trost."sagte die Krankenschwester.  
  
Hermine blinzelte und die Vision schwand. „Kann er mich denn überhaupt hören?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, er kann es und reden Sie über etwas, dass sie gemeinsam haben"sagte die Schwester leichthin und stellte ein Glas Wasser für Hermine auf den Tisch neben Remus´ Bett.  
  
Jemand in ihrer Nähe schrie. Sie wandte den Kopf und fühlte sofort, dass etwas klebriges ihren Umhang benetzte und ihre Hände. Sie blickte an sich hinab und ihr Magen drehte sich um. Sie war mit Blut bedeckt...aber es war nicht ihr Blut.   
  
„Irgendetwas Glücklickes, Liebes"sagte die Schwester, die sah, dass Hermines Gesicht zitterte. „Es muss doch irgendetwas schönes geben, über das Sie mit ihm reden können."  
  
Hermine sah wieder auf Remus hinab und hielt seine Hand in der ihren, die andere Hand strich über seinen Handrücken. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Es gab sicher glückliche Dinge, Dinge, die sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben hatten. Die Frage war nur, ob sie all das wieder hervorholen wollte.  
  
„Ja, da gibt es etwas", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Sehr gut. Rufen Sie nach mir, wenn Sie etwas brauchen."  
  
Hermine nickte, wandte ihren Blick jedoch nicht von Remus´ erschöpftem Gesicht ab.  
  
„Hi, ich bin´s"sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber die Schwester sagte mir, ich solle mit dir reden und dass dir das vielleicht ein wenig Trost gibt."Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass ich dich trösten kann."  
  
Nebenan in dem anderen Bett öffnete Harry langsam die Augen. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte fühlte sich so an, als sei sie mehrmals von einem Klatscher getroffen worden. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte – es war Hermines Stimme. Sie war in seiner Nähe. Der weiße Vorhand zwischen seinem Bett und dem, das neben seinem stand, war offen gelassen worden. Er drehte langsam den Kopf und sah sie neben Lupins Bett sitzen. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er sah, dass sie seine Hand hielt. Er schloss die Augen wieder und lauschte ihrer Stimme und dem, was sie sagte.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber ich mit dir reden soll. Die Krankenschwester sagte, dass es etwas glückliches sein solle und die eigenen glücklichen Momente, an die ich mich erinnern kann habe ich mit dir verlebt. Ich weiß, dass ich auch vor dir glücklich war aber als ich bei dir war, fühlte sich alles einfach richtig an. Ich weiß, dass hört sich sicher dumm an, aber so ist es nun mal."  
  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte sachte seine Stirn. Sie fühlte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch, als James uns in diesem Raum eingesperrt hat? Und wie du zuerst so wütend auf ihn warst? Oder war ich das?"sagte sie überrascht, lächelte und lachte leise. „Es war so kalt da drin, erinnerst du dich? Und du hast mir Schokolade gegeben und das hat mich daran erinnert, wie du Harry im Hogwarts Express geholfen hast, aber das konnte ich dir nicht sagen. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich dir nicht sagen konnte."Sagte sie, wischte die Tränen fort und räusperte sich. „Okay, glückliche Gedanken, richtig? Ich fühlte mich so schläfrig und du...du hast meine Hand gehalten. Es fühlte sich so normal an und ich erinnere mich genau, wie friedlich all das schien. So anders als jetzt."  
  
Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Und weißt du noch diese Nacht in der wir Sterne geschaut haben? Sirius hatte dieses Ravenclaw Mädchen unter der Decke", lachte sie. „Und die Geräusche, die die beiden von sich gaben. Igitt. Sogar Peter hatte ein Mädchen", wisperte sie. „Und ich hatte dich" Sie lächelte, „Und ich hab deine Hand gehalten und es fühlte sich so verdammt richtig an"sagte sie, als sie sich erinnerte. „Als du mich dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum geküsst hast, hätte ich sterben können und mir hätte es nicht mal etwas ausgemacht. Ich wünschte ich hätte dir erzählen können, wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu küssen. Es war wunderschön, Remus, und so perfekt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich in dieser Nacht in dich verliebt und am nächsten Tag war es noch mehr. Und ich wusste, dass ich nicht für immer würde bleiben können und dennoch liebte ich dich immer mehr...und ich weiß warum ich das so nenne, dir verfallen, denn jetzt bin ich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen...ich bin hier, am Boden, ohne dich."  
  
Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen sein Bett, seufzte und fühlte, wie noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen traten und ihr die Wangen hinunter fielen. Dann hob sie den Kopf und holte zitternd Luft. „Okay, ich sollte ja eigentlich stark sein deinetwegen. Nicht mal darin bin ich gut"lachte sie traurig. „Aber ich versuch´s, Remus. Ich versuch´s wirklich. Ich will ohne dich zurechtkommen. Ich will, dass du wieder gesund wirst und ich will dich wieder lächeln sehn – selbst wenn nicht ich es bin, die du anlächelst. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist und ein friedliches Leben hast...und"sie lächelte durch den Schleier von Tränen. „...weil ich so selbstsüchtig bin, will ich, dass du mich liebst, wie du es früher getan hast."Sie ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf das Bett sinken und weinte leise. Bald fühlte mehr Erinnerungen, die noch immer blutend durch ihre Gedanken streiften, ihren Verstand.  
  
"Steh auf, Neville!"schrie Hermine in Panik. „Steh auf!"  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Neville auszuweichen um nicht mit voller Wucht von einem Stück Außenmauer getroffen zu werden, das von einem Gebäude herunter fiel, von dem kaum mehr als Ruinen übrig waren. Es landete mit einem furchtbaren Krachen auf seinem linken Bein. Neville heulte vor Schmerz.  
  
Hermine rannte an seine Seite. „Oh Gott, Neville, bist du okay?"fragte sie und warf sich neben ihn. Ein Schnitt auf ihrer Stirn blutete und das Blut rann ihr in die Augen. Mit ihrem Handrücken wischte sie es beiseite.  
  
„Es tut weh"sagte er, das Gesicht in Agonie verzerrt. „Mir ist schlecht" sagte er, als ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.  
  
Hermine stand auf, streckte ihren Zauberstab aus und deutete auf das riesige Trümmerstück, aber noch ehe sie den Spruch sprechen konnte, ergriff sie jemand beim Arm.  
  
„Lass mich ihm helfen."  
  
Hermine sah zu Remus auf. Seine Augen waren voller Sorge, aber er konzentrierte sich auf Neville.  
  
„Halt aus, Neville. In ein paar Sekunden haben wir dich da raus. Fertig, Hermine?"  
  
Sie nickte mit dem Kopf, unfähig die Worte auszusprechen, die sie sagen wollte.  
  
Mit ihrer vereinten Kraft hoben sie das Trümmerstück von Nevilles Bein und landeten es in der Nähe wieder auf dem Boden. Hermine eilte an seine Seite und kniete sich nieder. „Ich rufe jemanden zu Hilfe, okay? Ich bleibe bei dir, bis jemand kommt."sagte Hermine, zauberte ein Glass mit kaltem Wasser aus der Luft hervor und hielt es Neville an die Lippen.  
  
Er schluckte langsam und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du gehst weiter. Ich bin in Ordnung. Geh und hilf Harry."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Nein, geh einfach, Hermine. Ich bin okay. Harry braucht dich."  
  
Hermine erkannte, dass es das beste war, nicht mit ihm zu streiten. Sie nickte und stand auf und schoss Funken in die Luft. „Kommst du klar?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Sie drehte sich herum, aber ehe sie davonrennen konnte, ergriff Remus wieder ihren Arm.  
  
„Alles okay mit dir?"fragte er und dabei lagen in seiner Stimme und seinen Worten mehr Gewicht, als er es bei irgendjemand anderem als ihr zugelassen hätte.  
  
Sie nickte. „Ich muss gehen."flüsterte sie.  
  
Remus sah sie einen Moment lang so an, als wolle er sie nicht loslassen, dann aber entspannte er den Griff an ihrem Arm und nickte. „Pass auf dich auf."  
  
Sie sagte nichts mehr...drehte sich einfach herum und lief davon und Remus blieb stehen und sah ihr nach.....  
  
„Glückliche Gedanken, Liebes"sagte die Schwester, als sie an seinem bett vorbeiging.  
  
Hermine hob den Kopf und wischte die tränen fort. Sie sah Remus an.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid."sagte sie und lächelte schwach. „All diese Erinnerungen sind in meinem Kopf und ich kann sie jetzt noch nicht einfach so abstellen. Sehen wir mal....glückliche Gedanken."Sie seufzte.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, in der du mir das Tagebuch gabst?"Sie lächelte und fühlte ein so starkes emotionales Drängen in ihrem Inneren, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Ich erinnere mich"flüsterte sie. „Ich erinnere mich besser daran als an alles andere zusammen. Du warst du...wundervoll. Gott, wie habe ich es geliebt, wie du mich damals angesehen hast... als gäbe es auf der ganzen Welt nichts, dass du mehr wollen würdest.. und ich war dir so verfallen... I wusste, dass ich dich liebe...so viel mehr, als ich es hätte tun sollen." Sie lächelte und noch mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
  
Im Bett nebenan fühlte Harry, wie seine Wangen erröteten. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas privatem zu lauschen, dass er niemals hätte hören sollen, aber er konnte ihre Worte nicht ausblenden. Sein Herz schmerzte beim Klang der Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme. Noch nie hatte sich Hermines Stimme so herzbrechend angehört. Er erinnerte sich an ein sehr persönliches Gespräch, dass er mit Hermine geführt hatte und das jetzt einige Monate zurücklag; sie hatte ihm erzählt, sie habe sich in jemanden verliebt und jetzt kannte er die Wahrheit. Sie hatte sich in Professor Lupin verliebt – wie unglaublich seltsam und unfair das Leben doch war.  
  
„In dieser Nacht hast du mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst, erinnerst du dich? Du dachtest, ich würde schlafen, aber das tat ich nicht. Ich habe dich gehört und plötzlich verstand ich, was es bedeutet, jemanden zu lieben. Und ich wollet niemals wieder von dir gehen..niemals."Sie lachte aber ihr Lachen war voller trauriger Ironie. „Und hier bin ich, sitze an deiner Seite und Wünsche mir, dass Leben wäre nicht so grausam gewesen...zu uns allen...aber besonders nicht zu dir, Remus."Sie berührte sanft seine Wange und lächelte. „Ich würde all deine Schmerzen auf mich nehmen, wenn das ginge...aber würde dann meine Schmerzen haben wollen? Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich dich geliebt habe und dich niemals verletzen wollte. Ich hatte keine andere Chance, als zu gehen und ich weiß, dass du 20 Jahre ohne mich verbracht hast und ich weiß, wie das gewesen sein muss. 20 Jahre ohne dich wäre sicher mein Tod. Ich habe einen Krieg überlebt...aber kann ich ein blutendes Herz überleben?"flüsterte sie. „Ich vermisse dich, Remus, denn ich habe dich jeden Tag seit meiner Rückkehr vermisst. Aber ich habe meine Erinnerungen und das muss genügen."fügte sie leise hinzu.  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Seite des Bettes, doch sie schlief nicht ein. Stunden später kam die Krankenschwester wieder vorbei. Hermine hielt noch immer seine Hand.  
  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"fragte sie Hermine.  
  
Hermine blickte auf und lächelte halbherzig. „Mir geht´s gut. Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
„Oh, ich denke, er wird in ein paar Stunden aufwachen. Sein Körper ist gut. Er wird für ein paar Tagen noch Schmerzen haben, für eine Woche etwa, aber bald wird er wieder ganz er selbst sein, Sie werden sehen."  
  
Das ich das sehen werde bezweifle ich, dachte sie bitter. „Wie geht es Harry."  
  
„Oh, Mr Potter? Ihm geht es blendend. Ich bin sicher, dass er heute morgen entlassen wird"lächelte die Krankenschwester. „Und er Morgen ist nicht mehr weit. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie immer noch wach sind."  
  
„Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf"gab Hermine zurück.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, nun, ich bin gleich zurück. Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie etwas benötigen."  
  
Hermine legte Remus Hand wieder auf das Bett und zog ein Stück Pergament und eine Schreibfeder hervor. Sie stützte sich gegen den Tisch und schrieb ihm einen Brief. Als sie damit fertig war schloss sie ihn mit dem Siegel, dem Siegel mit dem eingravierten J und dem sichelförmigen Mond und es hinterließ ein Zeichen im roten Wachs. Sie legte den Brief auf den kleinen Nachttisch, stand auf, reckte ihre steifen Muskeln. Dann lehnte sie sich nach vorne und küsste Remus auf die Stirn.  
  
„Ich werde dich immer lieben."  
  
Ein letztes Mal sah sie ihn an, dann warf sie einen Blick zu Harry hinüber. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und er betrachtete sie. Sie lächelte schwach und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie und Harry blickten sich einen Moment an und sie wusste, dass er verstand – er verstand, dass sie Remus liebte, aber sie wusste zur gleichen Zeit, dass er es niemals einer anderen Seele erzählen würde. Harry lächelte sie an und versuchte, ihr so ein wenig Trost zu spenden. Hermine nickte ihm zu und wandte sich dann um, um den Raum zu verlassen. Sie verließ Remus der einfach weiterschlief und nicht wusste, dass sie an seiner Seite gewesen war.  
  
"Once, as my heart remembers,  
  
All the stars were fallen embers.  
  
Once, when night seemed forever  
  
I was with you.  
  
Once, in the care of morning,  
  
In the air was all belonging.  
  
Once, when that day was dawning,  
  
I was with you.  
  
Once, as night was leaving  
  
Into us our dreams were weaving.  
  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
  
I was with you.  
  
Once, when our hearts were singing,  
  
I was with you."—Enya  
  
(Als mein Herz sich erinnerte / zerfielen alle Sterne / als die Nacht einmal endlos schien / war ich bei dir / einst, in der Sorge des Morgens / gehörte der Luft alles / einst, als der Tag dämmerte / war ich bei dir / einst, als die Nacht verging / und in unsere Träume wehte / einst, als alle Träume es wert waren, dass man sich ihrer erinnerte / war ich bei dir / einst, als unsere Herzen sangen / war ich bei dir.) 


	21. Remus erinnert sich

**Hallo alle zusammen. Tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange nichts neues reingestellt hab. Ich hatte ne Menge zu tun und keine Zeit zum Übersetzen. Aber jetzt geht's weiter. Es gibt noch ein paar Kapitel also weiterhin viel Spaß und lasst ne review da, ja? **

**Kapitel 20**

**Remus erinnert sich**

"_Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

_Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_

_Still a little hard to say what's going on_

_Still a little bit of your ghost, your witness_

_Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed_

_You step a little closer each day_

_That I can't say what's going on_

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to lie_

_Life taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall_

_When you float like a cannonball_

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear_

_Still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

_You step a little closer to me_

_So close that I can't see what's going on_

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love taught me to cry_

_Life taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall_

_When you float like a cannonball."—Damian Rice_

_(immer noch etwas von deinem Geschmack in meinem Mund / immer noch ein wenig von dir, verbunden mit meinem Zweifel / es ist immer noch schwer zu sagen, was vor sich geht / immer noch ein wenig von deinem Geist, deiner Gegenwart / und noch immer ein wenig von deinem Gesicht, dass ich nicht geküsst habe / jeden Tag kommst du ein wenig näher / so dass ich nicht sagen kann, was geschieht / die Steine lehrten mich, zu fliegen / die Liebe lehrte mich, zu lügen / das Leben lehrte mich, zu sterben / so das es nicht schwer ist, zu fallen / wenn du vorbeifliegst, wie eine Kanonenkugel /noch immer ein wenig deines Liedes in meinem Ohr / und immer noch ein wenig von den Worten, die ich hören will / du trittst etwas näher an mich heran / so nah, dass ich nicht weiß, was geschieht / die Steine lehrten mich, zu fliegen / die Liebe lehrte mich, zu weinen / das Leben lehrte mich, zu sterben / so das es nicht schwer ist, zu fallen / wenn du vorbeifliegst, wie eine Kanonenkugel)_

_**Juni 1998**_

Remus stöhnte leise und öffnete die Augen. Er blinzelte einige Male in Zwielicht, dann sah er sich um. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in dieses Zimmer gebracht worden zu sein. Wie lange war er schon hier? Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Die dünne, weiße Decke, unter der er lag, fiel bis zu seiner Hüfte hinab. Er sah nach links und erblickte ein leeres Bett; die Decken waren noch undordentlich und zerzaust, so als sei es noch nicht allzu lange verlassen. Mit den Rückseiten seiner Finger rieb er sich über die Augen und als er wieder um- und hochblickte, stand Albus Dumbledore neben seinem Bett.

„Wie geht es dir heute morgen, Remus?"fragte Dumbledore freundlich, faltete seine Hände vor der Brust und ließ sich in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder.

„Ich habe mich schon besser gefühlt, aber ich denke, ich werd´s überleben" sagte er mit so viel Enthusiasmus, wie er aufbringen konnte. Remus wandte seinen Blick dem Tisch neben seinem Bett zu und erblickte ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament, versiegelt mit einem dunkelroten Wachssiegel, welches einen Sichelmond und den Buchstaben J als Siegel trug. Sein herz sprang in seiner Brust. Rasch warf er Dumbledore einen Blick zu, eher er die Hand ausstreckte, nach dem Brief griff und ihn dann in Händen hielt. Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Daumen über das Wachssiegel gleiten.

„Wie haben in diesem Krieg viele Menschen verloren, Remus...bevor und während des Aufstiegs und Falls des bösen."Remus sah auf als Dumbledore fortfuhr. „Es wäre nicht weise, die wenigen, die uns bleiben, fortgehen zu lassen"sagte der große Zauberer, als sein Blick auf den Brieg fiel. „Der Krieg hat unsere Kinder ihrer Kindheit beraubt. Natürlich waren wenige von ihnen jemals Kindern, nicht wahr Sie haben vieles erlitten, mein Freund und diese Strafe, die du auf deinen Schulten trägst und auch ihr aufbürgst ist nicht länger notwendig."

„Aber sie wird mich sicher jetzt hassen"flüsterte er und befühlte mit den Fingern stirnrunzelnd.

Dumbledore stand auf und lächelte auf Remus herab. „Sie hat die ganze nacht neben deinem Bett gesessen, nicht geschlafen, nicht gegessen, sie hat nur für deine Genesung gebetet. Das hört sich schwerlich nach jemandem an, der dich hasst."

Remus blickte wieder auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Als er seine Augen wieder hob, war Dumbledore verschwunden und er seufzte schwer. Er steckte seinen Finger unter die Brieflasche und öffnete ihn. Als er ihn entfaltete jagte sein Herz und er hielt undbewusst den Atem an.

Seine Augen überflogen die vertraute Handschrift und er las.

Mut findet man nicht in der Hitze einer Schlacht. Mut findet man an jedem Tag an dem man sich den Dingen stellt. Gütig ist nicht der, der gibt, was er ohnehin nicht vermissen wird. Gütig ist es, zu geben, wenn dir etwas teuer ist. Liebe kann ohne Schmerz nicht sein. Liebe ist die grausamste Inkarnation von Schmerz. Es ist nicht schwer zu sterben. Viel schwerer ist es, weiter zu leben. Die Unvergesslichtkeit eines Helden erwächst nicht aus seiner Unverwundbarkeit. Die wahre Hinterlassenschaft eines Helden erwächst aus Tränen und Trauer.

Wieder und wieder las er den Brief, so lange, bis die Worte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten. Der Brief war nicht persönlich; es war mehr....voller Bedeutungen, die er nicht falsch deuten konnte. Sie versuchte, ihm etwas zu sagen.

„Oh Hermine" flüsterte er, als er den Kopf zurücksinken ließ und die Augen schloss. Erinnerungen an sie durchströmten seinen Geist.

Er dachte an das erste Mal, dass er sie wieder gesehen hatte. Sie war dreizehn und die beste freundin von Lilys und James´einzigem Kind, Harry. Zunächst war er sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, dass sie es wirklich war. Vielleicht war dies nur ein grausamer Wink des Schicksals, so hatte er gedacht, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Als er sie lachen hörte wusste er, dass er dieselbe Person vor sich hatte. Er war an einer gruppe sich unterhaltender Schüler vorbeigegangen, als er es gehört hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie er auf der Stelle angehalten hatte, wie festgefroren dort wo er stand, um das Gelächter mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, ihren Mund geöffnet und sie lachte..... sofort hatte er sich schwindlig gefühlt.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie er die Namen der Schüler in einer seiner Klassen durchgegangen war. Er hatte seinen Federkiel in der Hand gehabt, mit dem er die Namen einzeln niedergeschrieben hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte er den Namen Hermine Jane Granger ebenfalls notiert. Seine Feder war ihm aus der Hand geglitten. Er blinzelte mit den Augen, versuchte, seine Sicht klarer werden zu lassen und die Erinnerung zu bannen. Er hatte sich dann die Augen gerieben und gedacht, dass er müde würde. Aber der name war immer noch da gewesen – und es war IHR Name.

Da er die Wahrheit über Hermine wusste, machte nun alles plötzlich Sinn. Er erinnerte sich, wie er in seinem Büro gesessen und auf ihren Namen gestarrt hatte, die Feder noch immer nass mit Tinte und er selbst heftig zitternd. Er hatte seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben und, hätte er Tränen gehabt, so hätte es ihn nicht gekümmert, wären sie gefallen, aber er war zu erschöpft, um zu weinen.

Das gleiche Jahr hatte ihn, Sirius, Peter, Hermine, Harry und Ron in die Heulende Hütte geführt. Die Nacht war voll hitziger Diskussionen gewesen, und voller Todesdrohungen. Black war beinahe verrückt vor Wut und er hatte all seine Kraft aufbieten müssen, um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch selbst Sirius´ blinder Hass für Peter ließ ihn dennoch die Wahrheit über die junge Hexe im Raum nicht verkennen. Remus erinnerte sich an jene Nacht...

Er war neben Black getreten, hatte seine Hand ergriffen und ihn auf die Füße gezogen, so dass Krummbein zu Boden fiel, und Black wie einen Bruder umarmt.

„ICH GLAUBS NICHT!" schrie Hermine

Er ließ Blacks Hand los und wandte sich zu ihr um. Sie hatte sich auf dem Boden aufgerafft und deutete mit wilden Augen auf ihn. „Sie-Sie.."

„Hermine..."Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht bohrte sich wie eine stumpfe, rostige Klinge in sein Herz. Es war ein Blick voller Mißtrauen und Abscheu – so hatte sie ihn noch niemals zuvor angesehen.

„...Sie und er!"

„Hermine, beruhige dich..."sagte er und trat näher auf sie zu.

Sirius beobachtete die Szene mit einer seltsamen Art von Neugier. Er konnte den Ausdruck in Lupins Gesicht und den der Jungen Hexe gut sehen. Er mochte sich irren, aber sie erinnerte ihn vage an jemanden...jemanden, den er einmal gekannt hatte.

„Ich hab´s niemandem erzählt!"schrie Hermine. „Ich hab´s für Sie vertuscht..."

Remus blieb stehen, ihre Worte bohrten sich immer tiefer in seine Brust.

Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein. Konnte sie es sein? Nein, das war unmöglich....aber der Ausdruck von Schmerz in den Augen seines freundes ließen ihn mit jedem weiteren Wort mehr zweifeln.

„Hermine, bitte hör mir zu!"rief er „Ich kann´s dir erklären..."

„NEIN!"schrie Hermine. „Harry, trau ihm nicht. Er hat Black geholfen, ins Schloss zu kommen und er will auch dich tot sehen...er ist ein Werwolf!"

Stille. Die Augen aller lagen nun auf ihm und er sah seltsam ruhig aus, und sehr bleich. Die Andeutung eines traurigen Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. Natürlich würde hermine die wahrheit herausgefunden haben – kurz wünschte er, sie wüsste auch die Wahrheit über sie beide....aber noch nicht, sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Nicht ganz so gut wie sonst, Hermine"sagte er. „Nur einer von drei Punkten, fürchte ich. Ich habe Black nicht geholfen, ins Schloss zu kommen und ich will gewiss nicht, dass Harry stirbt.."Er merkwürdiges Zittern ergriff seine Züge. „Aber ich will nicht bestreiten, dass ich ein Werwolf bin."Er schluckte langsam und eine neue welle Erschöpfung trat in seine Augen. „Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Schon ne Ewigkeit" flüsterte Hermine. „Seit ich den Ausatz für Professor Snape geschrieben habe..."

„Er wird sich freuen" sagte er kühl. „Er hat euch den Aufsatz schreiben lassen in der Hoffnung, jemand würde erkennen, was meine symptome bedeuten...Hast du auf der Mondtabelle nachgesehen und festgestellt, dass ich bei Vollmond krank war? Oder ist dir aufgefallen, dass der Irrwicht sich in einen Mond verwandelte, als er mich sah?"

„Beides"sagte Hermine leise.

Er lächelte gezwungen.

„Du bist die schlauste Hexe deines Alters, die ich je getroffen habe, Hermine." Und das meinte er wirklich. Wäre er in diesem Moment dem Wahnsinn verfallen, so hätte er hinzugefügt, dass sie auch die schönste Hexe war die er je gekannt, je geliebt hatte. Remus warf Sirius einen Blick zu und ein Funke von Wissen erschien in seinem Blick und wenn möglich, so war Sirius´ Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr eingefallen – vielleicht endete das Leid, das für die Rumtreiber bestimmt war, nie.

Selbst dann bemerkte Remus, dass er das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand, noch immer liebte, aber es war seltsam. Er hatte sich in die ältere Version von Hermine verliebt, nicht in die 13 jährige vor ihm und doch liebte er auch diese junge Hexe, wenn auch in einem eher auf eine stolze und bezauberte Art und Weise. Er würde zusehen, wie sie seinesgleichen werden würde, zusehen, wie sie zu der Frau heranwuchs, von der er wusste, dass sie sie einst sein würde. Er fragte sich, ob er mit seinen gefühlen klarkommen würde, wenn sie erst älter sein würde. Würde er sein Herz immer gegen sie verteidigen? Würde dies immer ein Gefühl sein, dessen er sich schämte? Würde sie jemals die Wahrheit erfahren? Sicher würde das passieren hatte er damals gedacht, und er hatte recht behalten.

Er dachte daran, wie er das Grab von Lily und James besucht hatte, nachdem er Hermine wiedergesehen hatte und die Wahrheit wusste. Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich von den Erinnerungen leiten....

Remus stiße das Tor auf; es quietschte auf den Schanieren unter seinem Druck. Er ging den erdenen Pfad entlang. Kleine Pflanzen hatten bereits damit begonnen, den Weg zu überwuchern, aber Remus fiel das kaum auf.

Er hielt einen Strauß weißer Lilien in der Hand, die neben ihm hin und her schwangen, während er ging. Er blieb vor ihren Grabsteinen stehen, kniete nieder und legte die Lilien zwischen ihre Gräber.

„Hi. Ich bin´s" sagte er leise und atmete langsam. Er sah zu der Trauerweide zu seiner rechten hinüber. Vor vielen Jahren hatte er dort einen Stein für Jane errichtet, aber Jane war nicht tot...nicht mehr und der Grabstein war längst verschwunden. Sie war sehr lebendig und wusste nichts von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, aber eines Tages würde sie alles erfahren.

„Du hattest recht Lil"sagte er und sah auf ihren Grabstein. „Sie ist wieder in mein Leben getreten und sie ist schön und klug und genauso wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Aber sie ist 13. Ja, unglaublich, oder? Und da ist noch mehr... sie ist die beste freundin von Klein Harry." Remus unterbrach sich und lächelte. „Sie hat keine Ahnung von uns. Ich glaube, dass es so passiert ist. Du würdest es toll finden James, ja, ganz sicher. Erinnerst du dich noch an diese lächerliche Idee, die Sirius mit dem Buch und Snape hatte? Ja, nun, Jane hat das Buch gefunden... ich weiß nicht, wann sie es finden wird, und ich habe keine Ahnung was dann passieren wird. Ich habe beinahe Angst davor, es zu wissen. Es ist zwölf Jahre her. Schwer zu glauben, nicht wahr? Gott, ich habe sie vermisst aber sie ist doch nur ein Kind... es ist einfach nicht richtig. Und wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren wird, wird sie noch immer ein Kind sein und....naja, ich glaube daran will ich erst gar nicht denken. Ich will nicht wissen, dass sie zurück in mein Leben kam nur, um nicht zu bleiben."Er holte tief Luft und lächelte schwach. „Naja, ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich wollte nur mal kurz herkommen und euch das alles erzählen."Remus stand auf und lächelte traurig. „Ich vermisse euch beide."Dann ging er davon.

Remus stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er wunderte sich darüber wie seltsam und verwunden der Weg gewesen war, der ihn schließlich hierher geführt hatte. Mit den Fingern strich er an seiner Wange entlang. Er konnte den heilenden Striemen an der Seite seines Gesichtes fühlen; und zuckte leicht zusammen. Es war nur eine von vielen weiteren Narben, die der Krieg ihm hinterlassen hatte....Remus schauderte, als er sich erinnerte.....

"Steh auf Neville"schrie Hermine panisch. „Steh auf!"

Remus blickte über die Schultezu zurück. Er konnte Hermines Stimme hörend und sie hörte sich an, als sei sie der Panik nah. Sein Herz sank zu seinen Füße und er rannte durch brennendes Gras, um sie zu finden. Er könnte kaum etwas sehen, dass mehr als fünf Meter von seinem Umkreis entfernt war; er benutzte den Zauberstab um den dicken Rauch zu erhellen.

Gott, bitte mach, dass ihr nichts passiert ist, dachte er verzweifelt.

Er kam ihr näher; er konnte es hören, denn ihre Stimme wurde lauter. Sie redete noch, also musste sie un Ordnung sein. Er schritt durch eine dichte Rauchwolke, dann sah er sie. Er konnte wieder atmen. Sie hockte neben Neville und redete leise auf ihn ein. Ein großer Steinbrocken war auf sein bein gefallen.

Er sah zu, wie sie aufstand und ihren Zauberstab darauf deutete als versuche sie, den Klotz von Nevilles Bein zu heben. Er erreichte sie rasch und ergriff ihren Unterarm.

„Lass mich dir helfen."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er kämpfte gegen den Drang, sie einfach an sich zu siehen und sie in seinen Armen zu halten...all die Dämonen zu verjagen...ihr zu helfen all den Tod der sie umgab zu vergessen. Ihr Gesicht war verschmutzt und blutig; er konnte die Sorge in seinen Augen nicht verbergen.

„Halt durch, Neville. In ein paar Sekunden haben wir dich da raus. Fertig Hermine?"

Sie nickte ihm zu. Er wandte die Augen von ihr ab und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Gesteinsbrocken; Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Der große Stein erhob sich mit Leichtigkeit in die Luft und glitt in einiger Entfernung sanft zu Boden.

Hermine stürmte an Nevilles Seite.

„Ich schicke nach jemandem, der dir hilft, okay? Ich bleibe, bis sie hier sind"sagte Hermine und zauberte ein Glas mit kaltem Wasser herbei, um es Neville an die Lippen zu halte. Selbst in diesem Moment war Remus von ihrem Können bezaubert.

Neville schluckte mühsam und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du gehst weiter. Ich bin schon okay. Geh und hilf Harry!"

„Aber..."

„Nein, geh einfach, Hermine. Ich komm klar. Harry braucht dich."

Sie nickte, stand auf und schickte einen Funkenschauer in die Luft. „Kommst du klar?"

„Ja."

Sie wandte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Remus ergriff wieder ihren Arm.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er und wollte, dass sie die ganze Bedeutung dieser Frage verstand. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, würde ihr etwas zustoßen.

Sie sah ihn an und stummer Schmerz erschien deutlich in ihren Augen. Sie nickte. „Ich muss gehen"wisperte sie.

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte den Drang sie einfach hoch zu heben, sich über die Schultezu zu werfen und sie weit fort zu tragen von diesem Ort der Zerstörung. Sie verdiente es einfach nicht, hier zu sein...sie verdiente viel mehr... die Sonne wieder zu sehen...wieder zu lächeln. Aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht fortbringen konnte; ihr Sinn für Freundschaft und Pflicht Harry gegenüber war zu stark.

Er ließ ihren Arm los und nickte. „Pass auf dich auf."

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern drehte sich um und lief davon, ließ ihn zurück, der ihr verzweifelt durch Asche und Nebel und Rauch hinterhersah.

„Oh, Mr Lupin, wie fühlen Sie sich heute Morgen?"fragte ihn die Krankenschwester.

Remus sah zu ihr auf und hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er nachgedacht hatte. „Ich bin okay, denke ich."

„Nun, es sei denn sie können es nicht ertragen sich von mir zu verabschieden, und das würde ich ihnen nicht verübeln..."sie lachte und zwinkerte ich zu „...dann denke ich, dürfen sie nach Hause."

„Großartig" sagte er ohne allzuviel Enthusiasmus und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Lassen Sie es in den nächsten Tagen langsam angehen. Machen Sie nicht die Nächte durch oder ähnliches...noch nicht."Sagte sie lächelnd und half ihm aufzustehen.

Remus nahm den Brief an sich, den Hermine geschrieben hatte. Die Schwester legte ihm saubere Sachen und einen Sauberen Umhang auf sein Bett. Sie lächelte als sie ihm zusah, wie er auf den Brief sah.

„Ihre Freundin wird froh sein zu sehen, dass sie wieder auf dem Damm sind"sagte die Schwester gut gelaunt.

Remus sah sie an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer?"

„Ihre Freundin" sagte sie und stieß ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite.

Er sah auf den Brief in seinen Händen hinab und zuckte leicht mit den Schulten. Sie muss Hermine meinen. Wenigstens hat sie sie nicht für meine Tochter gehalten. Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja."antwortete Remus schließlich. Er fragte sich, ob Hermine ihn jemals wieder „auf dem Damm"sehen würde. Innen drin fühlte er sich immer noch furchtbar – visionen des Krieges und ihres tränenüberströmten Gesichts fluteten durch seine Erinnerung, wie Bilder auf einem Bildschirm, wie ein Horrorfilm, den er nicht abstellen konnte.

„Lächeln Sie, Mr Lupin. So schlimm kanns doch gar nicht sein."Sagte sie, ehe sie davonging.

Sie haben ja keine Ahnung.

Remus zog sich um, steckte Hermines Brief in seinen Umhang und holte tief Luft.

Zeit für das wirkliche Leben, dachte er trocken. Oder die beste Imitation dessen, die ich aufbringen kann.

Der Krieg war endlich vorüber, Voldemort war besiegt und Harry hatte überlebt... und Hermine ebenfalls. Warum konnte er nicht fröhlich sein? Warum musste er diese Leere spüren?

„Es wäre nicht weise, die wenigen, die uns bleiben, fortgehen zu lassen"Die Stimme Dumbledores erfüllte seinen Geist.

Remus wusste, dass der alte Zauberer weise war, aber was, wenn Hermine ihn gar nicht mehr wollte? Immerhin, hatte er sie nicht von sich gestoßen? War nicht er es gewesen, der ihr gesagt hatte, dass es zu spät war? Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als er durch den leeren Korridor schritt; vielleicht war es ihm einfach nicht bestimmt, jemals seinen Frieden zu finden. Vielleicht verdiente er Hermine nicht... vielleicht war sie ja nur ein Unfall, der niemals in sein Leben hatte stolpern sollen um sein Herz zu stehlen. Irgendein Unfall, dachte er, als er die Türen öffnete, die ihm die Welt nach draussen öffnete. Die Sonne schien und verspottete ihn, als er hinaus ins Licht trat. Das alles war so anders als seine eigenen Gefühle.


	22. Den Weg finden

**Den Weg finden**

**Kapitel 21**

"_I played the fool today_

_And I just dream of vanishing into the crowd_

_Longing for __home__ again_

_But __home__ is feeling I buried in you_

_I can't ask for things to be still again_

_No I can't ask if I could walk through the world in your eyes_

_Longing for __home__ again_

_But __home__ is a feeling I buried in you_

_I'm all right, I'm all right_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_I'm all right, I'm all right_

_It only hurts when I breathe."—Melissa Etheridge_

_**(Heute habe ich einen Narren gespielt / und ich habe davon geträumt, einfach in der Menge zu verschwinden / ich sehne mich nach daheim / aber daheim ist das Gefühl, dich begraben zu haben / ich kann die Dinge nicht einfach darum bitten, wieder still zu sein / nein, ich kann nicht darum bitten die Welt in deinen Augen zu durchschreiten / ich sehne mich nach daheim / aber dakeim ist ein gefühl, dass ich dich begraben habe / Mir geht es gut, mir geht es gut / es schmerzt nur, wenn ich atme / mir geht es gut, mir geht es gut / es schmerzt nur dann, wenn ich atme )**_

_**Juli 1998**_

Hermine saß an ihrem gewohnten Tisch. Man konnte sie an den meisten Abenden in diesem Café antreffen, es sei denn, sie hatte etwas besseres zu tun, was sehr, sehr selten war. Also saß sie da, an ihrem gewohnten Tisch und trank ihre übliche Tasse Kaffee.

Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum sie dieses Café so sehr mochte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es ein Zauberercafé war, dass wie eines der Muggel wirken sollte. Es gab beispielsweise diese verzauberte Jukebox in einer der hintersten Ecken die beständig dieselbe schwermütige Musik spielte, es sei denn junge Hexen und Zauberer kamen vorbei, denn diese ließen immer fröhliche Musik spielen - und wenn das geschah fand Hermine stets einen Grund, zu gehen. Oder mochte sie dieses Café vielleicht einfach, weil sie hier niemals bekannte Gesichter sah? Heute war sie dankbar dafür, dass sie beinahe allein hier war. Die Kellnerinnen hatten schon vor längerer zeit aufgegeben Hermine zu fragen, ob sie noch etwas bestellen wollte. Jeder, der hier arbeitete wusste, dass sie immer nur ihre vier Tassen schwarzen Kaffe trank, nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Sie würde das Geld auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, wenn sie ging, aber unter keinen Umständen sollten sie versuchen, mit ihr Smalltalk zu halten. Sie war niemand, mit dem man sich gut unterhalten konnte. Eigentlich war sie meist recht eisig....und dennoch...manchmal fragten sie, ob noch mehr dran war an Hermine Granger.

Manchmal redeten sie hinter der Theke, während sie den Kaffee aufbrühten mit einem neuen Angestellten, dem sie Hermines Situation schilderten.

„Wer ist sie noch mal?"

„Hermine Granger"erwiderte dann einer der älteren Arbeiter, während er eine handvoll Bohnen in die Mühle gab.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja unglaublich. Ich habe noch nie jemanden berühmtes getroffen."

„Schlag dir das lieber wieder aus dem Kopf. Sie redet nicht mit Fremden."

„Sie redet mit überhaupt niemandem, meinst du wohl."sagte ein anderer und reinigte mit einem Tuch die Theke.

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie ist..."der eine machte eine Pause und unterbrach die letzte Geste.

„Sie ist eine Eiskönigin"warf ein anderer ein.

„Seid doch leiser."

„Oh, als ob sie das gehört hätte. Sie hört doch gar nichts."

„Was stimmt nicht mit ihr?"fragte der Neue und sah stirnrunzelnd zu Hermine hin, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

„Sie ist frigide."sagte diejenige, der die Theke säuberte und warf das Tuch schließlich auf die Ablage zurück.

„Nein, ich denke es ist mehr als nur das."sagte die Ältere.

Eine der anderen schnaubte ungläubig, ehe sie ging.

„Und was glaubst du ist das?"fragte das neue Mädchen.

„Es ist mehr als diese Kälte. Einmal kam sie herein und ich sah in ihre Augen. Darin ist so ein trauriges Flackern, gut verborgen durch ihr bitteres äußeres Auftreten. Sie hat einen Krieg miterlebt. Es ist doch möglich, dass sie da Dinge gesehen hat, die bei jedem Alpträume verursachen würden.

Das neue Mädchen nickte.

Wenn sie nur wüssten, wie nahe sie der Wahrheit kamen – ein gebrochenes Herz voller Enttäuschung und bittere Tränen noch dazu und sie hätten es genau getroffen.

Hermine schloss ihre Hand um die heiße Tasse Kaffe, in der anderen hielt sie ein kleines rotes Buch. Dieses eine Buch brachte sie jeden Abend mit hierher, aber sie hatte es bisher nicht geöffnet. Die Magie die sich darin verbarg war nicht besonders aufregend, aber es enthielt lauter Erlebnisse, die ihr Leben verändert hatten... und sie konnte es nicht ertragen diese Worte, die mit schwarzer Tinte dort geschrieben waren, zu lesen.

Sie hob die Tasse an die Lippen und trank langsam. Das war ihre vierte Tasse. Der Abend würde bald vorüber sein und dann würde sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren und versuchen, Schlaf zu finden, ehe sie an einem neuen endlosen Tag wie diesem wieder erwachen würde.

Sie sah auf, als ein Windhauch ihr Gesicht streifte. Die Tür des Cafés öffnete sich und ließ die kalte Luft herein. Ein bekanntes Gesicht fiel ihr ins Auge und sie wünschte sich heimlich, sie könnte disapparieren, aber das wäre unhöflich gewesen.

Ginny Weasley stand am anderen ende des Cafés und ihr Mund öffnete sich als sie Hermine sah. Rasch ging sie zu ihr hinüber.

„Hermine? Wie geht es dir?"fragte sie, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich, ohne zu fragen, neben ihre alte Freundin. Eigentlich kümmerte es sie nicht, was Hermine dachte; sie hätte sich trotzdem gesetzt.

„Mir geht´s gut."sagte Hermine und stellte die leere Tasse auf den Tisch zurück.

„Mein Gott, ich kann nicht glauben dass du hier bist. Ich hab dich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehn. Was tust du hier. Dieser Ort ist so..ungewöhnlich."

„Ich trinke Kaffee"sagte Hermine und sah zu, wie hermine eine Hand hob um die Bedienung zu rufen.

„Ja, Madam?"fragte das junge Mädchen, beinahe zu überrascht um zu glauben, dass jemand an Hermines Tisch saß.

„Zwei Tee, bitte"sagte Ginny, wiederum ohne Hermine zu fragen.

„Miss Granger?"fragte die Kellnerin ungläubig, dass diese ihre Routine so drastisch ändern würde.

„Ja, schon okay"Sie verdrehte die Augen und die kellnerin ging davon.

„Ich hab dich ewig nicht mehr gesehn"sagte Ginny und sah Hermine lange an.

„Das sagtest du bereits"erwiderte Hermine trocken.

Die Kellneren stellte zwei Tassen Tee auf den Tisch und flitzte davon, blieb aber hinter der theke stehen und tuschelte mit den anderen Angestellten.

Ginny dachte, dass Hermine viel zu dünn und erschöpft aussah.

„Wie ist es dir so ergangen?"fragte Ginny so entspannt wie nur möglich und warf einen Zuckerwürfel in ihren Tee.

„Gut" sagte Hermine nur, hielt ihre Tasse in der Hand, trank aber nicht.

„Hast du abgenommen?"fragte Ginny frei heraus.

„Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht"sagte sie, stellte die Tasse an und faltete ihren Untersetzer zu einem Quadrat...dann zu einem noch kleineren Quadrat. Sie schien entrückt und unberührt von allem um sie her. Die Jukeboy in der Ecke lallte noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie einen anderen traurigen Song begann.

„Isst du genug?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob Hermine den Kopf und sah Ginny scharf an. „Ich ESSE, wenn ich hungrig bin"sagte sie defensiv. Nur, dass ich nicht mehr hungrig bin, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Okay, okay. Werd nicht sauer. Ich bin deine Freundin, also kann ich dir auch solche Fragen stellen"erwiderte Ginny ruhig.

„Natürlich kannst du das"lenkte Hermine ein und wandte ihrem Blick wieder dem kleinen Quadrat in ihren Händen zu, dass einmal ihr Untersetzer gewesen war.

„Ron sagte, ich soll mal Hallo sagen. Er kommt heute abend rüber in meine Wohnung. Du bist mehr als willkommen auch vorbeizukommen" sagte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht Gin, ich hab noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen..."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?"

„Dinge eben"gab sie zurück und nahm endlich einen Schluck Tee. Ich muss über das Leben nachdenken. Ich muss über Verlust nachdenken. Ich muss darüber nachdenken, warum mein Herz nicht aufhört zu schmerzen und warum ich Remus immer noch vor mir sehe, jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe.

„Wir sehen ja gar nichts mehr von dir, Hermine. Ich glaub, Ron wollte auch Harry mitbringen. Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen mit Neville gesprochen. Vielleicht schaut er auch mal vorbei. Wir hätten sicher viel Spaß. Wir alle vermissen dich."fügte Ginny leise hunzu.

„Nun, davon hat mir aber niemand etwas gesagt."

„Du beantwortest die Eulen ja auch nicht."

„Oh" sagte sie. Das stimmte. Sie hatte einen Stapel Briefe auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen, die sie nicht einmal geöffnet hatte. Normalerweise stand ohnehin immer nur dasselbe darin. Wir vermissen dich, Hermine. Komm und besuch uns mal, Hermine. Wie geht´s dir Hermine? Weinst du noch, Hermine? Und die Wahrheit war, dass sie einfach niemanden sehen wollte. Sie wollte alleine sein, weil niemand verstand, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Immerhin, niemand wusste, was genau zwischen ihr und Remus geschehen war. Niemand wusste von ihrem gebrochenen Herzen das kontinuierlich schmerzte. Nur Harry hatte eine vage Ahnung, aber auch er wusste nichts vom Ausmaß ihres Schmerzes.

„Hermine, wir alle haben einen Krieg erlebt."Hermine zuckte zusammen „und wir alle müssen irgendwie mit den Folgen dessen klarkommen. Wir haben doch einander zu unsrer Unterstützung, aber wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn du niemanden von uns an dich heran lässt."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

„Sagt wer?"

„Ich."

„Und was für ein toller Experte du doch bist. Du isst nicht. Du schläfst nicht..."

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht schlafe?"fragte Hermine wütend.

„Tust du es denn?"

„Ja. Manchmal."

„Also warum siehst du dann so erschöpft aus?"

„Weil ich träume, wenn ich schlafe und das ist niemals gut." flüsterte sie in ihre Teetasse hinein und trank einen Schluck um den Kloß zurück zu drängen, der in ihrem Hals Gestalt annahm.

„Wovon träumst du?"

„Von nichts."sagte sie aber was sie damit eigentlich hatte sagen wollen war ´Remus´. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Hermine, komm doch vorbei. Setz dich mit uns zusammen. Lach mit uns..."

Hermine lachte bitter und sah Ginny an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Was? Natürlich ist es das"sagte Ginny ernst. "Wir vermissen dich."

Hermine sah auf ihre Teetasse hinab und zum ersten Mal nach einer langen Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, sie könnte zusammenbrechen und vor jemandem anderen weinen. Sie schluckte schwer und seufzte. „Harry hat mir mal etwas erzählt."

„Was denn?"

„Er sagte, Dumbledore hätte einmal gesagt, dass es schlimmere Dinge gebe als den Tod"flüsterte sie und blinkte mit den Augen um die tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Und?"

„Und er hatte recht"sagte sie und zog ein wenig Geld aus ihrem Umhang. Sie legte es auf den Tisch. „Der Tee heut abend geht auf mich. War schön dich zu sehn."Hermine stand auf.

„W..was? Wo gehst du denn hin?"fragte Ginny und sprang auf die Füße.

„Es war ein langer Tag. Ich gehe...nach Hause"sagte sie und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Aber Hermine..."versuchte Ginny zu sagen, aber Hermine hatte bereits die Tür des Cafés aufgestoßen und war auf der dunklen und leeren Straße verschwunden.

Als sie draussen war sog Hermine zitternd die Luft ein. Es war spät und nur sehr wenige Menschen waren hier draussen, aber sie ging einfach die Straße hinab, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin sie ging.

Sie war lange einfach so dahingegangen, ehe sie an einer Ecke unter einem Laternenpfahl anhielt, dessen flackerndes Licht über ihr brannte. Wo gehe ich eigentlich hin? Warum geh ich nicht einfach nach Hause? fragte sie sich selbst. Welches Zuhause, gab eine andere, bittere Stimme zurück. Nur weil du dort lebst, ist es noch nicht dein Zuhause.

Ihr Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Sie sah sich um; sie war allein und ein kleiner Teil von ihr sträubte sich dagegen. Ohne es zu merken vernahm sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, eine Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit.

´...Meine Mutter nahm mich mit zu dieser alten Kapelle außerhalb der Stadt. Sie suchte nach Trost...´

Plötzlich stand ein älterer Herr an der Ecke und ganz in ihrer Nähe. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, denn sie hatte seine Schritte nicht einmal kommen hörte; er lächelte sie an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir"begann sie „gibt es außerhalb der Stadt irgendwo eine Kirche?"

Er lächelte wieder. „Hier gibt es viele Kirchen, mein Kind. Welche suchen Sie denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt"sagte sie leise und versuchte, sich an Remus´ Worte zu erinnern, „aber sie ist sehr alt und hat ein hohes, gebogenes Gewölbe. Es gibt abgenutzte Glasfenster mit Leuten darauf, glaube ich."Sie dachte nach und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Das hört sich bekannt an. Erinnern Sie sich an sonst noch etwas?" fragte der alte mann und lächelte sie dabei noch immer freundlich an.

„Vorne steht ein Altar, voller Kerzen...glaube ich."

„Ja, ja, natürlich. Dann müssten sie die St.Bridigts Kathedrale meine. Sie ist sehr alt und ein schöner Ort."

„Könnten Sie mir den Weg dorthin beschreiben?"

"Natürlich" Er bagenn damit, ihr zu erklären, wie sie den Weg dorthin finden konnte. „Es ist ein recht weiter Weg zu Fuß.

„Das macht nichts."

„Viel Zeit, um nachzudenken"sagte er sanft.

„Ja" sagte sie leise. Er lächelte wieder und sie fühlte sich an ihren Großvater erinnert, damals, vor vielen Jahren.

„Kommen sie gut dort an und ich hoffe, Sie finden, wonach Sie suchen."

„Ein kleines Stück von dem, was ich suche, würde mir genügen" gab sie traurig zurück.

„Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Sie finden werden, was Sie suchen"sagte er, ehe er nickte und davon ging.

„Danke" rief Hermine ihm nach.

Sie wandte sich in die Richtung, die er ihr angegeben hatte und begann zu gehen. Es machte ihr nichts aus, wenn sie die ganze Nacht brauchen würde, um diesen ort zu finden; was hatte sie auch sonst zu tun? Nichts. Dasselbe, wie jede Nacht.

Sie fühlte sich nur ein wenig schuldig, weil sie Ginny so abrupt verlassen hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal den Drang verspürt hatte, zu anderen Lebenden Kontakt aufzunehmen. Irgendwie hatte sie begonne, dass Gefühl der Leere in ihrem Inneren zu lieben; es war, als sei sie selbst ein Teil der Denkelheit, ein Teil jener hohlen Leere geworden- und sie hatte dem willends nachgegeben.

Sie hatte keinen Grund, zu dieser Kathedrale zu gehen. Vielleicht hoffte einfach nur ein kleiner Teil ihres Herzens, dort etwas zu finden, dass den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen zu lindern vermochte. Vielleicht war es dumm, so zu denken, aber sie ging einfach weiter; sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück, nicht mehr, nun, da sie so nah an ihrem Ziel war.

Ehe sie wusste, was geschah blieb sie stehen, und sie fühlte Gras unter ihren Füßen, sah auf und sah die ehrfurchtgebietenden Wände von St. Brigid. Sie holte tief Luft, stieg die Steinstufen hinauf und erreichte die große hölzerne Tür. Sie zuckte mit den Schulten, um die Zweifel in ihrem Inneren zu beantworten, und mit einem Hauch von Hoffnung im Herzen öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

**Anmerkung: Also, das ist die Stelle, an der ihr den Prolog nochmal lesen solltet, der schließt nämlich an dieses Kapitel an...danach geht es dann mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter...das ist nämlich noch nicht das Ende...**


	23. Ein Spaziergang im Dunkeln

**Kapitel 22**

**Ein Spaziergang im Dunkeln**

"_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long?_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, I'm praying,_

_I'm bleeding, I'm screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved,_

_Am I too lost?"—Evanescence_

_**(Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? / so lang verloren / wirst du auf der anderen Seite warten? / oder wirst du mich vergessen?/ Ich sterbe, ich bete / ich blute, ich schreie / und ich bin zu verloren um gerettet zu werden / bin ich zu verloren?)**_

_**Juli 1998**_

Remus saß an einem Ecktisch, den Kopf gesenkt und in Gedanken versunken als er sein gemüse auf dem Teller herumschob. Er war nicht wirklich hungrig und er hatte nicht gerade große Lust darauf, unter Menschen zu seun, aber hier zu sitzen, war immer noch besser, als daheim zu sitzen...alleine...schon wieder.

Die Tür des Restaurants öffnete sich und eine Gruppe lachender junger Zauberer trat ein. Remus sah nicht einmal zu ihnen auf; er wollte nicht, dass jemand ihn erblickte, aber einer unter ihnen tat es dennoch.

Nahe dem Eingang des Restaurants traten fünf Zauberer ein und lachten immer noch über den Witz, den sie gerade gehört hatten.

„Wer hat dir den denn erwählt?"fragte Seamus, sah Ron an und grinste.

„Ich hab ihn ausgedacht"sagte Ron und sah sich in dem dämmrigen Raum um. Der Geruch nach Essen lag in der Luft und sein Magen knurrte.

„Das hast du nicht!"protestierte Seamus und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ne, hast recht. Fred und George haben ihn mir gestern erzählt" lachte Ron. „Los, lasst und Plätze suchen. Harry, du hast dir diese Kneipe ausgesucht, wo sind die besten Plätze?"fragte Ron und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Lasst uns an der Bar bleiben"schlug Neville vor. „Wenn das okay für dich ist, Harry."

„Sicher" nickte Harry zu Neville hinüber.

Die fünf alten Freunde bahnten sich ihnen Weg durch die belebten Tische und als sie gingen erblickte Harry ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Hey Ron"rief er hinter Ron her und dieser blieb stehen und wandte sich um.

„Was?"

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf zur Seite und deutete so auf Remus. „Professor Lupin. Lass uns eben Hallo sagen."

"Sicher" gab Ron zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey Seamus, bestell mir schonmal n Bier mit."

Harry und Ron gingen zu Remus Tisch hinüber und setzten sich auf die Eckbank ihm gegenüber. Remus sah sehr überrascht aus.

„Harry. Ron. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, euch hier zu sehen" sagte er und schob seinen Teller von sich.

„Wie geht´s Ihnen, Professor Lupin?"fragte Ron.

„Gut, gut"sagte er. Sein gezwungene Lächeln blieb jedoch nicht verborgen. „Und wie geht´s euch beiden?"

„Harry ist immer noch so nervig wie immer"sagte Ron scherzhaft. „und ich hab mich wieder ganz gut erholt. Ich kann auf meiner rechten Seite noch immer nicht schlafe und das nervt tierisch aber bald" sagte er wissend. „Und was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich bin vollständig geheilt. Keine Schmerzen mehr."Ron sah ihn neidisch an. „Oh, sieh mich nicht so an. Wenn ich sagte, keine Schmerzen mehr, dann meinte ich damit nur, dass die Wunden des Krieges verheilt sind. Natürlich gibt es da immer noch Wunden, die nie verheilen werden. Und du Harry, was machst du so"fragte er und wechselte geschickt das Thema.

„Ja, ist alles ganz okay. Wir gehen nachher noch zu Ginny"sagte Harry.

„Die alte Gruppe von damals, wie?"fragte Remus und wollte nicht direkt nach jemand bestimmtem fragen.

Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick ehe Harry sagte. „Nicht ganz. Hermine wird nicht da sein."

"Was?" fragte Remus und fühlte, wie sein Brustkorb sich zusammenzog.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Remus an. „Nein, wir haben sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"fragte Remus.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß das schon? Sie redet mit keinem von uns. Sie ist seltsam geworden."

„Habt ihr denn nicht versucht, mit ihr zu reden?"fragte Remus und spürte, wie die Sorge in ihm aufstieg. Obwohl es ihm schlecht ging, hätte es ihn doch sehr erleichtert zu wissen, dass Hermine wieder genas, dass sie wieder lachte und lächelte, zusammen mit ihren alten Freunden.

„Natürlich haben wir das"verteidigte sich Ron. „Was glauben Sie sind wir? Sie ist unsre beste Freundin, aber wir können sie nicht dazu zwingen, mit uns zu reden."Remus erkannte, das Hermine für Ron ein heikles Thema war. Und zu Recht, denn Ron, Hermine und Harry waren seit beinahe sieben Jahren die besten Freunde.

„Sie beantwortet unsere Eulen nicht"sagte Harry leise und lächelte traurig. „Wir hoffen immer noch, dass sie auf uns zukommt, wenn sie dazu bereit ist."Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Hey Seamus. Versuch mir nicht so ein lausiges Bier anzudrehn, das ist ja was für Mädchen. Du weißt, dass ich diese Plörre nicht trinke. Hey, war schön, Sie mal wieder zu sehn, Professor. Kommen Sie doch mal bei uns vorbei, wenn Sie mögen"sagte Ron ehe er aufstand und zu Seamus hinüberging um mit ihm zu streiten.

Remus sah wieder Harry an, der ihn genau im Auge behielt. Harry lehnte sich vor, so als wolle er nicht, dass andere seine Worte belauschten. Remus lehnte sich instinktiv ebenfalls vor.

„Ich weiß von Ihnen und Hermine"sagte Harry leise.

Für einen Moment war Harry erstarrt. „Wirklich?"fragte er und wich Harrys Blick aus. „Hat sie es dir erzählt?"Er fühlte, wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Was würde Harry von ihm denken?

„Nicht wirklich?"sagte er. „Sie erzählte mir, was mit dem Buch geschehen ist und dass sie, als sie dort war, sich in jemanden verliebt hätte."Harry sah auf und blickte Harry überrascht ins Gesicht. „Aber in der nacht im Krankenhaus, war sie da...sie hat mit Ihnen geredet, während Sie schliefen. Ich war wach. Sie hat von vielen Dingen gesprochen."Flüsterte Harry und Remus errötete.

„Harry, ich..."Er hatte das Gefühl, sich entschuldigen zu müssen, aber er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

„Entschuldige, dass ich das sage, aber du bist ein Idiot, Lupin"sagte Harry, wechselte plötzlich in eine vertraute Anrede und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Remus war erneut überrascht. „W...was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

„Du bist nicht...wütend?"fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Warum sollte ich wütend sein?"fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil ich..wir..naja, ich hab mich in Hermine verliebt"sagte er umständlich.

„Und warum sollte mich das wütend machen?"

„Weil sie...naja, mal ganz ehrlich, wir waren damals gleichaltrig, aber jetzt sind wir...naja, ich bin älter als sie"sagte er und kam sich dabei unwohl und dumm vor.

„Wen kümmert das, Lupin?"fragte Harry.

„Sie ist ein Kind Harry"sagte Remus und wich Harrys Blick aus.

Harry stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Denkst du allen Ernstes, dass, nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht ist, sie immer noch ein Kind ist, Lupin? Ist überhaupt irgendjemand von uns noch ein Kind? Nein"sagte er düster „die Unschuld des Lebens ist dahin. Das ist sie schon seit langem. Du verhältst dich wie ein Idiot."

„Aber der Altersunterschied..."

„Hör mir zu, Lupin. Ich verstehe ja, dass du höflich sein willst und Gryffindor aber du wirst es dir dadurch mit ihr verderben. Sie liebt dich. Siehst du das denn nicht? Sie liebt dich und wenn Hermine ihr Herz an jemanden verloren hat, dann verdient dieser jemand sie auch. Also, all diese Selbstzweifel, diese Unsicherheiten die du fühlst...du muss sie überwinden. Es wäre dumm sie für immer zu verlieren, findest du nicht auch? Und weswegen...wegen deiner Dummheit?"

Remus fühlte sich leicht überrumpelt durch Harrys Unverblümtheit, aber er wusste, dass seien Worte wahr waren...selbst wenn ihn dies nur noch mehr herunter zog. „Und wenn sie mich nicht zurück haben will?"fragte er.

Harry seufzte. „Ich kenne Hermine schon sehr lange. Sie braucht etwas und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du das bist. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird. Aber du könntest zumindest versuchen, mit ihr zu reden und wenn sie dich von sich stößt, dann hast du es zumindest versucht. Das wäre immer noch besser als hier in dieser Kneipe zu sitzen und in Selbstmitleid zu schwelgen. Ich sage dir das nur weil ich sehr viel von dir halte und weil ich Hermine liebe. Es ist so offensichtlich, dass eure Liebe füreinander viel größer war als jeder von euch es erwartet hätte und wenn ich überhaupt etwas gelernt habe, dann, dass es keine größere Macht gibt als die Liebe. Denk drüber nach und wie Ron schon sagte, komm mal vorbei."Harry rutschte von der Bank und lächelte Lupin ermutigend an, ehe er sich seinen Freunden an der Bar anschloss.

Eine Weile lang saß Remus allein auf der Eckbank, dann hinterließ er etwas Geld auf dem Tisch und schritt auf die Tür zu. Er sah über die Schulter zurück, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Harry lachte mit Ron über etwas drüben an der Bar und für einige Sekunden wandte er seinen Blick ab und sah Remus an. Danke, formte Remus mit den Lippen und Harry nickte ihm zu, ehe er sich wieder Ron zuwandte.

Remus öffnete die Tür und trat auf die dunkle Straße hinaus. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie spät es war und er wusste auch nicht genau, wo er eigentlich hinging, aber er begann zu gehen. Er dachte an Hermine während er ging und er dachte daran, wie sein Leben sich verändern würde, wenn sie ein Teil davon wäre. Würde sie wieder ein Teil meines Lebens werden wollen? Hasst sie mich, weil ich mich von ihr abgewandt habe?

Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er beinahe jemanden angerempelt hätte.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie, Sir. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst."sagte Remus entschuldigend.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, mein Sohn"erwiderte der alte Mann. „Was für eine schöne nacht, nicht wahr?"fragte er, ehe Remus weitergehen konnte

Remus sah den alten Mann verwirrt an, ehe er seinen Kopf hob und den Himmel betrachtete. „Es ist dunkel"sagte er einfach. Kein einziger Stern war am Himmel und auch nicht der Mond.

„Ja" sagte der alte Mann lächelnd. „Aber es wird nicht immer so sein."

„Nein, naja, ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend"sagte Remus und begann weiterzugehen.

„Danke, und mögen Sie etwas Trost finden"sagte der alte Mann. Remus wandte sich um und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg stirnrunzelnd an, ging aber weiter.

Trost, ha, dachte Remus. Dann schweiften seine Gedanken ab......

Wohin gehen wir Mummy?´ fragte Remus.

Mummy braucht ein wenig Trost´ erwiderte sie als sie sich niederkniete und die Knöpfe ihres schweren Mantels öffnete.

Sofort veränderte Remus seine Richtung und begann sich auf den Weg zu dem Platz zu machen, der ihm immer Trost gespendet hatte, als er jünger war – die Kathedrale von St.Bridgid.

Es war ein langer Fußweg, aber Remus machte das nichts aus. Es ließ ihn Zeit zum Nachdenken – nicht dass er das in der letzten Zeit nicht zu Genüge getan hätte. Der Wind frischte auf und er zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs ins Gesicht, als er weiterging. Er kannte diesen Weg sehr gut und seufzte, als er sich an all die Male erinnerte, die er diesen Ort besucht hatte.

Bald schon stand er an der unteren Stufe die zu den großen hölzernen Toren hinaufführte. Er ging langsam die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Dämmriges Licht aus dem Inneren ergoss sich auf die Treppenstufen vor dem Portal und vertrieb die Finsternis.

Er trat ein mit gesenktem Haupt und holte tief und langsam Luft.

"Remus?" rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme und beinahe wäre Remus mitten im Schritt gestrauchelt.

Langsam blickte er auf, schob die Kapuze von seinem Kopf und starrte mit offenem Mund die eine Person an, die in all diesen Jahren seine Gedanken gemartert hatte – Hermine.


	24. Erlösung

**Hi Leute!**

**Danke für die lieben reviews und nochmals sorry, dass ich euch immer so lange warten lasse. Das Kapitel hier ist nicht das letzte, wenn ich mich nicht irre kommen noch 2 oder 3 nach. Also danke fürs Lesen :-)**

**Weiterhin viel Spaß...**

**Nili**

**Kapitel 23**

**Erlösung**

"_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?_

_  
Salvation is here..."—Switchfoot_

_**(Vielleicht hat die Erlösung Geschichten zu erzählen / vielleicht ist Vergeben das Richtige, wenn du gefallen bist/ wohin kann man laufen, um vor sich selbst zu fliehen? / Wohin gehst du? Wohin gehst du?/ Erlösung ist hier)**_

_**Juli 1998**_

Im Inneren der Kapelle war Hermine sich sicher, alles getan zu haben, was sie tun konnte. Es gab nichts mehr, was ihr noch blieb. Sie seufzte schwer. She wandte sich von dem Altar am vorderen Ende der Kirche ab und begann langsam den Gang hinunter zu gehen. Ihre Schuhe klackerten leise auf dem kalten Marmor. She wünschte sich nur, der Weg möge sich ewig hinziehen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie die schweren Türen nie erreichen würde, sie würde die Welt da draussen nie erreichen – eine Welt in der die brutale Wahrheit immer wieder aufs neue in ihre zerbrechlichen und geschundenen Emotionen schnitt – eine Welt ohne ihn.

Bevor Hermine die schweren Holzportale erreichte, öffnete sich das auf der rechten Seite langsam. Ein großer Mann mit bereits im ergrauen begriffenem braunem Haar trat ein, den Kopf gesenkt und von seinem schwarzen Mantel beinahe vollständig verborgen. Hermine hätte ihn für einen Fremden gehalten, hätte sie nicht gesehen, wie er sich bewegte, als er in die Kirche trat – schon vor langer Zeit waren ihr solche Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen – die anmutigen, müden Bewegungen seiner Hände, die langen Schritte die er machte, wenn er ging, seine breiten Schultern.

„Remus?" flüsterte sie leise, sich fürchtend dass ihre Stimme brechen und ihre Zerbrechlichkeit offenbaren würde, wenn sie lauter spräche.

Er sah zu ihr auf, strich den Umhang aus dem Gesicht, sichtlich überrascht sie hier zu sehen. Wie lang war es her? Kaum einen Monat schätzte sie; aber es schien so viel länger gewesen zu sein – sicher; nach all dem was geschehen war, war sie um zehn Jahre gealtert...oder um mehr...das geschah mit Jenen, die einen Krieg durchlebten...Hermine blinzelte, um die Vision zu verscheuchen, die wieder einmal in ihr aufzusteigen drohte.

„Was tust du hier?"fragte er sie und schloss die schwere Tür; das Geräusch hallte durch den ganzen Raum. Er studierte ihr Gesicht während sie über eine Antwort nachdachte. Er war traurig als er feststellen musste, dass ihr Gesicht die Unschuld der Jugend verloren hatte, aber wie hätte es anders kommen können...nach allem, was sie gesehen hatte? In ihren Augen lag eine neue Art von Reife und obwohl die Traurigkeit dadurch nur verstärkt wurde, fand Remus sie noch immer schön.

„Ich suche nach Trost"sagte sie leise und nestelte dabei mit einem Knopf an ihrem Ärmel herum um ihn nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen.

„Hast du es gefunden?"fragte er und ging einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu.

„Nein."

„Hör mir zu, Hermine. Wir müssen reden..."

„Ich bin nicht hergekommen, weil ich Gesellschaft haben möchte, Professor"erwiderte sie kalt, sah mit wütenden braunen Augen zu ihm auf und wollte nicht, dass er sich ihr näherte, obwohl sie bereits wusste, dass sie darin keinen Erfolg haben würde.

Remus ergriff ihren Arm und drehte sie um. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor, Hermine."

„Ach wirklich?"sagte sie grausam und fragte sich, wann sie zu einer solchen Zynikerin geworden war. Wann hat mein Blut sich in Eis verwandelt? „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns dazu entschlossen, dass dieser Titel für immer Bestand hat."

„Warum tust du das?"fragte er unverblümt und unsicher, wie er mit dieser neuen Hermine umgehen sollte. Das Licht in ihren Augen war beinahe erloschen; der Unterton in ihrer Stimme war hart und ohne Vergeben.

„Du wolltest es doch so, erinnerst du dich?" Sie starrte zu ihm hinauf und er konnte ihre Kälte nicht länger ertragen. Um genau zu sein, es ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht was ich wollte. Ich wollte den Rest meines Lebens mit Jane verbringen, heiraten, Kinder haben. Ich wollte mit James, Lily, Sirius und, ja sogar Peter, alt werden"Er sprach Peters Namen mit jener tiefer Traurigkeit aus, die er sonst nur für die schlimmsten Schmerzen reservierte. Hermines Augen begannen wieder zu tränen. „Ich wollte so viele Dinge, Hermine, die ich nicht haben konnte."Er holte langsam und tief Luft. „Ich wollte dich in den Arm nehmen in jener Nacht als wir uns trafen und du endlich die Wahrheit wusstest und ich wäre am liebsten mit dir durchgebrannt. Ich wollte, dss du bleibst"flüsterte er, genau so erschüttert wie sie selbst sich fühlte.

„Aber du hast es nicht getan"gab sie zurück und ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht.

„Nein. Nein ich habe es nicht getan. Um dich zu retten"gab er zu.

„Wovor?"

"Vor mir!"

„Was? Aber warum?"fragte sie und ergriff die Rücklehne einer Bank um sich zu stützen. Ihre Beine zitterten heftig vor Erschöpfung – sie war so entsetzlich müde.

„Dein Leben war so schwer mit dem sich nähernden Krieg und all dem..." ein leichter Unterton schlich sich in seine Stimme. „..all dem Tod. Als es vorbei war wollte ich, dass dein Leben leicht ist. Ich wollte, dass du mit jemandem zusammen bist, der dich glücklich macht, anstatt alles nur noch weiter zu komplizieren. Ich wusste, dass ein Leben mit mir niemals...gut genug wäre."

Hermines Wangen waren feucht und noch immer fielen die Tränen. Der Krieg...dieses Wort beinhaltete so viel...so ein kleines Wort...doch fähig zu so viel Zerstörung. Sie erinnerte sich an die Todesliste von der sie hätte schwören können, sie würde niemals enden – eine Liste mit Namen die wuchs und wuchs, bis sie sicher war, dass es außer ihr niemanden mehr gebe auf der Welt...und wenn das der Fall war, würde sie zu einer Feder greifen, und der Liste ihren eigenen Namen hinzufügen. Aber das war nicht geschehen. Die Todesfälle hatten aufgehört, der Krieg war verebbt und plötzlich war da Frieden.

Nicht alle waren gefallen, nicht der gute alte Professor Lupin. Nein, sie hatte gewusst, dass er noch am Leben war, sie hatte Gott dafür gedankt und gleichzeitig wütend zu ihm aufgeschrien. Wie konnte Er es zulassen, dass sie jemanden so sehr liebte und sie dennoch nicht zusammen kommen lassen? Und in dieser Nacht war sie in Sein Haus gekommen, zu einer der Häfen für die Kranken und Erschöpften. Das Leben war wirklich die reinste Ironie. Und sie war unendlich wütend.

„Wer bist du, dass du meine Entscheidungen triffst?"schrie sie wütend und scherte sich nicht darum, dass es eine Sünde war an solch einem Ort zu schreien. Setz es einfach mit auf die Liste, dachte sie bitter.

Remus wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er hatte nicht einmal eine gute Entschuldigung, um sein Handeln zu erklären. Ein Teil von ihm dachte, dass er ihr so einen Gefallen getan hatte...und jetzt wusste er, dass es ein schwerer Fehler gewesen war.

"Ich habe dich geliebt, Remus. Ich habe dich geliebt"schrie sie und es machte ihr nichts aus, dass sie sich genauso zerbrochen anhörte, wie sie sich fühlte. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Es wäre mir egal gewesen, wenn mit dir zu Leben nichts als Leid bedeutet hätte, denn dann wäre ich bei dir gewesen. Bei dir." Remus´Augen begannen zu tränen. Ihr Schmerz schien wahre Wellen auszustrahlen; er konnte ihn regelrecht in der Luft um sie her spüren und das war schlimm. „Aber jetzt ist es zu spät für Entschuldigungen"fügte sie bitter hinzu und wischte wütend ihre Tränen beiseite. Sie war wütend – wütend auf diesen sinnlosen Schmerz, wütend auf so viel sinnloses Morden, das sie hatte mit ansehen müssen und wütend auf ihr gebrochenes und unverheiltes Herz.

Remus konnte spüren, wie sein Herz sich in seiner Brust verkrampfte. Sagte sie ihm wirklich, dass alles vorbei war? Würde er sie wieder verlieren? Gab es kein Vergeben für die Erschöpften? Keinen Frieden für die verdammten Seelen?

Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und griff nach der Tür, aber trotz all ihres Zorns konnte sie nicht gehen. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Weißt du was? Das ist nicht alles."Ihre Stimme war hart und ganze Räume von Zorn und aufgestauter Wut wurden frei, als sie die Tore ihres Herzens öffnete. „Ich halte dich für einen selbstlosen Mistkerl! Wie konntest du mir das antun? Du wusstest das mit uns, du wusstest von unserer Liebe und als ich zu dir kam hast du mich abgewiesen. Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden, aber ich verstehe es jetzt. Du hast mich nicht abgewiesen, weil es für mich das Beste war. Nein, du hast es für dich getan. Und willst du wissen, warum? Weil du solche Angst davor hattest dass du mich irgendwie enttäuschen könntest oder dass du mein Leben verdammt noch Mal kompliziert machen könntest, dass du mir nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben hast. Hatte ich diese Chance denn nicht verdient, Remus?!"Ihre Stimme brach und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut. Langsam trat Remus näher an sie heran. „Und dafür hasse ich dich. Ich hasse dich! Du denkst, du seist der Einzige, der leidet, nicht wahr Remus? Nein, schüttel nicht den Kopf, denn ich weiß, dass es so ist! Ich habe sie auch verloren. Ich habe Lily verloren und James und Sirius. Weißt du denn nicht, dass auch ich sie geliebt habe? Und wir alle haben Peter verloren oder etwa nicht? Armer Pe..."sie schluckte einen Schluchzer herunter. „armer, dummer Peter."Sie schwieg, schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, die Tränen im Zaum zu halten, die sie unkontrolliert zittern ließsn. „Auch ich habe sie verloren, Remus. Und ich habe so viele andere verloren...sie sind genau vor meinen Augen gestorben.. ich konnte sie nicht einmal retten....Gott, Remus, musstest du mich auch noch verlassen? Warum? Ich habe dich gebraucht..."In diesem Moment gaben ihre Knie nach und sie fiel auf den gnadenlosen, harten Marmorboden. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf in den Hönden und weinte heftiger als je zuvor.

Remus ließ sich neben ihr nieder und schlang seine Arme um sie, schmiegte ihren zitternden Körper an seinen. Stumme Tränen rollten über seine Wangen.

„Nein" sagte sie schwach. „rühr mich nicht an."Sie weinte heftiger.

„Shhh.." flüsterte er und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. "Es tut mir so leid, Hermine. Es tut mir so unendlich leid."

„Ich hab es satt, stark zu sein"wimmerte sie leise, lehnte sich an seine Brust und gab den Kampf gegen ihn auf.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Ich bin für dich da. Sag mir einfach was du willst und ich tu alles"sagte er ehrlich.

Sie löste sich von ihm und sah in seine blassen blauen Augen. Seine Worte hatten sie an sein jüngeres Selbst erinnert – vielleicht war ein Teil dessen, der er einst gewesen war, noch immer in ihm.

"So viel Tod....alles was ich will ist ein wenig Leben. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass auch ich in diesem Krieg gestorben bin und dass ich nur umher wandere, nicht ganz tot, aber auch nicht wirklich lebendig... mehr als ein Geist, aber weniger als das, was ich einmal war"flüsterte sie und schloss ihre Augen um mehr Tränen zurückzudrängen.

Remus streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und wischte mit dem Daumen ihre Tränen fort; er seufzte, als er ihre Haut fühlte. „Wenn du tot bist, dann bin auch ich es und dann bist du zumindest nicht allein"flüsterte er heiser und sie lächelte schwach. „Es könnte schlimmer sein, nicht wahr?"

Sie lachte traurig und reichte nach ihm um seine Wangen mit ihrer Hand zu umschließen. „Das war es."Er schloss seine müden Augen, wähernd sie ihre Finger über seine Wange streichen ließ; sie folgte der Form seiner Lippen mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Er seufzte. „Ich habe dich vermisst"flüsterte er.

Remus öffnete die Augen, sah sie an und küsste sie. Es war ein sanfter und leichter Kuss, verlangend aber nicht zwingend. Er löste sich von ihr. „Du wirst nie mehr stark sein müssen" flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. Dieses Mal lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen und ließ ihre Hand durch sein Haar streifen. Sie küsste ihn und schon bald wurde ihr Kuss tief und leidenschaftlich. Es war ein Kuss getragen von Enttäuschung, Verzweifelung und Bitterkeit, aber er ebnete den Weg für Erlösung, Freiheit...und Leben.


	25. Nach Hause

**Hi!**

**Oh Mann, wahrscheinlich hasst ihr mich alle oder so, weil ich so lange auf mich hab warten lassen :schäm: :entschuldigend guck: Ich hab nicht wirklich viel Zeit gehabt, das Semester ist ziemlich stressig und naja, irgendwie hab ichs wahrscheinlich auch schonmal überschluppert, weil ich selbst auch schreibe. Naja, danke jedenfalls für all die lieben reviews. Ich hab das rating der story geändert. Weiß grad nicht wies im Original war aber nur für alle Fälle. Ähm... es kommt noch ein Kapitel, der Prolog, dann bin ich mit dem Übersetzen fertig. Auch wenns nicht meine Leistung ist über reviews freu ich mich trotzdem aber das wisst ihr ja ;-) Also bis dann**

**Nili**

**Kapitel 24**

**Nach Hause**

"_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you wanna try to __love__ again_

_Baby__, I'll try to __love__ again."—Sheryl Crow_

_(Ich will dich noch immer an meiner Seite /einfach damit du mir hilfst, die Tränen abzuwischen, die ich geweint habe/ und ich werde dir sicher noch einen weiteren Versuch geben / wenn du wieder versuchen willst zu lieben / Baby, ich werde wieder versuchen, zu lieben)_

_**Juli 1998**_

_**Das ziehende Prickeln um ihren Bauchnaben hörte auf und Remus griff nach ihr um sie zu halten. Sie hasste es, mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen, aber da sie nie in Remus´ Haus gewesen war, konnte sie schließlich nicht einfach dorthin apparieren.**_

„_**Da oben ist es" sagte er, ließ ihren Arm los und ging davon. Er versuchte verzweifelt, ein wenig Distanz zu bewahren. Er war nervös und seine Haut brannte. Hermine wieder zu küssen hatte sein Blut zum kochen gebracht, so dass es nun in seinem Körper zu pochen schien. Immer langsam, beruhige dich, Moony, wiederholte er immer und immer wieder in Gedanken.**_

_**Sie schluckte langsam, als das Drehen in ihrem Kopf langsam nachließ. Es war so dunkel in dieser Straße. Nur eine der Straßenlampen leuchtete und diese befand sich nicht einmal nahe dem Punkt an dem sie standen. Die ganze Nachbarschaft war vollkommen still, so dass Hermine fürchtete, jemand könne ihren Atem hören und sie aufgrund der Ruhestörung tadeln.**_

„_**Kommst du?" rief er zu ihr hinüber.**_

„_**Ja" gab sie leise zurück, achtete auf den Weg, den Remus durch die Dunkelheit bahnte und versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen wie es sich anfühlen würde seinen Körper wieder an ihrem zu spüren.**_

**Hermine ging hinter Remus her auf sein Haus zu. Er blieb stehen und öffnete das hölzerne Tor von dem Hermine annahm, dass es einmal weiß gestrichen war, dass aber nun schmutzig und verblasst aussah und nichts von seiner einstmaligen Schönheit verriet. Sie folgte ihm einen kurzen Pfad hinauf durch einen wildgewachsenen Garten und sah zu dem Haus auf, das nun vor ihr lag.**

**Es war sehr klein und die Farbe blätterte überall ab. Einige der Schindeln an der Vorderseite fehlten, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass dieses Haus mit nur wenig Arbeit wieder zum Leben erweckt werden könnte.**

**Remus öffnete die Vordertür und hielt sie auf. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Sie blieb davor stehen und sah sich um. Unter ihren Füßen befanden sich hölzerne Panelen, ein Sofa stand dicht an der Wand, ein gemütlich aussehender Stuhl stand in einer Ecke, dazu ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Lampe darauf und ein Kamin mit Sims. Ein gerahmtes Bild stand auf dem Sims, aber Hermine konnte von dort aus nicht sehen, was es zeigte.**

**Remus legte seinen Mantel ab und hing ihn an die Garderobe, die sich ein wenig abseits auf der linken Seite befand. „Möchtest du ein wenig Tee?" fragte er, schritt dabei durch den kleinen Raum und auf die nahe Küche zu.**

„**Das wäre nett" sagte sie leise und stand noch immer mitten im Zimmer.**

**Als Remus die Küche betrat, wandte Hermine sich um und betrachtete das Bild auf dem Kaminsims. Sie ging hinüber und nahm es zur Hand, ihre Hände bekamen einen rechtwinkligen Rahmen zu fassen. Es war ein Foto, dass die Rumtreiber zeigte; sie seufzte und langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Erinnerungen erfüllten ihre Gedanken und beinahe verlor sie sich in ihnen.**

**Remus ging in die Küche und füllte einen kleinen Kessel mit Wasser. Er stellte ihn auf den Herd und stellte ihn an. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er Hermine. Sie hielt ein Bild in ihren Händen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Ablage, verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu ihr hinüber. Er fragte sich was sie denken mochte. Sie nur aus der Entfernung anzusehen erregte ihn und ließ ihn wieder wie einen Teenager fühlen der nicht dazu in der Lage war, seine durcheinander schwirrenden Hormone zu kontrollieren. Er biss den Kiefer zusammen und stellte fest, dass er nicht von ihr wegsehen konnte und nicht dazu in der Lage war, die vielen Gehdanken zu überblicken, die durch seinen Kopf rasten.**

**Auf dem Bild, dass Hermine in der Hand hielt stupste Sirius Peter immer wieder in den Rücken und lachte. James zwinkerte von Zeit zu Zeit und zerzauste sich das Haar, während Remus scheu lächelte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er sie mit genau diesem Lächeln angesehen hatte und noch immer fand sie es unheimlich sexy. Sie vermisste diese Tage – sie vermisste seine Arme, die sich um sie legten, wie seine Küsse sich anfühlten und sein Körper der sich an sie schmiegte. Eine langsame sich verbreitende Wärme bildete sich in ihrer Brust und wirbelte wie kleine Blätter durch ihren Körper.**

**Der Kessel begann zu pfeifen und lenkte Remus´ Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine ab. Er nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Regal, füllte sie mit dem kochenden Wasser und gab die Teeblätter hinein. „Was möchtest du in deinen Tee? Sahne oder Zucker?" rief er ihr zu.**

„**Nichts." gab sie zurück.**

**Remus betrat mit zwei Teetassen in den Händen das Wohnzimmer. Hermine sah noch immer auf das Bild in ihren Händen, scheinbar völlig davon bezaubert. Remus blieb in ihrer Nähe stehen und sah ihr wortlos zu. Er sah ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und wusste, dass sie sich in einer Erinnerung verloren hatte. Er fragte sich ob es eine war, in der auch er vorkam.**

„**Weißt du noch, wie toll das war?" fragte sie und strich dabei mit dem Daumen über das Glas über der Fotographie.**

**Remus musste nicht nachfragen um zu wissen, worauf sie anspielte. Sie betrachtete das einzige Bild, das ihm von den Rumtreibern geblieben war und er wusste dass sie sich an die Zeit erinnerte die sie mit ihnen verbracht hatte. Er lächelte traurig.**

„**Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" fragte er.**

„**Ich vermisse diese Tage... als alles so perfekt war" sagte sie leise und sah zu Remus auf.**

**Er sah sie genau an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass das einzige Mädchen, dass er je wirklich geliebt hatte in seinem Haus stand und Erinnerungen wieder belebte von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie lange vergessen zu haben. Er fühlte sich nervös und angespannt und... er hatte Angst. So viel Zeit war für ihn vergangen – würden die Dinge sich verändert haben? Würde er noch immer wissen, wie er sie richtig in seinen Armen halten konnte? Er wusste, sie hatte ihn geliebt, als er 17 war – die Zeit hatte ihn verändert. Würde sie glauben, dass die Dinge sich zu sehr verändert hatten? So dass er sie jetzt wieder verlieren würde?**

**Remus ging auf sie zu; sie sah zu ihm auf. Er reichte ihr die Tasse Tee. Hermine griff danach und er nahm das Foto aus ihren Händen, ihre Finger berührten sich, als er das tat. Eine kleine Flamme loderte in seinem Inneren auf. Er fühlte sich noch immer so sehr von ihr angezogen- fühlte sie etwas anderes?**

**Remus nahm das Bild und stellte es auf den Kaminsims zurück nicht ohne vorher einen weiteren Blick auf seine alten Freunde zu werfen, die sich darauf bewegten. Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um; er wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie hielt die Tasse Tee in einer Hand, aber sie setzte sie nie an, um daraus zu trinken. Ihr lag eine Frage auf der Zunge die sie ihm unbedingt stellen musste aber sie fürchtete sich davor. Sie wollte herausfinden, was Remus für sie empfand – was er wirklich fühlte. Er hatte sie in der Kathedrale geküsst, aber war es nur Mitleid gewesen? Konnte er die Wärme spüren, die sie beide umgab, so wie sie es spürte? Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Remus stellte seine Tasse auf dem Sims ab. Dann ergriffen seine Hände seufzend den Kaminsims und er stützte sein Gewicht auf die Handflächen.**

**Sie holte tief Luft und nahm einen raschen Schluck. „Ist es zu spät für uns Remus? Könntest du mich je wieder so lieben wie zuvor?" Hermine hielt den Atem an und wartete.**

**Remus ließ den Kopf leicht sinken, starrte auf den Boden ehe er sich ganz langsam zu ihr herumdrehte. Seine Augen trafen die ihren und er hatte solche Angst davor Worte zu sagen, die sie nicht hören wollte.**

„**Ich habe niemals aufgehört" gab er zurück und seine Stimme klang heiser. Die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme und die Wirkung seiner Worte jagten wie ein Zittern, das langsam zu einer Welle wurde durch ihren Körper, beginnend an den Zehenspitzen.**

**Die Tasse entglitt ihren Fingern und zerschellte auf dem Boden, vergoss ihren Inhalt über einem ihrer Schuhe und dem geputzten Holzboden, aber das bekam sie kaum mit.**

„**Dann bist du....all die Zeit über..." begann sie und war beinahe schockiert.**

**Remus sah sie an, dann wandte er seinen Blick ab und flüsterte „...ein Narr gewesen."**

**Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, schloss schnell die Lücke zwischen ihnen und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sofort zog er ihren Körper nah an sich heran. Es war viel zu lange her.**

„**Oh Remus, ich habe dich so vermisst." flüsterte sie und er zog sie näher an sich heran, spürte wie sein Körper neben ihr erwachte.**

**Ihre verzweifelte Umarmung wurde zu einem drängenden Kuss als müssen ihre Zungen, Lippen und Hände sich wieder aneinander gewöhnen. Remus versuchte verzweifelt seine Erregung zurück zu halten, aber Hermines Küsse schürten das Feuer das nie völlig verloschen war, nur weiter an. Hermine zu küssen war, wie nach Hause zu kommen – oder um genau zu sein, wie verrückt nach Hause zu rennen.**

**Er fühlte wie sie ihre Hand ausstreckte um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und plötzlich schnürte sich etwas in ihm zusammen.**

„**Hermine ich bin..." Wie seltsam es für ihn doch war sich so unsicher und gleichzeitig selbstbewusst zu fühlen. Er war überwältigt von der Möglichkeit dass sie ihn weniger attraktiv finden könnte. Er war noch immer schlank aber was wenn...**

**Sie fuhr damit fort, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes einen nach dem anderen aufzuknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf. „Ich bin älter.." flüsterte er und zog dann scharf die Luft ein als das Hemd von seiner Schulter gestreift wurde und seine Brust enthüllte.**

**Sie begann ihn oberhalb der Schulter zu küssen, dann entlang des Schlüsselbeins hinunter zu seinem Nacken ehe sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. „Und du bist immer noch perfekt."**

**Und sie meinte es ehrlich. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine breiten Schultern seinen Oberkörper. In 20 Jahren hatte er sich kaum verändert. Er war ein Mann geworden. Sie seufzte als sie ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper fahren ließ.**

**Remus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie mit einer beinahe groben Intensität, Jahre voll zurückgehaltener Gefühle lagen darin. Rasch öffnete er ihren Umhang und warf ihn hinter sich. Dann ließ er seine Hände sanft über ihren Körper wandern und erinnerte sich schnell wieder an das Gefühl ihres Körpers in seinen Händen. Seine Hände bewegten sich hinab zu ihrer Shorts. Hermines ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Er öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss eher er daran zog, die Shorts fiel zu ihren Füßen. Mit der Rückseite seines Schuhs trat er auf seinen anderen Schuh um ihn auszuziehen, dann wiederholte er dasselbe und zog auch den zweiten Schuh aus. Hermine trat ebenfalls ihre Schuhe beiseite; sie trafen die naheliegende Wand.**

„Geh...in...mein Schlafzimmer" brachte er mit Mühe unter ihren drängenden und verlangenden Küssen hervor. Er schlang ihr die Arme um die Taille und begann blind rückwärts zu gehen während Hermine hastig seinen Gürtel zu lösen versuchte. Sie verlor den Kampf gegen sich selbst schnell da sie fühlte das auch Remus erregt war. Während sie versuchten vorwärts zu stolpern stieß Remus gegen einen Tisch der im Weg stand; die Lampe, die darauf gestanden hatte purzelte herunter und die Glühbirne zerbrach. Aber sie hielten nicht inne. Hermine begann beinahe zu kichern und aus ihrem Kichern wurde ein Luftholen als Remus ihr Sähirt über ihren Kopf zog und seine Hände an sie schmiegte.

Sie fuhr damit fort seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und trat heraus. Sie standen nun im Flur. Es war noch ein paar weitere Meter bis zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Remus umschloss sie mit beiden Armen und hob sie hoch; sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille und er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer ohne dass sie dabei ihren Kuss unterbrachen. Als er sie am Rand seines Bettes absetzte fuhr sie mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und küsste seinen Hals.

„Bist du sicher..." begann Remus erneut aber sie brachte ihn mit einem Kuss auf den Mund zum schweigen.

Dann schubste sie ihn auf das Bett während sie seinen Oberkörper hinab küsste. Remus gab ein Geräusch von sich das irgendwo zwischen einem Seufzer und einem Heiseren Knurren lag ehe er nach ihr griff und sie auf das Bett warf.

„Ich halt es nicht mehr lange aus" flüsterte er und küsste ihre Schulter.

„Dann tus nicht" sagte sie außer Atem, lächelte und sah ihn durch ihre langen Wimpern hindurch an.

Remus hob sie sanft und öffnete ihren BH ehe er ihn grinsend über seine Schulter warf. Sie reichte zu ihm hinauf und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und berührte mit seiner Zunge flüchtig ihre Unterlippe, während er gegen ihre Lippen flüsterte.

„Du bist so wunderschön."

Sie erschauderte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie beide vollkommen ausgezogen und gaben sich einander mit einer Leidenschaft hin die an Verzweifelung grenzte – es war so als fürchteten sie beide sich in einer Art Traum zu befinden, der jeden Moment enden könnte. Aber er endete nicht...

Hermine lag auf dem Rücken, die Bettdecke bis zum Hals hochgezogen, ihr Haar auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet. Sie seufzte träge als Remus neben ihr sich bewegte. Sie sah zu ihm hin. Er hatte sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt und sah auf sie herab.

„Was?" fragte sie.

Er streckte unter der Decke die Hand nach ihr aus und streichelte ihr sanft über den Bauch. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lächelte. „Ich habe dich so lange gewollt."

„Und jetzt hast du mich." flüsterte sie „Bist du enttäuscht?"

„Was?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Was ich meine ist, ob deine Erinnerungen besser waren als das wirkliche Leben?" hakte sie nach und sah unschuldig zu ihm auf.

Remus beugte sich über sie und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „Um ehrlich zu sein sagte er leise mit heiserer Stimme „war es besser als ich mich erinnern kann." Er küsste die Seite ihres Halses und sie kicherte.

„Unmöglich" erwiderte sie spöttisch.

Remus sah sie aus verhüllten, mit Begierde erfüllten Augen an und grinste verschlagen. „Natürlich könnten wir es noch mal überprüfen, nur um zu sehen ob ich Recht hatte oder nicht."

Sie lachte und zog dann die Luft ein als Remus seine Hand über ihre Seite fahren ließ. Leicht berührte er ihre Brust und sie musste Luft holen.

„Was hast du gesagt" fragte er und rückte näher an sie heran.

„Worüber" fragte sie atemlos und bemerkte wie ihre Atmung unregelmäßig wurde.

„Über alles" sagte er und küsste sie wieder auf den Mund.

„Oh, Remus" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie konnte kaum denken; er liebkoste sie und sie zitterte.

„Habe ich dir je gesagt wie sexy du bist, wenn du zitterst?" Er rollte sie auf den Rücken und stützte sich auf seine Knie.

„Ein oder zweimal vielleicht" sagte sie „..eher zweimal."

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Sie bewegte ihre Hände seinen Rücken hinauf.

„Sieh mich an" flüsterte er leise und bewegte sich langsam. Sie tat es und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich" erwiderte sie und klammerte sich an ihn. Sie fragte sich ob ihr Herz vor lauter Freude explodieren könnte als ihre Leidenschaft sie erneut davon wirbelte.

In den frühen Morgenstunden stützte Remus ihren Kopf gegen Remus´ Brust als er auf dem Rücken lag. Sie konnte den Schlag seines Herzens hören und lächelte schläfrig.

„Es ist beinahe Morgen" sagte er heiser.

„Und ich bin erschöpft" sagte sie und grinste.

„Das solltest du auch. Es überrascht mich das die Wände noch stehen."

Sie wusste allein an seiner Stimme das erlächelte und lachte auf. „Danke Remus" sagte sie dann leise.

„Danke wofür?"

„Dafür dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast.

Remus holte tief Luft und seufzte „Heißt das du möchtest bleiben?"

„Wenn du es möchtest" gab sie zurück.

Remus schloss seine Augen als seine Emotionen ihn überwältigten. Er schluckte langsam und lehnte sich dann vor um sie auf den Scheitel zu küssen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals in meinem Leben etwas mehr gewollt zu haben."

Hermine schlang ihre Hand um ihn und drückte ihn „Es fühlt sich gut an, zu Hause zu sein" sagte sie gähnend.

„Es fühlt sich gut an endlich zu Hause zu sein" sagte er und sie verstand was er meinte.

Zusammen waren sie ein Zuhause denn sie konnten, egal wo sie waren immer zuhause sein, solange sie einander hatten. Es hatte lange gedauert aber endlich hatte sich das Schicksal ihnen gnädig erwiesen. Hermine schlief in Remus´ Armen ein und es gab keinen ort an dem sie lieber gewesen wäre.

"_I am watching y_

_ou sleep_

_It's the promise you made_

_What I find I can keep_

_Oh, I want to swallow the moon_

_Give a smile back to you_

_Lighting__ your way_

_Tell the __angels__ they'll just have to wait_

_Cause I wanna stay here in the moment_

_Can I quietly slip into you_

_You and I can stay here in this moment_

_Let the world fade away_

_I just wanna stay with you."—Melissa Etheridge_

(ich sehe zu wie du schläfst / du hast etwas versprochen / von dem ich weiß, ich kann es erfüllen / oh, den Mond könnte ich verschlingen /ich erwidere dein Lächeln / leuchte dir den Weg / sage den Engeln, dass sie werden warten müssen / weil ich genau jetzt hier bleiben will / kann nun leise in dir sein / du und ich wir können in diesem Moment verweilen / lass die Welt um uns her verblassen / ich will einfach nur bei dir sein)


	26. Epilog

Hallo alle zusammen!

Ich weiß, ich hab ewig nichts reingestellt und entschuldige mich an dieser Stelle erst mal bei allen... denn die Geschichte ist noch nicht zuende. Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel und ich bin grade erst mit der Übersetzung fertig geworden. Irgendjemand von euch fragte, ob das meine Geschichte sei: nein. Ich übersetze sie nur. Das Original findet ihr auch hier unter dem Titel „Before the moon rises" von Penelope78.

**Epilog**

_**Vier Jahre später**_

Es war sieben Uhr morgens und Hermine umfasste mit beiden Händen das Waschbecken, wobei sie sich gefährlich nahe an den Spiegel heranlehnte. Eine Welle der Übelkeit hatte sie gezwungen, ihr Bett zu verlassen und nun kämpfte sie gegen das Verlangen, sich über die Toilette zu beugen. Sie drehte den Hahn auf und schöpfte mit den Händen kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht.

„Bist du okay?" hörte sie Remus verschlafene Stimme aus Richtung des Schlafzimmers rufen.

Sie schluckte den Klumpen in ihrem Hals herunter. „Ja" rief sie schwach zurück. Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Haut war aschgrau und fleckig. Mit einem Handtuch trocknete sie sich das Gesicht ab.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich und Remus steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. „Bist du sicher? Es ist noch früh? Warum bist du schon wach?"

"Mir gehts gut Remus... ich denke nur über die Party nach" log sie.

„Die Party ist doch erst in Stunden. Du bist doch deswegen nicht etwa nervös, oder etwa doch? Denn es wird großartig werden" sagte er, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Du siehst ein wenig blass aus."

„Mir geht's gut" sagte sie, lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter und schob ihn dann wieder beiseite als sie eine neue Welle von Übelkeit spürte, die ihren Körper zu überschwemmen drohte. „Mir ist nur ein wenig schlecht. Ich muss gestern abend etwas gegessen haben, das mir nicht bekommen ist."

„Okay. Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst" sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und Hermine schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Sie beugte sich auf Knien vor und lehnte sich über die Toilettenschüssel; sie war sicher, dass sie sich würde übergeben müssen, aber sie tat es nicht. Die Schüssel war kalt in ihren Händen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen. Dann, als hätte man sie mit etwas scharfem gestochen, setzte sie sich ruckartig auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Warum habe ich daran nicht früher gedacht?

Jeden morgen, und das schon seit Wochen, war sie früh aufgewacht und hatte sich schlecht gefühlt. Die Übelkeit war mit der Zeit schlimmer geworden, aber sie hatte nie viel darüber nachgedacht... bis jetzt. Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür.

„Remus, kannst du mir mal meinen Zauberstab rüberwerfen?"

Sie konnte hören, dass er sich auf dem Bett bewegte. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja. Ich möchte nur schnell einen Heilzauber anwenden" log sie.

„Sicher." Sie hörte, wie er vom Bett aufstand und sich in ihre Richtung bewegte. „Hier" sagte er und reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab. Sie saß noch immer auf dem Boden.

„Danke" gab sie zurück ehe sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuwarf. Remus stand auf der anderen Seite und runzelte die Stirn aber dann ging er. Er wusste dass sie nicht beabsichtigte unfreundlich zu sein; sie fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl und in wenigen Stunden würden sie eine Party zu ihrem Hochzeitstag veranstalten.

Hermine hielt den Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand und sprach den Zauber. Ihr Zauberstab schwebte über ihrem Körper, sprühte helles Licht und schwebte dann für einen Moment in der Luft, ehe er mit einem kräftigen blau in die Luft vor ihr zu schreiben begann: Zwei Embryonen, zwei Monate alt, männlich, gesund.

Hermine blinzelte und legte den Kopf zur Seite, unfähig zu atmen. Sie griff rasch den Stab aus der Luft und wiederholte den Zauber. Wiederum schwebte der Zauberstab in der Luft und begann in blauer Schrift zu schreiben: Zwei Embryonen, zwei Monate alt, männlich, gesund.

Ihre Augen waren vor Schock geweitet. Sie hatte nicht nur gerader herausgefunden dass sie schwanger war – sondern auch dass es Zwillinge waren. Langsam stand sie auf, öffnete die Badezimmertür und trat hinaus.

Remus saß da, den Kopf gegen die Kopfseite des Bettes gestützt und las ein Buch. Er schloss es, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

„Was fehlt dir?" fragte er besorgt. Er schwang die Beine vom Bett und legte das Buch neben sich.

Hermine merkte, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, zu gehen. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte Remus an. Dann erschien ein kleines, angespanntes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Geht es dir gut?" hakte Remus nach.

I...Ich muss dir etwas sagen" sagte sie

„Was denn?" fragte er und stand auf aber sie gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen dort zu bleiben, wo er war.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich besser setzen."

Er setzte sich und die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht nahm zu. „Hermine, was ist denn?"

„I...ich...na ja... ich bin schwanger."

Sofort veränderte sich Remus Gesichtsausdruck. Von Besorgnis zu Verwirrung, dann Verständnis und Schock. „W...was?"

„Wir bekommen Zwillinge." Und sobald sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte schien die Aufregung rings um sie her zu explodieren; für kurze Zeit war sogar ihre Übelkeit vergessen. Remus aber sah sie immer noch schockiert an.

„Was?" wiederholte er.

Hermine lief zu Remus, sprang auf seinen Schoß, warf ihn auf das Bett zurück und küsste sein Besicht. „Ich bin schwanger, du Dummkopf und wir bekommen Zwillinge!" quietschte sie aufgeregt.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte er zwischen ihren Küssen. Sein Herz schwoll in seiner Brust und sein Kopf fühlte sich leicht an.

Sie stützte sich auf ihren Armen ab und sah zu ihm herab; ihr Haar fiel ihr um ihr Gesicht. „Warum sollte ich mir das ausdenken? Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

Er umarmte sie, zog sie nah an sich heran und drückte sie. „Oh, Hermine, ich habe nie..." seine Stimme brach beinahe. „...ich habe mir nie erträumt, ich könnte jemals Vater werden... ich dachte, das würde ich nie erleben.." Er hielt sie fester und fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

„Nun, scheinbar macht das Schicksal es jetzt wieder gut und wir bekommen deswegen gleich zwei auf einmal." sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich kanns nicht glauben" sagte er, drehte sie auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie als sie kicherte. „Dich für den Rest meines Lebens bei dir zu haben wäre genug, aber das..." sagte er und fühlte sich unglaublich emotional. „... das ist so viel besser als alles was ich je verdient hätte."

„Oh Remus" sagte sie und berührte seine Wange. „Die verdienst alles, was die Welt zu bieten hat... alles."

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. „Und das habe ich... genau hier" sagte er und küsste sie wieder.

Während sie die Küche betrachtete, trocknete Hermine sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Remus kam herein, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und lächelte sie an.

„Sieht großartig aus" sagte er lächelnd und immer noch daran denkend, was sie ihm zuvor erzählt hatte. Er konnte noch immer kaum fassen, dass er Vater werden würde.

„Hast du die Teller rausgestellt" fragte sie und ignorierte dabei sein Grinsen.

Er kam zu ihr hinüber, schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich heran. Er küsste ihren Nacken.

„Remus" protestierte sie. „Ich hab zu tun. In weniger als einer halben Stunde werden alle hier sein."

„Hermine" sagte er einfach und sie verstand den autoritären Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Ja?" fragte sie leise, schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Das ist eine Party... für dich.."

„Für uns" berichtigte sie ihn.

„Genau. Und umso mehr ein Grund, dass du erst einmal tief Luft holst und diesen Tag einfach nur genießt. Unsere Freunde kommen um unsere Hochzeit vor vier Jahren zu feiern." Sagte ihr und küsste erneut ihren Nacken. Er fühlte, dass sie sich entspannte. „Alles wird gut sein. Du hast mit dem Essen tolle Arbeit geleistet und ich hab den Garten fertig gemacht. Sie kommen doch jeden Freitag her; tu einfach so, als wäre das heute nichts Anderes."

„Aber ich weiß, dass es etwas anderes ist" sagte sie und wand ihre Finger in seine.

„Das ist es nicht wirklich. Wir werden viel Spaß haben, so wie immer. Der einzige Unterschied ist der dass sie uns damit ärgern werden, ein altes verheiratetes Ehepaar zu sein."

„Mir wäre es egal alt zu sein und mir dir verheiratet" sagte sie als sie sich zurücklehnte und ihn auf den Mund küsste.

Ehe Remus darauf etwas erwidert konnte klopfte es an der Tür. Er ließ Hermine los, als sie die Küche verließ und auf die Tür zuging. Sie lächelte breit als sie sie öffnete. Harry und seine Verlobte Ana standen auf der Türschwelle.

„Ihr seid früh" sagte Hermine, griff nach Harry Hand und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Ja" sagte er und sah zu Ana hinüber. „Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass wir so früh herkommen, damit sie dir noch bei den Vorbereitungen helfen kann.

„Das ist lieb von dir." sagte Hermine und umarmte Ana. „Remus und ich haben schon alles zusammen. Wir könnten draussen aber trotzdem noch ein paar extra Hände gebrauchen." sagte sie und öffnete die Tür weit, damit Harry und Ana eintreten konnten.

Remus begrüßte Harry mit einem Händeschütteln. „Warum lasst ihr die Sachen nicht einfach nach draussen schweben?" fragte Harry und grinste Remus an.

„Oh nein" sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnerst du dich noch als du und Ron das letzte Mal Essen nach draussen schweben lassen wolltet? Die Hälfte davon landete auf dem Boden meines Schlafzimmers. Nein, danke. Ana und ich machen das lieber auf Muggelart."

Remus und Harry standen im Wohnzimmer und redeten über die neusten Nachrichten aus der Zaubererwelt und Quidditschergebnisse, während Hermine und Ana in die Küche gingen.

„Wow. Sieh sich das einer an. Du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, Hermine. Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen." Sagte sie, wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft und hielt plötzlich ein in silbernes Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen in den Händen. „Ein Jubiläumsgeschenk." Ana hielt es ihr entgegen.

„Oh, Ana" sagte sie und nahm die Schachtel. „Ihr hättet uns nichts zu kaufen brauchen. Es ist genug dass du und Harry Zeit mit uns verbringen könnt."

„Unsinn. Ihr seid so gut zu uns gewesen" sagte sie achselzuckend und errötete leicht „Es ist das mindeste, das wir tun können."

Hermine lächelte Ana an. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt wie das Mädchen sein würde, in das Harry sich einmal verlieben würde. Er hatte den Großteil seiner Jugend mit ihr und Ron verbracht und nur leichte Schwärmereien für Mädchen gehabt die Hermine nie für die Richtigen gehalten hatte. Sie hatte zunächst gezögert, Ana kennen zu lernen. Ron aber hatte so viel über sie geredet dass Hermine beinahe Angst gehabt hätte sie sei zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Sobald sie aber Ana getroffen hatte hatte es ihr leid getan, dass sie Harrys Wahl je in Zweifel gezogen hatte. Ana war alles, was Ron über sie gesagt hatte. Sie war etwa so groß wie Hermine, ihr Haar war ein paar Schattierungen heller als Harrys. Ihre Augen waren hellblau, aber sie war nicht perfekt. Sie hatte manchmal üble Launen, die sich sehr wohl mit denen von Ron messen konnten und sie war sicherlich eine Kämpferin, die man am liebsten auf seiner Seite wissen wollte. Aber sie war auch eine der nettesten Menschen, die Hermine je gekannt hatte und sie liebte Harry über alles... aber noch mehr als das, hatte sie sich mit Hermine angefreundet, sehr gut sogar und irgendwie erinnerte sie Hermine an Harrys Mutter.

Hermine stellte Anas Päckchen auf den Küchentresen ehe sie einen kurzen Blick in das Wohnzimmer nebenan warf. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry mitten in der Erklärung einer besonders komplizierten Spieltaktik war, also gesellte sie sich schnell wieder zu Ana.

Sie ergriff Anas Arm und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Was ist denn?" flüsterte Ana und schien etwas zu spüren.

„Pssst. Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Ich habe Remus gesagt wir könnten warten, bis alle hier sind aber ich werde explodieren, wenn ich es dir nicht erzählen kann" sagte Hermine unfähig, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Okay" gab Ana zurück „Ich werden später einfach so tun, als sei ich überrascht."

Hermine kicherte. „Ich bin schwanger." Sagte sie ruhig und beugte sich dabei noch näher zu Ana hinüber.

Anna holte Luft und schlug sich die Hand über den Mund, starrte ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Sie hatten nichts bemerkt. Sie sah Hermine an. „Im Ernst?"

Hermine nickte und beide Mädchen begannen leise zu kichern.

„Seid wann weißt du´s?"

„Seid heute morgen. Aber das ist noch nicht alles" sagte sie.

„Was?"

„Es werden Zwillinge!"

Ana konnte ihre Aufregung kaum im Zaum halten. Sie umarmte Hermine still und hielt sie dann wieder von sich „Oh mein Gott! Wie werde ich jetzt noch so tun können, als wüsste ich von nichts?"

Hermine hüpfte auf den Zehenspitzen und lächelte. „Du darfst noch nichts sagen. Remus würde schmollen." kicherte sie.

„Das ist so toll! Ich kann kaum erwarten, dass Harry das erfährt. Er wird sie sicher verderben... alter Onkel Harry. Du weißt dass er sie dazu bringen wird, ihn Onkel zu nennen, oder?"

Hermine legte den Kopf zurück und lachte. Sie war so mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie schwanger war, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte wie herrlich es sein würde zu sehen wie die Menschen, die ihr Leben bestimmten, auf die Nachricht reagieren würden. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihre Kinder Harry Onkel nennen würden und daran, dass er ihr Leben teilen würde.

„Was habt ihr Ladys vor?" fragte Harry und beäugte die kichernden Frauen in der Küche. Er ging auf eine Obstschale zu und nahm sich mit den Fingern eine Erdbeere.

„Harry, iss doch jetzt noch nichts" mahnte Ana. Als er zu ihr aufsah und grinste verfloss ihr Ärger.

„Ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was tut ihr da?" fragte Harry als nun auch Remus herankam und Hermine ansah.

„Ach wir haben nur über dämliche Mädchensachen geredet." sagte Hermine überzeugend. „Das würde euch sowieso nicht interessieren."

„Sicher nicht" schloss Harry und zog die Nase kraus. „Ach ja, hat Ron eigentlich erwähnt, dass er heute abend jemanden mitbringen wird?"

Hermine zählte zum wiederholten Male die Gläser auf der Ablage durch. Sie hob einige hoch und Ana tat es ihr gleich. Sie beantwortete Harrys Frage als sie durch den Gang in den Garten gingen und redete über die Schulter.

„Ja, er sagte so was...aber er hat nicht gesagt, wen er mitbringt. Weißt du da etwas, das ich nicht weiß?"

Hermine und Ana stellten die Gläser auf einem der Tische ab, die Remus für die Party aufgestellt hatte. Harry und Remus hielten auch Gläser. Ana nahm sie ihnen ab und stellte sie neben die Bowle.

„Na ja..." Harry grinste wieder und Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, wie nur sie es konnte.

„Was weißt du, Harry Potter?"

„Ich will die Überraschung nicht verderben." sagte er ernsthaft.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Überhaupt nicht."

„Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust" sagte Hermine mit gespieltem Ärger. „Du sagst nur gerade so viel um mein Interesse zu wecken und mehr dann nicht."

„Ich bin froh, das ich nicht die einzige bin, die das nicht leiden kann" flüsterte Ana als sie sich vornüber beugte um die Tischdecke gerade zu ziehen.

Harry schlang seine Arme um sie. „Was ist das denn?" Ana kicherte und der Moment der Rauferei wurde unterbrochen, als im Haus eine Stimme erschallte.

„Jemand zuhause?"

„Ron" sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Er muss gewusst haben, dass wir über ihn reden."

Harry und Ana gingen ins Haus zurück und Harry rief den Flur hinauf seinem Freund zu. Remus ergriff Hermine, als diese an ihm vorbeiging, und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich" wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich liebe dich."

"Moony, wo ist die alte Truppe?" hörte Hermine Ron aus dem Haus. Sie lachte.

"Ich möchte dass du weißt, wie sehr ich diese Freitag nachmittage mit unseren Freunden mag" sagte sie, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „Das weiß ich doch. Und das hier ist sogar noch besser, weil wie gute Chancen auf ein paar Geschenke haben" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann lösten sie ihre Umarmung und gingen ins Haus.

Auf halben Weg traf Ron sie und umarmte sie. Er reichte über ihre Schulter, um Remus ausgestreckte Hand zu schütteln. „Tag, Moony. Hey, Hermine, Harry sagt, es gibt noch mehr zu futtern, als letztes Mal. Kann ich schon früher was essen?" Er zwinkerte Remus zu.

„Auf keinen Fall" gab sie zurück, bereit Ron für seine mangelnden Manieren zu tadeln.

„War nur ein Scherz, Hermine". Er lachte und sie liebte es, wenn er das tat.

„Oh Ron, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen... wo ist deine Verabredung?"

Er errötete auf der Stelle und gab ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass seien Verabredung irgendwo hinter ihm stehen musste. Hermine drängte ihn beiseite und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehn, als sie sah, mit wem Harry und Ana sich unterhielten – Cho Chang.

„Cho?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte Cho sich langsam herum. Ihr langes, glattes Haar leuchtete im Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Von all den Menschen, von denen Hermine gedacht hatte, Ron könne sie mit her bringen, war Cho nicht einmal auf der Liste der Möglichkeiten gewesen. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit der beiden, die ihr spontan einfiel war ihre Liebe zum Quidditsch.

„Hallo, Hermine. Danke dass ich mitkommen durfte."

„Oh, sicher, du bist hier jederzeit willkommen. Ich hab dich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehn." sagte Hermine. Cho kam zu ihr herüber und umarmte sie, was Hermine vollkommen unvorbereitet traf.

„Es tut gut, einige freundliche Gesichter wieder zu sehen" sagte Cho und in ihrer Stimme lag eine Ehrlichkeit, die Hermines Herz sofort erwärmte.

„Fühl dich wie zuhause" sagte Hermine, als die Türglocke schellte und sie sich umdrehte um zu beobachten wie Remus die Tür öffnete.

Ginny trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Neville. Hermine lächelte als sie sah, dass Ginny mit der Hand über ihr Shirt fuhr, dass sich über ihren wachsenden Bauch spannte. Nevilles Hand ruhte sanft auf ihrem Rücken.

„Entschuldige mich" sagte Hermine an Cho gewandt als sie sich umwandte und auf die Neuankömmlinge zuschritt.

Sie wartete während Ginny und Cho Remus begrüßten. Ginny wandte sich ihr zu, ihr Gesicht leuchtend und lächelte Hermine an.

„Hey, alte Lady" sagte sie.

„Selber hey" sagte Hermine, lächelte und umarmte Ginny. Sie lehnte sich vor und umarmte auch Neville, der sich dann jedoch schnell entschuldigte um mit den Jungs zu reden.

„Ist das Cho Chang?" fragte Ginny und blinzente über Hermines Schulter ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Sie ist mit deinem Bruder verabredet."

„Wirklich? Ich hab sie ewig nicht mehr gesehn. Wie geht's ihr denn? Immer noch eine schluchzende Mimose?" kicherte Ginny.

„Sei nett" flüsterte Hermine. „Ich glaub, sie ist jetzt ganz anders. Und du weißt, dein Bruder würde nicht einmal tot mit einem girlyhaften Mädchen ausgehen. All die Schluchzerei und Blümchen und das ganze sonst noch würden ihn wahnsinnig machen."

„Da hast du wohl recht" lächelte Ginny. Sie winkte Cho zu und Ana folgte. „Hey Cho, toll dich zu sehn und Ana... du bist ja fast schon eine von uns... weißt du, die alte Truppe."

Ana grinste. „Das macht mir nichts."

„Und wie könnte es auch. Es gibt Frauen die dafür töten würden, Harry Potter zu heiraten, dass weißt du doch, oder?"

„Natürlich. Das ist alles Teil der Herausforderung." Ana grinste diebisch.

„Wie weit bist du jetzt?" fragte Cho.

„Mal überlegen" begann Ginny und zählte an den Fingern ab „weit genug um zu wissen, dass ich eine Schokoladen und Cheeseburger- Knappheit verursachen könnte. Ich kann nicht genug kriegen davon und es macht Neville verrückt. Aber mal ernsthaft, diesen Sonntag sind es sechs Monate."

„Das ist wundervoll" sagte Cho ehrlich. „Weißt du schon, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

„Es ist ein Mädchen. Ich bin sicher sie wird ein richtiges Papakind. Neville ist so süß bei all dem. Gerade noch gestern hat er dieses kleine Teeservice mitgebracht..."

Für die nächste halbe Stunde drehte ihre Unterhaltung sich um Babies und solche Dinge. Hermine wollte den Mädchen die Wahrheit über sich erzählen. Sie und Ana tauschten Blicke und kicherten hin und wieder.

Als es wiederum an der Tür läutete und Hermine sie öffnete fand sie Seamus, Dean und die Patilzwillinge auf der Türschwelle stehend. Das einst ruhige Haus verwandelte sich nur allzu bald in eine lachende, fröhliche Schar Freunde und Hermine hätte gar nicht glücklicher sein können.

„Lasst uns einen Toast aussprechen: Auf Remus und Hermine!" rief Ron über das Gelächter und das Stimmegewirr hinweg. Er erhob sein Weinglas. „Jeder nimmt ein Glass. Es ist noch genug Wein da." Er beugte sich vor und zu Hermine herunter. „Ich hab deinen Lieblingswein mitgebracht." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine lächelte, wusste aber dass sie nichts davon würde trinken können. Sie sah zu Remus hinüber und er schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. Er durchquerte den Raum und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.

„Irgendwann im Lauf des Abends werden wir es ihnen sagen müssen. Du weißt, sie werden misstrauisch werden, wenn du nichts von dem Wein trinkst, den Ron extra für dich mitgebracht hat. Wir alle wissen, wie gern du ihn trinkst." sagte er, küsste ihre Wange und grinste verschmitzt.

„Ich weiß" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Hat jeder ein Glas. Los, irgendjemand gebe dieser Frau ein Glas." sagte Ron, schlang seinen Arm um Hermines Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich heran. „Warum hat Hermine denn noch keinen Wein?"

Hermine und Ron lachten. „mir geht's gut, Ron. Wirklich, ein wenig Punsch wäre toll."

„Bist du verrückt? Das ist dein Lieblingswein!"

„Ich weiß" erwiderte sie. Harry trat neben sie und betrachtete sie. Er hielt ein volles Weinglas in der einen Hand und gab mit der anderen Hand ein Glas in ihre Hände.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Hermine?" fragte er.

„Doch." Antwortete sie, sah auf ihr Glas herunter und dann wieder hinauf zu Remus. Er zuckte die Schultern und formte mit den Lippen die Worte ´Du musst es ihnen sagen.´ Hermine verdrehte zur Erwiderung die Augen.

„Haben alle ein Glas? Hey, Padma, vor dem Toast wird nichts getrunken! Seamus, Parvati, hört auf in der Ecke rumzuknutschen; wir wollen einen Toast ausbringen. Dean, füll, Padmas Glas wieder auf. Ginny, du trinkst Punsch? Gut. Neville, es gibt keinen Grund, warum du auch Punsch trinken solltest." lachte er. „Okay, also hoch mit den Gläsern und lasst uns trinken auf zwei unserer besten Freunde. Auf vier Jahre Ehe! Auf die Zeit, die man mit der Familie und Freunden verbringt. Möge sich daran niemals etwas ändern. Cheers!"

„Cheers" wiederholten alle zustimmend. Hermine lachte als sie sich umwandte und überall lächelnde Gesichter sah. Ron hatte recht. Auch sie hoffte, dass sich niemals etwas ändern würde. Sie hoffte dass sie, wenn sie erst alt wären, noch immer zusammen sitzen würden um zu reden und zu lachen während ihre Kinder zwischen ihnen umherrennen würden.

„Hermine, warum trinkst du nichts?" fragte Ron und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken an die Zukunft,

„Oh, ich habe nur nachgedacht" sagte sie immer noch lächelnd.

„Trink aus, Liebes" sagte er liebevoll als Cho zu ihm herüberkam und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ich...Ich kann nicht" sagte sie endlich.

Remus sah auf und ihre Blicke tragen sich. Sie holte langsam und tief Luft. Harry war nah genug um ihre Worte hören zu können.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry.

„Naja..." wieder sah sie zu Remus hin. Er warf ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zu und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Was ist denn los Hermine?" fragte Ron und gab Cho sein leeres Glas.

„Also gut. Hört bitte mal alle zu" sagte Hermine laut. Der laute Raum wurde langsam still und Hermine war plötzlich nervös als sie sah, dass alle Gesichter nun ihr zugewandt waren. „Erst einmal möchte ich euch allen danken, dafür dass ihr diesen besonderen Tag mit mir und Remus teilt. Wir sind euch für eure Freundschaft sehr dankbar und dieses wöchentliche Zusammensein ist uns sehr wichtig." An diesem Punkt griff sie nach Remus´ Hand. „Daher denke ich, dass es nur natürlich ist, dass wir auch weiterhin besondere Momente miteinander teilen. Also nachdem all das gesagt ist... Ich bin schwanger.

Ein gleichzeitiges Atemholen ging durch die Gruppe und ein Moment vollkommener Stille verstrich, ehe jemand sprach.

„Was? Ich werde schon wieder Onkel?" fragte Ron vollkommen orientierungslos.

Hermine konnte in Kichern nicht vermeiden. Sie liebte es, dass Ron, obwohl sie nicht miteinander verwandt waren, sich als Onkel ihrer ungeborenen Kinder sah. „Wir bekommen Zwillinge!"

Ron öffnete den Mund und Harry lachte. Der ganze Raum schien sich zu erheben und Hermine und Remus zu umgeben. Glückwünsche wurden ausgesprochen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, für die nächsten zehn Minuten umarmt zu werden.

„Oh, Hermine, ich kanns nicht glauben" sagte Harry als er sie umarmte. „Du verdienst so viel Glück und ich freu mich darauf, Onkel Harry zu sein."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester, ehe sie ihn losließ. „Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass sie dich Onkel Harry nennen. Vielen Dank, dass du hier bist und das mit uns teilst.

„Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich lieber wäre" sagte er, als Ana neben ihn trat und Hermine anlächelte.

Ginny trat heran und rieb ihren Bauch. „Bist du bereit hierfür?" fragte sie Hermine als diese lächelte. „Du wirst dich wie das absurdeste Wesen der Welt verhalten, aber trotzdem so wunderschön sein. Unsere Babys werden miteinander groß werden, genauso wie wir es einst taten."

Remus trat von hinten an sie heran und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Er legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

„Was hältst du von all dem, alter Mann?" ärgerte Harry ihn.

Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht zu Remus und und ihre Blicke begegneten sich auf eine Art und Weise, wie dies nur bei zwei Liebenden möglich ist. Sie errötete und er küsste ihre Wange.

„Ich habe nie geglaubt, ein Leben führen zu können, in dem ich alles haben würde, was ich mir wünschte und immer noch mehr bekomme. Jeden Tag bin ich erstaunt darüber dass ich mein Leben mit einer solch erstaunlichen Frau teilen darf und jetzt werde ich auch noch Vater."

„Remus" sagte Hermine schüchtern.

„Es ist alles wahr. Ich bin so gesegnet. Ihr alle solltet neidisch auf mich sein. Ich habe eine wunderschöne Frau, zwei Kinder sind unterwegs und ich habe ein Haus voller Freunde. Was kann ein Mann sich mehr wünschen?"

„Darauf trinke ich!" rief Ron erneut und wieder wurden Gläser erhoben, gefolgt von fröhlichen Stimmen und Gelächter.

Remus drehte Hermine herum und hielt sie fest. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie ließ es zu, dass die Stimmen ihre Freunde und die Wärme, die sie verspürte, sie mit vollkommenem Frieden füllten. Das Leben war hart und voller Wendungen gewesen; sie hätte sich niemals erträumt, dass alles zu einem so guten Ende kommen würde und sie wusste, dass sie dafür auf immer dankbar sein würde. Remus Worte erfüllten ihren Kopf. Sie hatte einen wundervollen Ehemann, zwei Kinder waren unterwegs, die sie über alles lieben würde und die besten Freunde die man sich vorstellen konnte teilten diese Momente mit ihr. Was sonst noch konnte eine Frau sich wünschen? Nichts – sie hatte alles.

ENDE

Also dann, das wars, die Geschichte ist aus. Danke fürs Lesen und die lieben reviews. Wenn ihr mögt seht doch mal rein, was bei meinem Namen sonst noch so steht, mit ausnahme dieser Sache hier stammt das nämlich alles von mir. ;-)


End file.
